Interlude
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une série de dix fics écrites par Fairygnomes, Jo.R et Ruth M.King. La série se déroule entre la saison 8 et la saison 9 : Jack est donc toujours au SGC; Sam commande toujours SG1; et il n'y a ni Vala ni Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1 : Be Always Cast

**Interlude Episode 1:**

**« Be Always Cast » **

by Fairygnomes

**Auteur****: Fairygnomes**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating: 13+

Catégories: Angst, Drame, Ship/Amitié Sam/Jack

Timeline : se situe entre la saison 8 et la saison 9

Spoilers : tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8

Résumé : la fin d'une ère ? Ou juste le commencement...

Disclaimer : Pas à nous, nous nous ennuyions entre deux saisons. Nous les remettrons en place...

**Note de l'auteur** : Hé ! Nous l'avons fait. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à finir d'écrire l'épisode dix. Ou commencer à l'écrire.

Immenses remerciements à Jo et à Ruth pour tout ! Et immenses remerciements à Jo (l'autre) et à Allie pour les fabuleux béta et encouragements :o)

Note du traducteur : la série compte dix Episodes. Elle est écrite par trois auteurs : Fairygnomes, Jo. R et Ruth M. King.

Les épisodes s'articulent ainsi : 1+2 3+4 5 6+7+8 9 (des références à l'épisode 5) ; 10.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir de réponse des auteurs. Je publie donc cette traduction sans leur autorisation... J'espère qu'elles ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

'_**La chance est toujours puissante. Soyez toujours prêt elle sera là quand vous vous y attendrez le moins'**_

Cela faisait cinq heures que les Tok'ra avait emmené le corps de son père ainsi que Selmak sur leur planète, et Sam était assise seule au mess avec une tasse de café froid. Après leur avoir dit adieu, elle s'était rendue directement à son labo, avait verrouillé la porte et pleuré longuement. Mais elle avait atteint ce calme qui venait après une immense douleur, et elle sut qu'elle devait sortir d'ici, de cet endroit sombre, sinon elle pourrait ne jamais cesser de pleurer.

Il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, mais il lui manquait. C'était stupide, vraiment, parce qu'elle était habituée à ce qu'il soit parti pendant des mois. Mais là, c'était différent. Aussi elle quitta son labo, alla se laver le visage et rechercha le réconfort d'un café et d'un gâteau. Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la salle, et elle réussit à se servir et à s'installer dans le coin le plus éloigné avec le minimum de contact humain. Le serveur était quelqu'un de nouveau qu'elle ne reconnut pas, et elle doutait qu'il soit au courant des événements de la veille et ce qu'ils avaient signifié pour le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.

Elle resta donc assise là, ne réfléchissant à rien de particulier, savourant simplement le silence et se concentrant à aspirer et expirer, sans s'effondrer. Mais le café s'était refroidi et il n'y avait plus de gâteau. Repoussant d'un air las sa chaise, Sam se leva et alla se resservir. Quand elle revint à sa table quelques minutes plus tard (se félicitant encore une fois d'avoir évité les papotages), elle vit quelqu'un rôder près de sa chaise.

Il lui vint à l'esprit, comme elle s'asseyait et lui faisait signe d'en faire de même, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rôder auparavant. Il inclina la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle, pas en face comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il ne dit rien, buvant simplement ce qu'elle présuma être du thé, et se servit de quelques cookies. Ses yeux, pleins de tristesse et de compassion, rencontrèrent les siens de temps en temps. Ils brillaient comme les siens, bien qu'il ne permît pas aux larmes de couler. Sa main s'avança sur la table et recouvrit la sienne et elle se laissa aller contre lui comme elle l'avait fait bien des fois auparavant.

« Votre père était un grand guerrier, un homme honorable et brave. Il sera regretté. »

Elle hocha simpement la tête, incapable de trouver les mots pour répondre.

« S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour rendre cela plus facile pour vous, je le ferai. »

Levant la tête de son épaule, elle réussit à ménager un petit sourire.

« Il vous aimait vraiment bien, Teal'c. Il était fier que vous ayez choisi de rester avec les Tau'ri, pour aider à briser les barrières entre les Jaffa et les Tok'ra. »

Il essuya gentiment une larme solitaire du visage de Sam avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

ooo

Sam retourna à son labo et avait dû s'endormir là, car tout d'un coup elle se réveilla au bruit de voix dans le couloir. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le Général O'Neill et Teal'c entrer dans la pièce, le Général s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du sien, ramassant tristement les miettes qui restaient sur l'assiette qu'elle avait réussi à sortir du mess sans se faire remarquer.

« Salut, Carter. »

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle, se frottant les yeux et vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas bavé. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 6 heures du matin. Vous avez dormi pendant deux heures. »

Elle soupira. « OK, je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite je ferais bien d'appeler l'aéroport et réserver un vol pour San Diego. »

O'Neill haussa les épaules et sortit deux morceaux de papier de sa poche. « Nous avons réussi à vous avoir un vol pour cet après-midi. Il y en avait un plus tôt, mais nous nous sommes dit que vous aviez besoin de temps pour faire vos bagages. »

Elle prit les tickets, ses mains frôlants la sienne très brièvement, et lut les noms dessus. Samantha Carter. Pete Shanahan. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui avec surprise, il haussa juste les épaules. « Appelez-moi quand vous serez là-bas, d'accord ? Et prenez tout le temps que vous aurez besoin. Même si Daniel revient, je pense que vous ne serez ni l'un ni l'autre prêt à reprendre du service tout de suite. »

« Merci. C'est vraiment... Ca signifie beaucoup, monsieur. »

Il sourit, puis se leva lorsque les alarmes résonnèrent. « Allez-y pendant que vous en avez encore l'occasion. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda quitter la pièce.

« Moi aussi, je devrais y aller, mais appelez-moi aussi quand vous atterrirez. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent vivement. « C'était quand la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone, Teal'c ? » Il se contenta de lui sourire et elle l'étreignit impulsivement. « Merci. »

Il inclina la tête comme toujours, et puis suivit O'Neill, probablement vers la Salle d'Embarquement. Prenant une profonde respiration, Sam regarda les tickets dans sa main avant d'en mettre un dans sa poche, et de replacer doucement l'autre sur sa paillasse avant de quitter le labo.

ooo

Elle était prête à partir. Les sacs étaient faits et dans la voiture, elle avait vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de robinet ouvert ou d'appareil branché. Mais elle était encore assise là, à l'extérieur d'une maison qui aurait pu être celle de ses rêves. Pete était parti il y a trente minutes, son geste symbolique avec la pancarte de l'agence immobilière repassant dans sa tête. Pourquoi finissait-elle toujours par blesser ceux qu'elle aimait ? Parce qu'elle **l'avait** aimé. Juste pas assez pour renoncer à son travail. Pas assez pour renoncer au Général Jack O'Neill.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle était prête à faire cela tant de fois au cours des derniers mois qu'elle avait failli y croire. Mais la promesse qu'il lui avait faite dans son rêve perdurait encore, longtemps après que les hallucinations se soient évanouies. Et, bien qu'elle sache que cela ne pouvait pas être maintenant, elle pensait que ce qu'ils avaient pourrait suffire pour maintenant.

Elle avait donc rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete et tentait de se motiver pour se lever et prendre l'avion qui l'emmènerait chez son frère. La seule famille qui lui restait à présent, en tout cas la seule par le sang. Mark avait pris les nouvelles de la mort de leur père calmement, tout à fait comme elle. Lui aussi comprenait qu'ils leur avaient été donnés des années de surcis avec un homme changé, et il en était tout aussi reconnaissant. Sam était heureuse d'aller les voir, et était impatiente d'avoir la distraction que ne manquerait pas de suciter la présence de jeunes enfants.

Poussant un soupir, elle regarda sa montre puis se força à se lever. Elle avait une heure avant de monter à bord de l'avion, bien assez de temps pour se rendre à l'aéroport et s'organiser.

Elle ouvrait la portière de sa voiture quand son portable se mit à sonner. Fouillant dans sa poche, elle vérifia rapidement l'identité du correspondant avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre l'appel.

« Bonjour, mon Général. »

« Carter, prête à partir ? »

« Je m'apprêtais à partir pour l'aéroport. Merci encore pour les tickets, monsieur, j'apprécie vraiment. »

« Oui, à propos des tickets... » Il insista sur le pluriel. « Je viens de passer à votre labo juste pour vérifier que vous étiez réellement partie et j'ai trouvé le ticket de Pete sur la paillasse. Vous voulez que je le fasse porter par quelqu'un à l'aéroport pour lui ? »

Sam arracha ses yeux du panneau de l'agence immobilière et lui répondit à contrecoeur. « Non, mon Général. Pete ne vient pas avec moi. »

« Oh. Il n'a pas pu se libérer ? » Son ton était léger, mais elle savait ce qu'il demandait vraiment.

« En fait, je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

Silence.

« C'est fini, j'y ai mis fin. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a environ une demi-heure, » répondit-elle, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi misérable qu'elle se sentait.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne dit rien, et tripota ses clés de voiture avec nervosité.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça ira. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Faites un bon voyage, Carter. »

« Merci, Je suis impatiente de voir les filles. »

Il marmonna quelque chose.

« Je vous demande pardon, qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Encore des marmonnements. Elle attendit.

« C'est fini aussi avec Kerry. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée. »

« Oui, eh bien, techniquement, c'est elle qui a rompu avec moi, mais seulement parce qu'elle savait que j'étais amoureux de... Je veux dire que... » Il toussa. Beaucoup.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Sam sourit d'un sourire sincère.

« Ecoutez, je dois y aller, sinon je vais rater le vol. Mais je vous appellerai quand j'arriverai ? »

« Bien, bien. Au revoir, Carter. »

« Au revoir, mon Général. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Pete. » Et elle raccrocha.

ooo

Sam prit quinze jours complets et arriva chez elle tôt le samedi matin, s'efforçant d'ouvrir la porte à travers la pile de courriers et ignorant les cartes de condoléances. Lâchant ses bagages dans l'entrée, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, la bouilloire et le café. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'assit avec lassitude sur le canapé et savoura simplement la paix et la quiétude. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se mette à sonner. Elle décida de laisser le répondeur répondre.

La voix désincarnée était facile à reconnaître. « Carter ? Vous êtes chez vous ? Allô ? Bon sang, je déteste ces trucs. Je vais appeler votre... »

Son portable se mit à sonner. « Bonjour. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je suis chez moi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas ? »

« Parce que c'est là-bas et que je suis ici. »

« OK. Bon, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentrée. Vous n'avez rien manqué pendant que vous étiez partie. »

« Je sais, mon Général. Je vous ai parlé au moins une fois par jour, vous vous rappelez ? »

« Carter, je m'ennuyais. »

Elle rit. « Oui, je sais ! »

« Je vais vous laisser, vous êtes sûrement fatiguée après le voyage. SG1 est toujours en congés. Daniel n'est pas encore totalement dans le coup après être 'encore' mort et les choses sont assez tranquilles par ici avec Anubis hors du paysage, alors... »

« Invitez-moi, » interrompit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Invitez-moi à votre chalet. »

« Je n'allais pas aller au... »

« Invitez. Moi. »

« Carter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Voudriez-vous venir pêcher avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? »

Elle put entendre l'espoir et la terreur aveugle dans sa voix, et tenta d'être charmée plutôt qu'insultée. « Ca veut dire que nous allons pêcher. » Soudain l'énormité de ce qu'elle faisait la frappa. « Je veux dire... »

« Hé, pourquoi n'inviterais-je pas les gars à venir aussi ? Nous pourrions partir d'abord et ils nous suivraient demain ? »

« Vous voulez partir maintenant ? »

« Rien de mieux que le présent. Faites vos bagages. Et, Sam ? »

Elle retint son souffle.

« N'oubliez pas vos pyjamas, il fait assez froid là haut la nuit à cette période de l'année. J'espère que vous apprécierez que je dorme sur le canapé. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas de prendre le canapé, monsieur. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser une invitée faire ça. Mais nous perdons du temps à nous disputer alors qu'il y a des poissons qui ne demandent qu'à être pris et de la bière à boire. Je passe vous prendre dans une heure ? »

« Je serai prête. »

Cependant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues. Son portable sonna de nouveau moins de cinq minutes plus tard, et cette fois c'était pour le travail.

ooo

« Est-ce correct ? »

« Si c'est le cas, nous ne faisons rien ? »

« Apparemment rien de que nous avons fait n'a affecté la ligne du temps. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien 'fait'. »

« Pas 'encore'. Apparemment, nous allions le faire, d'ici deux semaines, mais maintenant, nous n'avons pas à le faire. »

« Excellent ! Yes ! J'aime ça. »

Elle attendit que Daniel et Teal'c soient partis, puis tendit les mains vers la caisse qui contenait le ZPM et qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« OK, je vais emmener ça au labo pour les analyses. »

« Non, je le prends. Il y a toute une salle pleine de têtes d'œuf qui meurent d'envie de mettre leurs mains sur ça. Vous avez des bagages à faire. »

Elle sourit. « Déjà fait, mon Général. Dites juste le mot. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit un grand sourire. « Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

« J'attendrai. »

ooo

_Hommes. Femmes. Enfants._

_Elle avait aidé à les tuer tous._

ooo

Elle avait suivi ses instructions pendant les dix dernières minutes, ouvrant l'œil pour le tournant dont il lui avait assuré qu'elle ne 'pouvait pas rater'. Lequel, évidemment, elle rata. Faisant demi-tour, elle prit la route qui menait à sa droite, si près des arbres de chaque côté de la route qu'ils frôlaient les vitres du 4x4.

Le gravier crissait sous les pneus lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le fameux chalet. Ou devrait-elle dire chalets ? Le Général était déjà à l'extérieur et faisait le tour, du plus grand des bâtiments, vers le petit étang.

« Venez, Carter ! »

Elle décrocha la ceinture de sécurité, s'étira et sortit lentement du véhicule. « Je vais juste prendre mon sac et... »

Il apparut devant elle, son visage illuminé comme celui d'un gamin le matin de Noël. « Ne vous occupez pas de ça, venez ! » Il se pencha et prit sa main et la traîna presque de l'autre côté du 4x4. Elle céda et le suivit, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens. Il la guida au bout du (très petit) ponton, et lui montra les environs.

« Voilà, Carter. 'Ceci' est l'endroit que je préfère de toute la galaxie. » Son sourire était contagieux, et elle se retrouva à lui sourire.

« Mieux que P3X-498 ? »

Il la fixa d'un air absent.

« La planète avec les girafes et les... »

Il hocha fermement la tête. « Beaucoup mieux. »

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, saisit la vision des arbres et de l'eau calme, des tortues et des canards qui nageaient, le chalet et les dépendances, l'absolue tranquilité de tout cela. « Vous savez, je pense que vous avez sans doute raison, » dit-elle doucement.

Il serra sa main, puis, la tenant toujours, il la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui, dos à lui. Avec une désinvolture trompeuse, il lâcha sa main et passa ses bras autour d'elle, lui donnant tout l'espace pour se dégager si elle le voulait. Elle n'en fit rien.

Ils se tinrent là et regardèrent le soleil descendre derrière les arbres. Ce n'est que quand Sam commença à frissonner, en dépit de la chaleur des bras qui la tenaient serrée, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet, récupérant les sacs qu'ils avaient laissés dans le 4x4. Jack ressortit pour rapporter le carton plein de provisions, laissant Sam libre d'explorer pendant un moment. La salle principale du chalet était d'une taille raisonnable, avec un salon sur le côté gauche, devant une grande cheminée. A sa droite, il y avait une petite salle à manger avec table et chaises, et devant elle il y avait la kitchenette qui donnait sur le salon. Il y avait deux portes qui menaient à ce qu'elle supposait être des chambres et salles de bain, mais elle n'eut pas le temps – ou le courage – de les ouvrir.

Entendant la portière du 4x4 claquer, elle revint vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour la grande caisse sur jambes qui apparut sur le seuil. La fermant derrière lui, elle le suivit jusqu'à la kitchnette et commença à aider à ranger les affaires. Elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu à sa demande, faisant du thé pour eux deux et apportant les mugs jusqu'au salon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le vieux canapé usé, leurs épaules se frôlant chaque fois qu'ils se penchaient pour prendre leur mug sur la table devant eux.

« C'est agréable. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Ca valait la conduite jusqu'ici ? »

Sam s'étira encore, faisant une petite grimace lorsque ses épaules craquèrent. « Reposez-moi la question une fois que j'aurai attrapé un poisson, mon Général. »

« Je ne vous ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de poisson dans mon étang ? »

« Si. Au moins vous avez cessé de clamer que c'est un lac. »

« Hé, quand j'étais enfant, c'**était** un lac. Il s'est juste... rétréci, en quelque sorte, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle ne dit rien, mais haussa juste un sourcil.

« Je suis heureuse d'être venue. » Les mots furent murmurés, et il fixa droit devant la cheminée.

« Je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez demandé. »

« Oui, à propos de ça, Carter... ? »

Elle replaça son mug vide et se tortilla pour lui faire face, une jambe passée sous son corps et ses mains liées autour du genou. Elle attendit qu'il parle parce que, pour une fois, elle était heureuse de lui laisser faire toute la discussion.

« C'est un peu... écoutez, je vais juste le dire, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour vous dernièrement, et je ne veux pas que quelque chose... Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Et techniquement, je suis toujours votre supérieur... »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il prit une profonde respiration.

« J'ai songé à prendre ma retraite. Bon sang, j'ai écrit la lettre au moins quatre fois déjà. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive et me fait patienter. Mais maintenant... »

Ses articulations blanchissaient et elle fit un effort délibéré pour desserrer ses doigts. « Mais maintenant... ? »

« Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir faire de quelqu'un ma priorité pour changer, quelqu'un d'autre que l'US Air Force. »

Elle lui sourit. « Vous ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Vous. » Et elle eut des difficultés à respirer. « Je veux faire ça correctement, Sam. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. Je comprends. » Incapable de se retenir, elle tendit sa main pour toucher son visage, caressant du pouce sa pommette. La main de Jack vint couvrir la sienne, imitant ses propres mouvements.

« Alors, nous allons doucement. » Il se pencha vers elle.

« Nous n'enfreignons pas le règlement. » Elle se pencha vers lui.

« Je dormirai sur le canapé. » Sa bouche était si près qu'elle ne pouvait la voir, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement en une réponse automatique.

« Est-ce que s'embrasser est contre le règlement ? »

Il se figea, ses yeux qui s'apprêtaient à se fermer s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il réfléchit à la question, bon sang. « Je serais très surpris si deux officiers supérieurs avec une carrière exemplaire étaient traduits en cour martiale pour un simple baiser. Surtout s'ils ont sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises. »

« Bien. »

Bien que quand elle y pensa plus tard (**beaucoup** plus tard), elle décida que le nombre exact de baisers n'était vraiment pas pertinant.

ooo

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent aux premières heures le lendemain matin, et le reste de la journée fut passé près de l'étang, lequel se révéla avoir quelques poissons dedans. Teal'c avait semblé presque bouder quand ce fait lui fut indiqué, à différents moments, par le Général. Sam et Daniel s'étaient baladés autour de l'étang en fin d'après-midi, s'asseyant sur le banc en face du chalet et avait discuté de tout et de rien. Ils firent le tour en courant quand il apparut que Jack avait attrapé quelque chose, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une fausse alarme, au grand amusement silencieux d'un certain Jaffa. Après dîner, Jack alluma la cheminée et ils jouèrent aux cartes et burent du chocolat chaud.

Ils commençaient juste à se détendre quand le portable de Daniel sonna...

ooo

_Hommes. Femmes. Enfants._

_Elle avait aidé à les tuer tous._

_Des Jaffas qui l'avaient regardée avec peur et révérence dans leurs yeux. Qui étaient morts en croyant en elle, croyant en ses semblables. Croyant que leurs âmes iraient à Kheb._

_Croyant un mensonge._

_Le verre de cognac dans sa main était intact, mais elle s'y cramponnait désespérément, le traitant comme son dernier lien à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas été capable de rester assise depuis que ses cauchemars l'avaient réveillée, depuis que ses doigts tremblants avaient composé le numéro qu'elle avait mémorisé, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler plus tôt._

_Neuf heures plus tôt._

_Neuf heures et elle voyait toujours leurs visages._

_Entendait leurs voix._

_Entendait la sienne._

_Rien de cela ne s'était estompé comme la lumière du jour avait pris la place de la nuit._

_Rien de cela ne s'était estompé comme les sons de l'extérieur s'étaient imposés au silence oppressant de son appartement._

_Elle entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête._

_Osiris._

_Le parasite qui l'avait violée, forcée sa main. L'être qui avait ri sadiquement dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait pleuré pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises._

_Pour les âmes perdues dont le sang souillait encore ses mains._

_Elle entendait encore son rire, parfois._

_Pensait encore qu'il était avec elle._

_Le thérapeute qu'elle avait vu, le Docteur Mackenzie, avait été facile à berner. Il lui avait été facile de lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle avait récupéré du traumatisme et de l'horreur._

_Elle se demandait parfois si elle s'était bernée elle-même à croire que c'était fini._

_Sarah frissonna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle fixa la route vide en-dessous et refoula de nouvelles larmes._

_« Où es-tu, Daniel ? »_

ooo

_Note__ : Cette histoire se conclura dans l'Episode Deux, « Misdeeds Undone » écrite par Jo. R._


	2. Chapter 2 : Misdeeds Undone

**Interlude Episode 2:**

**« ****Misdeeds Undone**** »**

**by Jo. R**

**Auteur**** : Jo. R**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating: 13+

Catégories : Sarah/Daniel UST/Amitié, Angst, Drame, Sam/Jack ship/Amitié

Saison : se situe entre la saison 8 et la saison 9

Spoilers: 'Chimera', 'The Curse'. Very slightly for 'Threads', 'Singularity'

Résumé : Sarah tente de mettre le passé derrière elle et d'apaiser sa conscience.

Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi, ne le sera jamais – bien que je pourrais bien réclamer Sarah Gardner s'ils ne font rien avec son personnage.

**Note de l'auteur** : Grand, grand merci à Fairygnones d'être aussi organisée et de faire en sorte que ceci arrive cette année (c'est la seconde ou la troisième année de suite que toutes les trois nous parlions de faire quelque chose de ce genre !) et à Ruth d'être d'un grand secours et d'être restée conforme à sa réputation d'être sensationnellement vilaine (soyez prévenus, lecteurs de Interlude, soyez prévenus...).

Merci aussi à nos adorables bétas, Allie et Jo – vous êtes géniales !

Note du traducteur : c'est une fic assez sombre, voire très sombre. C'est un aspect que la série n'a pas abordé : ce qu'il advient de Sarah Gardner après qu'Osiris ait été retiré de son corps... Les conséquences psychologiques sur l'hôte... Est-ce que j'ai dit que la fic était sombre ? En tout cas, je vous ai prévenus !^^

Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a quand même un peu de ship de notre couple préféré ! lol

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir de réponse des auteurs. Je publie donc cette traduction sans leur autorisation... J'espère qu'elles ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

_Hommes. Femmes. Enfants._

_Elle avait aidé à les tuer tous._

_Des Jaffas qui l'avaient regardée avec peur et révérence dans leurs yeux. Qui étaient morts en croyant en elle, croyant en ses semblables. Croyant que leurs âmes iraient à Kheb._

_Croyant un mensonge._

_Le verre de cognac dans sa main était intact, mais elle s'y cramponnait désespérément, le traitant comme son dernier lien à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas été capable de rester assise depuis que ses cauchemars l'avaient réveillée, depuis que ses doigts tremblants avaient composé le numéro qu'elle avait mémorisé, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler plus tôt._

_Neuf heures plus tôt._

_Neuf heures et elle voyait toujours leurs visages._

_Entendait leurs voix._

_Entendait la sienne._

_Rien de cela ne s'était estompé alors que la nuit faisait place à la lumière du jour. _

_Rien de cela ne s'était estompé comme les sons de l'extérieur s'étaient imposés au silence oppressant de son appartement._

_Elle entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête._

_Osiris._

_Le parasite qui l'avait violée, forcée sa main. L'être qui avait ri sadiquement dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait pleuré pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises._

_Pour les âmes perdues dont le sang souillait encore ses mains._

_Elle entendait encore son rire, parfois._

_Pensait encore qu'il était avec elle._

_Le thérapeute qu'elle avait vu, le Docteur McKenzie, avait été facile à berner. Il lui avait été facile de lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle avait récupéré du traumatisme et de l'horreur._

_Elle se demandait parfois si elle s'était bernée elle-même à croire que c'était fini._

_Sarah frissonna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle fixa la route vide en dessous et refoula de nouvelles larmes._

_« Où es-tu, Daniel ? »_

ooo

Les quinze heures de voyage entre Colorado Springs et le Minnesota semblaient prendre plus longtemps au retour qu'à l'aller, trois jours plus tôt.

Daniel tapotait ses doigts sur le volant alors qu'ils roulaient à une allure d'escargot à travers le trafic, totalement conscient des coups d'œil concernés que Sam ne cessait de lui lancer.

Bien conscient que ses coups d'œil seraient, bientôt, accompagnés de soupirs exaspérés.

Il n'était pas entièrement en désaccord avec elle lorsque son pied appuya encore la pédale de frein. Elle avait résisté six heures jusque là, une de plus que Teal'c et trois de plus que Jack.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit ouvrir la bouche.

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il anticipa avec un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. « Vous auriez pu rester avec Jack et Teal'c. Je vais bien. »

« Il vous est permis d'être inquiet. Sarah est une amie. »

Ses mains agrippèrent brièvement le volant, ne les relâchant que lorsqu'il se força à le faire.

Seulement quand il vit son regard entendu.

« Elle est une amie dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'en est pas moins une amie. Vous étiez mort pendant plus d'un an. Ca n'avait rien changé. » Elle sourit quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, vous en avez le droit. Vous disiez qu'elle semblait bouleversée quand elle a appelé. »

Daniel hocha la tête, se rappelant le son de sa voix. Se rappelant ses mots et se retrouvant à réprimer un frisson. « Elle était plus que bouleversée, elle était terrifiée. Désespérée. Bon sang. » Il regarda furieusement les feux arrières rouges du camion devant. « Nous devrions y être maintenant. Je devrais y être. »

« Essayez de vous détendre, » conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce, l'ignorant quand il porta son regard noir sur elle. « Nous y sommes presque. Une heure, tout au plus. Vous êtes en train d'annuler tout le bien fait des vacances. »

Il émit un petit rire de dérision, mais ne parla pas. Il regarda à nouveau la route.

« Je suis désolée que vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Quoi ? » Ses excuses le prirent par surprise. Il la regarda à nouveau pour découvrir les yeux de Sam fixés sur le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse incroyablement lente – si ça défilait. « Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

« Non ? » Sa voix était résignée, ses mots accompagnés d'un soupir presque trop discret pour qu'il l'entende. « Vous et Teal'c étiez là-bas à cause de moi. Je sais que le Général vous a dit que vous deviez venir pour moi. »

« Il ne nous a pas **dit**. Il a demandé. »

Demandé parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle accepte d'y aller.

Parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du travail, du SGC.

Des souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle avait enterré et de celui qu'elle avait quitté.

Daniel changea de position sur son siège avec gêne, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pire que l'impatience qui le taraudait quelques minutes auparavant. « Je suis désolé, Sam. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison de vous excuser. »

La façon dont elle évitait continuellement son regard suggérait autre chose.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour dire quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas quoi, mais la referma lorsque les véhicules devant eux commencèrent à avancer.

Ils continuèrent en silence, avec Daniel se creusant la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il parlait couramment vingt-trois langages et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver les mots dont il avait besoin pour la faire – pour le faire – se sentir mieux.

Pour faire amende honorable avec la femme qui l'avait supporté pendant presque neuf ans, plus longtemps que n'importe quelle femme l'avait supporté – y compris sa mère. La personne qui avait été là pour l'aider à travers ses souvenirs de la mort de ses parents, du sevrage et des effets de manque de quelque chose de bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle drogue sur Terre, qui l'avait aidé à se remettre de la mort de sa femme.

Qui l'avait aidé à gérer la culpabilité lorsqu'une autre femme qu'il avait aimée était devenue un outil aux mains d'un Goa'uld.

Se garant devant l'immeuble que Sarah lui avait dit être le sien, Daniel hésita à rejoindre Jack et Teal'c sur le trottoir. « Sam. »

« Oubliez ça, Daniel. Vous êtes tendu, je suis fatiguée. » Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire, ses doigts défaisant déjà la ceinture de sécurité, son autre main s'approchant de la poignée de la portière. « Allez voir Sarah. Je verrai si je peux garder les autres dehors. »

Elle sortit de la voiture avant qu'il ne puisse faire de commentaire. Il frappa le volant, jura entre ses dents et ouvrit la portière pour les rejoindre.

Et il se retrouva immédiatement le dépositaire de deux regards identiquement noirs.

« Nous vous attendrons là. » Sam brisa le silence, lançant aux deux hommes qui l'encadraient un regard qui les défiait de la contredire. « Si vous avez besoin de nous, appelez. »

« D'accord. Merci, Sam. » Il résista à l'envie de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna furtivement comme le coupable qu'il avait l'impression d'être et entra dans l'immeuble.

Entendant les deux questions posées alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, il espéra que quel que soit ce qui n'allait pas avec Sarah justifiait le fait de mettre une fin malheureuse et non prévue à leurs vacances.

ooo

« Ca va, Carter ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien Colonel Carter ? »

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant, s'efforçant de ne pas dire la remarque sarcastique qui monta à ses lèvres. Elle avait tenté – et échoué, apparemment – de faire en sorte que rien ne se voit sur son visage quand elle était sortie de la voiture, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme toujours, ils avaient senti l'atmosphère légèrement tendue.

C'était... mignon... d'une certaine façon. Agréable de savoir qu'ils se préoccupaient. Mais en même temps, cela lui donnait envie de crier et d'hurler qu'elle allait bien.

Qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer.

Elle avait passé un agréable séjour au chalet du Général, s'était sentie détendue, heureuse même, et elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait senti qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre et pleure sur les épaules de quelqu'un à tout moment. Au chalet, ils avaient été heureux de la laisser savourer l'instant, mais depuis que Daniel avait annoncé qu'il devait partir et qu'elle avait suggéré qu'ils devraient tous partir au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux, les choses avaient changé.

C'était comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait bien quand elle était loin de Colorado Springs, mais qu'elle allait se désagréger à son retour.

Comme si les souvenirs seraient beaucoup trop pour elle.

Comme si elle avait réussi à les laisser chez elle, pour commencer.

« Je vais bien. Juste fatiguée. »

Elle se demanda, pas pour la première fois, comment les convaincre qu'elle **allait** bien. Comment leur expliquer comment elle se sentait d'une façon qui ne les ferait pas s'échanger des regards entendus et présumer qu'elle était dans le déni.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle avait fait la paix avec sa décision de mettre fin à ses fiançailles. S'il y avait eu le moindre doute dans son esprit ou dans son cœur que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, elle aurait toujours une bague à son doigt.

Quant à son père... Elle avait tenté de l'expliquer au Général O'Neill, deux fois. Une fois alors qu'ils regardaient de la salle d'observation, une fois alors qu'ils étaient seuls sur la petite terrasse derrière le chalet. Elle pensait que, peut-être, il comprendrait, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu une seconde chance de mieux connaître son père, ce dont elle était reconnaissante au lieu d'en vouloir à la terre entière qu'il soit mort, comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

Bien sûr, s'il avait effectivement compris cela, il devait alors être vraiment inquiet parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de sa rupture avec Pete, ce qui était ridicule.

Lui mieux que quiconque devrait savoir qu'elle était ok avec la fin de cette liaison. Oui, ils avaient tourné autour de la question au chalet, mais le fait qu'elle était là aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le simple fait qu'elle était là, avec lui, seule pendant toute une journée et une nuit aurait dû être suffisant pour le convaincre... Pour lui faire savoir où en étaient ses pensées ou du moins de la direction qu'elles prenaient.

Elle se rappela l'arrivée de Daniel et de Teal'c, qui les avaient trouvés assis sur le ponton en train de pêcher. Elle était sûre qu'ils avaient été tous les deux surpris de les voir là – et complètement habillés – et elle était convaincue, sans le moindre doute, que ses amis s'étaient attendus à ce que quelque chose arrive, que quelque chose change, si leur réaction à l'organisation pour dormir était une indication.

Elle avait dormi à poings fermés dans la chambre du Général pendant que lui-même avait réquisitionné le canapé, laissant à Daniel et Teal'c le pavillon des invités juste à quelques mètres du bâtiment principal.

Ils pensaient peut-être que le Général l'avait rejointe après que les lumières furent éteintes, mais ils seraient déçus si c'était le cas.

Le règlement était toujours un problème.

Un gros problème qui signifiait que peu importait à quel point elle avait dormi confortablement dans le Minnesota, elle l'avait fait seule et continuerait à le faire maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, à moins que quelque chose ne change.

Jusqu'à ce que ça change.

Ce qui serait le cas, un jour. Même si elle devait prendre l'initiative et faire en sorte que cela arrive, bien que d'après leur conversation au chalet, elle était pleine d'espoirs qu'ils trouveraient une solution ensemble bientôt.

« Carter ? »

« Colonel Carter ? »

D'après les expressions de leurs visages et le coup d'œil qu'ils s'échangèrent, Sam eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'avaient appelée. Elle eut le sentiment qu'ils lui avaient posé une autre question à laquelle était censée répondre avec son habituel 'Je vais bien, vraiment', mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait raté sa réplique.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste décroché un peu. »

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

De nouveau ils s'échangèrent un coup d'œil.

Puis la main qui rôdait près de son dos se fit un peu plus insistante et elle se retrouva conduite loin de Teal'c, vers le 4x4 du Général.

« Sam. » Son prénom dit par sa voix semblait étrange et d'après le pli de ses lèvres, il trouvait cela tout aussi bizarre. « Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir dans le 4x4, d'accord ? Reposez-vous... juste. Levez le pied. Vous avez eu une longue journée. »

Techniquement, cela avait été une longue nuit puisqu'ils avaient conduit pendant la nuit, mais elle décida de ne pas le mentionner. « Je vais bien, mon Général. Daniel pourrait avoir besoin... »

« Daniel ira bien. S'il a besoin de quelque chose, il appellera et nous monterons. Jusque-là. » Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et lui fit signe de monter. « Asseyez-vous. Restez au chaud. Faites une sieste si vous le désirez. Vous disiez que vous étiez fatiguée. »

Ne voulant pas se disputer, Sam s'installa dans le siège passager, lui dédiant un petit regard noir quand elle remarqua l'expression de satisfaction sur son visage alors qu'il refermait la portière.

Quelques minutes, se promit-elle à elle-même. Elle fermerait les yeux juste quelques minutes, les laisserait croire qu'ils avaient gagné, puis elle le rejoindrait sur le trottoir et attendrait.

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer juste quand son portable se mit à sonner.

ooo

Elle tremblait et sanglotait, mais ne le laissait pas s'approcher suffisamment pour la toucher. Suffisamment proche pour la réconforter.

Daniel tira son portable de sa poche et appuya sur la touche deux, n'attendant que quelques secondes avant que Sam ne réponde.

« J'ai besoin de vous. Juste vous. Appartement 307. La porte est ouverte. »

Il raccrocha, n'ayant pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse et retourna regarder Sarah là où elle faisait les cent pas sur le balcon. Trop près de la rambarde à son avis.

La porte avait été déverrouillée quand il était arrivé, aussi il était entré quand elle n'avait pas répondu et l'avait trouvée, hystérique et radotant à propos de personnes, d'enfants et de morts, et tout cela étant apparemment sa faute. Le sang sur ses mains, le feu, les flammes et les enfants, oh mon dieu les enfants.

Elle ne parut pas l'entendre quand il parla, mais s'écarta comme un cheval effrayé quand il tenta de s'approcher trop près. S'était déplacée sur le balcon, faisant les cents pas, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder sur le côté.

Contemplant la route en dessous.

Presque comme si elle songeait...

Non.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux un moment, pas assez longtemps, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre étant donné les circonstances.

« Daniel ? » Il sursauta, surpris, au son de la voix de Sam, tellement pris à refouler les images que son esprit tentait de conjurer. « Désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. Elle est dehors. » Il fit signe vers la porte fenêtre d'une main et ôta ses lunettes de l'autre. « Elle ne... Elle agit comme si elle ne m'entend pas, mais elle ne me laisse pas m'approcher. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Sam lui fit un bref sourire et s'avança vers le balcon, s'armant de courage en prenant une profonde respiration.

ooo

Sam observa la pagaille dans l'appartement alors qu'elle avançait, réprimant un soupir. Meubles brisés, verre fracassé. Une odeur sous-jacente de quelque chose – cognac – et les pleurs qu'elle pouvait entendre venir du balcon étaient tous de mauvais signes. Signes de désespoir, d'une femme dans un état d'esprit fragile.

Zut.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, mais elle savait pourquoi Daniel l'avait appelée. Elle était une femme, après tout, et il semblait que même après huit années ensemble, ils pensaient encore que cela signifiait qu'elle était mieux équipée pour gérer des situations comme celles-ci. Ou il pensait peut-être qu'elle était elle-même dans un état d'esprit fragile et donc pourrait établir un rapport avec la femme confuse sur le balcon.

Double zut.

« Sarah ? » Elle plaqua sur son visage ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire rassurant et sortit sur le balcon, se retenant d'aller plus loin quand Sarah se retourna vivement de surprise. « Bonjour. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Sam Carter, une des amis de Daniel... »

« Il vous a torturé. »

Sam n'eut pas à demander qui était 'il', mais dut se rappeler, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens et la figèrent sur place, qu''il' n'utilisait plus la femme devant elle.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Sarah, ses yeux rouges et sa voix trembla légèrement, mais il y avait de la force en dessous. « Je vous ai torturée. Je sais qui vous êtes, Major Carter. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider. Je voulais vous tuer. »

Sam se retint de corriger la femme et hocha la tête à la place. « Vous ne m'avez pas torturée. Vous aviez raison la première fois, Sarah. **Il** m'a torturée. »

L'expression de lucidité s'effaça de ses yeux. « Je suis lui. Etais lui. Il était moi. A l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a fait faire des choses. D'horribles choses dont je me souviens dans mes rêves. »

Sam se risqua à s'avancer, agissant d'instinct. Elle prit les coudes de Sarah dans ses mains, sa prise forte mais pas assez pour faire mal. Probablement assez forte pour laisser des bleus, mais Sam ne se permit pas de penser à cela. « Ce n'était pas vous. Rien de cela n'était vous. Vous êtes Sarah Gardner. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien de ce dont vous vous souvenez, d'accord ? Vous étiez prisonnière et vous avez lutté aussi fort que vous pouviez et au bout du compte, vous avez gagné. Vous vous êtes libérée, Sarah. Rappelez-vous de cela. »

Un autre sanglot s'échappa de l'ancienne hôte et elle secoua violemment la tête, les yeux exorbités, ses mains s'accrochant à Sam – soit pour tenter de se libérer soit pour s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle n'arriva pas à décider. « Je ne suis pas libre. Je peux l'entendre rire dans ma tête. Je ne serai jamais libre. » Sa prise se resserra et pour la première fois, Sam baissa les yeux et vit du sang sur les paumes de Sarah et sur les siennes. « Je les ai tués. Je vais les tuer. Vous devez m'en empêcher. Je vous en prie. Tuez-moi. »

« Personne ne va vous tuer. » Sam jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et fut soulagée de trouver Daniel rôder aussi près du balcon qu'il l'osait. Tirant la force de sa présence, elle reporta son attention sur la femme devant elle. « Je veux vous aider, Sarah. Me ferez-vous confiance ? »

Sarah la fixa, se calmant juste assez pour garder ses yeux sur ceux de Sam. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, cette autre femme, pas vraiment. Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour l'aimer ou ne pas l'aimer, aussi comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

**Pouvait**-elle lui faire confiance ?

Daniel lui faisait confiance. Daniel qu'elle avait appelé à l'aide, qui était dans son appartement mais n'était pas celui à tenter de la calmer. Pourquoi donc ? L'en avait-elle empêché ?

« Je vous fais confiance. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était vrai. Daniel avait confiance en elle, donc ça devait signifier quelque chose. Et il – le Goa'uld – l'avait détestée, donc c'était quelque chose aussi.

« Bien. C'est un bon début pour commencer. » Sam détacha doucement ses mains de celles de Sarah et prit l'une d'elle dans la sienne, la conduisant lentement à l'intérieur.

La traitant comme une enfant.

Elle n'était pas une enfant.

Elle avait l'impression d'en être une, mais elle ne l'était pas.

Oh, mon dieu. Les enfants qu'elle avait tués. Les vies qu'elle avait détruites avant qu'ils n'aient eu une chance.

Elle gémit et tenta de retirer sa main. Tenta de retourner sur le balcon où elle pourrait rassembler le courage de... de faire quelque chose à laquelle elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Ca va aller, Sarah. Vous allez aller bien. » Un autre gentil sourire fut dirigé vers elle et elle se laissa de nouveau guidée. « Je veux juste regarder à vos mains, d'accord ? M'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal. Ensuite, nous irons en un endroit sûr et nous parlerons. »

Ses mains ?

Sarah baissa les yeux sur la main qui n'était pas tenue et sursauta de surprise.

Il y avait du sang, du **vrai**, sur ses mains.

Son sang.

Pas le sang imaginé des gens qu'elle avait tués. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé du tout. Peut-être que c'était elle.

Pourquoi saignait-elle ? S'était-elle blessée ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

« Ce n'est rien, » répéta Sam, la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé, et s'asseyant elle-même dessus. « Détendez-vous juste, rien ne va vous arriver. Personne ne va vous faire de mal. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. »

D'autres larmes vinrent, mais Sarah les refoula.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer encore, ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire...

Elle n'était pas en sécurité, et aucun d'eux ne l'était. Le gens dans son rêve, les visages dans son esprit.

Il se vengerait d'eux tous et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait empêcher cela.

ooo

Le Docteur McKenzie leva la tête d'un air entendu quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, mettant brusquement fin à sa conversation avec le Docteur Brightman. Sam changea de position mal à l'aise lorsque son regard vint s'attarder sur elle, souhaitant pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Souhaitant que Sarah ne serre pas sa main aussi fermement que cela était impossible.

Daniel et le Général étaient avec eux, Daniel parce qu'il ne quitterait pas Sarah et le Général parce que... Eh bien, elle n'était pas sûr du pourquoi il s'était joint à eux. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'avoir un ancien hôte dans sa base qui le rendait nerveux, probablement.

Teal'c n'était pas là. Sa présence avait clairement mis Sarah mal à l'aise, aussi il s'était trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire dès qu'ils étaient retournés au SGC.

« Mlle. Gardner. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris de vous revoir. »

Sarah fit un pas en arrière aux mots du Docteur, Daniel lui lançait des regards noirs et Sam pensait qu'elle pourrait bien gronder. Peut-être. Il y eut un petit rire étouffé derrière elle, c'était donc une possibilité.

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. Il ne comprend pas. »

« Vous n'avez pas à lui parler si vous ne le voulez pas. » Sam adopta son attitude apaisante alors que Daniel et Jack restaient silencieux, jetant aux deux hommes un regard qui disait 'qui diable a appelé le psy pour commencer'. « Laissez juste le Docteur Brightman examiner vos mains et ensuite nous pourrons partir et parler. »

« Mes mains ? »

« Oui. Vous vous êtes coupée sur un morceau de verre, vous vous rappelez ? » Avec un sourire encourageant qui se transforma légèrement lorsqu'elle jeta des regards furibonds à McKenzie, Sam mena Sarah à l'un des lits, faisant signe au Docteur Brightman d'avancer tout en gardant Mckenzie en arrière d'un regard. « J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez y jeter un œil au cas où j'ai oublié quelque chose. »

Le Docteur Brightman se fit discrète dans son examen et prouva être une bien meilleure alliée que Sam ne se serait attendue et elle jeta un regard à Mckenzie quand le psychiatre tenta de démarrer une conversation, allant jusqu'à l'avertir que s'il ne quittait pas son infirmerie, elle le ferait partir par la force.

Sam eut un sourire triomphant et se fit une note mentale d'être plus gentille avec le docteur dans le futur avant de reporter son attention sur le sujet en question. Le Général et Daniel, remarqua-t-elle, restèrent ostensiblement silencieux.

« Sarah, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si le Docteur Brightman reste avec nous ? » La question prit le docteur en question par surprise, presque autant que la personne qui la posait. Sam haussa une épaule et tenta d'empêcher du mieux qu'elle pouvait le désespoir qu'elle ressentait de se voir sur son visage. Cela n'était pas de son domaine et n'avait pas peur de le reconnaître. De plus, le docteur avait plus d'expérience pour s'y prendre avec les personnes fragiles et puisqu'elle n'allait visiblement obtenir aucune aide des gars, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il y avait une sorte de soutien au cas où elle se retrouverait encore plus perdue. « Vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle. C'est une bonne personne. »

Sarah cligna et fixa des yeux solennels sur le docteur, serrant ses mains aussi serrées qu'elle pouvait. « Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« Docteur ? »

« J'ai tout le temps que je veux. » Le Docteur Brightman rendit à Sam son regard avec un hochement de tête et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sarah, haussant un sourcil quand la femme battit en retraite, s'approchant inconsciemment de Sam.

Sam la remercia d'un sourire et prit la main de Sarah. « Est-ce que vous voulez nous dire ce dont vous vous souvenez, Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a si bouleversé ? » Elle remarqua l'expression d'approbation que le Docteur Brightman lui fit et remercia mentalement la personne qui lui avait une fois posé cette même question après son expérience avec Jolinar. A ce moment-là, elle avait détesté cela, leur en avait voulu pour leur interférence, mais maintenant elle était reconnaissante d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer.

Pendant un moment, il y eut le silence. Puis Sarah se mit à parler d'une voix basse et mal assurée, hésitante parfois lorsqu'elle leur raconta ce dont elle se rappelait.

Ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Il y avait un appareil, avec un minuteur. Une série de bombes partout sur la planète aux endroits les plus peuplés. Il a fait cela parce que certains d'entre eux avaient cessé de croire en lui. C'était censé être un avertissement au reste d'entre eux, pour les ramener à sa façon de penser. » Elle lâcha la main de Sam, et serra ses bras autour d'elle alors que de grosses larmes coulaient inaperçues sur ses joues. « Nous sommes revenus quelques semaines plus tard pour voir s'ils avaient appris leur leçon, en prenant quelques provisions pour aider ceux qui avaient survécu et les gagner à notre cause. Ils étaient tous tellement reconnaissants. Si heureux de nous voir. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre soupçon que c'était notre faute. Il a très bien joué son rôle, a dit qu'il avait tenté de les avertir et d'empêcher cela d'arriver, mais qu'il ne pouvait sauver qu'un petit nombre d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait sauver que ceux qui étaient loyaux. »

Ses épaules tremblèrent, sa voix se brisa.

« Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient chanceux, mais je sais que c'était faux. Il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture, pas assez d'aide. Il voulait qu'ils luttent, pour prouver qu'ils en valaient la peine. Pour être punis. Les gens commencèrent à mourir. Ils mouraient alors même qu'ils me disaient combien ils étaient reconnaissants. Hommes et femmes se privaient de nourriture pour tenter de sauver leurs enfants, mais ils étaient trop faibles et moururent quand même. Tant d'eux étaient malades, l'eau n'était pas potable. Ils auraient pu être tous sauvés, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta en arrière et regarda cela arriver, regarda la fièvre et la maladie les emporter. Ils attendaient – m'attendaient – qu'il les sauve. »

Sarah s'éclaircit la gorge, déroula ses bras pour serrer étroitement ses mains. Sa voix s'adoucit, ses mots ponctués de sanglots occasionnels. « Il y avait un enfant en particulier, un petit garçon. Ses deux parents étaient morts et sa maison était en ruine. Il resta avec eux, roulé en boule entre leurs corps pour passer la nuit. »

Elle éclata en sanglots, tremblante.

« Je dois y retourner. Je dois voir... Je dois tenter de les sauver. »

Daniel s'avança pour la réconforter quand elle sanglota. Elle résista au début, mais se laissa aller quand il se mit à s'écarter, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Sam se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à Jack, échangeant un regard, de compréhension, alors que le Docteur Brightman s'approchait.

Ils pouvaient y retourner, mais les probabilités qu'il y ait quelque chose, quelqu'un, à sauver étaient minces.

« Ca fait plus d'un an, » dit le Docteur Brightman à voix basse, faisant écho à leurs pensées. « Si c'était aussi affreux qu'elle se le rappelle... Sans intervention, ces gens seront morts depuis longtemps. »

« Nous devons quand même y aller. » Sam se cuirassa contre l'éclair d'inquiétude qui apparut – brièvement – sur le visage du Général. Elle détestait l'idée de rencontrer tant de morts si tôt après avoir perdu son propre père, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix. Sarah avait besoin de tourner la page et elle avait besoin de SG-1 pour cela. « Mon Général, elle a refoulé cela pendant des mois. La seule façon pour elle de mettre cela derrière elle et d'accepter qu'elle y a joué un rôle est d'y faire face. »

« On dirait Mckenzie. »

Sam fronça les sourcils à l'insulte. « Vous êtes celui qui m'a ordonné de le voir. »

« Oui, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment ça s'était passé. »

A côté d'eux, le Docteur Brightman eut un ricanement de dérision. Elle avait lu le rapport, et avait approuvé la remise en service actif du Colonel. A ses yeux, l'offre du Colonel de montrer au Docteur Mckenzie comment c'était de perdre son père était une réponse parfaitement normale et naturelle. Même si elle avait menacé de le faire avec un bâton goa'uld et à une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Je dois aller dans le sens du Colonel Carter, Monsieur. » Le Docteur Brightman se joignit à la conversation, se retenant de montrer sur son visage son amusement au souvenir. « Nous pouvons emporter des provisions, montrer à Mlle. Gardner que nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour aider. »

« Nous, Docteur ? » Jack haussa un sourcil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour éviter l'impression d'être attaqué de tous côtés. « Vous prévoyez votre premier voyage à travers la Porte des étoiles ? »

« Je devrais y aller, si ce n'est pour aider les survivants pour aider Mlle. Gardner et le Colonel Carter. » Le Docteur Brightman jeta à Sam un petit coup d'œil d'excuses. « Ceci ne sera pas facile pour vous, Colonel. C'est votre première mission après la perte de votre père et ce ne sera pas une mission agréable. Mlle. Gardner s'est projetée sur vous, vous êtes celle qui l'empêche de sombrer. J'aimerais être là pour vous aider toutes les deux. »

En un geste presque inconscient, Sam imita Jack et croisa ses bras dans un geste défensif. Soupirant sa défaite quand elle entendit la vérité derrière les mots du docteur. « Ca me va. Avons-nous l'autorisation d'y aller, mon Général ? »

Jack hésita, l'étudiant. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il le savait. Pas une de ces fichues missions pour ouvrir un cimetière. Il savait aussi qu'elle le prendrait personnellement s'il refusait – merde, c'était personnel. Ca ne devrait pas l'être – ne pouvait pas l'être, pas encore – mais ça l'était. « Demain, à 13 heures. Je libérerai un créneau. Vous prendrez Teal'c avec vous, » poursuivit-il, lui jetant un regard quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester au délais. « Doc, pouvez-vous aider Sarah à dormir un peu ? Elle est épuisée et aura probablement besoin de sa force demain. »

Le Docteur Brightman hocha la tête, comprenant à ses mots qu'elle était congédiée.

« Mon Général... »

« Carter. Marchez avec moi. » Il la vit se figer, jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Daniel et le Docteur Brightman peuvent prendre soin d'elle. Vous devez prendre soin de vous. »

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle allait protester, mais comme le bon soldat qu'elle était, elle ravala sa réplique, mais la disant de ses yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, avant de le précéder hors de l'infirmerie.

« Carter. »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Attendez. »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais ralentit. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil quand il la rattrapa, mais ne dit rien et l'expression sur son visage suffit à la figer sur place.

Il paraissait plus qu'inquiet. Nerveux.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, mon Général ? »

Si c'était possible, le son de sa voix sembla le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. « Pas vraiment. Je... réfléchissais. » Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir. Deux fois. « A propos de ce qui a été dit au chalet. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Elle calma ses traits en une expression neutre. « Oui ? »

Son regard rencontra le sien, ne cachant rien. « Aucun regret ? »

« Non. » La réponse fut instantanée, sincère. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis il hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

Un pas qui l'éloignait.

« Bien. Je vérifiais juste. Allez dormir un peu, Carter. Ce ne sera pas facile demain. »

« Je sais, mon Général. Je peux supporter ça. » Elle haussa légèrement la voix. Il le fallait pour qu'il l'entende comme il s'éloignait d'elle.

« Si je ne pensais pas que vous le pouviez, vous n'iriez pas. »

ooo

Les seules personnes qui dormirent sans problème furent Teal'c et Sarah. Le premier parce qu'il avait la discipline nécessaire pour ne pas laisser ce qu'on lui avait dit le perturber, la seconde parce qu'on lui avait donné un somnifère, juste assez pour tenir les cauchemars à distance.

Daniel passa une nuit inconfortable sur la chaise à côté de Sarah, se réveillant parfois quand il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose. Il fit de son mieux pour empêcher les images que les souvenirs de Sarah avaient créées dans son esprit de parvenir à la surface et découvrit qu'il y réussissait – quand il somnolait. Quand il était éveillé, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier. Ne pouvait pas ne pas voir les images qu'elle avait si clairement dépeintes pour lui.

Jack fut ramené à un autre temps, un autre lieu. Durant les quelques heures qu'il réussit à prendre, il revit les événements de son propre passé avec de nouveaux souvenirs, ceux de Sarah, mélangés. Il vit femmes et enfants marcher sans but, supplier de l'aide en une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais le message, le désespoir, réussit quand même à l'atteindre.

Après quatre heures de sommeil et se réveillant deux fois du même cauchemar, Sam renonça à tenter de dormir et resta couchée dans sa couchette à fixer le plafond. Tenter de ne pas voir le visage de son père surimprimé sur ceux des morts qu'elle savait découvrir là-bas. Il n'était pas mort ainsi et elle ne permettrait pas ses propres souvenirs d'être affectés par les horreurs auxquelles elle savait qu'elle devrait y faire face.

« Le MALP n'a rien montré. Rien que des ruines de ce qui devait être une civilisation. »

« L'air ? »

« Respirable. L'atmosphère de la planète est très similaire à celle de la Terre. Ca devrait aller, mon Général. »

Jack acquiesça, la réponse étant à la fois celle qu'il voulait et n'avait pas voulu entendre. « SG-1, vous avez l'autorisation de partir. Vous devez contacter le SGC à 15 heures. Cela vous donnera bien assez de temps pour jeter un œil autour et déterminer s'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire. »

« A vos ordres, Monsieur. » Sam acquiesça et partit quand il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller, rejoignant son équipe dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle leva les yeux sur la fenêtre de la salle de contrôle, hocha la tête quand elle le vit observer à travers la vitre et se détourna en donnant l'ordre, « Avancez. »

De la salle de contrôle, il les regarda partir. Se demandant si un jour il lui semblerait normal que son équipe parte sans lui.

ooo

Ce n'était pas joli à voir. En fait, c'était l'une des pires visions qu'ils avaient jamais vues. Les trois membres de SG-1 se rappelèrent distinctement d'une autre planète où ils avaient été il y a de cela des années, où presque toute la population avait été effacée par la maladie.

Tout le monde sauf une enfant qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux et qu'ils avaient affirmés être à eux.

La seule différence était qu'ils étaient venus quelques jours après la destruction de ces vies quand ils avaient trouvé Cassandra. Ici, ils venaient un an trop tard.

A la place de corps, ils trouvèrent des os.

A la place de l'espoir, ils trouvèrent la mort.

Après une heure à marcher en silence, par respect pour les morts, à cause de leur chagrin, Sarah s'arrêta net. Elle avait mené le groupe, avec Daniel à ses côtés, sachant qu'il était prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait.

Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de lui lorsque ses genoux cédèrent et qu'elle s'effondra par terre.

Les ruines de la maison étaient toujours là, couvertes d'herbes et de mousse, mais elle les reconnut. Elle reconnut le bâtiment pour être celui où elle avait rencontré la première l'enfant qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de son esprit, qu'elle soit éveillée ou endormie.

Avec l'aide de Daniel, elle se releva.

Fit trois pas mal assurés en avant et découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait retenir le sanglot qui parut trop bruyant dans le silence de mort.

Il n'y avait pas deux, mais trois squelettes par terre.

Deux adultes et un enfant, le dernier entre les deux plus grands, la colonne vertébrale courbée comme s'il s'était enroulé contre eux pour avoir chaud.

Elle pleura des larmes amères, tomba par terre à côté d'eux et hurla à l'injustice de tout cela. A la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Sarah. Viens, tu n'as pas à voir ça. »

Elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir cela.

Elle le vit, image parfaite figée dans le temps, alors même que les larmes l'aveuglaient. Alors même qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Je l'ai tué. Je les ai tous tués. »

« Non. » Le Colonel Carter avait rejoint Daniel à ses côtés et du coin de l'œil Sarah vit des traînées suspectes sur ses joues. « Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait cela. Ecoutez-moi, Sarah. Vous n'êtes en rien coupable pour ceci. Osiris l'est. Il a tué ces gens. Il a détruit leur monde et les a laissés mourir. M'entendez-vous ? »

« Non. Non, je les ai tués. J'ai posé l'appareil. Je m'en rappelle... Je me rappelle le faire. Je me rappelle partir en pensant que c'était bien parce que je le pensais. Je me rappelle revenir et voir leurs visages, entendre leurs pleurs et partir. Je suis partie. Ils devraient être en vie, mais ils ne le sont pas. Ils sont morts à cause de moi. Parce que j'ai laissé cela arriver. »

Quelqu'un – soit Daniel soit le Colonel Carter – tenta de la réconforter. Tenta de mettre un bras autour d'elle.

Sarah s'en libéra. Violemment. Elle ne voulait pas de leur consolation, de leur gentillesse. Elle ne voulait pas de leur compréhension et de leur soutien.

Elle voulait leur haine, leur dégoût.

Elle voulait qu'ils la méprisent autant qu'elle se méprisait elle-même.

Elle voulait qu'ils désirent sa mort parce que c'était ce qu'elle méritait.

Mais ils ne la détesteraient pas. Ils savaient trop, comprenaient trop. Le Colonel Carter, se souvint-elle, elle ne sut trop comment, a été une hôte aussi. Elle savait ce que c'était, savait l'impuissance, savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contrôler cela.

Ils ne la tueraient pas, peu importait combien elle voulait qu'ils y mettent une fin.

Peu importait combien elle supplierait.

Non. Ils étaient trop bons pour cela. La seule façon de faire cesser cela était d'y mettre fin par elle-même.

Elle se força à se redresser, repoussa les bras qui se tendaient vers elle alors qu'elle passait. Repoussa leur inquiétude.

Et courut, aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle put.

ooo

« O'Neill. »

« Teal'c. C'est bon de vous entendre. Comment ça se passe ? »

« Sarah Gardner est absente. Nous avons retrouvé les restes de l'enfant auquel elle faisait référence. Elle se blâme de sa mort et de la mort de son peuple. Le Docteur Brightman et le Colonel Carter pensent qu'elle a l'intention de se blesser elle-même en guise de réparation. »

« Bon sang ! Avez-vous besoin de renforts ? »

« Le Colonel Carter ne le pense pas. Elle a dit de vous dire qu'elle a les choses en mains. Elle pense que si quelqu'un d'autre vient sur la planète, il se pourrait qu'il soit plus difficile de convaincre Sarah Gardner de revenir avec nous. »

« Est-ce que Carter est là maintenant ? »

« Non, O'Neill. Elle et Daniel Jackson la cherchent toujours. »

« Très bien. » Jack fit une pause, soupirant profondément. Il y avait des moments où il détestait son boulot. « Dites à Carter qu'elle a encore deux heures. »

« Compris O'Neill. »

Le vortex se désengagea alors que le Sergent Harriman apparaissait à côté de lui. « Général O'Neill ? »

Jack réprima un autre soupir et se tourna, se demandant s'il paraissait aussi épuisé qu'il se sentait quand il vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'homme. « Walter ? »

« Le Président est en ligne pour vous. Il dit que vous aviez appelé plus tôt et demandé à lui parler. »

Ah. Oui. Il pouvait dire qu'Harriman était intrigué – habituellement, il était informé de tels arrangements – mais ceci n'était pas habituel. C'était un sujet personnel. Il commença à monter les marches menant à la salle de briefing, souhaitant avoir pu dormir quelques heures de plus la nuit dernière. Il devenait trop vieux pour survivre avec beaucoup de café et très peu de sommeil. « Transférez l'appel à mon bureau. Bloquez tous les autres appels. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

ooo

Si le vent se levait juste un peu plus, elle n'aurait pas à y réfléchir. Elle n'aurait pas à sauter, elle pourrait se laisser simplement poussée doucement en bas du ravin.

Son corps trembla, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous son poids, mais elle ne put cependant pas s'y résoudre.

Elle ne pouvait en terminer.

Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait vraiment. Alors pourquoi se tenait-elle encore là sur le bord au lieu de plonger vers l'oubli.

« Sarah. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Sarah. »

« Vous ne voulez pas faire ça. »

Elle entendit l'angoisse dans la voix de Daniel. Elle entendit le petit tremblement dans celle du Colonel Carter.

« Ce n'est pas la seule façon de vous en sortir. »

« Vraiment ? » Les mots étaient amers et ses yeux picotaient. Sarah essuya l'humidité sur ses joues, sachant qu'il était futile car elle fut immédiatement remplacée. « Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Je dois être punie. »

« Punie pour quoi ? Pour n'avoir rien fait ? » Il y eut un bruit de pas traînants, le son de boue et de feuilles mortes écrasées sous les pieds lorsque le Colonel Carter et Daniel s'approchèrent. « Vous n'avez rien fait, Sarah. C'est votre seul crime. »

« Je les ai tués. »

« Comment ? »

« Quoi ? Je vous l'ai dit... Il y avait un appareil... Beaucoup de bombes... »

« Les avez-vous placées dans les villes ? Les avez-vous fabriquées, avez-vous pris votre pied en pensant à la destruction qu'elles allaient causer ? »

« Sam... »

« Non, Daniel. Il faut qu'elle entende ça. Nous avons essayé l'approche douce et ça n'a pas marché. Répondez à cette fichue question, Sarah. Avez-vous éprouvé du plaisir en imaginant cela ? Est-ce que voir les restes de ce garçon et de ses parents vous a rendu heureuse ? Vous êtes-vous félicitée pour le travail bien fait, en vous faisant une tape dans le dos ? »

« Non. Non, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

Elle sanglotait, sa poitrine douloureuse de l'effort. Sa tête pulsait alors même que les mots la rendaient nauséeuse.

« Mais lui, il pouvait. Osiris. Cela l'a rendu heureux. Je parie qu'il était tout excité quand il a vu cet enfant. Quand il a regardé un pauvre petit garçon prendre le seul réconfort que ses parents morts pouvaient lui donner. Vous l'avez ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? Son plaisir. Son enchantement à voir que son plan avait si bien marché. »

« Oui. Oui, je l'ai ressenti. »

« Et comment cela vous a fait vous sentir, Sarah ? Vous en êtes-vous réjouie, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Allez, soyez honnête. Vous vous êtes sentie puissante, n'est-ce pas ? Comme un dieu. Vous teniez leurs vies entre vos mains, vous contrôliez tout et vous adoriez ça. »

« Non ! Non, non, non ! J'ai détesté ça ! J'en étais malade ! Je me sentais... je voulais mourir. Je ne pouvais le supporter... » Elle se retourna brusquement, son expression hébétée, la peine sur son visage sans fard et difficile à regarder. « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous disiez que vous compreniez, vous disiez... »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Sarah. Je le croyais. J'y crois toujours. Ecoutez-vous. » Sam fit le dernier pas en avant et saisit Sarah fermement par les bras, faisant un pas en arrière du bord et tirant la femme avec elle. « Je sais qu'en cet instant, vous me détestez pour ce que j'ai dit, mais il le fallait. Vous n'aviez aucun contrôle. Vous détestiez ce qui arrivait et vous vouliez empêcher que cela arrive, mais vous ne pouviez pas. Ecoutez cela. Vous. Ne. Pouviez. Pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ils sont morts parce qu'il y avait un parasite dans votre esprit qui voulait qu'ils meurent. Une tumeur que l'on vous a retirée. C'est parti. IL est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, il vous a pris cela, mais le futur est à vous. Il est entre vos mains. Prenez-le et vivez-le. »

Elle se brisa, éclatant en ce qui semblait être en milles morceaux. Sam la tira plus loin de la falaise, dans les bras de Daniel, relâchant sa propre prise quand elle fut certaine que Sarah n'allait pas courir et sauter.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Colonel. » Le Docteur Brightman la rejoignit comme elle s'écartait, posant une main sur le bras de Sam. Le sentant trembler sous sa paume.

« Elle va me détester. »

« Pendant un temps, » acquiesça le docteur. « Mais avec le temps, elle vous remerciera. Vous lui avez juste dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. »

« Et jusque là, je me sentirai coupable de l'avoir frappée quand elle était à terre. »

« Vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire, Colonel Carter. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

« Peut-être. » Sam regarda la femme brisée dans les bras de son ami, se sentit en partie responsable d'avoir aidé à la briser. « Elle a encore une longue route devant elle. »

« Elle n'ira pas seule. Nous lui trouverons une aide psychologique – pas Mckenzie et je l'aiderai autant que je peux. »

« Ainsi que Daniel Jackson. »

« Teal'c. » Sam le regarda quand il les rejoignit. Se détourna quand elle vit l'expression dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude. Pas pour la femme derrière eux, pour elle. « Avez-vous parlé au Général ? »

« Oui. Il sera heureux que nous revenions dans le temps imparti. »

Sam se détourna, bloqua le bruit de gémissements désespérés et frissonna à la désolation tout autour d'eux. « Moi aussi. »

ooo

Jack les attendait quand ils revinrent, son expression impossible à lire.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Façon de parler, Monsieur. » Sam réussit à lui faire un sourire las, un qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et s'effaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne le lui retournait pas. « Avec votre permission, j'aimerais emmener Sarah à l'infirmerie. »

« J'aimerais que nous nous rendions tous à l'infirmerie, » intervint le Docteur Brightman. « Juste pour être sûr. »

« Permission accordée. » Jack leur fit un petit signe de tête et se retourna brusquement. « Débriefing à 18 heures. »

« A vos ordres, Monsieur. »

Le Docteur Brightman fit sortir de la pièce Daniel et Sarah en premier, sa priorité étant sa patiente et la personne qui l'aidait à ne pas s'effondrer. Teal'c et Sam suivirent à un rythme plus lent, s'échangeant un regard à l'étrange comportement du Général.

ooo

Il se passa du débriefing pour rester assis avec elle. Après un rapide coup de fil de deux minutes, Daniel avait reçu la permission de Jack et reprit sa position à côté du lit de Sarah dans la chambre privée que le Docteur Brightman avait arrangée pour eux.

Il n'allait pas la quitter, il n'allait pas s'éloigner. Elle l'avait convaincu, une fois, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais il ne se ferait pas avoir encore.

Il ne la laisserait pas partir cette fois.

Peu importe combien de fois elle demanderait, peu importe combien elle le repousserait.

« Daniel ? »

La voix était lasse, fatiguée. Pas surprenant en considérant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Je suis là. »

« J'en suis heureuse. » Elle tenta de se redresser, lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement quand il bougea pour l'aider. « Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

Sarah haussa les épaules. Elle accepta le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit, mais refusa de rencontrer ses yeux. « Je t'en voulais. »

« Quoi ? » La surprise rivalisa avec la douleur. Aucun ne gagna. « Pour ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Elle acquiesça, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue et il déglutit le nœud qui montait à sa gorge. « Je suppose que j'étais à blâmer... »

« Non. Pas du tout. » Elle rencontra ses yeux alors, les siens étaient brillants mais confiants. « Je te demande pardon de t'en avoir voulu. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part. Je ne voulais pas te laisser m'aider parce que je voulais croire que tu étais responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé, mais tu ne l'étais pas. »

« Sarah... »

« Non, Daniel. Je ne te laisserai pas te blâmer et je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas me blâmer. Plus maintenant. » Elle prit une profonde respiration, tendit sa main et prit la sienne. Elle le regarda pleine d'espoir. « Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de demander ça, mais m'aideras-tu ? Je... Je ne pourrais pas faire ça seule et... »

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Daniel posa une main sur son visage, un doigt descendant sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. « Tu n'as pas à demander. »

Avec un sourire de remerciement plein de larmes, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux avec hésitation.

Elle attendit que les images viennent et sourit de soulagement quand elles ne vinrent pas.

Peut-être que ça irait, un jour.

ooo

Le débriefing fut rapide et relativement indolore, s'achevant juste vingt minutes après le début. Le Général O'Neill les congédia tous et rassembla ses affaires, le premier à quitter la pièce alors qu'habituellement il était le dernier.

Le Docteur Brightman et Teal'c suivirent son exemple, ce dernier jetant un regard à Sam lorsqu'elle s'attarda derrière.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sam marcha jusqu'à la porte fermée de son bureau et frappa d'un coup sec. Elle attendit qu'il dise qu'elle pouvait entrer et était sur le point de céder à l'envie d'aller se pieuter et dormir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Carter. »

« Monsieur. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il cède le premier et s'écarte pour la laisser entrer.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon Général ? » Elle le regarda aller à son bureau et s'y appuyer au lieu de le contourner et de prendre son fauteuil.

« Bien sûr, Carter. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

« Parce que vous n'en donnez pas l'impression, » répondit-elle immédiatement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé pendant que nous étions en mission ? »

« Pas exactement. »

« Pensez-vous que je m'y suis mal prise ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Un excellent travail. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. »

Sam jeta un œil vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte et laissa ses bras tomber à ses côtés. « Alors qu'ai-je fait pour que vous agissiez ainsi ? »

« Ainsi... ? »

« Comme si vous étiez fâché contre moi, comme si vous étiez celui qui commence à regretter ce que nous avons dit... »

« Vous le pensez... ? Dieu, non. » Il se redressa, traversa la pièce et ferma la porte. Se tint devant elle, à côté d'elle. « J'ai parlé au Président après l'appel de Teal'c. A propos de ce dont nous avons parlé. »

« Oh. » Il la vit se raidir, carrer ses épaules comme si elle se préparait au pire. « Bien. »

Il vit l'expression traverser son visage, défaite mêlée de quelque chose d'autre et il secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas mauvais. C'est... Les choses sont en branle. »

La déception laissa place à la confusion et elle se tourna légèrement pour le regarder. « Alors, pourquoi... ? »

« Nervosité. »

Le rouge qui monta à ses joues rendit sa réponse plausible.

« Nervosité ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jack se tortilla, piétinant sur place. Son regard se posa sur son front et sa réponse fut marmonnée. « Parce que j'essaie de découvrir un moyen de vous demander un rendez-vous sans ressembler à un idiot. Comme maintenant. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à un idiot. »

« Une première fois à tout. »

« Quand ? »

C'était son tour d'être confus, son regard descendant vivement sur ses yeux. « Quand quoi ? »

« Le rendez-vous, » souffla-t-elle, le fixant avec espoir. Ignorant la palpitation au creux de son ventre. « Quand ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. La regarda avec surprise. « Juste comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous ne le demanderiez pas si cela pouvait nous poser problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Ca a été... accepté. » Cela ne sonnait pas très romantique quand il le dit de cette façon là, mais Jack eut un rire de dérision dans sa tête. C'était Carter. Et lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de romance.

Pas encore.

« Bien. Alors... quand ? »

« Ah... Je n'en suis pas encore là. »

« Okay. Appelez-moi quand vous y serez. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus longtemps et se détourna, se dirigeant vers l'autre porte, celle qui menait au labyrinthe de couloirs.

Elle s'était éloignée de trois pas du bureau quand elle l'entendit sortir dans le couloir derrière elle, se retournant à temps pour le voir jeter un œil des deux côtés du couloir désert.

Il leva la tête, son sourire timide et plus qu'un peu penaud. « Demain. Sept heures. D'accord ? »

« Sept heures. »

« Bien. Maintenant, allez dormir, Carter. C'est un ordre. »

« A vos ordres, Monsieur. Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

« Bonne nuit, Carter. »

Sam se retourna encore et reprit sa marche, le sourire s'étalant sur son visage comme tout cela pénétrait son esprit. C'était une pensée étrange et incroyable, et une sensation étrange et incroyable. Une qui la laissa avec l'impression d'être assez forte pour faire face à n'importe quel cauchemar qui l'attendait quand elle fermerait les yeux.

ooo

_Note__ : Les Episodes Trois et Quatre seront formés d'une longue fic de Ruth M. King – « Twisted Tapestry ». Il s'agit d'une fic totalement indépendante de celle-ci, à ceci près que Sarah Gardner y apparaît un tout petit peu et qu'il y a ce fameux rendez-vous..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Twisted Tapestry Part One

**Interlude Episode 3:**

**Twisted Tapestry Part One **

by Ruth M. King

**Auteur****: Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Spoilers : tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8

Timeline : se situe pendant les saisons 6 et 8

Rating : 13+

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : un briefing de routine éveille les souvenirs d'événements oubliés et déchaîne une réaction en chaîne qui menace le tissu même de la réalité.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voici l'Episode Trois ! Grands mercis à Jo et à Ruthie pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements sans faille. Cette fic est longue. Le premier et le dernier chapitre se déroulent après la fin de la saison 8 tandis que le reste de l'histoire se déroule durant la saison 6. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, il y a Janet et Jonas !

Note du traducteur : Une histoire absolument superbe... Comme Ruth l'indique dans sa note, l'essentiel de la fic se déroule pendant la saison 6. Cette fic compose les épisodes 3 et 4 de la série « Interlude ».

Un grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

ooOoo

**Chapitre Un**

Ce n'était pas son imagination. Les briefings étaient définitivement plus ennuyeux maintenant qu'il était général. Avec dix sept équipes SG, il était soit en briefing soit en débriefing, et une grande partie de sa vie se passait dans cette salle. Il pouvait se voir vieillir et devenir chauve ici. Ceci, quand vous y pensez, était ce qui s'était exactement passé pour Hammond. Il devrait y avoir une sorte de règle. Il aurait à le mentionner au Président la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une conversation... en même temps que sa nouvelle politique concernant les pierres.

Cameron Balinsky était enthousiaste, Jack devait lui reconnaître cela. En fait, si Carter et Daniel avaient un jour des enfants, ce serait probablement ainsi qu'ils seraient. Non pas que Carter et Daniel... du moins il l'espérait... C'était juste... Penser à Carter était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que d'écouter un cours sur le volcanisme extra-terrestre. Jack dut se retenir de sourire. Ils allaient sortir pour la première fois officiellement ensemble et le monde avait intérêt à s'occuper de lui-même pendant quelques heures. Il ne serait pas responsable de ses actions dans le cas contraire.

Ramenant son attention au briefing, Jack se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa distraction. De l'autre côté de la table, Daniel Jackson lui jetait des regards noirs. Okay, il avait donc été pris en flagrant délit. La belle affaire. Jetant un œil à sa montre, Jack se rendit compte que la prochaine équipe serait là bientôt.

« Est-ce qu'on peut emballer ça ? » dit-il.

« Si vous me laissiez juste parler des dernières données envoyées par l'UAV, » suggéra Balinsky.

« Un jour cette année ce serait bien. »

« La lune a une atmosphère respirable, aucun signe d'ennemis et quelques émissions énergétiques intéressantes sous la surface, Général. Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'envoyer une équipe. »

Jack se tourna pour regarder la vidéo prise par l'UAV. Premièrement, parce que ça lui donnait l'air d'être intéressé, et deuxièmement pour se donner le temps de prendre sa décision. Si quelqu'un pensait qu'il était facile d'envoyer ces hommes là-bas, il le défiait de passer un jour dans le fauteuil de Général.

« Quelle est la référence de cette planète déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh... c'est une lune, Général. »

« Okay, de cette lune. »

« M4K 879. »

« Nous y avons déjà été ? »

« Non, Général. »

« Non, Jack, » ajouta Daniel.

« Ca me semble assez familier. »

« Tous ces lieux se ressemblent, vous l'avez dit vous-même. » Pourtant... il y avait quelque chose.

« Vérifiez, » ordonna-t-il.

« Jack, » commença à protester Daniel.

« Si nous y avons déjà été, il n'y a pas de raison d'y retourner. Une fois suffit. Informez-moi demain. »

Si cet endroit était aussi insignifiant que les scans le suggéraient, alors ce serait encore là demain. C'était juste son instinct. Daniel avait probablement raison. C'était souvent le cas sur ce genre de choses, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à être prudent. A ce propos, que faisait Daniel à ce briefing ? Jack ne se rappelait pas l'avoir invité et il n'était certainement pas membre de SG-13. Mettant de côté cette pensée, Jack ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer SG-7. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'écran pendant que les hommes prenaient leurs sièges. Il passait toujours les vues de M4K 879. Jack savait qu'il avait déjà été là-bas. Il le savait.

ooo

Jack jouait avec sa nourriture, repoussant ses cannelloni tout autour de son assiette, apparemment inconscient qu'il devait les manger. Il avait à peine dit deux mots à Sam depuis qu'il s'était montré au seuil de sa porte il y a deux heures. Tout d'abord elle avait été préparée à l'ignorer. Malgré les apparences du contraire, Jack était un homme très important maintenant et il avait souvent beaucoup à faire. Cependant, si cette relation allait marcher, ils devaient s'habituer à se parler. C'était en fait beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Sam était habituée à suivre ses ordres. Si Jack lui ordonnait de la fermer, elle le ferait. Il était difficile de briser les habitudes.

« Jack ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il leva la tête, prenant conscience de l'endroit où il était et se mit à manger. Sam soupira ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu. Tendant la main, elle arrêta sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Quelque chose à l'esprit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous ôtez les mots de ma bouche, » répondit Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Très bien. Vous ne voulez pas me le dire, c'est okay. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ? » Super, le rendez-vous se transformait en dispute, leur première, et en plus en public. Sam prit une profonde respiration.

« Est-ce que ce serait plus facile si je vous appelais 'mon Général' ? »

« Coup bas. »

« Je sais. »

Jack contempla ses cannelloni quelques instants encore avant de les repousser. Il se pencha vers Sam, sa voix baissant d'un ton.

« Sam, pensez-vous que je suis bête ? »

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Comment diable était-elle censée répondre à cela ?

« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous ou Daniel... »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, l'USAF ne promouvait pas les gens bêtes au grade de général, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que personne ne me prend au sérieux ? J'ai posé une question aujourd'hui et Daniel m'a descendu. »

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Je sais... et j'étais sacrément sûr de moi. »

« Sûr à propos de quoi ? »

« M4K 879. Est-ce que ça vous semble familier ? J'étais en train de regarder les prises de vues de l'UAV et je sais juste que nous y avons déjà été. Daniel dit que non et il devrait savoir, pas vrai ? »

« Nous comme SG-1 ? »

« Ouais. »

« Est-ce que vous me laisseriez regarder la vidéo ? »

« Vous voulez bien ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Jack lui fit un grand sourire en se levant et fit signe au serveur. Sam haussa les sourcils.

« Rien de mieux que le présent, » lui dit-il.

Et ainsi se termina leur premier rendez-vous. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sam se retrouva à Cheyenne Mountain, toujours dans sa robe et hauts talons, assise seule dans la salle de briefing pendant que Jack était allé réveiller Teal'c. Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'elle avait anticipé la fin de la soirée. Bien qu'ils devaient encore obéir à certaines restrictions, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour passer du temps ensemble loin de la base.

Teal'c arriva finalement, et d'après la façon dont il était habillé, on aurait dit qu'il était au milieu d'une séance d'entraînement... ou s'apprêtait à s'y mettre. C'était difficile à dire. Teal'c ne semblait pas transpirer comme une personne normale. Il ne semblait pas contrarié que sa soirée ait été interrompue.

« Que désiriez-vous me montrer, O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

Maniant maladroitement la télécommande, Jack réussit à redémarrer la vidéo.

« Maintenant dites-moi que nous n'avons pas déjà été là, » dit-il.

Elle regarda attentivement l'écran. Il y avait tout un tas de mondes rocheux dans l'univers, il était donc difficile de dire. Autant elle voulait soutenir Jack, Sam ne pouvait en toute honnêteté être d'accord avec lui.

« Je pense que vous vous trompez, » dit Teal'c, « Je n'ai jamais visité ce monde. »

Le visage de Jack se chiffonna, et il la regarda avec pleins d'espoir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas être celle à le descendre, aussi elle lui fit signe de repasser la vidéo. Cette fois, elle s'approcha plus près. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Elle faisait confiance à l'instinct de Jack.

« Stop ! » ordonna-t-elle brusquement. « Là. »

Il fit comme ordonné et Sam s'approcha plus près de l'écran. Il y avait un point brillant dans le coin en bas. Un objet métallique réfléchissant la lumière du soleil. Elle prit la télécommande des mains de Jack, l'utilisant pour zoomer.

« P90, » dit Sam quand le zoom se focalisa sur l'objet.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était une arme du SGC.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Sam sut ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Jack ne laisserait pas tomber cela. Si cela avait été elle, il l'aurait taquinée, la persuadant d'avoir une vie. La même règle ne semblait pas s'appliquer quand Jack était obsédé par quelque chose.

« Allons découvrir ce que c'est, » annonça-t-il.

ooo

Daniel n'avait aucune illusion quant à savoir qui était en train d'essayer de défoncer sa porte d'entrée. La voix criant, « Daniel, réveillez-vous ! » était aussi une indication. Jack O'Neill était un homme difficile à ignorer quand il était en boule... comme sans aucun doute ses voisins s'en étaient rendus compte. Pour sauver sa réputation, sans mentionner sa porte d'entrée, Daniel n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir.

« Ah quand même, » grommela Jack en le dépassant.

Il fut suivi de très près par Sam et Teal'c. Après avoir fait signe à ses voisins, Daniel ferma la porte. Il avait espéré éviter cette confrontation, mais mentir à Jack était toujours risqué. Si par le grand des hasards, il faisait attention, il vous attrapait chaque fois sans exception. Identifier l'instant exact où son esprit vagabondait était le truc. Même après huit ans, Daniel ne pouvait toujours pas le dire. La mémoire de Jack était sélective d'une façon complètement aléatoire. Parfois, il se rappellerait des bribes d'informations hautement techniques alors qu'à d'autres moments, il ne se rappellerait pas sur quelle planète il se trouvait. Il se pouvait que cela soit dû aux connexions créées dans le cerveau de Jack par l'appareil des Anciens. Ce facteur expliquerait certainement pourquoi il avait reconnu la lune.

« Sarah est ici, » dit Daniel en rejoignant les autres dans le salon. Il espérait qu'ils saisiraient l'allusion et partiraient.

« Dites-lui de nous faire du café, » suggéra Jack.

Sam, nota Daniel, jeta un regard furieux à Jack et il revint sur sa position, marmottant un « S'il vous plait ? » peu enthousiaste.

« Je vais le faire, » dit Daniel.

Ca allait prendre un moment, se dit-il en s'activant dans la cuisine. Réveillée par le bruit, Sarah apparut, les yeux lourds de sommeil.

« Des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça ira, retourne te coucher, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je suis réveillée maintenant. »

Le café était prêt et Daniel ne pouvait pas différer plus longtemps. Il porta les mugs jusqu'à l'endroit où ses amis attendaient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement content. Jack faisait les cent pas, prenant dans ses mains différents artéfacts et les remettant à leur place. Suivant nerveusement derrière, Sarah était prête à rattraper le moindre truc qui tomberait. Sam était assise sur le canapé, bras et jambes croisées. A en juger par la façon dont elle était habillée, Daniel réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Jack avait interrompu la soirée. Au moins, Teal'c semblait relativement serein.

« Montrez-lui la photo, » ordonna Jack.

Sam sortit une feuille A4 de son sac à main et la tendit à Daniel. Et voilà. La preuve était irréfutable. Tout espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir fut promptement balayé.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, » soupira-t-il.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Sam et Teal'c, tandis que Sarah se pelotonnait sur le fauteuil inclinable. Ayant l'impression d'être à son procès, Daniel resta debout.

« Effacer vos souvenirs n'était pas mon idée, » commença-t-il, « J'ai protesté. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. Vous avez dû protester vraiment fort, » accusa Jack.

« Les Autres ont insisté. »

« Attendez, est-ce que tout cela est arrivé pendant que vous étiez un être ascensionné ? »

« Oui... écoutez, je devrais commencer depuis le début. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ça ? » dit Jack.

Daniel prit une profonde respiration et commença.

**Chapitre Deux : SGC 1999**

Jack O'Neill embrassait le Dr. Carter.

Bizarre, étrange... légèrement érotique... et fascinant, c'était totalement fascinant. C'était comme de regarder un train dérailler... ou un de ces shows, montrant une voiture de flic donner la chasse, que Teal'c aimait tant.

Le Major Carter avait été consciente de ce qui allait arriver environ dix secondes avant tout le monde, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Ils étaient dans un univers et elle était dans un autre. Toute action de sa part serait probablement mal interprétée, aussi elle resta là, tentant de prétendre que la vision ne la figeait pas de peur.

Sam sentit sa peau se colorer lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au Général Hammond. Elle priait Dieu qu'il ne prenne pas cela comme un signe que le Colonel O'Neill et elle étaient... mais non. Ils se rendirent tous compte de la raison pour laquelle O'Neill faisait cela. Il offrait un réconfort et une aide pour tourner la page, rien de plus. Sam avait fait de même pour lui en Antarctique, quand elle avait prétendu être sa femme, bien qu'il n'y eût pas d'audience... ou de baiser.

Ce fut le Dr. Carter, nota Sam, qui finalement se recula. Caressant ses cheveux, la femme murmura quelques mots, le Colonel secouant la tête en réponse. Sam se retrouva à se demander si elle devrait être jalouse, mais il fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Sam relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu lorsqu'il toucha le miroir et apparut devant elle. Il se tenait là, la main levée lorsque la vision de l'autre univers s'évanouit et Sam soupçonna qu'il n'avait pas voulu revenir.

Personne ne bougea.

La pièce retint collectivement sa respiration alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le Colonel et elle. A un certain point il avait dû être conscient de l'observation minutieuse car, presque imperceptiblement, ses épaules se redressèrent et il se détourna du miroir et de la femme qu'il venait d'embrasser.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se renfrogna. N'avait-il vraiment aucune idée de l'agitation que ses actions avaient provoquée ou à quel point elles pouvaient être potentiellement dommageables ?

« Débriefing dans une heure, » annonça le Général Hammond, rompant le moment de gêne.

Sam resta en arrière pendant que les autres membres de SG-1 quittaient la pièce. Ils avaient leurs examens médicaux post-mission à faire, la laissant quelque peu perdue. Il y eut un remue-ménage alors que divers personnels emmenaient les sacs de sable et les pièces d'artillerie qui avaient été placés dans la pièce au cas où des forces hostiles passeraient le miroir. Ils étaient plus qu'efficients et Sam se retrouva bientôt seule. Elle se tint là pendant un moment à contempler la surface finement polie du miroir quantique, mais elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ses propres réflexions. Le miroir en lui-même était la source de sa fascination. De quoi était-il fait ? Comment marchait-il ? La source d'énergie ? Elle savait que, malgré une période d'étude intensive, ils étaient bien loin de pouvoir répondre à ces questions.

Interagir avec un autre univers était théoriquement impossible. Sam laissa ses doigts traîner sur le métal d'un gris terne, sentant la subtile chaleur et le ronronnement d'énergie que l'appareil émettait. Remarquez, certains pourraient dire la même chose de la capacité de la Porte des étoiles à former un vortex stable. Ils l'avaient examinée sous toutes les coutures, mais n'étaient pas plus près de trouver la raison derrière les propriétés uniques du Naquadah. Les secrets du métal se trouvaient au-delà de la configuration de ses électrons, protons et neutrons un endroit où l'homme ne pouvait pas encore 'voir'. Peut-être que les propriétés 'étranges' étaient le résultat de la configuration des quarks ? Sam sourit à sa propre plaisanterie en laissant tomber sa main. C'était un geste de frustration. Ses spéculations étaient vaines. Ils n'avaient pas d'appareil de contrôle, donc il était impossible d'utiliser le miroir. Avec du temps, Sam était certaine qu'elle pouvait 'MacGyver' quelque chose... Mais pour l'instant, c'était juste une camelote inutile. Plus vite il serait réexpédié en zone 51, mieux ce serait.

Sam tourna résolument son dos à son reflet et commença à se diriger vers la salle de briefing. Elle serait en avance, mais tant mieux. Cela lui donnerait le temps de se recomposer un peu.

ooo

L'expression sur le visage de Jack O'Neill était troublée, mais Daniel connaissait son ami suffisamment bien pour ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Jack parlerait s'il voulait parler. S'il ne le voulait pas, même une bière ne lui délierait pas la langue. Non pas que Daniel savait cela avec certitude. Il tombait toujours dans les pommes avant que Jack ne soit même ivre. Daniel n'était pas le seul qui était curieux, à en juger par les regards que Janet Fraiser lui jetait pendant qu'elle supervisait leurs examens post-mission. Jack fut le premier à sortir de là, le premier à prendre sa douche et il semblait avoir l'intention d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude disponible. C'était comme s'il essayait de se purifier... pour quelle raison, Daniel ne pouvait le dire. Le fait était que Jack sortait juste de la douche, serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, quand Daniel et Teal'c étaient habillés et prêts à partir. Il n'y avait pas de doute que cela avait à voir avec le Major Carter, le Dr. Carter... ou peut-être les deux et Daniel savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de le distraire.

« J'étais en train de penser au miroir, » commença-t-il.

« C'est en effet un appareil étrange, Daniel Jackson, » répondit Teal'c.

Jack ne dit rien en mettant son pantalon.

« Je me demandais si c'était le seul, » continua Daniel.

« Vous croyez qu'il n'est pas unique ? »

« Réfléchissez-y. »

« J'essaie de ne pas faire ça, » grommela Jack.

C'était une réponse, sarcastique, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Toutes ces histoires et légendes liées à des surfaces réfléchissantes. Ca ne peut pas être juste une coïncidence, » insista Daniel.

« Blanche Neige, » ricana Jack.

« Ce n'est pas juste Blanche Neige... La Belle au Bois Dormant, La Reine des Neiges, Le Royaume des Miroirs Tordus... »

« Des contes de fées. »

« Peut-être... mais et les légendes ? Narcisse ? La Dame de Shalott... Et traversant un miroir, qui est suspendu devant elle toute l'année, les ombres du monde qui apparaissent... »

« Là, elle voit la grande route serpentant vers Camelot... tout le monde connaît le poème, Daniel. »

Ca c'était une surprise, pensa Daniel, mais il décida de ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que Jack avait écouté à l'école.

« Je ne le connais pas, » dit Teal'c.

« C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui vit sous une malédiction. Elle voit le monde à travers un miroir et tisse une tapisserie de ce qu'elle voit. Un jour, elle voit le reflet de Lancelot chevauchant seul, elle regarde par la fenêtre et le voit. Le miroir se brise en mille morceaux. »

« Puis il y a une tempête, elle monte dans un bateau et descend la rivière vers Camelot en chantant son chant de mort, » finit Jack. « Elle se suicide. »

Teal'c inclina la tête d'un côté en assimilant l'information.

« Les Jaffas ont une légende similaire, » dit-il.

« Poésie Jaffa ? Ca ne va pas être comme les plaisanteries Jaffas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack.

« Non. »

« Eh bien, écoutons cela... ou Daniel va vous tanner toute la nuit. »

« En effet. Je vais tenter de le traduire pour vous. »

Teal'c se redressa, son visage devint grave... une performance pour le Jaffa habituellement stoïque.

« Dans la lumière de la lune rouge, là où l'étoile voilée bat avec les ailes du colibris, d'une largeur de main à travers le ciel. La femme coud avec grâce et splendeur, son monde réfléchit sur l'eau... »

Les mots étaient hypnotiques, beaux. Daniel jeta un œil à Jack. Pour une fois son ami écoutait.

« ... Elle est belle au-delà des mots. Puisse Cronos veiller sur son âme. » Termina Teal'c.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Jack toussa.

« Eh bien, c'est flippant, » dit-il.

« C'est fascinant, » contra Daniel.

« Eh bien, vous devriez peut-être mettre ça dans un mémo. »

En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, pensa Daniel en suivant Jack hors des vestiaires. Il se demanda combien d'autres histoires avaient des parallèles dans la mythologie Goa'uld. Mais ce n'était pas le propos... Jack semblait s'être sorti de son introspection et en ce qui concernait Daniel, mission accomplie.

ooo

« Prenez un siège, Major, » fut tout de ce que Hammond dit. Il était assis au haut bout de la table, donnant l'impression au monde qu'il l'attendait.

Sam fit comme on lui avait ordonné, prenant un fauteuil aussi loin de lui que possible, sans paraître impolie.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu secouée, » avoua Sam, « mais je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Bien. »

Le Général s'adossa à son fauteuil, la regardant d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter, » continua-t-il, à la grande consternation de Sam.

« Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que le Colonel O'Neill et moi n'avons jamais... »

« A propos du miroir. »

« Oh... bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il à propos du miroir, mon Général. »

« Le Colonel O'Neill a déjà soumis sa recommandation et je suis enclin à aller dans son sens. Le miroir représente un risque pour la sécurité et en tant que tel, il devrait être rendu inopérant. »

« Il n'est pas assez grand pour fournir un chemin d'accès à une invasion. Pour autant que nous savons, vous devez être physiquement en contact avec le miroir pour faire le transfert. »

« Peut-être, mais il n'y a aucune raison qui l'empêche d'être utilisé comme un moyen pour déployer des armes. Une arme chimique ou biologique pourrait être envoyée à travers le miroir. Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire les possibles conséquences. »

« Je vois, monsieur. »

« Il semblerait que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de détruire le miroir avant que... et je cite 'un de ces univers parallèles ne vienne nous botter les fesses'. »

Sam réprima un sourire à l'O'Neillisme typique pour continuer d'un ton professionnel, « Sauf votre respect, mon Général, je ne suis pas sûre que nous le puissions. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hammond.

« Le miroir est fait de Naquadah, comme la Porte des étoiles. C'est quasiment indestructible. J'hésiterais avant de lui balancer une bombe atomique parce que nous n'avons aucune idée de la puissance explosive qu'une telle quantité de Naquadah pourrait engendrer. »

« Je vois. Avez-vous d'autres suggestions ? »

« Nous pourrions sceller le miroir de la même façon que nous avons fait avec la seconde Porte des étoiles. Ca devrait empêcher la matière d'entrer de ce côté-ci. Il nous faudra contacter les Salish pour obtenir plus de trinium, mais... »

« Vous avez l'autorisation, Major. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Sam se retrouva à réprimer sa déception tout au long du reste du débriefing. Comme elle s'y attendait, Daniel fut particulièrement vif dans ses objections à leurs plans concernant l'appareil. Elle comprenait sa frustration, mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le Général repoussa fermement les objections du jeune homme. Le Colonel O'Neill par contre fut calme, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Plus d'une fois, Sam sentit ses yeux sur elle. Elle tenta de ne pas lui retourner ses regards, mais elle se sentit définitivement mal à l'aise.

Considérant le fait qu'il y avait une infinité d'univers parallèles, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ne rencontrent que des réalités où le Colonel et elle étaient impliqués romantiquement ? N'importe qui d'autre et cela n'aurait pas eu tant d'importance. Okay, si cela avait été le Général Hammond, cela aurait été un peu flippant. Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir une vie où elle ne se serait pas engagée dans l'Air Force. C'était une partie tellement importante de qui elle était.

Sam tenta de repousser ces pensées alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le design d'un sceau pour le miroir. S'immerger dans un problème technique de ce genre l'aida à se concentrer. C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Et pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter d'univers parallèles de toute façon ? Avec le miroir désactivé, rencontrer de nouveau une autre version d'elle-même ne serait probablement plus un problème.

**Chapitre Trois : SGC 2002**

Le Sergent Baker bâilla en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Seulement une heure à son poste de garde et il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Il ne savait pas qui il avait réussi à fâcher pour se retrouver avec ce service-là, mais cela devait être quelqu'un d'assez haut placé. Si seulement il avait pu apporter un journal, des cartes peut-être ? Mais non. Baker ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il devait juste se tenir là et le surveiller deux mètres de haut, large d'une main et enchâssé dans du métal. La pièce semblait certainement trop grande pour entreposer un si petit objet. Et pourquoi n'était-il pas dans l'entrepôt avec le reste de la camelote ? Il devait faire attention à ne pas bouger trop loin ou trop vite pour ne pas couper un des faisceaux laser qui quadrillaient la pièce. Pas de suspension au plafond pour voler ce bébé, songea-t-il.

Il soupira et regarda encore sa montre. Il y avait une histoire chuchotée parmi les soldats du rang que des gars étaient en train de garder quelque chose au fond de Cheyenne Mountain quand ils avaient été attaqués par des aliens... non pas que quelqu'un prenait cette histoire au sérieux... néanmoins on pouvait s'interroger. Il semblait y avoir un sacré nombre de trucs bizarre par ici. Sans mentionner les gens. Des scientifiques pour la plupart, qui pour Baker signifiaient des types avec les cheveux fous et des meufs avec des lunettes. Exceptée celle-ci... quel était son nom ? Major Carter ? 'Carter est sacrément sexy', pensa-t-il, et elle semblait avoir toujours du temps pour les sans grades. Elle était une visiteuse régulière de la zone 51, même si elle était officiellement en poste à Cheyenne.

Un doux fantasme à propos d'un officier supérieur mis à part, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour le divertir. Baker était le stéréotype de sa catégorie et n'était pas capable de beaucoup d'imagination. Il aimait sa bière froide, son steak à point et le truc qu'il préférait dans la vie militaire était le fait qu'il lui était permis de porter un gros fusil, vraiment gros. Il faisait son boulot du mieux de ses capacités, mais il ne deviendrait jamais général... et ne serait jamais à l'aise à croire aux fantômes, aliens ou...

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Baker agrippa son gros fusil un peu plus étroitement, et puis se détendit. Ce n'était rien, juste le résultat de l'ennui et la grande pièce vide jouant des tours à ses sens.

Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, il l'entendit encore. Deux fois, cette fois-ci, un léger coup qui semblait venir de l'objet au centre de la pièce. Ca donnait presque l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'emprisonné à l'intérieur.

S'approchant de la porte, Baker passa la tête à l'extérieur. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le jouet d'une plaisanterie. Il n'y avait personne dehors et il savait que personne n'avait pu s'introduire dans la pièce. C'était tout simplent trop bizarre.

Baker se retrouva à hésiter, se demandant s'il devrait faire un rapport... Ou juste réserver son lit dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Peut-être que ce n'était pas important ? Petit à petit il commença à se détendre...

BOOM !

La secousse seule fut suffisante pour le faire tomber. Quand la porte cessa finalement de trembler, Baker leva la tête, cherchant en vain quelque chose sur quoi tirer. A sa surprise, l'objet se tenait toujours là, sereinement, au centre de la pièce comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il y eut d'autres personnes, rameutées par le bruit. Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais Baker n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire. Il montra simplement du doigt l'appareil, faisant se précipiter plusieurs personnes en blanc vers l'objet. L'un des hommes en uniforme prit le bras de Baker et tenta le l'éloigner, mais il secoua la tête. Si cette chose était dangereuse, il n'était pas question qu'il quitte son poste. L'autre homme lui montra ses oreilles incitant Baker à toucher les siennes. Il y avait du sang sur ses doigts... chaud, gluant... il sentit la nausée monter dans la gorge. Le sang des autres il pouvait le supporter, mais le sien...

Heureusement, quelqu'un était là pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

ooo

Jack était toujours un peu intimidé quand il venait à la Zone 51. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas le plus brillant du lot et être en compagnie de tant de personnes intelligentes ne faisait pas grand bien à son estime de soi. D'un autre côté, il y avait toujours des tas de trucs sympa à regarder. Malgré ce qu'il montrait au public, il trouvait les nouvelles technologies fascinantes et être là avec Carter n'était pas si mal. Elle pouvait s'occuper de tous les trucs techniques pendant qu'il se tenait là et faisait semblant d'être intimidant. Les deux autres membres de la fête étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Jonas Quinn sautillait sans cesse avec des yeux émerveillés. Tôt ou tard, la nouveauté d'être sur Terre passerait... du moins Jack l'espérait. Puis il y avait Teal'c. Jack était bien conscient que son ami enregistrait tous les détails de la base. S'il y avait quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ici, T le verrait. Oui, Jack avait une confiance totale en SG-1, même en Jonas Quinn. Cependant, il n'en dirait pas de même de l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre.

Dit simplement, le Docteur Rodney McKay était un emmerdeur. Il avait essayé de tuer Teal'c et craquait complètement pour Carter... deux mauvais points de l'avis de Jack.

« Comment va le Sergent Baker ? » demandait Carter.

« Qui ? » répondit McKay, semblant sincèrement confus.

« Le garde ? »

« Oh... il va bien si vous criez assez fort. Le truc que j'essayais d'expliquer était que votre soi-disant sceau commençait à faiblir. »

« Il a tenu l'attaque initiale. »

Jack détecta la dureté dans la voix de Carter, mais il était réticent à intervenir. Elle ne le remercierait pas de cela. De plus, il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule.

« Peu importe, » marmonna McKay alors qu'ils étaient introduits dans la pièce qui contenait le miroir quantique.

« Il commence à perdre son intégrité, » poursuivit-il, « comme vous pouvez le voir par vous-même. » Même Jack pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas car, avec une prédilection pour l'effet dramatique de la situation, McKay baissa la lumière. On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur l'éclat d'un rouge terne qui émanait de la surface du bouclier.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Allez-y, essayez juste de ne toucher à rien, » répondit McKay.

Jack se retrouva à se demander s'il y avait quelque part plus loin que la Russie où il pourrait peut-être envoyer le pauvre type agaçant. La bordure de la galaxie peut-être ? Ou dans une autre ?

« Eh bien ? » demanda Jack, après que Carter eût passé plusieurs longues minutes à étudier l'état du bouclier.

« Quelle sorte de question est-ce là ? » dit McKay d'un ton de dérision.

« Elle sait ce que je veux dire. »

Carter se redressa et reporta son attention sur son supérieur, ignorant délibérément McKay... une action que Jack trouva hautement amusante.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une menace immédiate, mon Colonel, » dit-elle.

« Immédiate comme... ? »

« Nous devrions êtes en sécurité pendant quelques heures. »

« Oh, je vous en prie ! » interrompit McKay.

« Tealc, ôtez gentiment Mr. Macaw de la pièce pour que je puisse discuter du sujet avec le Major Carter sans interruption inutile. »

Se tromper sur le titre et le nom de l'homme était un double coup dur de l'avis de Jack et il était fier de lui. Il ignora les bafouillages outrés de McKay alors que Teal'c le forçait à sortir de la pièce.

« Alors, Major, vous disiez ? » lui dit Jack en souriant.

« Je pense que le sceau tiendra pendant les prochaines dix... peut-être douze heures. »

Jack acquiesça distraitement pendant que son esprit repassait l'information. Carter ne l'avait pas dit, mais il se rendait compte que, qui que ce soit qui était derrière cela, c'était probablement quelque chose d'intelligent et, à en juger par le fait qu'ils tentaient toujours de passer à travers, sans aucun doute belliqueux. A son avis, il y avait un danger clair et imminent.

« Etant donné qu'il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à notre porte, j'ai besoin que vous passiez en revue nos options pour détruire le miroir, » dit-il.

« En fait, j'y ai pensé, » répondit-elle.

« Bien sûr que vous y avez pensé. »

Une légère expression de déception passa sur son visage aux mots désinvoltes de Jack. Il se tapa la tête mentalement d'ouvrir, une fois de plus, sa bouche avant de réfléchir. Lui offrant un sourire d'excuses muettes, il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Des tentatives précédentes pour détruire le miroir ont été entravées par notre incapacité à contrôler la réaction. Il y a tant de Naquadah dans la structure que tout moyen conventionnel résulterait probablement en dégâts considérables. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Jack.

« Le Naquadria, » interrompit Jonas.

« Exactement, » dit Sam. « Avec de la chance, une petite quantité contiendra la réaction en chaîne à l'intérieur du miroir lui-même. Les dégâts devraient être minimaux. »

Jack jeta un œil à l'objet rougeoyant. Malgré les assurances de Carter, cela semblait risqué. Faire exploser délibérément du Naquadria... la matière était imprévisible, comme Daniel Jackson en avait fait la découverte. De sombres pensées s'infiltrèrent dans la conscience de Jack alors qu'il se rappelait son ami. Il y avait des fois où il détestait Daniel de jouer les héros... se faisant tuer. Okay, peut-être qu'il avait fait l'ascension en un autre plan d'existence, mais Jack n'en était pas certain. Plus maintenant. Il se demandait si toute cette vision n'avait pas été un produit de son désir de prendre ses désirs pour la réalité, et trop de Jell-O bleu.

« Mon Colonel ? » La question de Carter interrompit ses mornes réflexions, ce dont il en fut reconnaissant.

« Faites-le, » ordonna-t-il.

« Le Naquadria est au SGC, » dit Jonas, « Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de le faire amener ici. »

« Il a raison, monsieur, nous ferions bien de ramener le miroir avec nous. Il nous faudra peut-être faire quelques simulations... » ajouta Carter.

« Okay, faites ce que vous avez à faire, » dit Jack.

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel. »

Sombrement, Jack prit conscience que Carter avait quitté la pièce. Il pouvait à peine entendre sa voix dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se disputait avec le Docteur McKay. Jack regarda Jonas, « Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas expert en Naquadria... » dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

« Mais vous êtes le plus proche que nous avons. »

« Oui, je pense que ça marchera. »

ooo

Jonas Quinn avait beaucoup appris depuis qu'il était venu sur Terre. L'une d'elle étant que le Colonel O'Neill voulait rarement plus d'informations qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Il donnait au Major Carter un peu plus de latitude qu'au reste de la communauté scientifique, mais au fond, si c'était une réponse de type oui ou non, il était content. Si ça dépassait deux mots ou plus de deux syllabes, il ne l'était pas. Quelque chose que Jonas trouvait un peu étrange. Ce n'était pas comme si le Colonel était un homme qui n'était pas intelligent... mais il avait mauvais caractère, était impatient... oh... et le truc de blâmer Jonas pour la mort de Daniel Jackson. Parfois, Jonas se demandait s'il gagnerait un jour le respect de l'homme. Il avait renoncé à l'idée d'amitié. Il était membre de SG-1 uniquement parce que O'Neill le trouvait préférable à un officier Russe inconnu. Jonas aimait à penser que c'était dû à sa performance au cours de la crise avec Anubis et la Porte des étoiles, mais en vérité, il savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Pourtant, tous les autres semblaient assez amicaux, et il était bien plus heureux maintenant qu'on lui avait permis de sortir du SGC... bien que sous surveillance, mais le chez soi semblait encore être bien loin. Il était sorti la nuit et avait regardé les étoiles étrangères et n'en revenait toujours pas à quel point elles semblaient différentes. Puis le Major Carter lui avait dit que son système solaire n'était pas visible de l'hémisphère nord et elles avaient perdu un peu de leur fascination.

Intégrer la société de la Terre n'allait jamais être aisé. Jonas avait su cela avant de quitter Kelowna, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment anticipé à quel point cette planète était différente. Il avait espéré que Teal'c aurait pu l'aider un peu plus, mais le seul autre 'alien' du SGC s'était révélé être solitaire. D'après ce que Jonas pouvait voir, le style de vie de Teal'c avait peu changé au cours des cinq années qu'il avait passé parmi les humains. Bien sûr, Teal'c était plus vieux de bien des années. Jonas avait presque l'envie d'un adolescent de s'intégrer, ce qui était probablement pourquoi il voulait que le Colonel O'Neill l'aime bien. Le Colonel était, selon tous les rapports, l'un des individus les plus cool du SGC.

Ils étaient donc là, ensemble dans cette petite pièce et Jonas n'arrivait à penser à rien qu'il puisse dire et qui ne le ferait pas paraître idiot. Le Colonel ne sembla pas perturbé par le silence inconfortable. Il semblait assez content de se tenir là à fixer le miroir.

« Alors le Major Carter a dit que vous aviez eu quelques expériences avec un univers alterné ? » hasarda Jonas.

« Oui, » répondit le Colonel.

« Comment c'était ? »

« Sombre... et ça sentait drôle. »

« Oh. »

« Teal'c travaillait encore pour Apophis, j'étais marié à Carter et l'un de mes meilleurs amis était encore en vie. »

Jonas prit conscience qu'il foulait un territoire dangereux et décida de s'attacher à ce qui semblait l'affirmation la moins incendiaire.

« Marié ? »

« Ne le dites pas. »

« Je n'allais rien dire. »

« Bien. »

Okay, peut-être pas. L'idée d'être marié au Major Carter semblait être une pensée désagréable, ce qui semblait étrange. De ce que Jonas avait vu, le Colonel et le Major Carter semblaient bien s'entendre.

« C'est incroyable, non ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » demanda sèchement O'Neill.

« Que quelque part, toutes les possibilités existent. »

« Plutôt troublant. »

Heureusement pour lui, Jonas fut épargné de continuer à faire la conversation par le retour du Major Carter. Elle souriait.

« Nous sommes prêts, » annonça-t-elle.

« McKay vous a causé des problèmes ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Non, monsieur, je n'ai eu qu'à mentionner le mot Russie et il a cédé. »

« Bien joué, Major. »

ooo

Teal'c n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la version terrienne du transport aérien. Pourtant, étant le guerrier qu'il était, il ne se plaignit pas, même quand les changements de pression faisaient que son symbiote se tortillait frénétiquement dans sa poche, ce qui était des plus désagréables. Ils étaient enfin en route pour Cheyenne Mountain, le miroir quantique entreposé en sécurité dans la cale. Au moins, ce jet était plus confortable que le C-17 dans lequel ils avaient voyagé jusqu'en Russie... Teal'c espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui serait pas demandé de sauter hors de cet avion. Malgré les apparences, il y avait certaines choses du service d'un Goa'uld qui lui manquaient. Les anneaux de transport étant l'une d'entre elles.

« Alors, Carter, parlez-moi encore de ce truc d'univers parallèles ? » demanda le Colonel O'Neill sotto voce.

Teal'c remarqua le coup d'œil du Major Carter en direction des deux autres membres de leur groupe. Elle et O'Neill étaient assis un peu à l'écart de Jonas Quinn et de lui-même, comme c'était souvent leur habitude. Leur séparation était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle O'Neill avait posé la question, ne pensant pas qu'il serait entendu.

« Vous avez entendu parlé de Schrödinger ? » continua-t-elle.

O'Neill eut l'air interdit, tout comme lui. Teal'c n'avait aucune idée de qui le Major Carter parlait.

« Le chat dans la boîte ? Est-il mort ou vivant ? » dit-elle.

« Vous mettez un chat dans une boîte et tentez de le tuer ? Carter, c'est cruel, » répondit O'Neill.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers eux, Teal'c remarqua les yeux du Major Carter se plisser, alors qu'elle tentait de décider si O'Neill plaisantait ou non. Même après tant d'années passées ensemble, c'était parfois difficile à dire. O'Neill était un individu complexe, tout comme l'était le Major Carter, pourtant Teal'c était honoré de les appeler tous les deux ses amis.

« Je parlais de la théorie des différentes possibilités. Où pour chaque résultat possible à toute situation, le monde se sépare en une multitude de mondes ou d'univers, » dit-elle.

« Oh... ça. »

« Chacun de ces mondes se ramifie dans son propre futur et il n'existe aucun moyen pour eux d'interagir. »

« Excepté à travers le miroir. »

« Exactement. »

O'Neill lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis continua, « Alors si je vous demande d'aller pêcher, il y a un univers où vous dites oui ? »

Le Major Carter, remarqua Teal'c, ne répondit pas à la question. A la place, elle parut mal à l'aise avec la direction que la discussion prenait... comme elle se devait. Teal'c se rappelait distinctement sa propre expérience avec un univers alterné. Il avait été forcé de tuer son double. L'autre homme avait refusé la chance de renverser le faux dieu Apophis et de lutter pour la liberté de tous les Jaffas. Il s'était souvent interrogé sur son double au cours des années qui avaient suivi. Quel type d'homme était-il réellement ? Est-ce que Teal'c avait privé Rya'c d'un père, Drey'auc d'un mari ? Si leurs situations avaient été inversées, est-ce que cet autre lui aurait suivi Jack O'Neill ? Ces autres univers étaient vraiment étranges. O'Neill avait raison d'ordonner la destruction du miroir. Même si Teal'c aurait préféré rencontrer l'ennemi face à face dans une bataille, il devait accepter le fait que, dans ce cas précis, l'ennemi pouvait être l'un de ceux contre qui il ne désirait, ou même ne pourrait pas se battre.

Ils étaient pernicieux, cela avait été établi sans doute possible. Le sceau, qui protégeait la Terre de ceux de l'autre côté du miroir, était toujours attaqué. C'était une preuve de l'ingéniosité du Major Carter qu'il n'ait pas encore été brisé.

« On n'atterrira pas avant encore deux heures, » disait O'Neill. « Pourquoi ne pas dormir un peu ? »

« Je vais bien, mon Colonel, » indiqua le Major Carter.

« Bien sûr, maintenant, mais vous allez travailler sur ce truc 24h/24, 7j/j quand nous arriverons. »

« Mon Colonel... »

« Ah ! »

Le Major Carter sourit et acquiesça.

« J'essaierai, monsieur, » lui assura-t-elle.

Laissant le Major Carter se reposer, O'Neill vint se joindre aux deux autres membres de son équipe. En dépit des apparences, Teal'c pouvait détecter un certain assouplissement dans l'attitude de son ami envers Jonas Quinn... bien que subtile. Jonas Quinn possédait de nombres qualités admirables, même s'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment remplacer Daniel Jackson dans leurs cœurs et esprits.

« Carter tente de dormir, » les informa O'Neill en s'affaissant sur un siège.

Teal'c tenta de ne pas trahir son amusement, parfois c'était une bataille d'empêcher son sourcil de se relever aux mots de son ami.

« Vous allez pouvoir l'aider avec ça ? » demanda O'Neill à Jonas.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Colonel. L'instabilité du Naquadria sera notre plus gros problème. »

« Est-ce que ça ne l'est pas toujours ? »

O'Neill ferma les yeux, feignant de dormir, et évitant ainsi efficacement ce qui aurait pu tourner en une discussion hautement technique. Jonas sembla un peu déçu, mais Teal'c inclina sa tête pour indiquer que le jeune homme avait bien fait et avait eu l'approbation de O'Neill. Les très jeunes ne comprenaient pas toujours, songea Teal'c en s'apprêtant à faire son kelnorim.

ooo

_Il savait qu'elle était là. Pour une raison ou une autre, la résonance de l'univers changeait quand elle était proche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait être plus en phase avec sa présence que tous les autres. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait été celle qui l'avait aidé à faire l'ascension ?_

_« C'est commencé, » dit-il._

_Sa main parut lourde sur son épaule lorsque l'énergie toucha l'énergie. C'était étrange qu'il puisse encore sentir son corps, même si sa forme corporelle n'existait plus. Une sensation ressemblant à la perte d'un membre, du moins c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait._

_« Ceci est dur pour vous, » répondit-elle._

_C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il connaissait bien ses amis. Il savait qu'ils réussiraient. Et il savait que le chaos s'ensuivrait._

_« Est-ce que vous vous y habituerez un jour ? »_

_« A quoi ? »_

_« Ne plus être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Non. »_

_Sa réponse était attendue, même si elle n'était pas très rassurante. Ils avaient eu cette discussion auparavant. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour les arrêter. C'était dans la limite de ses capacités même maintenant, alors qu'il apprenait quelles étaient ses limites. Il présumait qu'il en avait. Personne ne semblait très clair à ce propos, même s'ils étaient très affirmatifs sur ce qui n'était pas permis de faire. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision. Bien que la mort avait semblé certaine, il aurait toujours le doute persistant qu'il aurait pu être sauvé. Cette existence, bien qu'elle soit impressionnante, n'était pas totalement satisfaisante. C'est juste que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué._

_Il était seul. Il pouvait aller n'importe où, faire presque n'importe quoi et pourtant il considérerait sérieusement à renoncer à tout ça pour être une fois de plus avec ses amis._

_« Venez, » lui dit-elle, « il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. »_

_« Non. Je vais rester, je veux rester. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Il faut que je sache si je peux le faire. Si je ne peux pas... eh bien... vous devrez peut-être me renvoyer d'où je suis venu. »_

_Elle fut troublée par ses mots. Au lieu de le laisser, elle resta tout près. Observant. Attendant. Prête à appeler les autres s'il le fallait. Eh bien, laissons les venir. S'il y avait un moyen d'aider, Daniel Jackson le trouverait._

**Chapitre Quatre**

Le Colonel O'Neill avait eu raison sur une chose : il n'y avait pas eu de temps pour le sommeil depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au SGC. Sam prit une autre gorgée de son café et tenta une fois de plus de concentrer son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas travaillé aussi longtemps depuis… eh bien… depuis Edora. Okay, ce n'était pas un souvenir dont elle voulait revivre pour l'instant. Cette fois, l'enjeu était bien plus important que la vie d'un homme.

Une autre simulation, un autre échec. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été responsable d'avoir fait exploser la Terre, l'Amérique et le Colorado… elle s'approchait, mais Sam n'avait aucune idée du temps qui lui restait. L'attaque, ou quoi que c'était, ne semblait pas s'intensifier.

Celle-ci était une possibilité qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé quand elle avait fait sa recommandation pour sceller le miroir. C'était un mystère quant à savoir pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait tellement se rendre dans leur univers qu'il dépenserait tant de temps et d'énergie pour tenter de passer à travers. Remarquez, elle savait qu'il existait des ennemis là-dehors, si grands et terribles qu'ils avaient conduit les Anciens à quitter la galaxie… quelle chance avaient de simples humains contre une telle puissance ? Le miroir avait été placé dans un niveau bien inférieur à celui de la salle d'embarquement. Sam aurait préféré quelque part plus loin, un peu moins habité, mais le fait était qu'à la seconde où elle aurait les bonnes configurations, elle aurait l'ordre de procéder immédiatement à la destruction du miroir. Elle n'aurait le temps d'aller nulle part ailleurs.

L'ordinateur émit un flash… encore le Colorado. Sam entra une nouvelle série de paramètres et laissa la nouvelle simulation se faire pendant qu'elle allait chercher du café. Jonas avait été là un peu plus tôt, impatient d'aider. Elle avait incorporé ses suggestions, mais en réalité, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de faire les simulations, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. C'était le boulot de Sam ou plus spécifiquement celle de… l'unité centrale de la base.

Avec des équipes partant et revenant à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, le SGC était occupé 24h/24 et 7j/7. Plus important, il y avait toujours du café au mess et des repas chauds. Ce dont Sam avait été reconnaissante en plus d'une occasion que ce soit en revenant fatiguée et battue d'une mission, soit parce qu'elle était restée éveillée toute la nuit à travailler sur un projet quelconque.

Cette nuit, la pièce était presque vide. Sam salua de la tête un groupe de soldats qui occupaient une des tables en les dépassant. Elle prévoyait de prendre un café et un sandwich et de retourner directement à son labo. Il y avait eu un temps où elle aurait pu s'attarder. Daniel avait fait souvent nuit blanche et Teal'c sortait souvent de ses quartiers pour se joindre à eux. Sam tenta de refouler les pensées tristes, mais le simple fait était que… Daniel lui manquait. Il avait été tant de choses pour elle frère, ami, collègue scientifique… Le fait que le Colonel O'Neill avait apparemment refusé de faire le deuil avait été une pomme de discorde entre eux. Oh, elle savait bien que le Colonel était un solitaire. Il gérait ses émotions à sa façon, bien qu'incompréhensible. Là où Sam avait voulu parler, le Colonel s'était fermé à ceux qui tenaient à lui. Là où Sam avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace, son supérieur avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent la prochaine mission disponible. Qui pouvait dire lequel d'entre eux avait raison ?

Sam avait finalement renoncé à ses efforts et une paix gênée avait été restaurée. Maintenant, tout ce dont elle était certaine était le fait que l'absence de Daniel était douloureuse pour eux tous… surtout en des moments comme ceux-ci. Il lui manquait le plus quand c'était calme. Quand ils étaient en mission, souvent, ils n'avaient pas le temps de méditer. L'action les gardait occupés, les gardait soudés comme une équipe, ce qui était peut-être ce que le Colonel avait espéré.

S'installant de nouveau derrière son ordinateur, Sam entra une autre série de paramètres.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce que ce serait d'avoir une vie normale… mais elle se glorifiait aussi du fait d'être là, à faire quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire. Sam avait sa propre fibre d'arrogance quand il en venait à son champ de connaissances. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi apparente que dans le cas de McKay, mais c'était définitivement là.

Là. Ca y était. L'écran de l'ordinateur clignota en affichant le résultat : destruction du miroir avec un minimum de dégâts, limités à la pièce protégée. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 3 heures du matin. Avait-elle le temps de faire encore quelques simulations ? La seule limite de temps qu'elle avait était ses propres estimations du temps que le sceau tiendrait. Il n'y aurait pas de nouvel essai pour tester ses chiffres, elle devait en être sûre la première fois.

Pas de pression.

Sam décida de faire un détour du côté de la précaution. Il fallait qu'elle ait une idée du taux de tolérance du système. Si elle était une fraction hors de la quantité de Naquadria nécessaire… alors que la simulation s'effectuait à nouveau, ses peurs furent confirmées lorsque Colorado Springs s'évanouit une fois de plus. Elle allait devoir être très, très prudente.

Décrochant son téléphone, Sam fit le numéro du Général.

« Hammond, » répondit sa voix.

« Ca y est, monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Etes-vous prête pour un briefing immédiat ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Saisissant une feuille imprimée de ses résultats, elle se laissa glisser de son tabouret et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hammond. Il l'attendait ainsi qu'à sa grande surprise, le Colonel O'Neill.

« Qu'avez-vous pour nous, Major ? » Hammond alla droit au but.

« Des charges multiples, mon Général, ici, ici et ici, » dit-elle en indiquant les positions sur un diagramme du miroir.

« Est-ce qu'il y a assez de Naquadria ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Je sais que les quantités semblent petites, mais tout ce que nous essayons de faire est de démarrer une réaction en chaîne. »

« Bien. »

« Beaucoup plus et nous risquerions de détruire la Porte des étoiles et… »

« Et une explosion de trois mille mégatonnes. Je m'en souviens. »

« Même maintenant, je ne suis pas complètement certaine que ceci marchera. Sans des données pratiques… »

« Mais c'est le mieux que nous avons ? » demanda Hammond.

« Oui, mon Général. »

« Alors, vous avez le feu vert, Major. »

ooo

Jack O'Neill était toujours là quand venait le moment de faire exploser quelque chose. Son service ne démarrait pas encore avant trois heures, mais il avait été incapable de rester en arrière. De plus, il avait toutes les raisons d'être là. Il était censé être une sorte d'expert quand il s'agissait d'explosifs. Au cours de ses années d'université, les cours de chimie avait toujours été l'un de ses préférés… bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que son professeur pense de même… mais il n'avait mis le feu au labo qu'une seule fois et le plafond n'en était que mieux avec les tâches de permanganate de potassium. Il y avait eu, bien sûr, l'incident de surdité avec le triiode d'ammonium, mais cela n'avait pas été permanent.

Il ne put s'empêcher un grand sourire en regardant le moniteur pendant que Carter mettait la touche finale. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle était penchée en avant avait quelque chose à voir avec cela aussi. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû regarder, mais... que diable. Il devait prendre son plaisir là où il pouvait et il avait toujours l'excuse d'être un mec. Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait s'en tirer facilement, surtout quand il s'agissait de Carter. Quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond pour qu'il la trouve encore attirante quand elle était vêtue d'une combinaison anti-radiation.

Le miroir se trouvait devant elle, le sceau autour émettant à présent une brillante lumière blanche. Jack pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la surface alors même qu'il regardait à travers un écran d'ordinateur, à plusieurs niveaux au-dessus. Carter se redressa pour la dernière fois, ayant posé la dernière charge.

« Ca devrait aller, » lui dit-elle, sa voix étouffée par le respirateur.

« Ca me semble bien, » agréa-t-il, se disant qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien. De plus, d'après ce qu'il voyait du miroir, ils n'avaient plus le temps et Carter semblait le penser aussi. Elle vérifia une dernière fois avant de sortir en hâte de la pièce. Il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour atteindre le labo et les doigts de Jack le démangèrent alors qu'il attendait. Il se demanda si elle le laisserait appuyer sur le bouton.

Sam ne s'était pas donnée la peine de se changer en chemin et Jack saisit l'odeur reconnaissable de la sueur lorsqu'elle ôta ses gants et arracha la capuche de sa combinaison, révélant ses traits rouges. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Manipuler le Naquadria était délicat dans les meilleures conditions, ne parlons pas de situations où le destin de la planète était en jeu.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu nerveuse, » confia-t-elle.

Il s'écarta du chemin comme Carter se penchait sur le clavier. Elle tapa frénétiquement quelques secondes et puis se releva. L'écran brilla un bref instant puis devint noir.

« Ca y est ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'explosion a dû détruire la caméra. »

« Je n'ai rien senti. »

« Croyez-le ou non, mais c'était exactement ce que je recherchais. »

« Etes-vous sûre que ça a marché ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » Alors qu'il regardait, Sam remit la capuche et les gants et s'apprêta à descendre. Saisissant sa propre combinaison, Jack la suivit.

Il y avait une fascination troublante à fourrer son nez sur ce qui restait d'une explosion. Surtout une de ce type, avec aucune perte humaine. Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans le sous-niveau où le miroir s'était trouvé. Naturellement, l'explosion avait mis hors d'état de marche les lumières… ce que Jack trouva d'une certaine façon rassurant. Ca voulait dire que quelque chose s'était réellement passé ici.

« La structure pourrait ne pas être fiable, » dit Carter passant sa lampe torche autour d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de me dire ça, » répliqua Jack.

La puissance de l'explosion devint plus visible lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'épicentre. Les murs habituellement gris avaient été noircis et la porte de la pièce où le miroir s'était trouvé avait été arrachée de ses gongs. Il y avait aussi une grande quantité d'eau par terre, la chaleur ayant fait déclencher les spinklers.

« Les dames d'abord, » offrit Jack et, après lui avoir jeté ce qui était probablement un regard noir, Carter mena la voie à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas de doute : la destruction était totale. Jack estimait que ce qui restait du miroir quantique tiendrait dans un verre.

« Sacré foutoir, » marmotta-t-il.

« Je vais m'en charger, mon Colonel, » répondit Carter.

« Vous allez rentrer chez vous et dormir. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous avez fait votre boulot. Laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de ça. Je ne veux pas vous voir de retour à la base avant demain, compris ? »

« Vous réalisez que c'est déjà demain ? »

« Très drôle, Carter. Venez, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

Il avait fait deux pas quand il se rendit compte que Carter ne suivait pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai cru voir… » commença-t-elle.

« Carter ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que je suis juste fatiguée. »

Jack se retint de commenter, même si les mots 'vous croyez' menacèrent de sortir d'eux-mêmes. Il resta en arrière une seconde, jetant un œil autour de la pièce en se demandant ce que Carter avait vu. D'habitude son instinct était bon… Puis il écarta la pensée, fâché contre lui-même. Le Major n'était pas la seule personne qui avait besoin de sommeil, décida-t-il, en la suivant.

ooo

S'il y avait une chose que le Sergent Siler détestait, c'était de perdre ses outils. Vous pouviez lui rentrer dedans par hasard, l'électrocuter, casser ses os et tout cela à la suite. Mais prenez un de ses outils sans permission et vous aurez à payer le prix. Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il découvrit que sa clé à molette préférée avait disparu, il n'était pas content.

Est-ce que personne ne comprenait à quel point cet équipement était important pour que le SGC fonctionne sans problème ? Siler avait besoin de savoir où sa clé se trouvait à tout moment. Et maintenant, quand les verrous qui tenaient verticalement la Porte des étoiles avaient du jeu, une fois de plus il ne trouvait pas sa clé à molette. Bien sûr, si les gens voulaient bien cesser de sauter, tomber, rouler et faire en général tout sauf marcher sur la rampe, ça aiderait… Le voilà donc, à se démener pour garder l'endroit en état de fonctionner et est-ce que quelqu'un appréciait ses efforts ? Non. La seule personne qui était moins reconnue que lui-même était le gars qui entrait l'adresse des Portes. Au moins la plupart des gens connaissaient le nom de Siler.

Il était en train de grommeler pour lui-même quand il sortit de l'ascenseur et… faillit rentrer dans le Major Carter. Vêtue en civil, elle rentrait visiblement chez elle.

« Pardon, Madame, » marmonna-t-il, réussissant à être à peine poli.

« Sergent, est-ce tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Siler fut immédiatement reconnaissant qu'elle ait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Avez-vous vu ma grande clé à molette ? » demanda-t-il. C'était possible, se dit-il, bien que le Major Carter ne prenait jamais ses outils sans permission. Elle avait été bien élevée.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas accroché sur le mur derrière le réacteur à Naquadah ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Non, Madame. »

« Je l'ai vue là il y a deux heures… En avez-vous parlé au soldat Wood ? »

« Non, Madame. »

Wood ! Ca se pourrait bien. Juste parce que Siler laissait le type l'assister de temps en temps, Wood pensait qu'il avait carte blanche pour prendre ses affaires.

Les traits figés, le Sergent Siler rentra dans l'ascenseur et le fit redescendre vers les niveaux inférieurs.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau 28, la cabine était vide.

ooo

Durant son temps sur Terre, Teal'c avait fait de ses quartiers sa retraite personnelle. Quelque part où il pouvait aller pour calmer et apaiser son âme de guerrier. Bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer recréer le décor de sa maison sur Chulak, il avait réussi à injecter une idée de son héritage à cette pièce autrefois stérile. Martha Stewart serait en effet fière. Une fois la porte fermée et les bougies allumées, Teal'c pouvait presque croire qu'il était chez lui.

Presque.

Malgré les années qu'il avait passées au service des Tau'ri, son peuple lui manquait. Il était très conscient qu'il était un alien, sa restriction au SGC étant une évidence flagrante. Le fait qu'il portât un symbiote signifiait que ses mouvements seraient toujours surveillés. Teal'c en comprenait les raisons et les acceptait. Il y avait sur ce monde des individus sans scrupule qui rechercheraient l'utilisation du symbiote pour leurs propres besoins. Ou, s'il était blessé hors du SGC, loin de ses collègues, le Goa'uld serait libre de rechercher un hôte, exposant les Tau'ri à une force maléfique inconnue. Non, c'était mieux qu'il reste ici, profondément sous la surface, protégé du monde extérieur. Cependant, bien qu'il désirât de tout cœur marcher librement, Teal'c savait que cela pourrait ne jamais être possible, pourtant, il ne regrettait pas sa décision de suivre O'Neill.

Pourquoi ces choses venaient à sa conscience était un mystère. Teal'c avait habituellement peu de problème pour éclaircir son esprit avant de se mettre en Kelnorim. Cette nuit, cependant, il avait des problèmes et une légère transe fut tout ce qu'il put accomplir. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Une présence, familière et pourtant… En dépit de la chaleur de la pièce, Teal'c se retrouva à frissonner. Sans raison apparente. La base n'était pas en péril. Le Major Carter avait détruit avec succès le miroir quantique il y a de cela des heures.

Prenant conscience qu'il n'aurait aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'il calme son esprit, Teal'c décida de faire un tour. Il ne réfléchit pas à sa destination, mais il se retrouva rapidement au voisinage du laboratoire du Major Carter. Un sixième sens quelconque l'avait guidé ici, espérant qu'elle serait présente. Elle n'était pas là, mais le Colonel O'Neill était dans la pièce, occupé à écrire une note.

« O'Neill, » entonna Teal', faisant sursauter de surprise son ami.

« Je n'ai touché à rien ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Etant donné que tous les équipements semblaient débranchés, Teal'c accepta l'affirmation comme étant la vérité. Avec curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil au message qu'O'Neill allait laisser.

'Carter, si vous voyez ceci avant 7 heures du matin mardi, vous serez en violation d'un ordre direct. RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS !'

« Juste au cas où elle tenterait de se faufiler ici, » expliqua O'Neill.

« N'êtes-vous pas censé être chez vous aussi ? » demanda Teal'c.

« C'est différent… et que faites-vous ici de toute façon ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de méditer ? »

« En effet, mais je n'ai pas été capable d'accomplir un Kelnorim complet cette nuit. »

O'Neill fut immédiatement inquiet, comme il se devait. En l'absence d'une profonde méditation, Teal'c ne pourrait pas refaire le plein de son énergie et de ce fait ses performances se détérioreraient rapidement. Ceci inquiéterait forcément son ami et frère d'armes. Comment O'Neill pourrait-il s'appuyer sur lui dans la bataille si Teal'c n'était pas à son maximum ?

« Une raison particulière ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » avoua Teal'c.

« Vous devriez peut-être voir le doc ? »

« Je le ferai, si cela continue. »

Teal'c était certain qu'il n'y avait rien avec sa condition physique et décrire son malaise au Dr. Fraiser ne l'aiderait probablement pas. Non, il continuerait simplement sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à retourner à ses quartiers et méditer une fois de plus.

**Chapitre Cinq**

Jack rentra effectivement chez lui cette nuit-là, au moins pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il avait une vie hors de la montagne. Peut-être qu'il ne travaillait pas autant que Carter, mais il faisait certainement sa part. Jack donc rentra chez lui, regarda un peu la télé, passa un peu de temps sur sa terrasse avec son télescope, prit quelques jolies photos de Jupiter et dormit même un peu avant de se dire qu'il était temps de revenir à la base. Il se sentait en fait très en harmonie avec le monde lorsqu'il entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer.

Bleu ou vert était la pensée la plus importante à son esprit lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire… et la referma immédiatement. Jack vérifia la plaque portant le nom sur la porte. C'était sans aucun doute le sien, mais l'image à l'intérieur ne l'était certainement pas. Il n'avait aucune objection aux femmes à demi nues, à vrai dire, mais il choisissait de ne pas les afficher dans son armoire au travail. Le point le plus important était que les photos de Charlie n'étaient pas là.

Sa bonne humeur s'évaporait rapidement comme il sortait tout ce qu'il y avait dans le petit espace. Jack n'avait qu'un nombre limité de photos de son fils et chacune d'elles lui était très précieuse. Si un idiot quelconque les avait enlevées pour faire une farce, Jack s'assurerait personnellement qu'il passe le reste de sa carrière en Antarctique. Il prit la boîte à cigares du fond de son placard et étala le contenu sur le banc. Ca n'allait pas. Il y avait des photos de ses jeunes années, celles de ses parents… mais rien de Sara ni de Charlie. Son alliance n'était pas là non plus.

La pièce était vide, il n'y avait donc personne sur qui il aurait pu crier, mais il y aurait un sacré prix à payer dès qu'il mettrait la main sur quiconque était responsable. Après s'être changé, il sortit d'un pas décidé des vestiaires, avec la volonté express de trouver les autres membres de son équipe pour avoir quelqu'un à qui se plaindre. Malheureusement pour lui, la première personne qu'il rencontra fut Jonas Quinn. Il songea sérieusement à courir dans la direction opposée, mais il était trop tard. Jack avait été vu et Jonas avait déjà un grand sourire sur le visage avant même qu'il ait pu faire mine de s'échapper.

« Bonjour, Colonel, » le salua Jonas. « Est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Qui 'nous' ? » demanda Jack, ne voulant pas s'engager.

« Teal'c et le Major Carter. »

Jack ressentit un bref éclair d'agacement. Ils avaient toujours pris le petit déjeuner en tant qu'équipe quand Daniel était avec eux. Après le départ de Daniel, Jack avait cessé de venir. Cela faisait mal de savoir que les autres continuaient la tradition avec leur nouvel équipier et il fut sur le point de refuser quand son estomac émit un grondement audible.

« Je prendrai ça pour un oui, » dit Jonas.

Avec une très mauvaise grâce, Jack suivit l'homme jusqu'au mess. C'était sa propre faute de n'avoir pas mangé pendant qu'il était chez lui. Il jeta un œil autour en poussant la porte, cherchant sur les visages présents les yeux trop brillants de quelqu'un qui pensait pouvoir s'en payer une bonne sur le dos du Colonel grincheux. Personne ne le regarda avec ne serait-ce qu'une expression coupable ou… à part l'une des infirmières qui lui fit un sourire lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Jack lui rendit son sourire automatiquement, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle souriait à Jonas. 'Qu'y avait-il donc entre les archéologues et les femmes ?' se demanda-t-il en allant chercher du gruau et du café. Ca devait être une sorte d'instinct maternel.

Jonas s'attarda en arrière, tentant de se décider entre les céréales et un petit déjeuner chaud, et Jack le laissa à son dilemme pour pouvoir aller prendre la chaise qui restait à côté de Carter. A sa surprise, elle ne le salua pas de son sourire habituel. En fait, elle semblait aussi grincheuse que lui-même. Il lui fit du coude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un idiot s'est amusé avec mon ordinateur et je n'arrive pas entrer mon mot de passe, » grommela-t-elle.

« O'Neill était dans votre labo tard la nuit dernière, » dit Teal'c.

« Je sais, j'ai lu la note… Mon Colonel, vous n'avez touché à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Jack, légèrement blessé qu'elle puisse l'accuser tout de suite.

« Quelqu'un l'a fait. »

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas moi. »

Il la regarda furieusement, avant de retourner à son gruau. Ses photos étaient parties, Carter était fâchée avec lui… est-ce que la journée pouvait empirer ?

« Peut-être que vous avez oublié le mot de passe, Major Carter ? » suggéra Teal'c.

« Peu probable, » répondit Jack pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas la première bizarrerie que j'entends ce matin. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

« Que vous est-il arrivé, mon Colonel ? » demanda Carter.

« Mes photos ont disparu. Celles que je gardais dans mon vestiaire. »

« Charlie O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Ouais. »

Jack ne voulait pas vraiment en dire plus. Il perçut le changement d'expression sur le visage de Carter alors que ses yeux montraient la compassion. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir, pas venant d'elle… de personne. Les années lui avaient appris à vivre avec la mort de Charlie, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait un jour moins douloureux. Il supporta l'instant inconfortable de la seule façon qu'il savait.

« Bien sûr, Claudia Schiffer en bikini noir a du bon, » dit Jack avec un sourire forcé.

Carter sourit simplement et secoua la tête. Il y avait eu un temps où un tel commentaire l'aurait fait bondir, mais maintenant, elle l'encaissait sans broncher. Elle s'était sans aucun doute calmée avec l'âge.

Heureusement, toute gêne prolongée fut annulée par l'arrivée de Jonas qui avait un bol de… Jack n'aurait su dire quoi. C'était d'un brun chocolat avec un peu de rose et de vert flottant dessus. En fait, cela semblait assez dégoûtant, mais Jonas le fourra dans sa bouche avec appétit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Carter.

« Chocco Loops, » répondit Jonas. « Vous ne les avez pas essayés ? »

« Je n'en avais même jamais entendu parlé. Mon Colonel ? »

« Ne me regardez pas, Carter. Je préfère que ma nourriture ne ressemble pas au vomis de quelqu'un, » dit Jack.

Mais Carter avait un air rembruni. Jack reconnut l'expression. Ca voulait dire que son cerveau travaillait sur quelque chose. Il aurait parié gros qu'elle réfléchissait à une connexion entre son ordinateur, ses photos et le petit déjeuner de Jonas.

« Teal'c, est-ce que quelque chose d'étrange vous est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'arrivait pas à faire son Kelnorim la nuit dernière, » répondit Jack pour lui, recevant un haussement de sourcil.

« C'est peu de conséquence, » dit Teal'c.

« Et vous, Jonas ? » voulut savoir Carter.

« Difficile à dire. Tout me semble étrange pour moi, » avoua-t-il.

« Vous avez quelque chose, Major ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Ca pourrait être simplement une coïncidence, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pas de doute qu'elle leur dirait quand elle serait prête, pensa Jack en retournant à son petit déjeuner.

ooo

George Hammond avait une mauvaise journée. En fait cela avait été le cas depuis ce jour fatidique où Apophis avait franchi la Porte des étoiles, mais Hammond n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Se cacher en retraite n'était pas son style. Il préférerait partir avec éclat plutôt qu'en gémissant, mais les Goa'uld avaient tenté d'interpréter ce souhait littéralement en plus d'occasions qu'il n'aimait s'en rappeler. Cette fois, cependant, il semblait que cela soit un problème purement technique. SG-10 attendait dans la salle d'embarquement, mais la Porte des étoiles refusait de s'engager.

Il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison à cela, et Harriman avait tenté tout ce qu'il savait.

C'était fichtrement frustrant.

« Appelez le Sergent Siler, » ordonna Hammond.

« Mon Général, j'ai déjà essayé, » répondit Harriman. « Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir. »

« Il n'est pas arrivé ce matin ? »

« D'après les registres, il n'est pas parti depuis dimanche matin. On est en train de le chercher, mais… »

« Très bien, prévenez-moi dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé. Est-ce que le Major Carter est là ? »

« Oui, mon Général. »

« Faites-la venir. »

Le Sergent Harriman se tourna pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Le Major Carter était probablement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il devait le faire. Il y avait trois équipes off world, donc rendre opérationnel la Porte des étoiles était la priorité de Hammond.

« SG-10, restez en stand-by jusqu'à nouvel ordre, » ordonna-t-il.

La disparition apparente de Siler l'inquiétait sérieusement. La base était grande, et il y avait beaucoup de zones très peu utilisées où il pouvait se trouver blessé… ou pire. Et le sergent semblait vraiment avoir un penchant pour se blesser pendant son service.

Malgré ses inquiétudes pour Siler, Hammond fut content de voir arriver Sam. Elle paraissait un peu essoufflée et elle avait avec un morceau de toast, donc ses spéculations étaient justes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à ouvrir le vortex, Madame, » répondit Harriman. « Les diagnostiques ne montrent rien d'anormal. »

« Laissez-moi voir. » Docilement, Harriman s'écarta de son chemin, donnant accès à Sam à son clavier. Hammond ne put dire exactement ce qu'elle faisait, mais d'après l'expression sur son visage, il pouvait voir que les résultats étaient négatifs.

« J'ai… j'ai déjà tenté ça, » se risqua Harriman.

« Major ? » demanda Hammond.

« Il a raison, mon Général. Il n'y rien, » répondit-elle.

Elle tapait sur le clavier tout en parlant, tentant une nouvelle séquence d'adressage. Hammond ne savait pas pourquoi. Cependant, quel que soit ce qu'elle fit parut avoir le bon effet. Les chevrons s'engagèrent et la Porte s'activa brusquement.

« Ca n'a pas marché précédemment… mon Général, je vous le jure… » bredouilla Harriman.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Major ? » demanda Hammond.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle.

« Elle s'est mise juste à fonctionner de nouveau ? » demanda Harriman.

« Apparemment. »

Elle se leva, laissant le sergent troublé reprendre son fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mon Général, » dit-elle.

« Très bien, Major. Sergent, rappelez SG-10 et dites-leur qu'ils ont le feu vert. »

Hammond remonta les marches vers son bureau et fut quelque peu surpris quand le Major Carter le suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Major ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais si l'équipe de nettoyage en a terminé avec les niveaux inférieurs, mon Général. »

« Oui, ils ont fait leur rapport hier. »

« Bien… euh, ils n'ont rien remarqué d'inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Auraient-ils dû ? »

« Non. »

« Major ? »

« Désolée, mon Général. Je pense que je suis un peu nerveuse. C'est juste qu'on dirait que beaucoup de choses étranges ont eu lieu ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? »

Si Hammond avait pu lever son sourcil, il l'aurait fait.

« Plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumée, voulais-je dire, » précisa-t-elle. « Je suis juste un peu inquiète à propos du miroir quantique. Peut-être que l'explosion a fait plus de dégâts que nous ne le pensions. Ca expliquerait certainement le fait que la Porte des étoiles ne fonctionne pas correctement. »

« Quelles sortes de dégâts ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Rien que nous puissions détecter, de cela j'en suis certaine. Mais nous connaissons si peu sur cette technologie… Je devrais vraiment descendre et jeter un œil. »

Le Général n'eut même pas à y réfléchir. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le Major Carter pour ne pas prendre au sérieux une de ses inquiétudes.

« Permission accordée, Major. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

ooo

La combinaison anti-radiation était grande, encombrante et elle sentait mauvais. Sam se demanda en la mettant pourquoi une petite taille semblait être trois tailles au-dessus. Quelle que soit la personne qui l'avait portée la dernière fois, elle avait un problème avec l'hygiène personnelle. Pourtant c'était un mal nécessaire et elle supporterait volontiers l'inconfort ne serait-ce que pour apaiser son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer son malaise. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la quantité de temps qu'elle avait passé sur ces fichues simulations ? Le miroir était parti, fin de l'histoire.

Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Cela n'avait pas de sens, vraiment. La destruction du miroir quantique ne pouvait être responsable du problème de mot de passe avec son ordinateur ou la disparition des photos du Colonel, quelles que soient les particules ou les radiations que celui-ci avait laissées derrière. Il est vrai que cela pouvait affecter la Porte des étoiles, mais rien d'autre. Depuis l'incident sur K'Tau, Sam avait commencé à se méfier un peu plus d'elle-même. Elle avait fait une erreur là-bas, une qui avait failli effacer toute une civilisation. Et puis il y avait eu sa première rencontre avec le Dr. McKay. Il lui avait dit qu'elle basait la plupart de ses théories sur son intuition plutôt que sur des faits, qu'elle prenait trop de risques. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix possible… ou c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se dire. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ? Enterrer le miroir dans le béton et le couler dans la mer ? Depuis que les Russes avaient réussi à récupérer la Porte des toiles du fond de l'océan, Sam ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un endroit sûr sur Terre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'emmener dans l'espace.

Le niveau inférieur était à présent éclairé par des lampes de secours, mais à part cela, l'équipe de nettoyage avait fait du bon boulot. L'eau et les débris étaient partis, mais il faudrait encore une autre couche de peinture pour enlever les marques de brûlure et redonner aux murs leur gris standard. Tout semblait être à sa place, réalisa Sam alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

C'était insensé.

Il n'y avait rien là. Pour citer le colonel O'Neill, elle réfléchissait trop, encore. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester un peu plus longtemps chez elle ? Sam avait obéi à l'ordre du Colonel à la lettre, ne retournant pas au travail jusqu'à l'heure dite, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de se détendre. C'était comme cela parfois. Après une longue période de travail intensif, son esprit refusait de se fermer, même si elle était physiquement épuisée. Oui, elle était allée au lit, mais elle s'était tournée et retournée, n'ayant pas eu plus de quelques heures de sommeil. Elle était fatiguée, voilà tout.

Les lumières tremblotèrent, ajoutant au malaise de Sam… puis elles s'éteignirent complètement. Malgré elle, Sam laissa échapper un halètement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter de torche. Les lumières du couloir éclairaient faiblement la pièce, mais n'atteignaient pas un coin de ténèbres au centre… là où le miroir s'était autrefois trouvé.

Plus noir que noir, plus sombre que sombre.

Sam frissonna, soudain gelée. Son imagination prenait le dessus. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que s'enfuir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Sam s'approcha de la tâche de ténèbres, tentant de discerner ce qui se trouvait en son centre. Elle tendit la main et tenta de le toucher, mais ses doigts semblèrent glisser.

ooo

Jonas pouvait sentir son petit déjeuner tourner dans son estomac alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son labo. Peut-être que le Colonel O'Neill avait raison et manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à du vomis était une mauvaise idée. Quoi que ce soit, les Chocco Loops étaient définitivement rayés du menu dès à présent. Jonas perdait petit à petit sa fascination pour la nourriture terrestre. Trop de cela le rendait malade. Néanmoins, en de rares occasions où il lui était permis de sortir de la base, il était difficile de ne pas se faire plaisir. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'opportunité, il allait prendre part aux délices connus sous le nom de 'all-day-breakfast'.

Pour l'instant, il était impatient de se mettre au travail. Le Dr. Jackson avait laissé une véritable mine d'or : textes et objets anciens, symboles phalliques. Pour Jonas, c'était une source sans fin de fascination. Il avait appris davantage en quelques petits mois depuis qu'il avait hérité du bureau du Dr. Jackson que tout le temps qu'il avait étudié sur Kelowna. Et s'il allait prouver un jour sa valeur au sein de SG-1, Jonas savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Pourtant, il appréciait le processus consistant à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, qui mettait au défi son esprit. Il espérait que, un jour, il pourrait remporter tout ce qu'il avait appris chez lui… bien que, toutes choses considérées, son retour n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve lointain. Essayant de se concentrer sur le travail qui l'attendait, Jonas entra dans son labo… et en ressortit en courant.

C'étaient les Chocco Loops.

Il était fatigué.

Il était…

Cent et une excuses passèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il tentait de s'expliquer pourquoi il pourrait halluciner. Jonas fit un grand sourire au soldat qui se trouva être le témoin de sa sortie précipitée.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des poissons ici ? »

On ne pouvait pas nier la voix. Et d'après l'expression sur son visage, le soldat l'avait entendue aussi.

« Ecoutez très attentivement, » murmura Jonas, « Je veux que vous alliez trouver le Colonel O'Neill et l'ameniez ici. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit le soldat, trop choqué pour discuter.

« Et vite ! »

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait en courant, Jonas risqua un autre coup d'œil par la porte, avant de se précipiter pour aller chercher Sam et Teal'c.

ooo

Jack était en train de s'occuper de sa paperasse quand un soldat à l'allure débraillée entra dans le mess. L'homme donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme. N'importe quelle excuse pour éviter de lire ses mémos, pensa Jack en écoutant le jeune homme débiter à toute allure ce qu'il avait à dire. Il fut un peu perturbé par le fait que Jonas demandait sa présence, mais sa curiosité était telle qu'il se sentit obligé de répondre à la convocation même s'il devait avouer qu'il était sceptique. Si quelqu'un allait hanter le SGC, pourquoi choisir les labos ? La salle d'embarquement, okay… ou même l'infirmerie, mais pas les labos. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un était mort là. Il était plus que probable que Jonas venait encore de faire 'l'expérience' de la culture terrienne, et de trop regarder les films d'horreur.

Ou quelqu'un faisait une autre plaisanterie.

Si c'était le cas, Jack allait vraiment péter un plomb. Ses photos ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestées, mais il avait fait savoir que si elles n'étaient pas de retour dans son vestiaire d'ici la fin de la journée, il y aurait un terrible prix à payer.

Un coup d'œil au visage de Jonas suffit à dire à Jack que ce n'était pas une farce. Se tenant là avec Carter et Teal'c, il ne souriait pas, il ne parlait pas. Tout qu'il semblait capable de faire était de montrer du doigt la direction de son labo. Il y avait eu peut-être quelques bruits grinçants, mais Jack n'aurait pu en jurer. Suivant la direction de Jonas, Jack passa la tête par la porte.

« Jack ! »

Il fut repéré tout de suite et n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé à l'intérieur, et au milieu de tout cela se tenait un Daniel Jackson paraissant très confus. Jack ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait pu être. Daniel avait, après tout, la réputation de ne pas rester mort.

« Où sont mes affaires ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… ici ? » répondit-il.

Il y avait eu certainement quelques changements depuis que Jonas s'était installé ici, mais pour Jack c'était le même fouillis des mêmes vieilles bricoles.

« Okay, mais rien n'est à sa place. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon système de référencement ? » continua à radoter Daniel.

« Vous aviez un système de référencement ? »

« Jack ? »

« Euh… Daniel… euh… »

Comment était-il supposé dire à quelqu'un que, en un mot, il était mort ? Jack jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Les autres rôdaient toujours à l'extérieur. Il regarda avec espoir Carter. Elle était tellement plus douée que lui à ce genre de truc et elle pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi Daniel Jackson avait une forme corporelle et était apparemment en bonne santé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daniel.

« Ce n'est plus votre labo, » lui dit Carter en s'avançant.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai été viré ? »

« Nous l'avons donné à Jonas. »

« Qui est Jonas ? »

« Euh… c'est moi, » dit Jonas de l'embrasure de la porte.

Daniel regarda furieusement le jeune homme.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, » dit-il, puis ajouta, « Pourquoi lui avez-vous donné mon labo ? »

« Parce que vous n'en aviez plus besoin, » répondit Jonas.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question. Jack ? »

« Vous voyez, techniquement parlant… » commença Jack.

« Jack ? »

« Vous êtes mort. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » dit Daniel.

« Si, vous l'êtes, » contra Jack.

« NON, je ne suis pas mort. »

« SI, vous l'êtes. »

Derrière eux, Carter s'éclaircit la gorge, mettant efficacement fin à la dispute.

« Teal'c, emmenez… le Dr. Jackson à l'infirmerie et faites-lui passer des examens. Assurez-vous qu'il soit qui il dit être. Carter, vous venez avec moi, » ordonna Jack.

Si ce n'était pas Daniel Jackson, c'était une sacrée bonne imitation, réalisa Jack alors que Carter et lui entraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Dites-moi que ceci n'a rien à avoir avec ce foutu miroir ? » plaida-t-il.

« Euh… en fait, mon Colonel… » commença-t-elle.

Mais Jack n'écoutait plus. Il s'appuya contre le mur gris pendant une seconde, résistant à l'envie de frapper sa tête contre ce dernier. Pourquoi lui. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« J'étais en route pour mon labo pour faire des tests quand Jonas m'a trouvée, » continua Carter.

« On dirait que vous avez échoué, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Oui. »

Le visage de Carter était impassible et Jack eut le sentiment que les choses allaient largement empirer.

**Chapitre Six**

Emmener le Dr. Jackson à l'infirmerie était une tâche qui aurait été normalement confiée à un officier subalterne, mais Teal'c se rendit compte qu'en cette occasion cela nécessitait une attention spéciale. Quand O'Neill avait délégué la tâche, Teal'c savait que c'était avec une bonne raison. Avant toute chose, ils ne savaient absolument pas qui était exactement cet homme. En surface, il ressemblait à leur ami, mais ils savaient tous que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. O'Neill avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour garder son sang-froid, pendant qu'il informait leur supérieur de la tournure récente des événements. Une telle précaution était sage, réalisa Teal'c alors qu'il croisait d'autres personnes sur leur chemin vers l'infirmerie. La réaction était généralement celle de la surprise et du choc.

Bien sûr, ils devaient encore établir le fait que c'était effectivement le Dr. Jackson. Il y avait d'autres possibilités : clones et vies artificielles lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été au SGP très longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils donneraient mon bureau, » dit Jackson, en guise de conversation.

« SGP ? » répondit Teal'c.

« Stargate Project. »

« Ceci est le Stargate Command, et Daniel Jackson a été là depuis sa conception. C'était lui qui résolut le mystère de la Porte des étoiles et accompagna O'Neill sur la première mission sur Abydos. »

« Et il est mort ? »

« Oui. »

« Peut-être qu'il a fait un mauvais choix. »

« Non. »

Bien que ce Dr. Jackson était physiquement similaire au leur, Teal'c sentait déjà des différences notables dans la personnalité. Sa curiosité éveillée, Teal'c demanda, « Ne vous a-t-on pas demandé d'assister le Dr. Langford lors de la traduction originelle ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, elle me l'a demandé, mais j'ai refusé. »

Il n'y avait pas doute quant à l'amertume dans la voix du Dr. Jackson.

« Pourtant vous me reconnaissez ? »

« Oui. Vous êtes Teal'c, membre de SG-1. »

« Et vous n'en êtes pas ? »

Le Dr. Jackson éclata de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Jack déteste les scientifiques. »

Teal'c hocha la tête. On ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Bien que O'Neill faisait des exceptions, comme avec le Major Carter et le Docteur Fraiser, il avait néanmoins peu de patience avec ceux qui étudiaient les disciplines scientifiques. D'aucun devait faire ses preuves pour que O'Neill vous appelle 'ami'. Dans certains cas, c'était un attribut qui en valait la peine, mais en certaines occasions, son manque de confiance pouvait être agaçant. Le Dr. Jackson, si c'était lui, aurait à gagner à nouveau la confiance de O'Neill.

ooo

Janet Fraiser avait cru qu'elle était préparée. Quand Jonas Quinn avait appelé pour l'avertir à l'avance, elle s'était sentie relativement calme. Après tout elle avait fait face aux versions alternatives de Sam et Kawalsky, pourquoi est-ce que ceci devrait-il être différent ? Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sut qu'elle s'était raconté des craques.

Elle avait regardé Daniel mourir d'une mort douloureuse et horrible.

Elle avait lutté pour sa vie et échoué.

Dieu miséricordieux, elle avait même considéré l'aider à mourir.

Et maintenant, il était là, se tenant devant elle, juste comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir… Il remarqua son hésitation et lui sourit.

« Je ne mords pas, » plaisanta-t-il.

Janet se sortit de sa rêverie en secouant la tête.

« Asseyez-vous, Dr. Jackson, ceci ne vous fera pas mal, » dit-elle.

« C'est ce que vous dites toujours. »

Elle reprit un peu de son détachement médical alors qu'elle poursuivait son examen. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne lui parlait pas, elle allait bien. Que Teal'c soit là à observer n'aidait pas. Il était aussi impassible qu'une statue, et Janet aurait cru qu'il n'était pas affecté par la réapparition de son collègue, si ce n'était la main qui s'attardait un peu trop près de son Zat. S'il n'avait pas été inquiet, il n'aurait pas été sur le qui-vive pour neutraliser toute menace que Daniel… le Dr. Jackson pourrait poser.

A la fin de l'examen, il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit. C'était Daniel Jackson. Il hocha simplement la tête quand elle l'en informa.

« Vous n'en semblez pas heureux, » dit Janet.

« Pour dire la vérité, je ne le suis pas, » confia-t-il. « J'espérais que tout ceci était un mauvais rêve. Je suis vraiment mort ? »

« Oui. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et Janet se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'allait pas craquer. Elle voulait le toucher, le réconforter comme elle l'aurait fait avec Daniel.

« Vous avez été tué pendant le service, » lui dit-elle avec autant de gentillesse qu'elle put.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis archéologue. Le truc le plus dangereux que je fais est de traverser la rue. »

Janet jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c, se demandant ce qui lui était permis de dire au Dr. Jackson. L'information n'était pas réellement confidentielle, et s'il allait rester ici pendant quelque temps, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

« Vous… il est mort d'un empoisonnement après avoir reçu une dose massive de radiations, » dit-elle, détestant le tremblement dans sa voix. Même maintenant, le souvenir était presque trop douloureux à supporter.

« Comment ? »

« Il y a eu un accident, » dit Teal'c. « Daniel Jackson a démonté un appareil qui aurait provoqué une destruction à très grande échelle. »

« Où ? »

« Le monde de Jonas Quinn, une planète connue sous le nom de Langara, » lui dit Janet.

Jackson sursauta en entendant le nom, comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé son corps. Aucun doute que cela avait une signification pour lui.

« Je vois, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Dr. Jackson, » commença Janet.

« Non… Non… ça va. C'est… »

Mais il ne sembla pas capable de finir la phrase.

« En fait, il est heureux que vous soyez mort, » continua Janet.

« Euh… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que deux personnes ne peuvent pas exister simultanément dans la même réalité. Votre corps subirait un arrêt entropique en cascade. »

« Et cela entraînerait ? »

« Votre mort. »

« Mais à vous entendre, je suis déjà mort. »

« Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers, » dit Teal'c.

Janet regarda le Dr. Jackson partir. Elle avait été secouée par la rencontre, aucun doute à cela, mais elle tenta de repousser cela au fond de son esprit alors qu'elle préparait son rapport pour le Général Hammond.

ooo

Sam avait la présentation dans son portable, elle avait la souris sans fil, elle avait le pointeur laser… en d'autres mots, et comme toujours, elle était parfaitement préparée. Techniquement parlant. En réalité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse avant de faire une présentation. Le Colonel O'Neill avait raison. Elle avait échoué. Sam ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle avait échoué. Même si elle avait fait et refait ses calculs, elle savait qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de prédire cela.

Des observations ultérieures de l'anomalie n'avaient pas aidé. Rien ne semblait être émis qu'ils pouvaient détecter. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ce n'était qu'un trou un trou dans le tissu de la réalité. Sam se retrouva à craindre ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Major Carter ? » demanda gentiment le Général Hammond.

Sam prit conscience qu'elle était restée immobile trop longtemps. Elle appuya sur la télécommande et la première image apparut sur l'écran. Sa voix lui sembla étrange lorsqu'elle se mit à parler… criarde… elle tenta de l'ajuster et réalisa qu'elle faisait une assez bonne imitation de Teal'c.

« Ce que vous regardez est l'anomalie temporelle qui reste de la destruction du miroir quantique, » dit-elle.

« Cool. C'est juste comme dans Star Trek, » murmura le Colonel.

« Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas ça. Ceci est réel et c'est 9 mètres au-dessous de nous. »

Elle se retrouva à compter jusqu'à dix avant de continuer. Les remarques spirituelles du Colonel O'Neill n'étaient pas ce dont elle avait besoin à l'instant.

« Nous sommes tous conscients de la 'théorie des mondes innombrables', » continua-t-elle. « Ce que nous vivons est une série de 'fuites' des univers parallèles. »

« Et vous pensez que c'est ce qui est responsable du problème avec la Porte des étoiles ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

« Oui, mon Général, » répondit Sam.

« Pendant que je tentais de faire le Kelnorim, j'ai eu l'impression d'être observé, » dit Teal'c.

« C'était peut-être le cas. Quelqu'un avec une technologie d'invisibilité, peut-être… »

« C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, ne trouvez-vous pas, Carter, » interrompit O'Neill.

« Je serais d'accord avec vous, mon Colonel, si ce n'était une chose. »

« Daniel Jackson, » dit Jonas.

Sam acquiesça en silence. Jonas paraissait encore secoué par la rencontre. En dépit d'être né et d'avoir grandi sur une autre planète, il n'était pas encore habitué à des événements de ce type. De ce que Sam connaissait de son éducation, elle avait été assez protégée. Le reste d'entre eux prenaient cela comme si rien n'était, bien que Sam se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux s'ils pouvaient l'écouter avec la fraîcheur d'esprit de Jonas. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à surmonter une certaine dose de condescendance.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, les intrusions dans notre univers ont été relativement sans danger, » poursuivit-elle.

« Mais ? Je sens un mais, » dit le Colonel.

« Mais ça pourrait empirer. »

« Comment ? »

« Monsieur, chaque décision que nous prenons divise l'univers en une multitude de réalités. Théoriquement parlant, toutes les possibilités existent… jusqu'à retourner au big bang. Jusque là, les incursions sont venues d'univers très similaires au nôtre, mais qu'arrivera-t-il si la constante gravitationnelle est différente ? Ou si l'univers est à un état d'évolution plus primitif ? »

« En résumé, Major ? » demanda Hammond.

« Je ne peux faire que des spéculations, mon Général, mais à partir des mesures que nous avons faites, l'anomalie est en train de grandir. Nous ne pouvons que nous préparer à ce que les incursions soient plus sérieuses. »

« Sérieuses comment ? »

« Nous parlons d'une instabilité de phase du multivers. A la fin, toutes les réalités vont fusionner en une seule et tout ce que nous connaissons se transformera en chaos. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. »

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » voulut savoir Jack.

« Je ne peux pas le dire tant que je n'ai pas étudié le problème plus en détail, » avoua Sam.

« Alors je suggère que vous commenciez tout de suite, » ordonna Hammond.

« Mon Général, je recommande aussi que nous contactions les Asgard et les Tok'ra, ils pourraient peut-être nous aider. »

« Très bien, rompez. »

ooo

Jack était partagé sur le fait d'aller à la suite de Carter. D'un côté, il pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée, d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas commencer à faire jaser. Elle fut hors de la salle de briefing si vite qu'il aurait juré avoir senti une brise et ce n'était pas juste son impatience à suivre l'ordre de Hammond. Jack souhaita, et pas pour la première fois, d'avoir la capacité de faire marcher son cerveau avant de parler. Sa répartie à propos d'elle qui s'était trompée avait été dite comme une plaisanterie, mais Carter ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Parfois, elle exigeait bien trop d'elle-même.

Il savait ce qui se passerait maintenant. Carter n'était rien moins que prévisible. Elle allait s'enfermer dans son labo, ne mangerait pas, ne dormirait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait résolu le problème. Son implication était admirable, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il lui était permis de s'inquiéter pour elle.

N'est-ce pas ?

Jack se retrouva en train de parcourir le chemin familier jusqu'à son labo. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire, il savait juste qu'il serait là. Carter ne serait bonne à rien si elle se morfondait en auto-apitoiement.

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était déjà en plein boulot. Elle avait allumé tous ses ordinateurs et il y avait plus de lumière clignotantes qu'il n'en avait jamais vues.

« Carter ? » commença-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne leva même pas la tête.

« Carter, » dit-il un peu plus fort.

Cette fois elle se crispa, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, ce n'était pas votre faute ! »

« Avec tout mon respect, mon Colonel… » commença-t-elle.

« On vous a donné un ordre et vous avez suivi cet ordre du mieux de votre capacité. Comme toujours. Est-ce que l'une de vos simulations vous aurait permis de prévoir ceci ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien voilà. »

Jack fit un grand sourire. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de gagner un duel d'esprit avec Carter. Elle ne fut pas amusée, cependant.

« Mon Colonel, ceci pourrait signifier la fin de… eh bien de tout. C'est dur d'être responsable de ça. »

« Carter, vous réparerez ça. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Okay, l'après-vie sera peut-être un peu embarrassante, mais… »

Il avait foi, même si celle de Sam en elle-même se réduisait. Dans un certain sens, Carter appréciait cela. Sa remarque lui tira un sourire. Sentant qu'elle était dans un meilleur état d'esprit, Jack décida de demander, « Honnêtement, Carter, combien de temps pensez-vous que nous ayons ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai dit au Général Hammond… »

« Je sais ce que vous avez dit… mais là, c'est moi. »

Elle se passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds courts. Jack savait qu'elle avait une réponse. Carter en avait toujours une.

« Pour l'instant, je dirais un peu moins d'un siècle, » admit-elle, puis ajouta, « je vous en prie, mon Colonel, il faut vraiment que je me mette au travail. »

Et Jack sut que c'était son congé pour partir. S'il ne le faisait pas, le monde ne serait pas sauvé et ce serait franchement dommage. Bien sûr, parfois la vie était une plaie, mais ça lui manquerait s'il n'y en avait plus. Moins d'un siècle semblait être un temps suffisant, mais Jack n'était pas aussi idiot que cela. Il savait combien de temps l'univers était censé durer. Une centaine d'années n'était rien d'autre qu'un clin d'œil.

« C'était assez étrange de voir Daniel comme ça, » ajouta Sam avant qu'il ne soit parti.

« Ouais, » avoua Jack.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Daniel Jackson… ou plutôt au double qui occupait maintenant l'une de suites VIP. Jack n'avait pas parlé à l'homme depuis qu'il l'avait découvert dans le labo de Jonas et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne le désirait pas. Ce serait trop bizarre. Il n'était pas l'homme que Jack avait appelé ami, quelles que soient les similarités physiques. Qu'on le laisse là jusqu'à ce que Carter puisse le renvoyer chez lui.

« Je me demandais si ceci arrivait dans sa réalité, » continua-t-elle.

« Et peut-être que sa Carter a déjà résolu le problème ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le lui demander ? »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« J'ai mieux à faire. »

ooo

Daniel Jackson contemplait les murs gris des quartiers qu'on lui avait attribués… et les fixa encore. Il voulait dormir, avait besoin de dormir, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il aurait des cauchemars. Au début, il s'imaginait que, étant en ce lieu, cela les arrêterait, mais au contraire, c'était pire. Rien que de savoir qu'il… l'autre lui… avait fait une telle différence renforçait l'intensité de ses rêves. Les voix étaient plus fortes, il y avait plus de sang, plus de morts…

Ce n'était vraiment pas aussi sensationnel qu'on le disait, décida Daniel. Il ne voulait pas cela...

Il n'avait jamais voulu cela.

Il était archéologue, pour l'amour du ciel ! Bien sûr, il avait pas mal bourlingué partout sur Terre au cours de sa carrière, mais sur d'autres planètes ? Daniel ne pouvait penser à aucune bonne raison de faire cela, et certainement pas en tant que membre de la prestigieuse SG-1. Cela le fit rire en pensant que Jack permettrait un membre qui n'était pas militaire dans son équipe. La seule fois où Daniel avait tenté de tirer avec un fusil, il s'était blessé davantage que le lapin qu'il visait.

Daniel se retrouva, encore, à s'interroger sur son alter ego. Qu'est-ce qui avait conduit l'homme à faire ce bond dans l'inconnu ? Il soupçonnait que la première rencontre avec Catherine Langford avait été la clé. Daniel n'avait jamais publié ni ne serait-ce que rendu public ses théories saugrenues. Sa première rencontre avec Catherine Langford avait été basée sur ses capacités linguistiques, rien de plus. Quand elle était venue le voir dans son confortable bureau de l'Université de Chicago, la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de tout lâcher et de déménager à Colorado Springs. Cela aurait signifié perdre ses crédits de recherche ce pour quoi il avait travaillé trop dur pour y renoncer facilement. S'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, alors il aurait peut-être été ouvert à sa proposition. En ce temps là, il n'avait pas pu découvrir pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un archéologue au cœur de Cheyenne Mountain.

Cela avait été son ami, le Dr. Rothman, qui l'avait finalement introduit dans le programme. Personne n'avait été plus surpris que Daniel de découvrir que ses théories étaient vraies. Il lui avait fallu tout au plus trente secondes pour se mettre à regretter sa décision première.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des opportunités pour lui d'aller sur d'autres planètes, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il n'y était jamais allé. Et il se retrouvait à présent dans un univers complètement différent… coincé dans ce qui revenait à une cellule. La seule personne qu'il avait vue depuis qu'on l'avait laissé ici était le sergent qui lui avait apporté ses repas. Aussi quand il entendit un coup à la porte, il ne débordait pas vraiment d'enthousiasme.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » cria-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

Il se retourna pour découvrir Samantha Carter debout dans la pièce.

« Oh… euh… bonjour, » marmonna-t-il. « Je pensais que vous étiez… euh… peu importe. »

« Bien, » sourit-elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous… euh… ? »

« Sam. »

« Sam… Vous ne vous faites pas appeler Samantha ? »

« Pas dans cet univers. »

Un silence gêné s'installa comme elle paraissait regretter sa décision de venir le voir.

« Etes-vous venu pour me renvoyez chez moi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Daniel.

« Malheureusement non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Comment ? »

« Dans cette réalité, Daniel Jackson fut le premier à entrer en contact avec un univers parallèle. Il a découvert un appareil sur P3R-233. Nous l'appelons un miroir quantique. Une fois activé, il peut être utilisé pour accéder à d'autres réalités. Je me demandais si vous aviez eu une expérience similaire. »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider. C'était avant mon temps. »

« Oh ? »

« Je n'ai été intégré au SGP que depuis huit mois. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu connaissance de ça. S'ils l'avaient fait, je doute que quelqu'un me l'aurait dit de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais été sur la liste 'des personnes à informer'. »

« Alors ceci n'est pas en train d'arriver ? »

« Non, je suis désolé. »

Elle parut déçue, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ait une réponse. Eh bien, peut-être que son Jackson en aurait eu une. Daniel le détestait déjà… même s'il était mort. Deux minutes plus tôt, il mourait d'envie d'avoir de la compagnie, maintenant il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être de nouveau seul.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ceci va paraître un peu étrange… d'où vous venez… est-ce que le Colonel O'Neill et moi… sommes liés ? »

« En quelle façon ? »

« Romantiquement. »

Daniel éclata de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Quelle idée !

« En fait, vous vous détestez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Oh… okay, merci. »

« Vous êtes déçue ? »

« En fait c'est en quelque sorte un soulagement. Ecoutez, je dois y aller, j'essaierai de passer plus tard. Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Non… Oui. Demandez à Jack de passer ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Et si vous avez besoin d'un linguiste… »

« Je garderai ça à l'esprit. »

Il se retrouva à réfléchir à ce que Sam voulait dire exactement lorsqu'elle partit, se demandant quelle raison Jack pourrait avoir de ne pas vouloir le voir. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient leurs désaccords, mais…

« Différent univers, Daniel, » se dit-il à lui-même, « différent univers. »

**Chapitre Sept**

« Pourquoi moi ? » fut l'exclamation audible de Jonas alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes pour hommes. Les Chocco Loops avaient déjà chamboulé sa digestion. Il n'allait pas être malade, cette indignité lui fut épargnée en cette occasion. C'était l'autre extrémité qui l'inquiétait. D'où son rapide expédition aux toilettes. La présentation de Sam avait failli être sa perte et il avait été très, très content quand elle s'était terminée. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un univers alternatif soit à blâmer pour ses douleurs à l'estomac, mais il préférerait faire cela que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Découvrir que le Dr. Jackson avait été… il ne savait pas s'il pouvait trouver la phrase juste. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours soupçonné que si Daniel Jackson avait survécu, n'aurait jamais pu le regarder dans les yeux. Un soupçon qui s'était révélé correct. Peu importe, ça n'allait certainement pas aider son estomac.

Il venait de s'installer dans l'une des cabines quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus chaud qu'il ne le devrait. Bien sûr, la salle de briefing avait été chaude, mais ceci était pire. Jonas savait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, il se leva donc pour vérifier. Se tenant entre les cabines et les urinoirs, Jonas se retourna lentement, essayant de décider de quelle direction venait la chaleur. La cabine à l'autre extrémité par rapport à celle où il s'était trouvé parut en être la source. Jonas s'en approcha prudemment. Il ne voulait pas donner l'alarme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Se tenant devant la porte de la cabine, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver. Des pensées d'autres personnes mortes lui passa dans la tête, aussi illogiques qu'elles puissent être.

« Coucou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il pour s'en assurer.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Maintenant qu'il était plus près, Jonas pouvait voir une lumière palpitante filtrer à travers les fentes dans la porte. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, pas dans la pièce déjà illuminée. Et la chaleur…

Suant avec profusion, Jonas poussa la porte.

Pénétrant. Aveuglant. Brûlant.

Il recula en trébuchant, tentant de protéger ses yeux, se faisant un croche-pied dans ses efforts pour s'échapper. Jonas tomba, sa tête frappant le bord d'un évier. Le coup l'assomma pendant quelques secondes car il fut forcé de s'étendre là, les yeux étroitement fermés, sentant le sang couler sur son visage. Il comprit alors qu'il ferait bien de bouger et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ténèbres.

Il frotta son visage de ses mains, pensant qu'il avait du sang dans les yeux. La lumière était toujours là, il pouvait sentir la chaleur sur son visage. La compréhension se fit jour.

Il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne pouvait pas voir !

Mais il devait s'éloigner de la lumière. Tentant de refouler la panique, Jonas s'aida de l'évier pour se relever. Tournant le dos à la chaleur, il s'affaira vers l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait la porte. Il réussit à faire trois pas avant de trébucher sur la poubelle et se retrouva étalé une fois de plus par terre. Jonas resta couché là, s'efforçant de bouger son corps.

'Est-ce que ça a été comme ça pour le Dr. Jackson ?' se demanda-t-il. Jonas pouvait sentir sa peau exposée commencer à cloquer, à brûler.

« A l'aide ? » tenta-t-il d'appeler à travers ses lèvres sèches, craquelées.

Mais à moins que quelqu'un ne passe par là par hasard, sa voix ne serait jamais entendue. Prenant conscience qu'il allait devoir se sortir de là tout seul, Jonas poussa sur ses mains et ses genoux, et commença à ramper.

La porte… la porte… elle devait être quelque part par là, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était les murs de carrelage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à se retourner.

Il allait mourir dans les toilettes pour hommes. Jonas se mit à rire, appréciant l'humour noir de la situation. Le son de son rire hystérique résonna dans la pièce vide. Tellement que Jonas n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama une voix.

Des mains puissantes tentèrent de le tirer sur ses pieds, mais ses jambes refusèrent de supporter son poids.

« Allez, aidez-moi à vous sortir de là. Je ne peux pas vous porter ! »

Jonas reconnaissait la voix à présent, le Colonel O'Neill… qui serait vraiment fâché si Jonas se faisait tuer aussi. Glissant et trébuchant, il laissa O'Neill le traîner dehors dans le couloir où il s'effondra sur le sol frais et béni en béton. Il ne put se reposer. Il fallait que O'Neill sache quelque chose. Jonas se saisit de la main de l'autre homme.

« Major Carter, allez chercher le Major Carter, » haleta-t-il.

« Bien sûr, après que je vous aurais emmené à l'infirmerie, » répondit O'Neill.

Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, Jonas était sûr qu'il vit O'Neill poser un 'hors service' sur la porte des toilettes.

ooo

Il était couché là, immobile, silencieux. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer… il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à regarder le mouvement régulier de montée et de descente de sa poitrine et d'écouter le bip rythmique des appareils.

Aucun doute que Jonas Quinn avait eu de la chance. L'aveuglement dû au flash de lumière s'estomperait, ses brûlures guériraient et le coup à la tête s'effacerait… avec le temps. Etant donné qu'il venait de rencontrer un univers vieux de moins de deux milliards d'années, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Même le Colonel O'Neill avait réussi à s'en sortir avec rien de plus qu'un vilain coup de soleil. Bien sûr, il était probable que ce nouvel univers avait une série de constantes physiques complètement différents des leurs… et la porte de la cabine s'était refermée en bloquant un peu des particules les plus lourdes émises par la radiation.

Sam prit une profonde respiration. Elle devait cesser de réfléchir.

Les hommes de la maintenance installaient un bouclier en plomb autour des toilettes en question, non pas que cela les protégerait pour toujours. Oui, cela avait fait diminuer le taux de radiations, mais au bout du compte, il n'arrêterait pas l'expansion de l'univers… et expansion il y aurait d'après toutes les connaissances de Sam concernant la cosmologie… ce qui était bien plus que celles de la plupart des gens.

Sentant une main sur son épaule, Sam se tourna pour voir Janet Fraiser debout près d'elle. Elle souriait.

« Le Général Hammond vient d'appeler, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Il te veut en salle de briefing. »

Sam hocha la tête et fit un signe vers le lit où était couché Jonas.

« Je souhaiterais qu'il ouvre juste les yeux, » dit-elle.

« Il se réveillera quand il sera prêt, » la rassura Janet.

« Ouais. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » La vérité était que Sam ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face encore et avouer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de solution à leur problème. Sam pouvait tous les voir dans son esprit, assis autour de la table, pendus à chacun de ses mots, attendant qu'elle tire une brillante idée de son chapeau. Même le Colonel… Ses pensées se tournèrent brièvement vers les mots du Dr. Jackson. La vie de Sam serait sans aucun doute fichtrement plus facile si elle pouvait se forcer à ne pas aimer Jack O'Neill, mais pour une raison ou un autre, elle ne pouvait concevoir un univers où cela était le cas. Même si en certaines occasions il pouvait être extrêmement agaçant…

« Eh bien, Carter, qu'avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la salle de briefing.

L'instant précis étant un exemple flagrant. Il ne lui avait même donné la chance de s'asseoir et de remettre ses idées en place.

« Jonas va s'en remettre, » dit-elle, regardant furieusement son supérieur.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Major, » répondit Hammond. « Prenez un siège. »

Sam se retrouva assise en face du Colonel O'Neill plutôt qu'à côté de lui.

« Carter ? » répéta le Colonel.

« Monsieur ? »

« Les toilettes ? Ce n'est pas juste Teal'c et les haricots, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en ait pas consommé un seul depuis que vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas le faire, » dit Teal'c, paraissant offensé.

« Hé, j'essayais de vous protéger. Vous vous rappelez de la tenue spatiale ? »

« En effet. »

Il lui fut impossible de cacher son sourire. Okay, maintenant elle se rappelait pourquoi elle l'aimait bien.

« L'univers dans les toilettes hommes est, à vue d'œil, vieux de moins d'un million d'années, » interrompit Sam, se disant qu'elle pourrait aussi bien les éblouir avec sa science. « Il émet de la chaleur, de la lumière et d'autres formes de radiations ainsi que des électrons et protons se combinant pour former des neutrons. Et il est en pleine expansion. En l'état actuel, il pourrait nous détruire avant l'instabilité provoquée par la destruction du miroir quantique. »

Sam fit une pause et regarda ses camarades avec une expression décidée, espérant que l'un d'eux pourrait avoir un semblant de bonne idée.

« Nous devrions peut-être retourner sur P3R-233 ? » suggéra Teal'c.

Pendant deux secondes, Sam aurait pu l'embrasser.

« C'est ce que j'allais dire, » mentit-elle. « L'installation était un laboratoire. Il doit y avoir des notes ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Major, l'endroit à été fouillé méthodiquement, » réfuta Hammond.

« Il est possible que nous ayons raté quelque chose, monsieur, et pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas tellement d'options. Je parie que vous n'avez pas réussi à contacter les Tok'ra ou les Asgard ? »

Hammond secoua la tête. Sam savait aussi bien que le reste d'entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur leurs alliés pour une aide. Les Asgard pouvaient être occupés à combattre les Réplicateurs… et les Tok'ra ? Eh bien c'était un mystère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Goa'uld n'ont pas pris le miroir ? » demanda soudain le Colonel. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont utilisé le réseau de Portes des étoiles pendant des millénaires, ils ont dû le reconnaître, non ? »

« O'Neill a raison, » acquiesça Teal'c.

« Et ils ont effectivement mis un avertissement devant la Porte, » ajouta Sam. « C'était peut-être là pour une raison autre que la radiation sur la surface de la planète. »

« C'est possible. »

« Ils savaient peut-être à quel point ces choses pouvaient être dangereuses. »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer le Goa'uld moyen renoncer à l'opportunité d'étendre le bordel dans un autre univers, sans une foutue bonne raison, » dit O'Neill.

« Et, s'ils étaient au courant de ça, ils devaient avoir une raison pour ne pas détruire le miroir. »

« Nous devons y retourner, mon Général, » dit le Colonel, en accord avec elle.

« Et il y a autre chose, » se risqua Sam. « Nous pourrions avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire les textes que nous trouverons peut-être. Jonas ne sera pas disponible… »

« Avez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit ? » demanda le Général.

« Daniel Jackson. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, » interrompit le Colonel.

« En fait, monsieur, je le suis. Tout d'abord, il s'est porté volontaire, et même s'il est d'un autre univers, il est toujours le linguiste le plus expérimenté que nous ayons. »

« Il n'a jamais traversé la Porte des étoiles, » ajouta Teal'c.

« Et s'il se transformait en… vous savez… 'Méchant Danny' ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Alors je suis sûre qu'entre vous et Teal'c, vous serez capable de le garder sous contrôle, » répondit Sam, tentant de ne pas sourire à l'expression sur le visage du Colonel. Il était déchiré entre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'elle suggérait et son défi flagrant à sa masculinité. Cette version de Daniel Jackson n'avait pas été endurcie par cinq années d'expérience sur le terrain et il était improbable qu'il présente une grande menace.

« Ca ira, monsieur, » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sam, « Je suis quasiment sûre que, tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas mariés dans une réalité alternative. »

« Très bien, vous avez le feu vert, » interrompit Hammond avant que le Colonel n'ait le temps de penser à une répartie. « Colonel, parlez au Dr. Jackson et voyez s'il est d'accord pour vous accompagner. Je vous veux dans la salle d'embarquement dans trente minutes, avec ou sans Daniel Jackson. »

ooo

Jonas Quinn courait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, aussi désespérément qu'il pouvait… pourtant il ne semblait aller nulle part. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce livre déjà ? A Travers la Grande Lorgnette ? Alice rencontrant la reine rouge.

Pas comment.

Au contraire.

Jonas sauta par-dessus un ruisseau. Puis il s'arrêta. Il devrait vraiment cesser de lire des livres humains pour enfants. C'était bien trop perturbant. Où était-il de toute façon ? Jonas regarda autour de lui, essayant de donner un sens au paysage. Des collines, des bouquets d'arbres, de la vapeur dérivant à grande vitesse… si seulement tout n'était pas pourpre… et étincelant. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'étincelles. Il supposait que tout cela était un rêve quelconque, excepté qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler aller au lit.

Peu importe.

Jonas décida qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller. D'abord, il se pinça, puis, quand cela ne le réveilla pas, il se gifla. Aucun changement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le paysage pourpre étincelant était toujours là. En dernier ressort, il s'agenouilla près de la source et immergea la tête dans l'eau froide.

Le soupçon commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et s'il n'était pas endormi ? Sa mémoire semblait intacte. Il se rappelait s'écrouler dans les toilettes et quelqu'un qui le traînait à l'extérieur. Le Colonel O'Neill ? Oui, c'était le Colonel O'Neill, au grand embarras de Jonas. Pas vraiment la meilleure façon de faire ses preuves. Alors s'il ne dormait pas, il devait être…

« Non, vous n'êtes pas mort, » dit une voix.

Jonas regarda autour de lui, essayant de découvrir d'où venait le son, présumant bien sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion créée par son imagination de plus en plus dérangée.

« Par ici, » dit la voix.

Il y n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'être vivant, pas même un semblant de chien intelligent. Sa psyché jouait délibérément à cache cache. Ainsi soit-il, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Résigné, Jonas se dirigea dans la direction d'où la voix était venue.

ooo

Jack O'Neill détestait être forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas faire, ce qui faisait de son choix de carrière un étrange choix. Inutile de dire qu'il avait progressé dans la hiérarchie aussi vite que possible pour s'assurer, qu'un jour, il serait celui à donner les ordres. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas toujours ainsi. D'où sa présence ici, traînant les pieds vers les quartiers de Daniel Jackson comme un petit écolier récalcitrant.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Carter était bien plus douée à ce genre de truc que lui. Donnez-lui un honnête interrogatoire à la bonne vieille méthode. Jack avait fait une timide tentative pour déléguer la responsabilité, mais Carter lui avait dit qu'elle avait un quelconque bidule à préparer… ou un truc du genre. La vérité était qu'il avait cessé d'écouter après les trois-quarts des syllabes du mot… ce qui avait été l'intention de Carter.

Jack savait que ses sentiments en la matière étaient probablement irrationnels, mais au cours des années, il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et en ce moment même, il lui disait de procéder avec précaution. Il y avait quelque chose de très différent avec ce Daniel. Lui faire confiance sur le terrain… une telle chose prenait du temps. Pourtant, il était peu probable qu'ils rencontrent une situation de combat. Le jeune homme travaillerait sous pression, mais Jack réalisait aussi que Carter avait probablement raison. Ils avaient besoin de Daniel Jackson.

Frappant à la porte, Jack attendit d'entendre une réponse étouffée. Présumant qu'il pouvait entrer, il passa la tête à l'intérieur.

« Jack ! » Daniel vint vers lui avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Dr. Jackson, » répondit Jack avec un manque d'entrain perceptible. Cet homme n'était pas son ami, se dit-il de nouveau à lui-même, et il décida d'abréger.

« Carter dit que vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour faire un voyage par la Porte des étoiles ? » dit Jack.

Daniel hocha la tête, mais Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un éclair de peur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? » insista Jack, « Je veux dire, vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant. »

« Parce que je veux aider. Je veux rentrer chez moi, » répondit Daniel.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

Daniel soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme semblait défait… comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois.

« Vous me connaissez trop bien, » dit Daniel.

« Je ne vous connais pas du tout. C'est le problème ! Alors soit vous me le dites soit il est hors de question que je vous emmène sur cette mission. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes ici parce que vous voulez que j'y aille. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon. Il n'y avait pas de débat à avoir ici. Soit Daniel donnait une explication soit Jack s'en allait. Il ne devait rien à cet homme.

« Teal'c et le Dr. Fraiser m'ont dit comment votre Daniel est mort. Il était un héros, » commença Daniel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle, » répliqua sèchement Jack.

« Ouais… Langara, c'est ça ? »

« Et je connais le nom de la planète. Venez-en au fait ou nous partons sans vous. »

« J'étais censé aller sur cette mission. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'était censé être mon premier voyage à travers la Porte des étoiles… et avec SG-1, excusez du peu. Un grand honneur… »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis réveillé le matin avant la mission et j'ai simplement su que jamais je ne pourrais passer cette Porte des étoiles, aussi j'ai prétendu être malade et SG-1 y est allé sans moi. Vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. Beaucoup de gens sont morts sur Langara. A ce moment-là, je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi… ou j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire. Ce fut un terrible gaspillage de vie, mais ils furent ceux à prendre le risque. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu être celui qui ferait la différence. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Même si j'avais été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire ce qu'il a fait. »

« Alors vous voulez prouver que vous n'êtes pas un lâche, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Ceci n'est une sorte de mission vouée à la mort et à la gloire, Dr. Jackson. Il y a un sacré enjeu. »

« Je sais, mais tout le monde mérite d'avoir une seconde chance… n'est-ce pas, Jack ? » Jack voulut demander à Daniel de quoi il parlait, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les idiots. Il ne savait que trop bien. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était dans le programme que depuis peu de temps, ce Daniel était assez familier avec le passé de Jack pour savoir quels coups porter.

« Je veux juste faire du mieux que je peux, » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous avez intérêt, » gronda Jack.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait déjà utilisé quinze minutes de ses trente minutes.

« Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer et vous présenter à la salle d'embarquement, » ordonna-t-il et quitta la pièce avant que Daniel ne puisse commencer à exprimer ses remerciements.

**Chapitre Huit**

Une fois de plus la Porte des étoiles échoua dans sa tentative pour ouvrir le vortex et Walter Harriman dût résister à l'envie de passer son poing à travers l'écran devant lui. Il pourrait vraiment faire sans cela. Il était assis dans ce fauteuil depuis si longtemps que ses fesses commençaient à prendre racines. Changeant discrètement de position pour éliminer un peu de l'engourdissement, il refit les tests de diagnostique. Derrière lui, Walter entendit le soupir d'agacement du Major Carter. Il savait qu'il lui démangeait de le pousser hors de son fauteuil et de le faire elle-même. Cependant, étant donné qu'elle avait un sac plein à craquer sur son dos, s'asseoir était hors de question, aussi elle dût rester debout là et regarder.

Walter savait qu'elle était stressée, merde ils l'étaient tous, mais une Major Carter énervée et en colère était une mauvaise nouvelle pour tout le monde. La plupart du temps, elle était la plus douce des personnes sur terre, mais Harriman pouvait dire qu'elle était presque au point où elle se transformerait en psycho-Carter. Etre engueulé par le Major n'était pas une expérience agréable, surtout parce que cela arrivait si rarement. Tout un chacun s'attendait à ce que le Colonel O'Neill soit grincheux et par conséquent il y avait moins d'impact émotionnel quand il vous hurlait dessus.

Sentant davantage d'impatience provenant du Major, Walter n'attendit pas les ordres et commença la séquence d'adressage.

« Chevron un enclenché ! » annonça-t-il lorsque le premier chevron cliqua à sa place.

En dessous de lui, dans la salle d'embarquement, il vit SG-1 se préparer une fois de plus. Ou disons SG-1 plus Daniel Jackson… il y avait quelque chose de pas rond avec ça. Daniel Jackson et pourtant… non. Tout devenait un peu étrange de l'avis de Walter. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement un Daniel Jackson d'un univers parallèle ou si l'homme avait ressuscité… encore.

Walter ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Il était assez content d'être assis sur son fauteuil et dire, « Chevron deux enclenché ! »

Ouvrir et fermer l'iris, être tiré dessus de temps en temps, et peut-être un peu de paperasse. Parfois, il fantasmait d'être en première ligne, mais pas souvent.

« Chevron trois enclenché ! »

« Si ça ne marche pas cette fois, mon Général, il nous faudra peut-être tenter les Tok'ra et voir si nous pouvons obtenir un vaisseau, » dit le Major Carter au Général Hammond.

« C'est une honte que le Projet Prométhée ne soit pas terminé, » répondit le Général.

« Il nous faut quelques mois de plus, monsieur. »

« Chevron quatre enclenché ! »

Harriman ne savait pas ce que le Projet Prométhée était. C'était probablement quelque chose dont il n'était pas censé avoir entendu. Il fit un grand show pour faire semblant de ne pas les écouter dans l'espoir qu'ils laisseraient échapper d'autres informations, mais ils se retinrent de dire davantage. Est-ce que ce Projet Prométhée était une alternative aux voyages par la Porte des étoiles ? se demanda Walter. En ce cas allait-il se retrouver sans travail ?

« Chevron cinq enclenché ! »

Il ne voulait pas vraiment être muté hors du SGC. Malgré toute sa monotonie, le boulot avait ses atouts.

« Chevron six enclenché ! »

Walter se demanda si prier pourrait aider. Il fallait vraiment que le vortex se forme cette fois ou il aurait peut-être à se laisser tomber sur son épée, métaphoriquement parlant, en signe de repentance professionnelle. Oublier le fait que personne ne savait ce qui n'allait pas avec la Porte des étoiles, pas même le Major Carter. Il y avait là une certaine fierté en jeu.

« Chevron sept… verrouillé. »

La Porte des étoiles explosa à la vie, le Dr. Jackson évitant de justesse d'être vaporisé, nota Walter. Teal'c le tira en arrière juste à temps.

« SG-1 vous avez le feu vert ! » annonça Hammond alors que le Major Carter entrait en trombe dans la salle d'embarquement.

Alors que Harriman observait, l'équipe monta en hâte la rampe. Jackson hésita devant le vortex, dans l'intention, apparemment, de fourrer sa tête à travers en premier. Le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill se regardèrent simplement avant de poser tous les deux une main sur son dos et de le pousser. Avec une courbette pleine de fioritures, O'Neill fit un geste au Major Carter de le précéder et puis ils furent partis. Le vortex se désintégra.

« Voilà notre espoir, Sergent, » dit Hammond.

« Je sais, mon Général, » répondit Harriman, « Je sais. »

ooo

Daniel n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait de son premier voyage à travers la Porte des étoiles. Les autres, remarqua-t-il, étaient presque blasés par l'expérience. En tout cas ils se tenaient tous autour et riaient pendant qu'il perdait son déjeuner. Au moins, c'était son impression. Si c'était possible, il se sentait plus isolé maintenant qu'il ne s'était senti à la base. Ces gens formaient une équipe et il était l'intrus. Il s'assit sur les marches devant la Porte des étoiles, observant pendant qu'ils pratiquaient leurs routines, se demandant s'il devrait aussi se balader autour, en agitant une arme. Non pas qu'on lui en avait confié une, mais… Daniel avait été plutôt soulagé. Satisfait que sa haine des armes soit une chose que Jack semblait parfaitement comprendre.

« Carter, vous et le Dr. Jackson vérifiez le labo, » ordonna Jack quand il se fut assuré que tout était sûr.

« Mon Colonel ? » interrogea Sam.

« Tea'lc et moi allons jeter un œil sur le reste du complexe. »

« N'allez pas trop près de la surface. Les indications montrent que les taux de radiations sont toujours élevés. »

« Nous serons prudents. » Jack fit un clin d'œil à Sam et sourit. C'était un autre truc que Daniel ne comprenait pas. L'amitié entre Jack et Samantha… Sam. Les personnes qu'il connaissait se seraient disputées. C'était presque comme si…

« Daniel, vous venez ? » demanda Sam.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il et suivit sa direction.

Le labo avait été dépouillé de tout ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la technologie. Cet endroit était mort, réalisa Daniel et il se retrouva à se demander combien de temps avait passé depuis que des gens avaient vécu et respiré ici. La présente compagnie exceptée, bien sûr. Il observa Sam commencer à chercher dans les divers tiroirs. Consciente de son observation, elle se tourna et le regarda.

« Essayez par là, » ordonna-t-elle.

Bien. Il rêvassait encore, mais il n'arrivait pas à dissiper l'émerveillement d'être sur une planète totalement différente. En dépit de la température, Daniel savait qu'il n'était pas sur Terre. Il y avait tout un monde de différences entre la Terre et ses semblables. Pour commencer, son poids ne lui semblait pas le bon. S'il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré avoir perdu quelques kilos. Et l'air… sentait différemment. Sulfureux. Il souhaita qu'il y ait un moyen pour lui d'aller en surface et se tenir sous le ciel alien, mais d'après ce que Sam avait dit, les taux de radiations interdisaient cela. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se demander comment ce serait. Où étaient les étoiles ? Les galaxies ? Les Nébuleuses ? Ou serait-il déçu par la réalité prosaïque d'une couverture nuageuse ?

« Dr. Jackson, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, » appela Sam.

Elle avait trouvé un morceau de papier au fond d'un tiroir. Docilement, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et étudia l'écriture pendant quelques instants.

« Ce n'est qu'une liste de réquisition, » lui dit-il.

« Oh… okay… merci. »

Ils l'appelaient tous Dr. Jackson… même Jack, gardant une distance entre lui et eux. Essayant de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement, ce qui était compréhensible, supposait-il. Cela ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant. Comme tout le monde, Daniel voulait être accepté, être aimé et cette froideur commençait à l'atteindre.

Tentant de se concentrer sur le travail sous la main, Daniel ramassa un bloc-notes abandonné et feuilleta les pages. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune référence ni aux miroirs ni aux quanta, mais il le mit dans sa poche quand même pour le lire à tête reposée.

« Comment savons-nous que les Goa'uld n'ont pas pris l'information quand ils ont détruit la planète ? » demanda Daniel, brusquement.

« Nous ne le savons pas, » avoua Sam, « mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela en laissant le miroir ? »

« Bonne remarque. »

« Les données sont peut-être là, mais pas enregistrées comme nous l'espérons. »

Cela n'aidait pas du tout. Sam s'éloigna pour explorer les profondeurs sombres à l'autre bout de la pièce et Daniel se retrouva à fixer les motifs sur les murs. Mais ils ne ressemblaient pas à l'écriture sur le calepin. En fait, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu. En dépit de cela il y avait quelque chose de familier dans la forme des dessins. Sortant sa caméra, Daniel enregistra les inscriptions. Juste au cas où il s'avérerait être l'équivalent alien d'un tableau blanc.

« Il y en a d'autres par ici ! » appela Sam de la porte à l'autre bout.

Rassemblant son équipement docilement, Daniel la suivit.

ooo

C'était le silence qui le perturbait le plus, décida Jack alors que Teal'c et lui effectuaient leur recherche méthodique. Il souhaita avoir emmené Carter avec lui au moins il pouvait compter sur elle pour une conversation intéressante. Il y avait des occasions où il appréciait la nature taciturne de Teal'c, mais là n'en était pas une. Jack avouait qu'il était nerveux. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pensait pas que cet endroit était aussi mort qu'il paraissait. Ce qui était fou. Ils n'avaient même pas vu un rat… ou quel que soit son équivalent sur P3R-233. Bien sûr, trouver quelqu'un en vie serait un bonus car la personne pourrait leur dire exactement comment le miroir quantique fonctionnait… en présumant qu'elle vive au pays des merveilles de O'Neill. En tout probabilité, ils seraient emprisonnés, torturés… pendant que l'univers s'écrouleraient autour d'eux.

Jack n'était pas inconscient du sérieux de la situation. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Carter aussi effrayée, aussi seule. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait les sortir de ceci… ou disons plutôt qu'elle était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance pour faire ce travail. Il faisait face à la possibilité qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de le faire cette fois. Teal'c et lui ne trouvaient certainement rien de concluant.

Le complexe était plus grand qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher à travers des salles assombries, certaines grandes, d'autres pas tant que cela, toutes vides et mortes. Les Goa'uld avaient certainement fait un exemple de cet endroit. Personne ne penserait qu'il y avait quelque chose de valeur ici. Fatigué de n'entendre que le son de sa propre respiration, Jack alluma sa radio.

« Carter ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Présente, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle.

« Trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Non, monsieur. Le Dr. Jackson se demandait si vous aviez traversé ce qui pourrait être une librairie ? »

« Des livres et des trucs comme ça ? Non. »

« Ca pourrait ne pas être des livres. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel. »

« Nous continuerons de regarder. »

Jack regarda Teal'c qui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil. C'était cinglé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait dire cela à Carter. Il songea brièvement à demander à Carter et à Daniel de les rejoindre, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Deux groupes de recherche pouvaient couvrir plus de terrain qu'un seul.

« Par là, » ordonna-t-il, choisissant une direction au hasard.

« Est-ce que cette voie ne mène pas vers la surface, O'Neill ? » interrogea Teal'c.

« Si, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons tellement le choix. »

Ils devaient regarder partout. Ne laisser aucune pierre non retournée… et une demi-douzaine d'autres stéréotypes auxquels Jack ne voulait pas penser. Ils se tenaient à un carrefour. Trois couloirs s'éloignaient d'eux. Dans le premier, il y avait des marches qui menaient vers le haut, le second serpentait vers le bas et le troisième restait sur le même niveau. Jack commença à monter les marches, lorsque Teal'c le retint.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon symbiote m'offre certaines protections. Je vais y aller, » répondit Teal'c.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer. »

« Mettez-vous en doute mon honneur, O'Neill ? »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

« Il n'y a rien de vivant ici. Je serai tout à fait en sécurité. »

Jack jeta un regard noir à Teal'c, ne voulant pas être d'accord avec lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son ami aille là-haut seul, mais d'un autre côté, l'empoisonnement par radiations n'était pas vraiment le pied. Avoir regardé une personne en mourir était suffisant pour lui. De plus, Teal'c avait probablement raison.

« Appelez-moi dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, » acquiesça Jack, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

L'autre homme hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et se mit à grimper l'escalier. Jack attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre les bruits de pas avant de considérer ses autres options. Si Teal'c montait, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien essayer en bas.

C'était cinquante fois plus flippant d'être là seul que cela n'avait été avec Teal'c. Jack devait résister à l'envie d'appeler de nouveau Carter, rien que pour entendre une voix amicale. Un souvenir d'enfance lui vint crûment en mémoire : s'introduire dans une maison abandonnée, et réputée hantée, sur un défi. S'attendant, à tout moment, que ses amis bondissent et lui fichent une peur bleue. Jack se souvint monter dans un train fantôme avec Charlie et combien son fils avait eu délicieusement peur. Sara avait détesté cela. Le souvenir fut suffisant pour amener un sourire ironique sur son visage.

Il avait dû marcher pendant encore vingt minutes avant que le couloir qu'il avait choisi ne se termine. Jack estima qu'il devait être loin au-dessous du niveau où se trouvait la Porte des étoiles. Il y avait une salle bien éclairée devant lui. Quelle que soit la source d'énergie, elle devait être suffisamment résistante pour supporter l'attaque goa'uld. De ce que Jack pouvait voir, la pièce avait environ la taille de la salle d'embarquement et était décorée d'une série d'inscriptions élaborées sur les murs et de miroirs. Voulant jeter un coup d'œil de plus près, Jack fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver projeté six mètres en arrière contre le mur le plus proche. Sa tête se cogna contre le béton et il s'écroula, inconscient.

ooo

Teal'c quitta O'Neill avec son propre sentiment de prémonition. Il savait comment serait la surface de ce monde. Durant son temps aux services d'Apophis, Teal'c avait dirigé nombre de ces… nettoyages. Le souveni le laissa avec un sentiment d'échec, se demandant combien de vies auraient été sauvées s'il s'était rebellé plus tôt.

Mais non. Une telle action n'aurait résulté que par sa propre mort et il n'aurait pas été capable d'aider son peuple. Il était parfois difficile de se rappeler que ses années de servitudes étaient dans le passé, mais O'Neill avait été la bonne personne à qui jurer son allégeance. Teal'c n'aurait jamais pu accomplir les choses qu'il avait accomplies sans la confiance et l'encouragement de ses amis… sans mentionner le programme Porte des étoiles des Tau'ri. Il ne fuirait donc pas ce qu'il considérait être son devoir, et de retourner chaque pierre sans exception dans sa recherche d'informations pour le Major Carter. Si la réponse se trouvait à la surface, Teal'c doutait qu'elle eût survécu, mais quelqu'un devait vérifier. Teal'c croyait que le Major Carter aurait été bien plus déprimée si O'Neill avait choisi de se mettre en danger à sa façon habituelle. Elle, d'eux tous, pouvait le moins se permettre d'être détournée de sa tâche. Quand le Major Carter était bouleversée, Teal'c avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à devenir moins patiente avec ceux autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce qu'ils atteignent ses critères d'excellence. Elle avait aussi un penchant pour s'épuiser elle-même, un niveau d'investissement qui les mettrait finalement tous en danger.

Il y eut une nette chute de température comme Teal'c approchait de la surface. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que le bâtiment dans lequel l'escalier débouchait s'ouvrît aux éléments et que les murs fussent couverts de givre.

Teal'c se tenait sous un ciel rouge et menaçant. La lumière provenant du soleil avait été filtrée par la poussière de l'atmosphère, transformant le paysage en un ennuyeux rouge vif. Pourtant il y avait à peine assez de lumière pour dire que c'était la journée plutôt que la nuit.

Et il faisait froid.

La morsure vive et féroce d'un hiver nucléaire. De la mort du soleil.

Lentement, Teal'c surveilla ce qui l'entourait. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait à peine distinguer les ruines des autres bâtiments. Ils étaient bas, aucun ne dépassait un étage, et s'étendaient aussi loin que ses yeux portaient. Ce serait impossible de tous les fouiller, réalisa Teal'c. Quelque peu à contrecoeur, il retourna sur ses pas.

Un brouhaha de métal résonna dans l'air lourd. Teal'c pivota vivement sur lui-même, son bâton goa'uld prêt, pour ne découvrir qu'un amas de métal dans lequel son pied s'était pris. Il se permit un sourire sombre, heureux que personne n'ait été témoin de sa perte momentanée de sang-froid. Curieux, il ramassa la plaque métallique. Elle était lourde, faite d'un alliage quelconque de Naquadah, présuma-t-il. Il y avait des symboles sur la surface, à moitié obscurcis par la poussière. Teal'c essuya la couche de saleté pour révéler une écriture bien familière.

« O'Neill ? Major Carter ? » parla Teal'c dans sa radio.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Teal'c ? » répondit le Major Carter.

« Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui a peut-être un intérêt. Je reviens vous rejoindre à la Porte des étoiles. »

« Où êtes-vous maintenant ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Teal'c mit fin à la conversation et se mit à redescendre les marches.

**Chapitre Neuf**

Sam ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée ou pas. Teal'c et le Colonel étaient visiblement allés là où ils n'auraient pas dû. Oh, il n'avait pas menti, mais il avait habilement éludé sa question. D'un autre côté, s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose de valeur, alors ça en valait peut-être le risque.

« Je vais aller voir Teal'c, » cria-t-elle en direction de Daniel.

Il marmonna une réponse qui n'engageait rien, son attention prise par un vieux livre qu'il avait trouvé. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, songea Sam. Daniel, même cette version, était la personne la plus obsessionnelle qu'elle connaissait… en dehors d'elle-même, cela va de soi. Le laissant à son étude, elle refit son chemin à travers le labo vers la Porte des étoiles. Seule pour la première fois dans ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Sam s'assit sur les marches, tentant d'étouffer un bâillement. Sans les autres pour témoins, elle pouvait laisser tomber un peu ses défenses. La vérité était qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce défoulement. Quelqu'un remarquerait ses yeux gonflés et son nez rouge. Elle avait parié tout qu'elle trouverait les réponses ici et en dépit du message de Teal'c, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils trouveraient quoi que ce soit.

Le raclement de bottes sur la pierre pénétra sa conscience. Sam se plaqua un sourire sur son visage et se leva pour rencontrer Teal'c.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un autre avertissement, » répondit-il, tendant une plaque de métal.

Sam la prit de ses mains et examina l'écriture. Elle n'arrivait pas à la lire, mais elle pouvait admirer la technologie. L'inscription était sans défaut.

« Comme vous l'aviez correctement supposé, les Goa'uld connaissaient l'existence du miroir, » poursuivit-il. « L'attaque fut précipité à cause de cela. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas pris ? Je veux dire, il était là aux yeux de tous, » argumenta Sam.

« Parce que les Goa'uld ont attaqué ce monde pour empêcher la destruction de l'univers. »

Sam se tint là, tentant d'assimiler l'information, puis elle prit conscience de quelque chose.

« Teal'c, où est le Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il explorait une autre zone du complexe pendant que je me rendais à la surface. »

« Colonel O'Neill ? Colonel O'Neill, répondez, je vous en prie. »

Il n'y eut que des statiques pour toute réponse. Merde.

« Nous ferions bien de le trouver, » dit-elle. « Dr. Jackson ! »

Daniel sortit du labo, ses lunettes sur la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le Colonel O'Neill est introuvable. Nous devons aller le chercher, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh… très bien… Je vais juste attendre là, alors. »

« Vous venez avec nous. »

Personne ne devait rester seul. Plus maintenant. Le Colonel aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait pas se balader sans être accompagné. Teal'c les conduisit à l'endroit où il avait vu O'Neill la dernière fois.

« De quel côté est-il allé ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne le sais pas, » répondit Teal'c.

« On dirait qu'il y a des traces de pas de ce côté, » ajouta Daniel.

Plissant les yeux dans la faible lumière, Sam put à peine distinguer les empreintes des bottes de la taille du Colonel O'Neill. Ils se mirent à descendre le couloir Sam en tête, Teal'c couvrant leurs arrières. Avec le Colonel manquant, rencontrer des forces hostiles n'était pas au-delà des possibilités. Sam tenta de réprimer une vague de panique. Maintenant, elle était vraiment en colère. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas perdre de temps à trouver O'Neill et à le sortir du pétrin, quel qu'il soit, dans lequel il s'était fourré. Pourquoi faisait-il ce genre de truc ? Pourquoi ? Un truc de macho ? Que diable avait-il à prouver ? Il connaissait les protocoles de missions aussi bien que n'importe qui.

Sam était si absorbée par son admonition du comportement de O'Neill, qu'elle faillit trébucher sur le corps étalé par terre.

« Bon sang, mon Colonel ! » jura-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, ses doigts cherchant son pouls. Il était là, puissant et régulier. Les chances étaient qu'il était simplement inconscient. Sam le gifla doucement.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » dit-elle. « Il faut vous réveiller, mon Colonel. »

Le Colonel O'Neill s'éveilla au son de sa voix, roulant sur lui-même pour que sa tête repose sur sa cuisse.

« Maman ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pas tout à fait, » sourit Sam.

« Major Carter, » interrompit Teal'c.

Sam leva la tête pour voir Teal'c debout sur le pas d'une salle bien éclairée. Il leva une main et caressa l'espace vide devant lui. L'air parut s'embraser et Teal'c trébucha en arrière. Un champ de force.

« Je dirais qu'il y a là dedans quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent que nous voyons, » commenta-t-elle.

Daniel s'avança prudemment, s'arrêtant juste avant que ses lunettes n'entrent en contact avec la barrière énergétique.

« Que pouvez-vous voir ? » demanda Sam.

« Juste quelques écritures, » répondit Daniel.

« Les reconnaissez-vous ? »

« Ca ne ressemble à rien de ce avec quoi je suis familier. »

Sam jeta un œil au Colonel. Il était encore à peine conscient. Elle savait qu'ils devraient le ramener au SGC dès que possible. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté de ce champ de force, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre ce temps. Elle aurait parié que tirer dessus ne résoudrait rien. Ils se retrouveraient probablement à se tuer eux-mêmes. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de traverser.

« Dr. Jackson, surveillez le Colonel O'Neill, » ordonna-t-elle.

Faisant signe à Teal'c de suivre, elle descendit le couloir un peu plus loin. Il y avait plusieurs entrées sombres et elle choisit la première, les menant dans une petite salle vide.

« C'est le mur mitoyen, » dit-elle à Teal'c et se tint loin en arrière.

Il sut exactement ce qu'elle voulait et abaissa son bâton en direction du mur gênant. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune garantie que le champ de force ne s'étendait pas dans l'infrastructure… Sam s'abrita et se couvrit les oreilles pendant que Teal'c tirait les coups nécessaires pour ouvrir un trou d'une bonne taille. Elle fut couverte de débris de bétons, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres dégâts. Rampant en avant, ses mains tendues devant elle, Sam passa à travers le trou.

« Teal'c, allez chercher le Dr. Jackson, » ordonna-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, Sam pouvait voir l'étendue des écritures sur les murs. Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas simplement une forme de décoration. Elles devaient signifier quelque chose. Il y eut un bruit de raclement derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir Daniel manœuvrer pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

ooo

Daniel ôta ses lunettes et les remit en place.

« Je suis désolé, je… »

« Il se peut que cela ne saute pas aux yeux, » dit Sam.

Ne saute pas aux yeux ? Que diable était-ce censé vouloir dire ? La seule chose évidente dans cette pièce était les écritures sur les murs et… Daniel cessa son radotage interne et se tourna sur lui-même. Se regardant dans un des miroirs !

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam, « Dr. Jackson, vous n'y regardez même pas. »

« Si, je le regarde, » répondit-il, « C'est dans les miroirs. Léonard de Vinci a fait la même chose. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » La voix de Jack semblait un peu mal assurée, mais au moins il était sur ses pieds. Sam, remarqua Daniel, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire alors qu'il leur jetait un regard. Jack avait ses lunettes de soleil, sans aucun doute dans une tentative d'empêcher quelqu'un de bien voir ses yeux.

« Mon Colonel, vous devriez vous reposer, » avança-t-elle.

« Mais c'est difficile quand Teal'c et vous faites exploser des trucs. Je vais bien. »

Mais il y avait une tâche sombre à l'arrière de sa casquette, il saignait donc quelque part. Sam, semblait-il, savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Jack était sensible quand il en venait à ses blessures et la plupart du temps, il valait mieux de le laisser tranquille. Au fond de lui, Daniel était convaincu que c'était dû à un excès de testostérone. Il préférait souffrir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Alors tant pis s'il s'évanouissait sur le chemin de retour…

« Eh bien ? » insista Jack.

« Je… euh… Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, » bredouilla Daniel.

« Dans ce cas, faites-nous part de votre meilleure supposition. »

« Euh… okay… »

Daniel s'avança jusqu'à l'un des miroirs et le fixa pendant quelques minutes. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient tous reculés. Il était extraordinairement difficile de se tenir là et de ne rien faire, mais dans ce cas précis, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas aider. Daniel devait le faire seul.

« Cette partie se réfère aux Portes des étoiles et le fait que les Anciens ont construit un second réseau d'appareils qui permettrait de croiser les liens de la réalité. Je devine qu'ils parlaient des miroirs. Bien…, » commença-t-il, sa voix devenant plus forte comme il se prenait au jeu. Daniel se précipita à travers la salle, puis reprit sa place avant de continuer sa narration.

« Par là, nous avons un avertissement sur le fait d'endommager le tissu de la réalité… oh… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tous les miroirs sont liés. Si l'un d'entre eux est détruit, alors tous les autres sont déstabilisés. »

« Alors pourquoi les laisser partout pour que tout un chacun les découvre ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait. D'après le texte ici, les miroirs furent cachés au-delà de la perception humaine. La connaissance des miroirs devint une légende… mais apparemment ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Ce monde était en guerre avec un système voisin et ils étaient en train de perdre. Puis un visiteur vint par la Porte des étoiles, amenant le miroir avec lui. Il dit que c'était une arme qui vaincrait leurs ennemis. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de trouver un moyen de le détruire. »

« Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous avons trouvé le miroir dans le labo, » réalisa Sam.

« Peut-être. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer leur tâche, un nouvel ennemi apparut et détruisit leur monde. »

« Un mot sur qui était cet étranger ? » voulut savoir Jack.

« Anubis. »

« S'il a vraiment prit un tel risque, les autres Grands Maîtres tenteraient de l'arrêter, » dit Teal'c.

« Et ces gens se sont retrouvés au milieu. »

« En effet. »

« Daniel, est-ce qu'il y a ici quelque chose qui dit comment la déstabilisation peut être arrêtée, ou comment empêcher qu'elle ne s'étende ? » demanda Sam.

« S'il y a quelque chose, nous venons peut-être de faire un trou dedans, » fut la réponse de Daniel.

ooo

Jack savait qu'il avait eu un coup à la tête. Il savait aussi que Carter savait cela. Mais Carter ne savait pas qu'il savait qu'elle savait et…

Il avait mal à la tête.

Il avait été assommé tellement de fois au cours de sa carrière que c'était un miracle qu'il ait encore la moindre capacité cognitive. A la façon dont il se sentait maintenant, ce qui restait de ses cellules grises étaient sur le point d'abandonner, de dégoût. Jack ne voulait rien de plus que rentrer à la maison et de se coucher sur un de ces adorables lits de l'infirmerie. Des draps propres, des oreillers moelleux et, s'il avait de la chance, quelques jolies infirmières pour exaucer ses moindres désirs.

Mais non.

Carter, la sadique qu'elle était, faisait parcourir la salle encore et encore par Jackson, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté. Bien sûr, Jack aurait pu leur ordonner d'arrêter, mais il se disait que le destin de l'univers était une assez bonne raison pour mettre de côté son propre confort. Remarquez…

La soudaine augmentation du bruit de voix envoya des décharges de douleur dans sa tête et Jack s'écarta du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait et s'avança pour écarter les belligérants.

« Ca suffit, » s'écria-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent, leur colère se reportant brusquement sur lui. Jack s'en fichait. Il était assez grand pour la recevoir. Ce qu'il n'allait pas 'supporter' était que la paire se dispute comme deux enfants. Ils boudaient maintenant. Bien que Carter pouvait s'en sortir, la même expression sur le visage de Daniel était juste grotesque. Jack prit une profonde respiration, résistant à l'envie de cogner leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.

« Dr. Jackson, avez-vous tout ça sur bande ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui. »

« Bien, alors vous pourrez le traduire quand nous serons à la maison. »

« Mais, mon Colonel… » protesta Carter.

« Carter, le fait que cette salle ait un gros champ de force qui la protège, me dit que nous n'allons rien trouver ailleurs. »

« Avec tout mon respect, nous ne le savons pas. »

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

Sujet clos de l'avis de Jack. Il se mit à se diriger vers le trou dans le mur, présumant que soit ils le suivraient soit ils ne le suivraient pas. A cet instant, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils feraient. Il allait retourner à la Porte des étoiles, au SGC et à l'infirmerie. Dans cet ordre. Jack avait déjà fait plusieurs pas dans le couloir avant que Carter ne le rattrape, comme il l'avait soupçonné. Heureusement, il avait un plan d'urgence pour empêcher d'autres discussions non désirées. Juste comme elle ouvrait sa bouche, Jack fit semblant de trébucher. Il s'appuya contre le mur quelques secondes, soufflant bruyamment. L'expression de Sam se transforma rapidement en inquiétude.

« Nous devrions peut-être vous ramenez chez nous, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit au début, » marmonna-t-il.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur ? »

« Je vais bien. »

Il se remit à marcher, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait un aperçu du sourcil levé de Teal'c. Jack choisit de l'ignorer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire en sorte que Carter et Jackson travaillent en relative harmonie, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tant qu'ils seraient ici. Il pensait à la sécurité de l'univers et non à sa tête douloureuse… pas trop.

Ce fut une longue marche jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles et Jack souhaitait presque que sa fierté de mâle lui permette d'accepter l'offre de Carter. Si elle était venue de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait.

« Composez l'adresse, » ordonna-t-il.

Il entendit vaguement les chevrons s'engager, son attention était autrement focalisée à tenter de contrôler le réflexe de haut-le-cœur. Ce serait super, retourner au SGC en train de vomir. Heureusement, il s'engagea sur la rampe avec sa dignité intacte. Cependant, la vue qui l'accueillit fit souhaiter à Jack d'avoir accédé aux souhaits de Carter et être resté un peu plus longtemps sur la planète.

Jacob Carter se tenait au bas de la rampe… et il semblait furax.

ooo

Jacob Carter était furax. Il avait reçu l'appel il y a six heures, s'était rendu sur Terre immédiatement pour découvrir que sa fille avait disparu sur une mission à moitié bâclée et on lui avait interdit l'opportunité de lui dire ce qu'il pensait exactement de sa dernière 'escapade'. Même maintenant, il retenait sa langue. Jack O'Neill rôdait près de Samantha comme un grand, maigre, vieux… et là la métaphore prit fin. Jacob n'arrivait jamais à se décider de ce qu'il pensait de Jack. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il respectait chez l'homme, mais il était plus qu'un peu inquiet par l'affection que sa fille montrait clairement pour son supérieur. Une affection qui ne fut jamais plus évidente lorsque Jack trébucha en avant et vomit. Samantha fut instantanément à ses côtés, tenant son P90 hors du chemin alors qu'il continuait d'avoir des haut-le-cœur.

« Alors qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous-mêmes cette fois ? » demanda Jacob, sa voix d'une douceur trompeuse.

« Je vais dégueuler encore, » dit Jack et dirigea délibérément sa prochaine vomissure pour forcer Jacob à reculer de quelques pas.

« Il faut emmener le Colonel O'Neill à l'infirmerie, » cria Samantha.

« Je vais bien, » marmonna Jack.

Mais Samantha n'allait pas accepter un 'non' pour réponse. Soutenant son supérieur, elle se dirigea hors de la salle d'embarquement. Jacob se demanda si elle avait même remarqué qu'il était là. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle devait l'avoir fait. Elle utilisait cela comme excuse pour l'éviter. Comme elle se devait. Il s'était convaincu lui-même que ce bordel était entièrement la faute de Sam.

Jacob avait toujours été fier de sa fille. Elle était la personne la plus intelligente du SGC, ce qui en disait beaucoup. Elle avait l'allure de sa mère, son intelligence… et l'entêtement de Jacob et sa nature de fonceur. Teal'c inclina la tête en passant devant lui, suivi par…

« Daniel ? » questionna Jacob.

« Euh… oui ? » répondit le jeune homme.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être mort ? »

« C'est ce que les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire. »

Jacob sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour regarder George Hammond.

« Nous ferons le débriefing dans une heure, » dit George avec une trace de sourire. « Tu voudrais peut-être te rafraîchir un peu avant. »

Baissant les yeux sur lui, Jacob remarqua, d'un air amusé, les tâches sur sa tunique. Il aurait aimé croire que les tâches étaient inévitables, mais il avait un soupçon insidieux qui lui disait que Jack l'avait fait exprès. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir attendre pour faire connaître à Sam ce qu'il pensait.

Une heure plus tard, convenablement nettoyé et portant un treillis vert réglementaire, Jacob était assis à la table de briefing. Sam était en face de lui, une défiance coléreuse clairement visible dans ses yeux. Une consolation de Jacob était le fait qu'elle n'était pas à côté de son supérieur. Jack n'était pas venu au débriefing. Il était probablement en train de se disputer avec le Dr. Fraiser pour se tirer de l'infirmerie. Teal'c et le Dr. Jackson complétaient le groupe. Une version d'un univers parallèle, se corrigea Jacob… Il aurait dû être surpris, mais il ne l'était pas. C'était simplement un autre signe qui montrait à quel point toute cette situation était grave.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le bureau du Général et personne ne papotait. La salle de conférence semblait toujours trop chaude et le silence la rendait encore plus oppressive. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Jacob savait très bien que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il commencerait une dispute. Fort heureusement, George mit fin à son coup de fil et sortit pour se joindre à eux avant que la tension ne triomphe de lui.

« Alors, SG-1, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda le Général.

« Rien d'utile, » avoua Sam. « Les inscriptions que le Dr. Jackson a trouvées ne font que confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. Détruire le miroir a provoqué l'instabilité dans le tissu de la réalité et l'effet est exponentiel. »

« Je n'ai pas tout traduit, » réfuta Daniel. « Tout est sur vidéo, je dois la parcourir. Nous savons qu'Anubis a volé le miroir d'on ne sait où… »

« Attendez… Anubis ? » interrogea Jacob.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Jacob ? » intervint George.

« C'est juste une légende, » dit Jacob en réprimant ses pensées.

« Papa, si tu sais quelque chose ? » insista Sam.

« De nombreuses légendes sont basées sur des faits, » ajouta Daniel.

« Très bien, » soupira Jacob, « Selmak peut raconter l'histoire mieux que moi. »

Il fit une pause, permettant à Selmak de prendre le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices. Inclinant la tête, il sut que ses yeux brillèrent avec l'éclair caractéristique. Même après tout ce temps, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pensait ne jamais s'habituer.

« Salutations, Major Carter, Général Hammond, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, » dit Selmak.

« Selmak, » acquiesça George, « Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? »

« Il y a une histoire parmi les Tok'ra. Les miroirs étaient destinés dans un but de recherche uniquement. Les Anciens pouvaient visualiser les réalités alternées sans le besoin d'une interaction. Douze miroirs étaient placés en cercle, l'un à l'opposé de l'autre. Cependant, quand ils prirent conscience du pouvoir de leur invention, ils cachèrent les miroirs du reste de l'univers. D'après la légende, l'un de ces miroirs fut dérobé par un Goa'uld. »

« Anubis ? »

« On dirait bien. Quand il enleva le miroir de la place qui lui était désignée, il y eut une grande perturbation à travers l'univers. »

« Quel genre de perturbation ? » voulut savoir Sam.

« Les étoiles, au début de leur vie, se transformèrent en supernovae. Des trous noirs se formèrent… mais l'univers est résistant. Il s'en remit. »

« C'est insensé ! »

La voix au bout de la table était inhabituelle, inattendue. Soudain, Jacob reprit à nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Selmak s'était retiré, sachant que son hôte était mieux à même de gérer cette situation. Il jeta un œil à Sam qui secoua la tête, lui disant de ne rien dire, mais comment pouvait-il ignorer cela ? L'homme qui était à présent assis dans le fauteuil du général n'était pas son ami.

« Général Bauer, » commença Sam pour se voir couper la parole par Bauer.

« Lieutenant Carter, je vous suggère de retourner à votre labo. Rompez. »

**Chapitre Dix**

Sam ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait espéré que ses amis, le Général Hammond inclus, seraient toujours là. Elle n'avait pas pensé que l'univers serait à ce point cruel pour les lui prendre. Elle avait eu tort. Dès qu'elle fut congédiée, Sam se précipita à l'infirmerie pour voir Jack… et Jonas, et Janet. Son père, Daniel et Teal'c la suivaient sur les talons. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer.

Le Colonel O'Neill semblait suprêmement confortable couché dans le lit de l'infirmerie. C'était une honte de le réveiller, surtout qu'elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle songea sérieusement à le laisser là, mais réalisa rapidement à quel point cette action se révélerait futile. De plus, Sam avait besoin du soutien qu'il offrait. S'il y avait une personne sur cette planète qui ne perdrait jamais sa foi en elle, c'était Jack O'Neill. En dépit de tout, sa confiance en ses capacités n'avait jamais vacillé. Elle se tint pourtant là, se demandant si elle était juste avec lui. Elle jeta un œil vers Janet, espérant que le docteur prendrait la décision à sa place.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le réveiller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je préférerais qu'on le laisse dormir… Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » répondit Janet.

« Nous avons perdu Hammond. »

« Oh. »

« Un instant il était là et puis… nous nous retrouvons avec le Général Bauer sur les bras. »

Janet s'écarta du lit et fit un signe de la main à Sam de continuer.

« Mon Colonel ? » appela Sam, touchant avec douceur son épaule.

Il ouvrit un œil.

« Hammond est parti ? » demanda-t-il, prouvant qu'il était réveillé depuis le début.

« Oui. »

En poussant un grand soupir, il se redressa et regarda le groupe qui entourait son lit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se recula et laissa son père raconter l'histoire. Le Colonel écouta avec son habituelle façade d'indifférence.

« Alors, pour résumer, nous devons fabriquer un autre miroir et le remettre à sa place ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Je crois que oui, » répondit Daniel. « Il y a juste deux problèmes. »

« Seulement deux ? »

« Nous ne savons pas où sont les autres miroirs, » confia son père.

« Et je ne sais pas comment en fabriquer un autre, » avoua Sam.

« Vous trouverez, » lui dit Jack.

« Je souhaiterais avoir votre confiance. »

« Vous y arriverez tous. Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, vérifiez les livres et voyez si vous pouvez trouver où pourrait se trouver cette salle des miroirs. Carter… »

« Je sais, monsieur. »

« Jacob… »

Sam savait que le Colonel allait demander l'aide de son père, une chose qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment maintenant… pas à moins que le parricide ne soit permis.

« … Donnez un coup de main à Teal'c et au Dr. Jackson. Maintenant fichez le camp d'ici, vous tous. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, se rappelant mentalement de remercier son supérieur à un moment ou un autre. Balançant ses jambes hors de son lit, il se mit à descendre, pour se retrouver avec la main de Janet sur sa poitrine. Sam dut réprimer un sourire lorsque la petite doctoresse malmena le Colonel d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit pour le remettre au lit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller le confronter, mon Colonel, » lui dit Sam, sachant exactement ce qui passait dans sa tête. « Vous vous retrouveriez en cellule… ou pire. »

« Carter, je ne vais pas simplement rester assis là et laisser ce connard… »

« Mon Colonel, vous le devez. Laissez-nous faire notre part. Si nous trouvons quelque chose, alors… »

« Je pourrais lui botter les fesses ? »

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

« Bien, alors… réveillez-moi quand vous aurez quelque chose. »

Le Colonel O'Neill roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Sam savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas rester. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, avec Janet.

« Comment va Jonas ? » demanda Sam.

« Pareil, » répondit Janet. « Pour le moment, il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour lui. »

Sam hocha la tête, sentant le poids psychologique augmenter sur ses épaules une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour elle à faire sinon retourner à son labo et commencer à travailler sur la fabrication d'un miroir quantique. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Au moins, d'une certaine perspective, elle suivait les ordres de Bauer. Essayant de se rappeler combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait mangé la dernière fois, Sam prit un danish et un café au mess et se prépara à aller travailler. Avec son père occupé ailleurs, elle pouvait être certaine d'avoir quelques heures de paix et de tranquillité.

Il y avait de subtiles différences dans le labo, elle dut de nouveau hacker son ordinateur pour y avoir accès, mais Sam relégua cela comme faisant partie des changements qui survenaient. Elle était en train de rassembler tout ce qu'ils avaient sur la construction de miroirs quand elle eut l'impression nette d'être observée. Sam leva les yeux, droit sur le visage souriant de Rodney McKay. Elle se rembrunit.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, exactement, Lieutenant Carter ? » souffla-t-il avec un soupçon de menace.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, je pense que si. Vous semblez avoir oublié les règles, Samantha. »

« Les règles ? »

« Pas de nourriture. »

Il prit son danish aux pommes et le balança dans la poubelle.

« Pas de liquides. » Il prit son café et le renversa dans l'évier.

« Et touchez encore à mon PC et je vous ferez transférer en Antarctique ! »

McKay lui cria les derniers mots, sa main frappant violemment la paillasse, la faisant sursauter en arrière, manquant de la faire tomber de son tabouret. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Non seulement elle était coincée avec McKay, mais avec un McKay psychotique !

« Le Général Bauer m'a ordonné de… » commença-t-elle.

« Oh, je vous en prie, Bauer ne vous ordonne jamais rien sans passer par mon intermédiaire. Je savais que vous envoyer sur cette mission vous donnerait l'illusion des grandeurs. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tout le monde sait que votre Papa vous a obtenu ce poste… sans mentionner baiser avec le Colonel O'Neill… »

Sam ferma ses poings, souhaitant pouvoir frapper cet homme.

« Très bien, » lui dit-elle, « Je vais aller ailleurs. »

« Non. Vous ferez cette analyse que je vous ai demandée de faire avant que vous ne convainquiez votre petit ami de vous emmener à travers la Porte des étoiles. »

Elle perdit alors son sang-froid. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin dès qu'elle arma son bras, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se retenir. Toute la tension et la frustration des dernières 48 heures étaient dans ce coup unique. Elle cassa son nez et il y eut quelque chose de hautement satisfaisant à entendre le bruit.

« Que diable ? » hurla-t-il alors qu'il tentait de retenir le flot de sang. « Salope ! »

« Cessez de geindre…, » commença Sam.

« Lieutenant Carter ! » Le cri du Général Bauer la ramena à la raison.

Merde !

ooo

Il marchait depuis des heures. Du moins, il en avait l'impression. Jonas ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tout cela était dans son esprit, alors pourquoi ses pieds lui faisaient-ils mal ? Pourquoi avait-il faim et soif ? Le paysage était toujours d'un pourpre persistant. Ca commençait décidément à être lassant. Jonas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une tâche de vert un arbre, un champ… n'importe quoi. Le soleil pourpre brillait dans un ciel pourpre. Il n'avait pas bougé de tout le temps qu'il avait été là. Au début, il crut qu'il n'y avait pas de jour ou de nuit, puis soudain tout cela changea. La nuit tomba brusquement, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un interrupteur. Là où il y avait eu de la lumière, il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres. Jonas leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Quelle surprise, les étoiles étaient pourpres. Si ceci était une illusion de son esprit, alors… eh bien, son esprit déraillait.

« Hé ho ? » appela-t-il.

Il espérait que la voix était encore là.

« Dépêchez-vous, » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis ici, je ne vais nulle part. »

« Le Dr. Fraiser essaie de vous guérir, et au bout du compte elle réussira. »

« Comment connaissez-vous le Dr. Fraiser ? »

« Trouvez-moi et je vous le dirai. »

« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ici ? »

« Vous devez me trouver, c'est le but de tout ça. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Alors vous mourrez… et tout le monde mourra. »

Pas de pression. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Jonas se mit à avancer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en marchant.

« Un ami. »

Jonas n'en était pas si sûr. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'après les mots de son invisible 'ami', il avait réussi à déduire qu'il était inconscient. Que se passerait-il s'il se réveillait ? Visiblement, il ne serait plus ici. Qu'y avait-il de si important dans ce lieu ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ignorant la douleur dans ses pieds, Jonas se mit à courir.

ooo

« Elle est quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Elle a été confinée dans ses quartiers, Colonel, » murmura Janet.

« Sur quelle accusation ? »

« Attaque d'un personnel civil. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à Carter. »

« Le personnel civil en question était le Dr. McKay. »

Okay, alors peut-être que ça se comprenait. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Jack jura pour lui-même. Il aurait dû garder un œil plus vigilant sur Carter. Elle s'était épuisée au point d'être à bout de nerfs. Ceci n'était pas juste un autre exemple de Carter travaillant trop. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu suivre ses propres conseils ?

« Doc, donnez-moi mon pantalon, » ordonna-t-il.

« Colonel, je pense vraiment que… »

« Trop tard pour ça. Si quelqu'un me demande, je serai avec Carter. »

A sa surprise, Fraiser ne discuta pas. Dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait à l'extérieur des quartiers de Carter, pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un d'autre s'était rendu là en premier. Il grimaça en entendant les cris. Pas question que Jacob Carter laisse passer cela. Les ordres d'un, il est vrai, officier subalterne n'allaient pas l'empêcher de mener la vie dure à sa fille. Jack se souvenait distinctement sa première rencontre avec 'Papa', certains pourraient dire que Selmak avait arrondi quelques angles, mais ce n'était pas toujours ça. Cette fois, Jack avait le sentiment que Selmak et Jacob voulaient tous les deux avoir un mot avec Carter.

« Quand vas-tu apprendre, Sam ? » résonna la voix de Jacob.

« Je ne le savais pas, Papa ! » répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû prendre le temps de découvrir. Ceci n'est pas un réacteur à Naquadah avec lequel tu t'amuses… »

Jack fit un geste vif en direction du garde pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Le jeune homme hésita, ayant eu sans aucun doute l'ordre contraire.

« Nous étions attaqués, qu'attendais-tu que je fasse ? » La voix de Carter avait monté d'une octave.

« Pense avant d'agir. Ou est-ce trop demander ? Bon sang, tu es censée être un génie. »

« Ca suffit, Papa ! Le Colonel O'Neill t'a donné un ordre, je suggère que tu t'y conformes. »

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Gribouiller des nombres sur le mur ? Bauer va te traduire en cour martiale ! »

« Je trouverai un moyen. »

« Tu ferais bien. »

Jack se recula lorsque Jacob frappa sur la porte. Le garde laissa immédiatement l'autre homme partir. Jacob se figea et fixa Jack.

« De tous les hommes qu'elle a réussi à mette en boule… Bauer a toujours été un idiot. »

« J'ai eu moi-même cette impression, » répondit Jack.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Parfois, Jack se demandait si, réellement, Jacob l'aimait bien. Alors qu'il regardait l'homme s'éloigner d'un pas décidé, il se dit que la réponse était négative. Pour il ne savait quelle raison futile, Jacob voyait en lui une menace pour sa fille. Rien n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité. Jack savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour risquer la carrière de Carter. Il souhaitait juste que Jacob puisse être convaincu de cela.

Jack frappa doucement sur la porte en entrant dans les quartiers de Carter, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait un autre visiteur et lui donner le temps de se ressaisir. Elle lui offrit un bref sourire pincé lorsqu'il entra.

« Alors, Carter… » commença-t-il.

« Ne le dites pas, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder, et Jack ne put trouver en lui le cœur pour la gronder encore. Carter semblait fatiguée au-delà de la raison, il n'était pas étonnant que son contrôle lui ait échappé.

« Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel, » avoua-t-elle. « J'étais… et puis McKay est venu et… »

C'était l'état le plus proche de la panique dans lequel il ne l'avait jamais vue. Carter était rarement à ce point incohérente. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'être. Sentant son malaise, elle fit un effort pour se maîtriser.

« Vous rappelez-vous d'Orlin ? » dit-elle.

Jack acquiesça l'alien 'invisible' qui avait élu résidence dans la maison de Carter. Il avait vu deux photos d'eux en train de marcher dans un parc quelque part. Quant à ce qui avait pu se passer… Jack ne se permit pas vraiment d'y penser.

« Le type qui a construit une Porte des étoiles dans votre cave ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je pensais à ça. S'il est possible de construire une Porte des étoiles, alors pourquoi pas un miroir ? » dit-elle.

« A partir d'objets ménagers ordinaires ? Carter, est-ce que vous avez encore regardé les rediffusions de MacGyver ? »

« Mon Colonel… je vous en prie. Toutes les informations qu'il me faut sont chez moi. Il faut juste que je m'y rende. »

« Je pensais que vous pourriez dire ça. »

Il y avait un sourire féroce sur son visage en tirant un zat de sous son t-shirt. Il semblerait que son petit détour par l'armurerie ait été utile, après tout. Carter éclata de rire et pendant deux secondes il crut qu'elle allait laisser tomber le protocole et jeter ses bras autour de lui. Bien sûr, elle ne le fit pas, mais ce fut agréable à imaginer. Jack gratta à la porte. L'homme qui l'ouvrit n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Il tomba sans un son, son corps inconscient se tortillant par l'effet du coup de zat. Carter soulagea l'homme à terre de son arme. Jack approuva d'un signe de tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait blesser leurs camarades d'armes, mais étant donné la situation… De plus, Carter était assez bonne au tir pour blesser plutôt que tuer.

Sortir du SGC n'avait jamais été aisé. Le mieux que Jack pouvait espérer était de réussir à atteindre l'une des voies de secours sans avoir à blesser quiconque. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement durant les heures qu'ils avaient passé sur P3R-233, mais il pouvait sentir les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Ce n'était pas simplement au niveau de la chaîne de commandement. Les gens avaient peur et cela les rendait imprévisibles. Ce serait vraiment idiot de se faire descendre par les leurs. Jack savait que Carter était celle qui était importante. Son devoir était de la protéger, qu'elle appréciât cela ou non.

Le couloir était vide. Avec l'aide de Carter, ils traînèrent le garde inconscient dans la cellule. L'homme était plus jeune que Jack ne voulait y penser. Une bonne chose probablement, sinon il ne se serait jamais laissé descendre. Jack prit la tête, laissant Carter couvrir leurs arrières. Ils n'avaient pas à aller si loin que cela, mais ils rencontrèrent des problèmes dès qu'ils arrivèrent au premier tournant. Tout espoir de Jack d'avancer rapidement fut ruiné quand la femme en question leur jeta un regard et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Jack visa avec le zat, mais rata et l'officier réussit à s'abriter dans l'ascenseur.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

« Oubliez ça, » lui dit Carter lorsque les alarmes se mirent à hurler.

Ils devaient à présent se dépêcher. Bauer fut rapide à réagir, Jack devait lui reconnaître cela. Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'envoyer les troupes. Avec un cliquetis métallique et un craquement, les portes anti-explosion se mirent à s'abaisser.

« Vite ! » cria Jack, poussant Carter devant lui.

Ils passèrent sous la première, esquivèrent sous la seconde, et Jack jura avoir laissé la moitié de son scalp sous la troisième, mais cela n'eut pas d'importance. Ils étaient arrivés. L'écoutille de secours avait des verrous manuels, il n'y avait rien que Bauer pouvait faire pour les empêcher de sortir.

La montée ne fut pas drôle. Vingt niveaux, sans pause, étaient un calvaire pour son épaule et ses genoux, comme Jack en connaissait le prix. Une fois par an, tout le SGC faisait un exercice d'évacuation, mais après les deux premières fois, il s'était toujours assuré d'être ailleurs. Maintenant, il souhaitait avoir fait un peu plus d'exercices à la salle de gym. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour les biceps de Teal'c ? Le fait que Carter soit devant lui n'aida pas, celle-ci montant d'un pas sautillant comme une gazelle folle. Excepté qu'une gazelle ne pouvait pas grimper… la métaphore n'était donc pas bonne, mais…

« Est-ce que nous y sommes ? » geignit-il.

« Encore un peu, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle.

Carter semblait essoufflée, ce qui fut étrangement rassurant. Jack se retrouva à regarder en bas, se demandant si quelqu'un allait être envoyé à leur poursuite. Probablement pas. Il faudrait à Bauer un certain temps pour relever les portes anti-explosion et se rendre compte que Carter et lui avaient réussi à sortir. Et quand il le ferait… eh bien, il y avait des moyens bien plus rapides pour atteindre la surface. Il ne pensait pas que la poursuite s'arrêterait simplement parce qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir du SGC.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils atteignirent la sortie. Même s'il savait que c'était futile, Jack se retrouva à tendre l'oreille pour entendre une possible perturbation à l'extérieur. Comme attendu, il ne put rien entendre. Comme il put, il manoeuvra son corps autour de celui de Carter. Si quelqu'un allait être descendu, ce devait être lui. Lentement, il entrouvrit l'écoutille.

Rien. Pas de coups de feu. Pas de voix lui disant de lâcher son arme et de sortir les mains en l'air. Jack ouvrit en grand l'écoutille et sortit, Carter juste derrière lui. Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux, les yeux cherchant la végétation environnante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter et elle haussa les épaules. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.

« O'Neill ! » La voix de Teal'c les surprit comme leur ami s'avançait dans la clairière.

« T ? » interrogea Jack.

Il savait que Teal'c ne les trahirait pas, mais pourquoi était-il là ?

« Bauer vous a envoyé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » répondit Teal'c.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » voulut savoir Carter.

« Je suis une diversion. »

« Ah ? »

« Vous devez me tirer dessus, O'Neill, pour que je puisse prétendre avoir été maîtrisé et envoyer les recherches dans la mauvaise direction. »

« Je ne vais pas tirer sur vous, Teal'c ! » protesta Jack.

« Vous le devez. »

« Il a raison, » argumenta Carter, « Ca pourrait nous donner un temps précieux. »

« Alors, faites-le ! » lui dit Jack.

A son immense surprise, elle le fit. Etant donné que Carter avait un 9mm, cela fit bien plus de dégâts qu'un coup de zat, même si ce n'était qu'une blessure à la cuisse.

« Carter ! » s'exclama Jack.

« Son symbiote guérira la blessure assez rapidement, » répondit-elle.

Avec cela, elle se faufila entre les arbres.

« Teal'c… » commença Jack.

« Allez-y, » dit l'autre d'une voix rendue sifflante par la douleur.

« Gardez un œil sur les choses ici. Nous pourrions de nouveau avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Jack savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il s'assurerait d'avoir un mot avec Carter quand il l'aurait rattrapée.

**Chapitre Onze**

Teal'c était étendu sur le sol d'une forêt assombrie, s'interrogeant sur la sagesse de ses actions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui tire dessus avec une arme terrienne. Comme le Major Carter l'avait fait remarquer, son symbiote guérirait la blessure, cependant, pour le moment, c'était extrêmement douloureux. Néanmoins, si ses amis réussissaient à s'échapper, cela compenserait la douleur qu'il endurait. Il n'avait aucune illusion quant à l'immensité de la tâche à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que O'Neill avait planifié la fuite du Major Carter dans le but de s'assurer la fabrication d'un miroir quantique de remplacement.

Ce fut un soulagement bienvenu que d'entendre les bruits des groupes de recherche qui se frayaient un passage à travers les arbres… pour plus d'une raison. S'ils cherchaient encore, alors O'Neill et le Major Carter n'avaient pas encore été attrapés, et il attendait avec joie les attentions médicales qui étaient en route. Teal'c se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ne pas être découvert. Il y avait des cris lorsqu'on le vit. Il reconnut le Major Gruff qui menait l'équipe.

« Teal'c, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Major.

« Je tentais d'appréhender le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill, » répondit Teal'c.

« Ils vous ont tiré dessus ? »

« Le Major. Je ne crois plus qu'ils sont ceux que nous connaissions autrefois. »

« Vous avez raison. De quel côté sont-ils partis ? »

Teal'c indiqua la direction opposée de celle que ses amis avaient prise.

« Okay, Smith emmenez Teal'c à la base, vous autres, déployez-vous. Ils ne peuvent pas être très loin. »

Teal'c se permit de sourire en lui-même alors qu'on l'aidait à retourner à l'entrée principale de la base et jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le Dr. Fraiser n'était pas contente de le voir, bien qu'elle se retînt de dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que son escorte soit partie.

« A quoi diable pensiez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que le Major Carter et O'Neill avaient besoin de temps pour s'échapper, » répondit-il.

« Et ça valait la peine d'être tiré dessus ? »

« Dr. Fraiser, le destin de l'univers est en jeu. Mon inconfort temporaire importera peu s'ils ne réussissent pas. »

Elle ne parut pas convaincue. Le Dr. Fraiser mettait toujours le bien-être de ses patients en premier, peu importe le reste. C'était une caractéristique digne d'éloges, cependant, dans ce cas précis, elle était mal placée.

« Et même s'ils fabriquent un autre miroir, nous ne savons toujours pas où il doit être mis, » poursuivit le Dr. Fraiser.

« C'est pourquoi je dois retourner immédiatement auprès du Dr. Jackson, » dit Teal'c.

« Non, vous allez rester ici et laisser guérir cette blessure… ou je vous descendrai moi-même. Je sais que vous avez des problèmes avec votre Kelnorim, Teal'c. »

Teal'c haussa son sourcil, trahissant sa surprise.

« J'ai mes sources, » répondit-elle à sa question muette.

O'Neill, ça devait être O'Neill. Il devait y avait quelque chose chez les femelles Tau'ri se dit Teal'c en s'allongeant sur le lit. En certaines circonstances, elles étaient vraiment plus agressives que les mâles.

ooo

« Vous lui avez tiré dessus ! » s'exclama Jack.

« C'était le seul moyen, » répliqua Sam.

« Nous ne tirons pas sur nos propres coéquipiers. » Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés.

« Okay, nous ne leur tirons pas dessus à moins qu'ils ne soient possédés par une entité alien et ont prouvé qu'ils étaient belliqueux, mettant en danger le SGC et la sécurité de la planète. » Ce qui était le plus proche d'une excuse de sa part pour lui avoir tiré dessus deux fois avec un Zat. Au cours des années, elle avait appris à prendre ce qu'elle pouvait de Jack O'Neill. Il ne manquait jamais de lui dire qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot, mais parfois il était moins que disposé avec d'autres gentillesses. Les excuses, par exemple, n'étaient pas son fort. La confiance était un autre problème et à cet instant, Sam lui était extrêmement reconnaissante, à la fois de l'écouter et de la sortir de sa fichue cellule. Bien que, à en juger par la façon dont les choses tournaient, elle se demandait si elle serait très contente avec les arrangements le temps qu'ils arrivent à pieds à Colorado Springs. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autorités ne les attendaient pas chez elle.

Quand Orlin avait fabriqué sa Porte des étoiles, Sam avait rapidement compris que la structure ne pourrait pas rester dans son garage pendant très longtemps. Elle avait donc passé la nuit après son retour de P4X-636 à la mettre en pièces détachées pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Cela avait été épuisant, mais avait largement valu la peine. Tout ce que Sam avait appris, elle l'avait encrypté et gardé pour son usage personnel. Pas exactement protocolaire, mais à ce moment-là, elle était en colère et se sentait trahie par ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Sans mentionner une certaine peine à perdre Orlin. Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé qu'elle avait laissé la Porte être expédiée à la Zone 51. Il n'y avait eu aucun doute dans son esprit que les gens là-bas seraient capables de trouver comme elle marchait… un jour ou l'autre. Non pas qu'elle avait actuellement tant d'idées que cela sur le fait de transformer une Porte des étoiles en un miroir quantique. En fait, elle n'était même pas certaine de reproduire les travaux d'Orlin. Même si elle réussissait l'impossible, à moins que Daniel et Teal'c ne fassent leur part et découvrent l'endroit où le miroir devait aller… Sam prit une profonde respiration. Paniquer n'allait pas aider.

Une étape à la fois, un pied devant l'autre… essayer de ne pas trébucher, essayer de ne pas glisser…

La main du Colonel agrippa son bras, la tirant en arrière avant qu'elle ne se cogne sur une pierre déterrée.

« Doucement, » avertit-il.

« Désolée, » marmotta-t-elle.

« Vous voulez vous arrêter un moment ? »

« Non, je vais bien… juste trop de réflexions. »

« Coucou ? »

Faisant un effort, Sam tenta de réprimer ses pensées alors qu'ils avançaient. Le chemin débouchait sur une route forestière, laquelle menait vers le tarmac. Bientôt, ils marchaient au milieu des maisons à la place des arbres et les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel. Ils étaient trempés lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison de Sam.

D'après toutes les apparences, le bâtiment était exactement comme Sam l'avait laissé. Non pas qu'elle pensât que leur arrivée n'eût pas été remarquée, mais les voisins étaient habitués à ce qu'elle rentre à des heures indues. Ils penseraient, peut-être, que cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire.

« Faites comme chez vous, » dit-elle à O'Neill en allant dans son bureau pour allumer son PC. Elle entendit un babillage de bruits lorsque la télé fut allumée, suivis par le cliquetis des bouteilles lorsqu'il ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

« Apportez m'en une, » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. La bière n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais déserter n'était pas non plus parmi ses plus brillantes idées. Il entra et lui tendit une bière froide, puis il la regarda.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez vous sécher un peu avant de jouer avec vos jouets électroniques ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements trempés.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, » dit-elle.

« Et… euh, je suppose que vous n'avez rien qui m'ira ? »

« Papa a laissé quelques trucs ici. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Carter, mais il n'a pas mon style. »

ooo

Il y avait eu des moments, dans les années récentes, où Jack O'Neill avait fantasmé être dans la chambre de Samantha Carter. Il ne s'en excusait aucunement. Après tout, il était un mec et Carter était une femme attirante. C'était tout à fait naturel. Cependant, pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait un jour sa chambre pour se changer et mettre les vêtements de son père. Se regardant dans le miroir, il se demanda s'il était possible de paraître encore plus abruti. Le pantalon était trop court et la chemise en tissu écossais était trop serrée. Heureusement, Carter avait sorti un de ses propres sweats trop grands qui le couvrait assez bien. Bien que la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de porter un truc aussi grand lui échappait complètement.

Pour l'instant, elle était occupée dans son bureau, faisant ce qu'elle avait à faire avec l'ordinateur, Jack se sentait donc un peu inutile. Il avait fait son truc du chevalier à l'armure blanche, donc maintenant il était l'heure de laisser Carter sauver le monde. Traversant la cuisine, il se saisit d'une autre bière avant de s'asseoir devant la télé. Les Simpsons… Au moins un truc qui se passait bien, pour une fois.

… Ou peut-être pas.

Les mots 'dernier épisode' flashèrent sur l'écran. Jack était troublé. La saison ne devrait pas être terminée. Il prit le guide télé de Carter, pour découvrir ses personnages jaunes préférés sur la couverture. Le titre disait, DERNIER EPISODE DE TOUS LES TEMPS. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Dans quelle sorte de monde en pagaille se retrouvaient-ils ? Jack s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Quel que soit ce que Carter faisait, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde… puis ils s'ouvrirent brusquement quand il entendit un miaou reconnaissable. Baissant les yeux, Jack vit un chat se faufiler entre ses chevilles. Avec un autre miaou, le chat sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il. « Il y a un chat ici avec ses fesses sur mon visage. »

« Un chat ? » interrogea Carter, en émergeant de son bureau. « Je n'ai pas eu de chat depuis… Schrödinger. »

« Le chat que vous avez essayé de tuer dans la boîte ? »

« Quoi ? Non, monsieur. C'est le chat que j'ai donné à Narim. »

« Pourriez-vous me l'ôter de mes genoux ? » Carter prit pitié de lui et enleva le chat, tandis que Jack tentait d'ôter les poils de son torse. Il n'avait pas trop d'affinité avec les chats, pourtant ils faisaient toujours un détour pour venir à lui. Carter, c'était autre chose. Elle câlina le petit animal, alors même qu'il se débattait pour retourner à Jack.

« Mon Colonel, je pense que la perturbation s'étend, » confia Carter.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca a commencé à Cheyenne Mountain, maintenant Colorado Springs… Je ferais bien de retourner travailler. »

Jack n'avait pas besoin que la situation leur échappe des mains. Alors que le chat reprenait sa position précédente, il s'installa pour regarder le dernier épisode de tous les temps des Simpsons.

ooo

Le Colonel Reynolds avait été soldat toute sa vie… ou du moins, il aimait à le penser. Depuis qu'il était un petit enfant, courant partout avec un bâton, prétendant tirer sur ses camarades de jeu. Il avait toujours été fier de servir son pays. Mais ceci… ceci était une erreur. Reynolds s'était toujours flatté de sa capacité à suivre les ordres, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait ce qu'il devait faire. Quand un général vous disait de sauter, vous demandiez 'à quelle hauteur ?' en sautant. Peu importe qui il était… ou ce qui était arrivé à l'homme que vous pensiez être le commandant du SGC. Reynolds était autant dans le noir que la plupart du personnel de la base. Bauer avait une certaine réputation et personne n'allait remettre en question ses ordres. Pas à moins de vouloir finir en cellule… ou devant une cour martiale. Pourtant, Reynolds restait avec le sentiment gênant qu'il aurait dû au moins tenter. Comme le Major Carter. Personne n'était en désaccord sur le fait que McKay méritait un coup de poing sur son nez, mais si elle avait réussi à retenir ses mains, alors Reynolds ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

C'était un quartier tranquille de banlieue, pourtant, même les voisins les plus dignes de confiance allaient se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de la femme qui vivait au numéro 1025. Car c'était la seconde fois en peu de temps que des files de militaires étaient rangées à l'extérieur de sa maison. Sans mentionner l'enquête, il y a moins d'un an, concernant son enlèvement. Non, il n'y avait rien de normal à propos du Major Carter. Et la même chose pouvait être dite de l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement dans la maison avec elle. Reynolds avait une sacrée dose de respect pour le Colonel O'Neill. Même si l'homme avait défié les ordres de son supérieur, Reynolds ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il y avait une foutue bonne raison à cela. O'Neill jouait peut-être avec les règles, mais il avait toujours à l'esprit le meilleur intérêt de ses hommes et de sa planète. Remarquez, le Colonel avait un 'faible' bien connu pour le Major Carter. Personne n'en parlait jamais… Si Hammond avait toujours été aux commandes du SGC, jamais aucun d'eux ne serait en fuite comme cela et Reynolds ne désirait vraiment pas être celui à les arrêter. Mais tels étaient ses ordres. La rumeur était qu'ils avaient fui pour poursuivre le plan du Major Carter pour sauver le monde. Etant donné le penchant de SG-1 pour cette activité, cela rendait la chose tout à fait plausible.

Le jour était assombri par la pluie, assez sombre pour qu'il y ait de la lumière à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Une silhouette se déplaçait derrière les stores, d'après sa taille et sa corpulence, Reynolds savait que c'était le Major Carter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme accroupi à côté de lui : un marine sans une seule pensée originale. Quelqu'un qui levait déjà son arme avec l'impatience d'avoir un tir facile. Reynolds écarta le fusil d'une claque. Il ne laisserait personne descendre ses amis sans leur donner une chance de se rendre paisiblement. De plus, s'il connaissait Jack O'Neill, l'homme était déjà conscient de leur présence, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Nulle part où s'enfuir. Les voitures de O'Neill et du Major Carter étaient toujours au SGC et ils n'iraient pas très loin à pied.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'avancer, Reynold souleva le mégaphone à ses pieds.

« Jack ? » appela-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas. En fait, il aurait été surpris si O'Neill avait dit quoi que ce soit… en tout cas rien qui eût été répétable en bonne compagnie.

« Il n'y a nulle part où aller, Jack, » poursuivit-il. « Viens sans faire d'histoire et je promets que personne ne sera blessé. »

Une par une, les lumières à travers les fenêtres s'éteignirent. Reynolds ne pouvait plus voir aucun mouvement. Il retint sa respiration. Qu'est-ce que O'Neill allait bien faire ? Bien que personne ne doutât que le Major Carter fût le cerveau du duo, Jack avait une façon de surprendre son monde. Effectivement, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et Reynolds entendit les armes se relever, les sécurités ôtées. Il savait que si O'Neill sortait armé, jamais il ne pourrait empêcher ces hommes-là de tirer. Ils avaient leurs ordres, comme lui, mais seraient probablement un peu plus rigoureux dans la façon de les exécuter.

Alors qu'il observait, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus. Reynolds pouvait voir une forme pâle bouger dans l'obscurité. Incertain, il leva sa propre arme. Il y eut alors un miaulement et un chat de gouttière fut jeté sans ménagement dans la rue. Reynolds savait qu'il était destiné à être une distraction, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de suivre la bête alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de son foyer, les poils de sa queue hérissés comme une brosse à bouteille. Quelque part, un moteur de moto rugit et Reynolds se retourna pour voir l'improbable vision d'un Jack O'Neill assis sur une Kawasaki derrière le Major Carter, leur faisant un doigt d'honneur.

ooo

Plus Jamais. Jamais, jamais, plus jamais. Jack était au courant que Carter était une accro de la vitesse, mais il n'avait jamais vérifié personnellement à quel point elle l'était. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimât pas les motos, mais il préférait sans problème être à la place du pilote. Carter avait catégoriquement refusé quand il avait timidement suggéré l'idée. Apparemment la Kawasaki nécessitait du doigté… quelque chose que Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier quand il devait s'accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était clair que Carter avait une idée totalement différente de la signification du mot 'doigté'. Quand elle avait suggéré la première fois d'utiliser sa moto, il s'était attendu à son Indian de collection… pas une machine surpuissante qu'elle s'était bien gardée de mentionner. Carter semblait en fait prendre plaisir à son malaise. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Jack aurait juré qu'elle se moquait de lui. Cela n'aidait pas d'avoir un gros sac d'outils qui pendait sur son épaule, rendant précaire son équilibre chaque fois qu'elle prenait un virage un peu trop vite.

Et il avait froid. Jacob n'avait pas pensé à laisser de combinaison en cuir chez Sam bien que, à en juger par l'habileté de sa fille à conduire, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Jack pouvait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle ait eu un casque supplémentaire. De plus, il avait survécu à l'Antarctique. Bien qu'avec des os cassés et une hémorragie interne, il n'avait pas trop pensé au froid. Ce n'était rien, mais il fut très heureux quand Carter s'arrêta devant un motel. Jack descendit un peu raide. Inutile de dire qu'il était un peu tendu.

« Je vais aller nous prendre une chambre, » dit-il.

Pour une raison ou une autre, les noms de M. et Mme. Smith semblèrent appropriés. Le fait que Carter soit vêtue de cuir et que Jack soit… eh bien… quelque peu plus vieux, ils ne ressemblaient pas beaucoup au couple légitime. Si les gens pensaient qu'il l'avait ramassée dans un bar, tant mieux.

La chambre était exactement comme il s'y attendait, un peu miteuse, un peu humide, mais dans l'ensemble convenable. Jack s'effondra sur l'un des lits, pendant que Carter commençait à sortir ses outils.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ? » offrit-il.

« Je pourrais manger quelque chose, » répondit-elle.

Par quoi Jack sut qu'on venait de lui dire, subtilement, de rester hors du chemin. Probablement une bonne chose.

« Pizza ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien. » Elle avait déjà ce regard brillant dans ses yeux et Jack sut qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à rien d'autre que les nombres qui traversaient son esprit.

« Oh, j'aurai besoin de votre Zat, » lui cria-t-elle.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Le Naquadah. »

« Puis-je prendre la moto ? »

« Non, mon Colonel. »

Résigné, Jack donna son arme avant de se glisser hors de la pièce. Il marcha trois blocs jusqu'à la pizzeria. Une fois qu'il y arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée ce que Carter aimait sur sa pizza. Il y avait quelque chose de très anormal à cela. Les voilà en train de faire face à la fin de l'univers, et il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait à peine la femme aux côtés de qui il avait travaillé pendant six ans. Ce n'était pas exact, bien sûr, mais ça ne semblait pas normal de se creuser la tête pour le choix de la garniture. Tout le monde aimait les pepperoni, pas vrai ?

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir lorsqu'il commença à marcher en direction du motel, et Jack se retrouva à regarder les étoiles familières. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé.

ooo

C'était un château. Un vrai château, sorti tout droit des pages d'un conte de Disney. Il y avait juste un problème… il ne semblait pas y avoir d'entrée. Jonas fit et refit le tour, mais il n'y avait rien sur les murs qui ressemblait ne serait-ce que vaguement à une entrée.

« Alors comment suis-je censé entrer ? » interrogea-t-il son ami 'invisible'.

« Utilisez votre imagination, Jonas, » répondit la voix.

« Pourquoi rendez-vous cela si difficile ? »

« Parce que je ne peux vous aider à moins que vous ne vous aidiez vous-même. »

Pas d'aide donc. Il ne savait même pas s'il était censé entrer, mais puisque c'était le seul bâtiment qu'il avait vu, cela semblait assez sûr de présumer que quel que soit ce qu'il voulait se trouvait à l'intérieur. Jonas traversa le pont-levis, prenant un instant pour regarder l'eau étincelante des douves. Il pouvait voir les poissons nager au fond. Etait-ce son imagination ou est-ce qu'ils chantaient ?

Jonas les ignora. Il devait réfléchir. Ceci était basé sur un conte de fées, la magie… Donc, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver les mots magiques.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi ! » cria-t-il.

Rien ne se passa.

« Bien sûr, c'est un conte arabe, » marmonna Jonas pour lui-même. Mauvaise référence.

Alors quel autre moyen y avait-il d'entrer dans une forteresse impénétrable ? Forteresse… tresses... Levant la tête, et se sentant plus qu'un peu stupide de faire cela, Jonas cria, « Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux ! »

Effectivement, une épaisse natte de cheveux d'or descendit d'une fenêtre dans une des tours. Jonas la regarda et puis tourna son regard vers le haut. C'était un long chemin, mais qui ne risque rien… Il se saisit de la tresse et se balança en l'air. Jonas avait toujours pensé être relativement en forme, probablement davantage depuis qu'il était venu sur Terre et avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Teal'c. Malgré tout, ses bras et ses épaules étaient presque endoloris le temps qu'il se hisse à travers la fenêtre. Du propriétaire des cheveux, il n'y avait aucun signe. La tresse disparut aussitôt qu'il fut sur le sol ferme. Jonas avait craint qu'une sorcière l'attendait peut-être.

Il était donc à l'intérieur, et maintenant ?

La pièce où il se tenait était circulaire, au sommet de la tour. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de sortir, et c'était vers le bas… Ce qui était ironique quand vous y réfléchissiez. Jonas tira violemment la lourde porte en chêne et se mit à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. C'était maintenant le tour des parties inférieures de son corps de protester, ses pieds et ses chevilles pour être précis. Considérant le fait que tout cela était un rêve, la douleur était un peu plus réaliste qu'il aurait souhaité. Le fait que cela fit si mal en disait long sur sa psyché, mais Jonas ne savait pas quoi. Il ne prévoyait pas de se faire analyser cette fantaisie un jour prochain.

Les marches se terminèrent brusquement devant une autre porte en bois, ornée d'un miroir. Selon son estimation, il était plusieurs mètres sous le niveau où il avait débuté… ce qui le surprit en songeant aux donjons et aux diverses formes de tortures médiévales. Pas quelque chose à laquelle il voulait penser dans un monde où n'importe lequel de ses souhaits pouvait prendre forme Jonas tenta la porte… verrouillé. Il la regarda.

« Miroir, un miroir sur un mur, » marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un clic audible. S'armant de courage, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un grand hall. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries et le sol de paille. Il y avait de la fumée de bois dans l'air, irritant ses poumons. A l'opposé, à l'autre bout du hall, il y avait le dais sur lequel se trouvait un trône.

« Coucou ? » interrogea Jonas, essayant de voir qui exactement était assis sur le trône.

« Pas trop tôt, » répondit la voix.

L'homme se leva et marcha vers Jonas.

« Je suppose que maintenant vous voulez savoir comment vous sortir du bordel dans lequel vous vous êtes fourrés. »

ooo

« Dr. Jackson ! »

Le cri était suffisamment fort pour que Janet sorte de son bureau en courant. Jonas Quinn était réveillé et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il était assis sur son lit, son visage aussi pâle que les draps blancs en coton. Un regard sur les écrans fut suffisant pour que Janet sache qu'il était hautement agité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa tension semblait vouloir traverser le plafond.

« Jonas, Jonas, ça va, » dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, essayant de calmer l'homme.

Mais il ne semblait pas écouter. Elle saisit ses mains lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager des appareils.

« Jonas, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous allez vous en sortir, » lui dit Janet.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas en sécurité, aucun de nous l'est, » dit-il.

« Sam trouvera un moyen. »

« Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le Dr. Jackson. »

« Je sais. Il est là, il travaille sur le problème. »

« Non, pas celui-là. »

« Comment ça pas celui-là ? »

Janet commençait à avoir un mauvais sentiment. Et si les radiations auxquelles il avait été exposé avaient eu une action sur son esprit d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Et il s'était cogné sa tête. Peut-être qu'il y avait une lésion au cerveau ? Un caillot ? Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration.

« Dr. Fraiser, je sais que je dois vous paraître fou, mais vous devez me faire confiance. J'ai vu Daniel Jackson, votre Daniel Jackson… et je pense qu'il sait quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Vous devez m'aider. »

« Comment ? »

« Rendez-moi de nouveau inconscient. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le seul moyen. »

« Jonas ! »

Elle le regarda fixement, réfléchissant à sa demande. Il semblait si impatient, mais Janet n'avait pas l'habitude d'endormir ses patients juste parce qu'ils le demandaient. Remarquez, à en juger par les récentes alertes d'intrusion, elle se demandait exactement ce qu'elle avait à perdre. La situation semblait se détériorer rapidement au SGC. Teal'c avait été convoqué avant qu'il ne soit complètement guéri… si Jonas pensait qu'il pouvait aider… Etant donné le destin que Sam avait prédit, ne serait-il pas mieux de dormir à travers tout ceci ?

« Si vous ne le faites pas, je me précipiterai sur le mur le plus proche, » menaça-t-il.

« Faites cela et je ne vous raccommoderai plus, » répliqua sèchement Janet.

« Je vous en prie. »

ooo

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Twisted Tapestry Part Two

**Interlude Episode 4:**

**Twisted Tapestry Part Two **

by Ruth M. King

**Auteur****: Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra  
SPOILERS : Tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8.  
SEASON / SEQUEL : Se déroule pendant les saisons 6 et 8  
RATING : 13+  
PAIRING : Sam/Jack

Résumé : un briefing de routine éveille les souvenirs d'événements oubliés et déchaîne une réaction en chaîne qui menace le tissu même de la réalité.

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici l'Episode Quatre ! Chaleureux remerciements à Jo et à Ruthie pour leurs soutien et encouragement indéfectibles. Cette fic est longue. Le premier et le dernier chapitre se déroulent après la fin de la saison 8 tandis que le reste de l'histoire se déroule durant la saison 6. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, il y a Janet et Jonas !

Pour Simon. J'aurais souhaité que tu sois resté assez longtemps pour la lire.

Note du traducteur : rien à dire sinon que c'est superbe... comme d'hab avec Ruth !

Un grand remerciement à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

ooOoo

**Chapitre Douze**

La collection de notes et d'artéfacts du Dr. Jackson valait l'importance de celle d'un petit musée. Même avec eux trois qui fouillaient dedans, Daniel ne savait pas s'ils trouveraient un jour l'information qu'ils cherchaient. Tout un paquet d'expressions lui vint à l'esprit... une aiguille dans une botte de foin étant l'une d'elles. Jack aurait détesté cela. Pensant à son ami, Daniel espérait qu'il était en sécurité, où qu'ils soient allés, lui et le Major Carter. Daniel n'était pas sûr que s'enfuir était le meilleur des plans. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils appellent ou restent en contact.

Jacob Carter était assis en face de lui. Si l'homme était un tant soi peu inquiet pour sa fille, il le cachait comme un pro. Ou peut-être était-ce le symbiote ? Daniel n'avait jamais été aussi près d'un Goa'uld auparavant... d'un Tok'ra ?... peu importe. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la différence, mais tout le monde semblait simplement faire confiance à Jacob... même le Général Bauer. Lequel, soit dit en passant, semblait être la seule personne qui pensait que Daniel devrait être mort. Ce qui était sympa, vraiment. Il commençait à être malade qu'on le regarde à deux fois et des coups d'œil surpris... sans mentionner cette infirmière qui s'était enfuie en larmes.

Maintenant, au moins, il était de nouveau sur un terrain familier. Aller sur d'autres planètes n'était pas trop son truc. La recherche, en revanche, il connaissait. Daniel admettait prendre un certain plaisir à passer d'une information à une autre. Ceci était son domaine d'expertise. Personne d'autre ici ne pouvait faire cela... personne d'autre ne pouvait déchiffrer l'écriture de son double. Il y avait tant de choses ici, tant de détails fascinants qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas se laisser distraire. Son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir le même problème. Jacob s'acquittait de sa pile de notes plus vite que Daniel ne l'aurait pensé possible. Remarquez, étant donné que la fille de l'homme était un génie reconnu, il supposait qu'elle devait le tenir de quelque part.

« Vous voulez encore du café ? » offrit Daniel.

« Non merci. Selmak n'aime pas trop ça, » répondit Jacob.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, je suis bien, merci. »

« D'accord. »

Peu importe, Daniel avait besoin de café. Il était certain qu'il avait une cafetière dans son bureau... mais il devinait que c'était une autre de ces choses qui avaient changé.

Se rendre au mess n'était pas aussi facile qu'auparavant. Un couloir avait été à présent bloqué, à cause de l'incident dans les toilettes hommes. Daniel devait monter d'un niveau, marcher jusqu'au prochain ascenseur et puis descendre. Il espérait néanmoins que la marche lui éclaircirait un peu l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il devait rester concentré. Il devait...

Foutre le camp de là !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Daniel se retrouva face à face avec une escouade de Jaffas. Il poussa un glapissement et frappa violemment le bouton de fermeture des portes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il faisait descendre la cabine dans les niveaux inférieurs. Que faisaient des Jaffas dans la base ? Il n'y avait pas eu d'activation non autorisée de la Porte. Daniel avait peut-être été absorbé par son travail, mais il n'avait jamais manqué d'entendre les alarmes. Il hyperventilait lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau 28 et courut jusqu'au bureau du Général Bauer. Après coup, il s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux de s'arrêter et d'utiliser le téléphone, mais voir soudain un groupe de guerriers Jaffas armés et hautement dangereux avait tendance à écarter les pensées logiques. Naturellement, le Général parut un peu agacé lorsque Daniel fit irruption dans la salle de briefing.

« Jaffas, Niveau 16, » haleta-t-il.

A son crédit, Bauer ne discuta pas. Probablement parce que les klaxons venaient de se mettre en marche juste au moment où Daniel fit son annonce et que la voix de Walter Harriman résonnait dans les haut-parleurs.

« Alerte intrus, Alerte intrus... »

« Je veux un groupe là-haut tout de suite ! » ordonna Bauer, « Et que quelqu'un avertisse Teal'c. Dr. Jackson, êtes-vous sûr que c'était des Jaffas ? »

« Euh... leur armure couvrant tout les trahit. »

« Fermez la base ! »

Okay, ne pas les laisser atteindre la surface état probablement une bonne idée, mais cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir non plus, pas avec la Porte des étoiles en panne.

ooo

Les Jaffas ne s'avérèrent pas être une menace digne de ce nom. Désorientés par le changement d'environnement, de l'avis de Teal'c, ils se battirent lamentablement. Les guerriers de la Tau'ri auraient pu les maîtriser sans son aide. Cela donna néanmoins à Teal'c l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour quitter l'infirmerie. Il savait que le Dr. Fraiser n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans l'embarras, mais son séjour prolongé avait été un affront à son statut de guerrier. La blessure par balle n'état pas sérieuse au point de l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir. Son symbiote guérissait la blessure à une vitesse adéquate... même si ce n'était pas aussi rapide qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant était de faire un rapport au Général Bauer. Si ce n'était le fait que le Colonel O'Neill lui avait clairement ordonné de rester au SGC, Teal'c serait parti pour un monde Jaffa. Il avait peu de respect pour ce Général.

Teal'c n'était pas le seul à attendre pour faire son rapport à Bauer. On aurait dit que la moitié du SGC était entassée dans la salle de briefing. Le Général avait finalement admis qu'ils avaient un problème. C'était une honte que O'Neill ne soit pas là pour en être témoin. Il aurait pu savourer l'humiliation de son adversaire. Non pas que Bauer semblât particulièrement confus. Il questionnait à tout va un McKay qui, comme il convenait, semblait mal à l'aise.

« Il doit y avoir une explication ! » s'exclama McKay.

« Sam semblait très convaincue, » dit le Dr. Jackson.

« Oui, eh bien... si vous allez me citer le Lieutenant Carter, nous pourrions aussi bien rentrer chez nous. »

« Elle a généralement raison sur ces sujets, » ajouta Teal'c.

« Elle est dangereuse. Ses théories n'ont aucun mérite. »

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait raison cette fois, » interrompit Bauer. « A moins que vous ne pouviez fournir une autre raison à l'apparition soudaine de Jaffas dans la base ? »

McKay n'eut rien à dire. Bauer hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée.

« Colonel Reynolds, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Samantha Carter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit Reynolds, « Ils sont partis de là si vite que nous n'avions pas une chance. »

Teal'c fut effectivement soulagé que ses amis aient pu s'échapper. Cependant, il restait inquiet que personne ne puisse les informer des récents événements. Ils auraient à attendre jusqu'à ce que O'Neill et le Major Carter décident de prendre contact.

« Appelez la police, faites-les arrêter, » suggéra McKay.

« Non, nous ne ferons rien. Ils reviendront, n'est-ce pas, Teal'c ? » dit Bauer.

« Je le pense. »

« Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre et de contenir la situation à la base. Dr. Jackson, je suggère que vous continuiez votre recherche. »

ooo

Jacob Carter avait un sentiment mitigé lorsqu'il se prépara à partir. D'un côté, il avait le sentiment qu'il avait un devoir envers son peuple. D'un autre côté... il était très probable qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille. Une fois de plus, il restait avec le sentiment inconfortable que ses dernières paroles pour elle avaient été des mots de colère. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Jacob avait suivi la carrière de sa fille au cours des dernières années et était immensément fier d'elle, mais il avait l'impression, qu'à un certain niveau, elle ratait quelque chose. Au moins, où qu'elle soit, elle était avec Jack. Il était un bon supérieur et semblait avoir à cœur les meilleurs intérêts de Sam. Même si elle était une femme adulte et un officier capable, Jacob s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Appelez cela le privilège d'un père.

Il se tenait devant la Porte des étoiles, attendant que le sergent de service fasse la connexion. Jacob savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes et il espérait que ça ne prendrait pas trop longtemps. Le temps était précieux, sinon il aurait pris le vaisseau.

« Je parie que vous souhaitez que Sam soit là maintenant, » dit-il au sergent, pour ne recevoir qu'un froncement de sourcils. Susceptible, décida Jacob, se demandant s'il devrait noter le nom de l'homme, mais décida rapidement que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il supposait qu'il serait, lui aussi, au bord de la crise de nerfs si la plus importante technologie de la planète avait soudain un pépin... et que toutes les personnes qui auraient pu, soi-disant, la réparer s'étaient évanouies en fumée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il vit l'homme se détendre visiblement lorsque la Porte finalement explosa à la vie. Jacob lui fit un signe de la tête signifiant beau boulot, avant de descendre en vitesse dans la salle d'embarquement... et il n'y avait rien là. Pas de Porte des étoiles, pas de rampe, rien qu'une pièce vide en béton.

« Sergent ! » hurla-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » répondit l'homme stressé. « Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Jacob s'avança, agitant ses mains devant lui... juste au cas où la Porte des étoiles était brusquement devenue invisible. Ce n'était pas une idée si cinglée que cela. Quel dommage que cela ne se goupille pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien dans la pièce. Là-haut, les gens paniquaient et Jacob ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Il avait, cependant, toujours une mission à finir.

« Général, je vais avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour Peterson, » informa-t-il Bauer quand il retourna dans la salle de contrôle.

« Quoi ? » interrogea le Général.

« Mon vaisseau est sur la piste, occulté. »

« Je suis désolé, Jacob, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

« Pardon ? »

« Sans la Porte des étoiles, ce vaisseau est le seul moyen de quitter la planète. SG-1 va en avoir besoin. »

« Vous présumez beaucoup. »

« Je sais. »

« Je pars. »

« Non. »

« Et vous allez m'en empêcher ? »

Bauer fit un geste vers les deux SF, qui se positionnèrent à ses côtés. Jacob n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Escortez le Général Carter aux quartiers VIP, » ordonna Bauer. « Assurez-vous qu'il y reste là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convoqué. »

C'était forcément une plaisanterie aux dépens de Jacob. Pas possible que cela soit réel. Dire qu'il s'était disputé avec Sam quand elle avait été mise aux arrêts...

ooo

Jack O'Neill était assis à l'extérieur de la chambre du motel, regardant les étoiles. Il avait pesé les chances que quelqu'un le reconnaisse avec l'inconfort personnel à rester à l'intérieur, et il avait décidé qu'il était mieux où il se trouvait. Carter travaillait encore et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder la télé parce qu'elle l'avait démontée. Un jour avait passé, tranquille et sans incidents. Personne n'avait tenté de lui tirer dessus depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, ce qui était plutôt relaxant. Bien sûr, le mauvais côté était que Carter avait travaillé tout ce temps. Jack ne savait pas comment elle y arrivait. Si elle avait dormi, ça devait être pendant la demi-heure, plus ou moins, qu'il avait passé sous la douche. Il faisait des paris avec lui-même sur le temps pendant lequel elle pourrait continuer ainsi, et c'était l'une de ces rares occasions où il ne pouvait pas intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Les enjeux étaient tout simplement trop importants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque l'heure pour lui d'aller chercher une nouvelle fois de la nourriture. Appeler pour se faire livrer était hors de question puisque Carter avait aussi démonté le téléphone. Son estomac se barbouilla à l'idée d'un autre repas plein de graisses. Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, il ne mangeait pas toujours des cochonneries.

Jack était sur le point de se lever quand il remarqua une silhouette s'approcher à travers l'obscurité.

« Hé, » sourit-il quand il reconnut les cheveux blonds, « vous faites une pause ? »

« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, » confia Carter.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, un doux soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Jack tenta de ne pas trahir sa surprise. Ce n'était pas souvent que Carter se permettait de montrer sa frustration, sa fatigue... sa vulnérabilité.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dormir un peu ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Trop de caféine. »

Carter roula ses épaules, les frottant distraitement. Pendant une folle seconde, Jack pensa à l'aider, mais il se retint. Sans parler, restant immobile, presque anormalement. Ne pas savoir quoi dire n'était pas vraiment inhabituel pour lui. Du moins, Carter ne s'attendait pas à des mots profonds. Elle semblait assez contente de simplement s'asseoir là pendant un moment et ne rien faire.

« Parlez-moi des étoiles, mon Colonel, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Moi ? » demanda-t-il, troublé par sa demande.

« Je passe tant de temps à les analyser que je ne regarde jamais vraiment le ciel nocturne. Je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître les constellations. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être quelques unes, mais parlez m'en. »

« Okay... euh... il y a la Grande Ourse et juste au-dessus c'est La Petite Ourse et l'Etoile Polaire. Venus s'est couchée donc nous ne pouvons pas la voir... Mars est par là et... »

Jack s'arrêta, ses yeux cherchant le ciel. Il crut s'être trompé.

« Monsieur ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Jupiter, » lui dit-il.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne période de l'année ? »

« Non. J'étais en train de le regarder l'autre nuit. Il devrait être juste là. »

La zone du ciel qu'il montrait du doigt était vide de toute étoile. A côté de lui, Carter se crispa, sa main serrant son bras.

« C'est pour ça que la Porte des étoiles ne fonctionnait pas correctement, » haleta-t-elle, « les planètes où nous tentions de nous rendre ne sont pas nécessairement là dans la réalité à travers laquelle le vortex passe. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« L'effet n'est pas localisé et nous avons moins de temps que je ne le pensais. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que vous alliez dire ça. En clair ? »

« Quelques semaines... un mois au plus. »

« Merde. »

« Je dois y aller. Je dois retourner travailler. » Et Jack n'eut pas le cœur de la retenir.

ooo

Sam s'éloigna à contrecoeur du Colonel. Autant elle aurait aimé rester là... autant elle avait trop de choses à faire. Elle retourna dans la chambre, presque dégoûtée par la pagaille qu'elle y trouva. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Rien de cela n'avait de sens. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pourrait recréer les recherches d'une race tellement avancée qu'ils laissaient les humains loin derrière ? Elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce que son père dirait de cela. Assez étrangement, penser à son père la calma un peu. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de prouver qu'il avait eu raison. Ses mots lui revinrent... Les Carter n'abandonnent pas. Elle souhaitait juste savoir où commencer.

Plus elle y regardait, plus Sam était convaincue que cela n'allait pas marcher, et qu'elle devait recommencer depuis le début. Elle était en train de tout démonter quand le Colonel O'Neill entra. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, lui dit simplement qu'il allait chercher des côtelettes et du chou cru. Le temps que l'appareil soit réduit à ses composants de base, Sam se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû suivre son conseil et tenter de dormir un peu. L'overdose de caféine avait été une simple excuse. Sam ne voulait pas fermer les yeux au cas où elle se réveillerait dans un tout autre endroit. Au cours des dernières heures, elle s'était retrouvée à se demander si elle était encore la même personne qu'elle était quand tout ceci avait débuté. Etait-elle encore proche de la même réalité ? Et le Colonel ? Trop de réflexion, pas assez d'action. Elle ramassa un tournevis et se mit au travail.

ooo

Le ciel était pourpre, et Jonas souffla un soupir de soulagement. Il était de retour. Après que Fraiser lui ait donné un sédatif, il avait cru perdre son chemin, sa conscience dans les limbes... ni éveillé ni endormi. Un endroit sombre. Froid. Jonas s'était demandé s'il était allé trop loin en un endroit au-delà des rêves. Mais maintenant le soleil pourpre réchauffait son dos alors qu'il faisait l'ascension de la tour.

A l'intérieur, ce fut une autre histoire. Les torches étaient presque consumées et crépitaient alors qu'il se hâtait de descendre dans le grand hall. Aussi irrationnel que cela paraissait, Jonas ne voulait pas se retrouver là dans le noir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, que sa sortie du pays des rêves était affectée par les événements dans l'univers réel. Il fut quelque peu soulagé de trouver Daniel debout devant l'une des fenêtres, regardant le paysage pourpre.

« Je suis revenu, » dit Jonas.

« Ah, » répondit l'autre homme.

« Est-ce trop tard ? »

« Non, non, non. »

Jonas commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ceci. Etait-ce son imagination ou est-ce que Daniel semblait un peu... euh... fou ?

« _Et elle tisse nuit et jour,_

_Un tissage magique de couleurs joyeuses,_

_Elle a entendu un murmure dire,_

_Une malédiction est sur elle si elle reste..._ »

Il s'arrêta et marcha vers Jonas, « Comprenez-vous ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Et tout ceci ? »

Jonas secoua la tête. Il n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce dont Daniel parlait. S'il voulait l'aider pourquoi était-il si obscur ?

« Allez, Jonas, ce n'est pas si dur ! Regardez autour de vous ! »

« Je suis dans un château. »

« Et comment y êtes-vous entré ? Par la porte ? »

« Contes de fées ? Des histoires ? »

Daniel lui fit une ovation. Ses mots par la suite furent dits si bas que Jonas dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« C'est là qu'il peut être trouvé. Dans les histoires, les légendes, les contes que vous lisez aux enfants avant qu'ils s'endorment. Vous les effrayez avec la belle-mère, la méchante sorcière, le troll qui vit sous le pont. Vous ne pensez pas un instant que tout cela puisse être vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être vrai ? » se risqua Jonas.

« Ecoutez, Jonas ! J'essaie de vous le dire !

_Dehors vole la toile et flotte au loin,_

_Le miroir est craquelé d'un bord à l'autre._

'_La malédiction est sur moi,' s'écria-t-elle._ »

« Est-ce un poème ? »

« Vous savez, je souhaiterais vraiment, vraiment que Teal'c soit ici maintenant. Ou Sam, elle aurait compris. »

'Super', pensa Jonas, même son imagination ne pensait pas qu'il était digne d'être membre de SG-1.

« Eh bien vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas le Colonel O'Neill, » lui rappela Jonas.

« C'est vrai. Bien que Jack cache bien des choses. Vous devriez vous rappeler de cela. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Jonas, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là, dans les rimes, les histoires, dans les poèmes. _'Sous le brillant amas étoilé, les comètes, les étoiles filantes.'_ »

Et Jonas prit conscience alors exactement de ce que Daniel lui donnait. Une référence astronomique. S'ils avaient une référence, ils pourraient trouver le système solaire. L'exultation le balaya.

« Merci, » dit-il à Daniel.

« Pas de problème, rappelez-vous simplement de parler à Teal'c. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Et c'est probablement une bonne idée que vous ne disiez à personne que vous m'avez vu. Ils pourraient penser que vous êtes... »

« Fou ? »

« Ca aussi. »

« Au revoir. »

Jonas resta là. Okay, alors comment était-il censé sortir de là ?

**Chapitre Treize**

Walter Harriman n'avait rien à faire. Une fois que la Porte des étoiles eût disparu, il était resté assis sur son fauteuil pendant un moment, espérant qu'elle réapparaîtrait simplement. Puis il était descendu dans la salle d'embarquement et avait regardé les scientifiques qui tentaient de découvrir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'ils lui rappelaient des poulets sans tête ou des abeilles qui avaient perdu leur reine. Sa patience avait une limite et il ne pouvait pas rester là cent sept ans à regarder. Personne ne lui demanda s'il avait une idée. Personne ne remarqua même qu'il était là. Pourquoi le devraient-ils ? Il n'était là que depuis le commencement. Il avait assisté à tant de choses avec la Porte des étoiles, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Maintenant, elle avait disparu. Et avec elle, sa raison d'être là.

Les couloirs paraissaient étranges, inconnus. Walter tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le temps de se promener dans le SGC. Habituellement, il arrivait et se rendait directement à la salle de contrôle. Il y restait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer chez lui. Maintenant... maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. On ne lui avait donné aucun ordre. Le Général paraissait plus concerné par l'endroit où se trouvait en ce moment le Major Carter. Comme si elle allait se précipiter ici et résoudre tous leurs problèmes ! Elle n'était pas la seule qui soit futée ici. Il y avait Siler, par exemple... mais il avait disparu aussi. Combien d'autres ? Tout ce qu'il connaissait changeait, se transformant en quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus sa base.

Quelque chose en Walter changea, se modifia alors que la chimie de son cerveau était perturbée au niveau moléculaire. Toute la colère, la frustration des derniers jours montèrent comme des bulles à la surface. Soudain il sut que tout le monde ici était contre lui, tout le monde le détestait. Ce fut une révélation, une certitude inébranlable et il devait faire quelque chose. Il montrerait à ces gens qu'on ne se frottait pas à Walter Harriman.

ooo

« C'est une histoire, » annonça Jonas.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

Le jeune homme était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, portant toujours les frusques de l'infirmerie, soutenu par le Dr. Fraiser, mais il y avait un air de triomphe en lui que Daniel trouva un peu déconcertant. Le docteur l'avait rapidement installé sur une chaise tout près d'où il avait commencé à leur raconter... Jonas ne voulait pas dire comment il était arrivé à cette folle théorie, mais elle ne semblait se baser sur aucun fait. Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Janet et à Teal'c, qui paraissaient tout aussi incrédules.

« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Daniel.

« C'est à propos d'un miroir qui est craquelé, de constellations, un météore à barbe... »

« Une comète ? »

« Ca se pourrait... et Teal'c, Teal'c la connaît. »

« Teal'c ? »

Teal'c ne paraissait pas en avoir la moindre idée. Comment le pourrait-il ? Jonas disait n'importe quoi. Fraiser devrait le ramener à l'infirmerie et lui donner un truc ou quelque chose comme ça.

« D'où ça vient ? » demanda Janet.

Jonas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise qu'on lui ait posé cette question. Remarquez, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de cette vague description. Il y avait certainement assez de littératures à propos de miroir. Ce n'était pas totalement déplacé de penser que certaines puissent être basées sur la réalité.

« Pouvez-vous vous rappelez des mots exacts ? » demanda Daniel.

« Euh... _Dehors vole la toile et flotte au loin,_

_Le miroir est craquelé d'un bord à l'autre._

'_La malédiction est sur moi,' s'écria-t-elle_, » cita Jonas.

« La Dame de Shallot ! »

« Daniel Jackson et moi avions discuté de cette histoire il y a de cela des années, » ajouta Teal'c.

« Il y a des références, » poursuivit Jonas.

« Assez pour trouver une planète ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas. »

S'avançant jusqu'aux rayons de livres, Daniel prit une vieille édition des poèmes de Tennyson. Bizarre, c'était au même endroit que chez lui. Sa main était allée directement au volume délabré. Il feuilleta à travers les pages usées, parcourant impatiemment les strophes. Il y avait une lune, une comète, un groupe d'étoiles dans la galaxie d'or...

« Ca ne suffit pas, » dit Daniel.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jonas.

« Ca ne suffit pas. Nous ne pouvons pas la trouver à partir de ça. »

Il jeta le livre inutile à travers la pièce, ne se préoccupant pas que les pages s'éparpillent par terre. Il n'arrivait à y croire. Ils étaient de nouveau au point de départ.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon ? » se risqua Jonas.

« Où alors ? » demanda Daniel.

« A la lumière de la lune rouge, où l'étoile voilée se bat avec les ailes de l'oiseau-mouche... » dit Teal'c.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un verset Jaffa, qui raconte une histoire similaire. »

« C'est quoi un oiseau-mouche ? » demanda Jonas.

« Une espèce proche du colibri. »

« Je ne vois pas comment ça nous aide, » dit Janet.

« Une étoile voilée se bat... Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose, » dit Daniel. « Qui saurait ? »

« Sam. »

« Super. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pensé à prendre un portable ? »

ooo

Quelqu'un la secouait. Sam donna un coup aux mains qui l'embêtaient avant de se rendre compte que le Colonel tentait de la réveiller. Le ciel était gris et, pour ajouter à sa consternation, elle avait bavé sur l'oreiller. Oreiller ? Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ne voulant pas demander combien de temps elle avait dormi.

« Vous étiez endormie quand je suis revenu, » dit-il pour sa défense.

« Vous auriez pu me réveiller ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je viens de le faire. T est au téléphone. »

Ce n'était pas fini, décida-t-elle en lui prenant le portable des mains.

« Teal'c, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons besoin de votre assistance, » répondit-il. « Jonas Quinn pense qu'il connaît la localisation du monde que nous recherchons. »

« Et comment puis-je aider ? »

« Que signifie une 'étoile voilée se bat avec les ailes d'un oiseau-mouche, à une largeur de main dans le ciel' ? »

« A quelle vitesse les ailes d'un oiseau-mouche battent-elles ? »

« Entre quatre et cinq cents fois par minute. »

« Très bien, je pense que ce que vous venez de décrire est un pulsar caché dans un reste de supernova. Il semblerait qu'il domine le ciel nocturne sur cette planète. »

« En effet. Et comment pourrions-nous trouver ce pulsar ? »

« Il y a un website, son nom est _'Australian Pulsar Database'_. Je l'ai mis dans mes favoris sur mon PC. Demandez à un des physiciens si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, mais c'est facile à trouver. »

« Merci, Major Carter. »

Il fit une petite pause, et Sam put reconnaître la voix de quelqu'un d'autre en arrière-fond. Ca ressemblait à celle du Dr. Jackson, mais c'était difficile à dire alors qu'elle essayait de chasser le sommeil de son esprit.

« Je souhaiterais parler avec O'Neill, » dit-il finalement.

« Pas de problème. »

Sam tendit le téléphone avant que Teal'c ne puisse lui demander comment son propre travail progressait. On aurait dit qu'ils s'en sortaient bien mieux qu'elle. O'Neill parla à Teal'c quelques minutes, mais Sam n'arriva pas à glaner grand-chose de la conversation.

Le destin de l'univers était entre ses mains et que faisait-elle ? Une sieste. Mais elle n'allait pas paniquer. Elle allait approcher le problème calmement et rationnellement. Sam se retrouva à observer le Colonel alors qu'il nettoyait les restes de leur dernier repas. Il semblait mal à l'aise à propos de quelque chose. Il n'était pas du genre à nettoyer.

« Qu'est-ce que Teal'c avait à vous dire, mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire résigné passa brièvement sur son visage.

« Nous avons un autre problème. La Porte des étoiles a disparu. »

« Disparu ? Comment ? »

« D'après T, elle s'est juste volatilisée. »

« Merde. »

« Ouais, pareil ici. » Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose de mieux à dire. La perte de la Porte des étoiles était un coup dur, mais rien ne garantissait que la planète qu'ils recherchaient en possédait une de toute façon. Ils allaient devoir le faire à l'ancienne.

« Au moins, nous avons toujours le vaisseau de Papa, » dit-elle.

« Pour le moment... vous voulez de ça ? » demanda-t-il, son attention revenue à la nourriture.

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Sam ne pouvait pas faire face à la nourriture maintenant, surtout pas un repas qui semblait consister en une graisse compacte et froide. Cela ne sembla pas gêner le Colonel, cependant, et il ne semblait jamais prendre de poids non plus... bon sang !

Retournant au tas de composants sur l'autre lit, elle les passa en revue, essayant de trouver ce qui pourrait avoir une utilité. Le Colonel O'Neill avait sans doute dormi par terre la nuit dernière et, effectivement, il y avait un oreiller et un tas de couvertures dans le petit espace devant la salle de bain. Se rappelant ses pensées de la nuit dernière, cette preuve était plus qu'assez pour convaincre Sam qu'il était toujours son Jack O'Neill. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette pensée était rassurante, même si elle ne le dirait jamais.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant, était un four à micro-ondes, un tube de cire pour les jambes... et une autre télé.

ooo

C'était un lance-flamme. D'où il était sorti ou pourquoi il y en avait eu un sur la base, Rodney McKay n'attendit pas assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Il était trop occupé à tenter de ne pas se faire roussir les fesses. Il avait déjà vu l'homme qui le maniait, quelque part cheveux gris, des lunettes et ce qui ressemblait à un gilet de combat. Pas le type d'homme que vous associeriez avec le grabuge. Et où étaient les militaires quand vous aviez besoin d'eux ? Ne pas tenter de stopper ce psychopathe, cela était certain. McKay ne savait pas quelle distance il avait couru, mais c'était sacrément plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il manquait sérieusement d'entraînement physique... soit cela, soit il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

Il n'y avait visiblement aucun moyen de s'échapper. Chaque ascenseur qu'il passait avait les portes fermées et le lance-flamme était bien trop près pour que McKay s'arrête et attende. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement. L'homme derrière lui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Qu'y avait-il donc avec les gens ici ? Etait-il la seule personne saine d'esprit qui restait ? Le comportement récent du Général donnait certainement raison à McKay de mettre en doute l'état mental de l'homme. Tout le monde savait que l'avis du Lieutenant Carter ne valait rien.

Il risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. L'homme gagnait du terrain. Dans son impatience à voir son poursuivant, McKay oublia de tourner le coin et il rentra droit dans le mur. Il glissa sur la surface, incapable de se relever. Ce n'était pas bon, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. L'autre homme s'arrêta, un sourire féroce éclairant ses traits. Il cracha un jet de flamme, incitant McKay à se recroqueviller. C'était suffisamment près pour sentir la chaleur, mais pas assez pour brûler... pas encore.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, » souffla-t-il.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda l'homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Dites mon nom ! »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Dites-le ! »

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

McKay savait qu'il pleurnichait, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être un héros. C'était pour les moins intellectuels les gens qui étaient trop bêtes pour réaliser que leur temps était compté. Il ferma étroitement ses yeux et attendit.

... Et attendit.

« Rodney, vous pouvez vous relever maintenant. »

C'était le Dr. Fraiser. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il parti ? » haleta McKay en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir.

« Qui ? » demanda Fraiser.

« Euh... » McKay réalisait, maintenant que tout était fini, qu'en fait il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait l'homme... à part le lance-flamme.

« Si vous allez bien, nous pourrions avoir besoin de votre aide, » poursuivit-elle.

« Bien sûr, tout de suite, tout ce que vous voulez. » N'importe quoi qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Docilement, il suivit le bon docteur jusqu'au labo de physique où Daniel Jackson les attendait. Il leva la tête de l'ordinateur qu'il était en train d'utiliser... ou disons qu'il tentait d'utiliser.

« Vous l'avez trouvé, bien, » marmotta Jackson. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver de sens à ça. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes un archéologue, poussez-vous de là, » répondit McKay.

Jackson se leva de sa chaise et McKay s'installa derrière le clavier. Il reconnut immédiatement le programme une base de données astronomiques.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un pulsar, » répondit Jackson. « Ca devrait nous conduire à la planète... »

« Quel pulsar, il y en a un paquets. »

« Euh, qu'a dit Teal'c ? »

« Une étoile voilée... entre quatre cents et cinq cents pulsation par minutes, » dit Janet tout de suite.

« Okay. »

Amateurs, pensa McKay pour lui-même en navigant dans la base de données. Il y avait quatre possibilités.

« Vous allez devoir m'en dire plus... à moins que vous ne vouliez partir à la chasse à travers toute la galaxie... »

« Euh... où sont-ils ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous en avez un dans le Sagittaire, un dans le Taureau, un dans le Centaure, » répondit McKay.

« Et le quatrième ? »

« Eh bien en fait, celui-là est sujet à discussion. Il est à la limite de SNR, il n'est donc pas nécessairement associé avec. »

« Okay, alors on élimine celui-là, » dit Janet. « Et les autres ? Daniel ? »

Jackson marmonnait entre ses dents. Cela ressemblait à de la poésie.

« 'Un arc surgit de sa tour de garde,' Sagittaire ! Ca doit être ça. »

« Super... dans ce cas, vous parlez de PSR J1930+1852, distant de 16000 années lumière... » dit-il. « Bien sûr, vous présumez que la planète en question est aussi en ligne de vue du pulsar... »

« Pouvons nous y aller ? » demanda Daniel.

« Si vous avez un vaisseau qui peut sauter dans l'hyperespace. »

« Oui, nous en avons un, merci. »

Et voilà. Ils laissèrent McKay seul, qui se sentait plus qu'un peu renfrogné, mais pas assez pour courir après eux pour s'en plaindre. En fait, le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut d'aller à la porte et de la verrouiller.

**Chapitre Quatorze**

C'était fini. Sam ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le miroir était achevé... du moins aussi achevé que possible dans la limite de ses capacités. Le problème était que sans un réacteur à Naquadah pour l'alimenter, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il fonctionnait ou pas. Les réacteurs à Naquadah étaient assez rares dans cette partie de Colorado Springs. Ils allaient devoir retourner à la base et espérer que personne n'avait donné l'ordre de leur tirer à vue. L'allégresse d'avoir terminé le projet avait chassé son épuisement. Elle était impatiente de retourner au SGC et de tester ce truc... bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop bien comment elle allait l'installer à l'arrière de sa moto. Le miroir était plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient trouvé sur 233, mais il était un peu plus volumineux. A en juger par la réaction du Colonel à sa première balade sur la Kawasaki, il préférerait probablement qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen de transport. En fait, Sam se retrouva à rire au souvenir de son expression terrifiée.

Il était tard. Un autre jour avait passé, mais cette fois, il se terminait en triomphe et non en dépression. Sam était tellement passionnée par le métier qu'elle avait choisi que les hauts compensaient toujours les bas.

« Mon Colonel ! » appela-t-elle.

Le Colonel sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche. Sam lui fit un grand sourire.

« Pas trop tôt ! » lui sourit-il en réponse à son sourire, pris par son enthousiasme communicatif.

« J'espère juste que ça va marcher. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le tester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à la base. »

« Et pourquoi attendons-nous ? »

Sam secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

« Cette fois, je conduis, » ajouta Jack.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, mon Colonel. »

Il leur prit en fait un peu plus de temps pour rassembler leurs affaires et partir. Sam empaqueta le miroir sous plusieurs couches de draps et de couvertures, espérant le protéger pour la durée du trajet. Jack sortit et loua un pick-up. Du moins, elle espérait qu'il l'avait loué. Sam décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser trop de questions. Avec le destin du monde en jeu, ce n'était pas comme si l'un ou l'autre allait s'inquiéter pour un petit vol, bien que Sam laissa quand même un bon pourboire pour compenser la pagaille qu'elle avait mise dans la chambre. Passé juste minuit, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au ciel en grimpant dans le véhicule. Il était nuageux, aussi elle ne pouvait pas dire si les étoiles avaient encore changé. Un vent vif et froid s'était levé de quelque part et Sam sentit la fraîcheur malgré sa veste en cuir. Si elle ne savait pas que c'était la mi-juin, elle aurait dit que la neige n'était pas loin. Et ce n'était pas seulement le temps, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le Colonel parut le sentir aussi. Il était étrangement sombre lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur voyage à travers les rues assombries.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps pour que tombe la neige. Avant qu'ils aient parcouru deux kilomètres, les premiers flocons avaient commencé à dériver du ciel menaçant. Deux minutes plus tard, la visibilité était quasi nulle. Sam jeta un coup d'œil sur O'Neill.

« Détendez-vous, » lui dit-il, « j'ai appris à conduire sous des temps pires que ça. »

« Bien, » marmonna-t-elle.

C'était la perturbation du climat de la Terre qui l'ennuyait, plus que la neige. Elle espérait que c'était limité à Colorado Springs. Les silhouettes des bâtiments étaient à présents adoucies par la couverture blanche et en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu trouver le changement attrayant... Si elle avait été à l'intérieur, assise près d'un feu ronflant, pas en train de se précipiter vers le SGC dans une tentative pour sauver le monde. La neige s'installait avec force et ne ferait qu'empirer lorsqu'ils s'approcheraient de la montagne.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pensé à voler un chasse-neige ? » dit-elle.

« Voler ? C'est un mot tellement vilain, Carter. »

« Alors vous avez demandé d'abord ? »

Une voiture fit une embardée devant eux, faisant jurer Jack lorsqu'il fut forcé de freiner. Le pick-up dérapa légèrement et Sam se retrouva à agripper le bord de son siège.

« Connard, » cria le Colonel, quand il eut repris le contrôle du véhicule.

Sam tendit le cou en arrière pour s'assurer que le miroir était toujours solidement amarré sur la plateforme du véhicule alors que O'Neill ramenait le 4x4 sur la route. Il y avait plus de trafic à présent. Les gens savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas... comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ? La panique était une réaction naturelle à des conditions climatiques inhabituelles. Et voilà pour la capacité de réaction rationnelle, pensa Sam en remarquant la ligne qui se formait à une station essence tout près. Avec l'augmentation du trafic, leur vitesse moyenne ralentit sérieusement. Apparemment, les gens ne savaient pas conduire sous la neige. Ils semblaient croire que freiner à tout bout de champ était la solution pour gérer les surfaces glissantes, surtout dans les collines.

Plus ils étaient sur la route, plus la neige devenait épaisse et plus Sam s'inquiétait. Elle se retrouvait à regarder vers l'est, souhaitant l'arrivée de l'aube. Le ciel était légèrement gris dans cette direction. Au début, elle crut que c'était simplement l'éclat des lumières de la ville.

... Et puis le soleil se leva.

Le Colonel arrêta le pick-up de lui-même. Comme beaucoup d'autres qui sortaient de leurs véhicules pour regarder le lever du soleil. C'était mauvais, ô combien mauvais. Il était 2 heures 30 du matin et le soleil se levait. Pâle, gonflé, une vision que Sam ne s'était jamais attendue à voir, pas ici, pas sur Terre.

« Ca ne devrait pas arriver, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais, » répondit le Colonel. Et il le savait effectivement, alors que la plupart de ces gens ne le savaient probablement pas. C'était un soleil âgé, un qui arrivait à la fin de sa vie. Il voulait brûler, détruire. La neige fondit. Les gens se mirent à crier. Sam sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Au début, elle tenta de s'écarter avant de se rendre compte que c'était O'Neill qui la traînait vers le 4x4. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il verrouilla les portières. Le 4x4 trembla lorsque les gens se bousculèrent en le dépassant. Le Colonel, remarqua-t-elle, avait sorti son pistolet. Sam souhaita pouvoir faire de même.

« Baissez-vous, » conseilla-t-il et elle se retrouva accroupie à côté de lui dans le petit espace. Quelqu'un brisa violemment une des vitres latérales, les couvrant d'éclats de verre. Sam leva la tête au mauvais moment et sentit quelque chose frapper sa joue. Elle toucha l'endroit et vit qu'elle saignait. Rouge, comme le ciel, comme le soleil. Malgré toute son expérience du combat, elle se sentit mal.

Soudain, le Colonel se leva et tira un coup de feu à travers la vitre arrière. Quelqu'un avait tenté de grimper sur le pick-up. Se retournant, il jeta son portable dans sa direction.

« Appelez votre Père, » ordonna-t-il. « Nous allons avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main pour nous tirer de là. »

ooo

« Pas trop tôt, » fut tout ce que Jacob Carter avait à dire quand il entendit la voix de sa fille.

Ce qu'il entendit aussi ce furent les coups de feu en fond sonore, ce qui fut suffisant pour lui faire oublier tout autre commentaire qu'il aurait pu faire.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » répondit-elle, « tout est en train de devenir l'enfer ici. Nous avons le miroir, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous l'amener. »

« Tiens bon, j'arrive. »

« Et apporte un réacteur à Naquadah. »

C'était juste comme la fois où elle l'avait appelé pour la secourir de son premier petit ami... quel était son nom ? Bobby quelque chose ? Peu importe, c'était un nul. Jacob sortit du lit et se mit à frapper la porte de ses poings. Le soldat à l'extérieur répondit rapidement, mais parut un peu inquiet de relayer la demande de Jacob. Un ordre était un ordre, cependant, et l'homme était suffisamment malin pour obéir. Il était l'heure de faire entendre raison à cet abruti de Bauer. La vérité était qu'il avait été presque heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas retourner chez les Tok'ra. Bien que la loyauté de Selmak allait à son peuple, Jacob n'avait vraiment pas voulu quitter sa fille dans les circonstances actuelles. Le vaisseau était là prêt à les aider, si seulement il pouvait persuader Bauer de le laisser faire cela.

« Pas trop tôt, » marmotta-t-il quand enfin le Général apparut.

« Jacob, ce n'est pas un bon... » commença l'homme.

« Au diable avec ça ! Je viens d'avoir un appel de Sam. J'ai besoin de mon vaisseau pour aller la chercher. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Sur la route, quelque part. »

Le Général parut hésiter un instant.

« Pensez-vous que j'essaierais de vous mentir alors que la vie de ma fille est en jeu ? » demanda Jacob. « On aurait dit qu'il y avait une émeute là-bas. »

« Ca corrobore les rapports que nous recevons, » confia Bauer.

« Alors laissez-moi sortir d'ici. »

Bauer se recula et fit un geste vers la porte. Il suivit lorsque Jacob se mit à descendre le couloir. L'idée de Jacob avait été d'aller directement à son vaisseau, mais le Général, visiblement, avait d'autres idées.

« J'ai parlé à Jackson. Il dit qu'il est presque sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne localisation. »

« Presque sûr ? » interrogea Jacob.

« C'est le mieux que nous avons pour le moment. »

« Okay, dites-lui de m'envoyer les coordonnées. »

« Lui et Teal'c vous rencontreront là-bas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Jackson a insisté. »

« Et vous avez accepté ? »

« Il refusait de me donner l'information à moins que je ne le laisse partir. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Le descendre ? »

« Ne me tentez pas. » Jacob n'avait pas besoin de parasites et c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait de ce nouveau Daniel Jackson. L'ancien, cela ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé et Teal'c était toujours le bienvenu, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas le temps de débattre du sujet. Il devait aller chercher Sam.

ooo

« Cassandra ? »

Janet fut un peu surprise d'entendre la voix de sa fille. Elle savait que c'était l'aube. Cassandra aurait dû être sous les couvertures, en sécurité... à moins qu'elle n'ait profité de l'absence de sa mère et invité son petit ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? »

Il fut difficile de déchiffrer au premier abord les mots de Cassandra.

« Maman, il y a des gens à l'extérieur de la maison ! » pleura Cassie.

« As-tu appelé la police ? »

« Il n'y a pas de réponse. C'est le soleil, Maman. »

« Le Soleil ? »

« Il est levé... et il est trop gros. Les gens deviennent fous. Maman, j'ai peur. »

« Okay, verrouille les portes. Je serai là dès que possible. »

« S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi. » Cassandra avait maintenant dix sept ans et il n'y avait plus grand-chose où elle avait besoin de sa mère. La panique dans la voix de sa fille était suffisamment perceptible, et Janet n'allait pas l'ignorer. Bien sûr, il y avait le pistolet dans l'armoire, mais moins Cassandra en savait, mieux c'était. Le fait que Chester, le chien de Cassie, ait réussi à l'extirper de sous le lit de Janet l'avait convaincue de garder l'arme déchargée. Entre Cassie et le Colonel O'Neill, l'animal avait été pourri gâté au-delà des limites. Pour ajouter au malaise de Janet, Chester passait la nuit à la clinique vétérinaire. Sinon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi inquiète. C'était un petit chien, mais très protecteur envers sa jeune maîtresse.

Se débarrassant de sa blouse blanche, Janet se hâta à travers l'infirmerie, aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient. Elle avait presque réussi à atteindre la porte avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jonas Quinn était en train de s'habiller.

Elle s'arrêta le temps nécessaire pour lui crier, « Pas question, Jonas. »

« Je suis membre de SG-1, je dois y aller, » protesta-t-il.

« Vous avez eu une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ma fille a des problèmes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous sur ça. Franchissez cette porte en vous rappelant juste que je ne serai pas là pour vous ramasser cette fois. »

« Bien. »

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'à moitié habillé, il sortit de l'infirmerie. De là où elle se tenait, Janet entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol. Elle suivit et se tint au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'avais-je dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Okay, okay, » haleta-t-il en réponse.

« Infirmière ! »

Janet enjamba le corps allongé de Jonas. Elle n'allait pas l'aider. Le truc pour que l'on vous prenne au sérieux, c'était d'exécuter vos menaces. L'infirmière de service aiderait Jonas. Elle avait le béguin pour lui, donc elle allait probablement y prendre plaisir. Janet avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

ooo

Les bougies avaient brûlé presque jusqu'au bout, les flammes s'agitant sous un courant d'air inexistant. Teal'c ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda les murs gris, le lit, les photos sur le mur et il sut qu'il n'était pas là où il aurait dû être.

Une sonnerie aiguë avait perturbé son Kelnorim.

Il remonta le bruit agaçant jusqu'à l'appareil de communication sur la table près du lit.

« Teal'c ? » interrogea une voix.

« C'est moi, » répondit-il. « A qui ai-je affaire ? »

« C'est Daniel. Nous, euh... sortons. Je vous rejoins à vos quartiers. »

La voix était nerveuse, incertaine. Teal'c regarda vers la porte, se demandant si la personne allait la franchir en trombe. Il reposa l'instrument sur son support. Son armure n'était nulle part en vue, et sa robe avait été remplacée par des vêtements verts et noirs, lesquels n'étaient pas très confortables. Le tissu du haut était doux et élastique, le pantalon irritait un peu, ainsi que les sous-vêtements. Pourquoi portait-il des sous-vêtements ? Il n'était pas habitué à être serré de cette façon. Il y avait un miroir sur le mur, et Teal'c se retrouva à se regarder dedans, tentant de noter les autres différences dans son apparence. Sa tête était toujours rasée, le tatouage en or était toujours sur son front. Alors pourquoi était-il dans cet étrange endroit ? Avait-il été capturé par un Grand Maître rival ? Il tenta la porte de la pièce. Elle s'ouvrit facilement. Teal'c n'était donc pas prisonnier.

Passant la tête à l'extérieur, il tenta de glaner un peu plus d'informations. Sa chambre s'ouvrait sur un couloir gris, de forme circulaire avec des tuyaux exposés tout du long. Ce n'était pas un endroit dont il se rappelait avoir visité, mais il avait été dans tant de mondes au service de son maître. Il était possible qu'il se trompe. Il y avait des gens qui passaient. Pas des Jaffas, aucun d'eux n'avait de tatouage au front et leurs vêtements ressemblaient à ceux qu'il portait lui-même. Il retourna dans sa chambre et une fois de plus se regarda dans le miroir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre exactement où il était et ce qu'il était censé faire ici, il devait rester discret. Fouillant la pièce, il trouva un feutre de laine. Il le mit, couvrant son tatouage.

Et pas une seconde trop tôt.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. Teal'c l'ouvrit pour trouver un homme debout à l'extérieur. Il présuma correctement que c'était le Daniel avec qui il avait parlé dans l'appareil de communication.

« Vous êtes prêt, » dit l'homme.

« Je le suis, » acquiesça Teal'c.

ooo

Jack fit de nouveau feu, priant Dieu qu'il n'avait pas touché pour de bon quelqu'un. Il ne visait pas pour blesser, mais avec la foule en colère autour d'eux, il ne pouvait pas être certain que quelqu'un ne se retrouverait pas dans la trajectoire de la balle. D'un côté, il était content d'être presque à court de munition, d'un autre... il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps encore il pourrait retenir la cohue. Le miroir empaqueté à l'arrière du 4x4 ne ressemblait pas trop à de la nourriture ou de l'eau, mais personne autour d'eux n'était capable de penser logiquement. Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. La vue du soleil lui avait fichu une sacrée trouille et il savait ce qui se passait. Du moins, il pensait le savoir.

« Carter, est-ce que ce truc va s'empirer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lui répondit-elle en criant.

« Le soleil ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'aurait pas dû atteindre le stade d'une géante rouge avant encore deux milliards d'années. Il pourrait rester ainsi ou... »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Il pourrait encore s'étendre et avaler la Terre. »

« Super. Aucune chance que nous sautions directement au stade de naine blanche ? »

« On peut espérer. Bien que ça n'aidera pas beaucoup. La température chutera et la Terre gèlera. »

« Sacré choix. »

Le véhicule trembla lorsque quelque chose, ou disons plutôt quelqu'un, entra en collision sur son flanc. Jack jeta un œil vers Carter, accroupie au pied du siège passager. Bon sang, où était Jacob ? Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil gonflé. La sueur coulait sur son dos et semblait s'accumuler dans son pantalon. Ca n'aidait pas que Carter sue autant que lui et qu'ils soient entassés tous les deux dans un très petit espace. La sueur de Carter commençait à sentir vraiment bon. Ce qui n'était pas bon. Jack se risqua à lever la tête, espérant voir la silhouette d'un vaisseau de transport Goa'uld. Non pas qu'il aurait été capable de le voir car Jacob utiliserait l'occultation.

Deux corps atterrirent sur le capot, s'écrasant contre le pare-brise. Une craquelure se forma, mais il ne se brisa pas. Jack se demanda s'il devrait leur tirer dessus, mais ils roulèrent hors du 4x4 avant qu'il ne soit forcé d'agir. Juste quand il se demandait s'ils ne devraient pas filer, son téléphone sonna. Carter le prit dans sa poche et répondit avant que Jack n'ait le temps de réfléchir. Etant donné qu'il était soudain occupé avec deux types qui semblaient avoir l'intention d'arracher la portière, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Dites-moi qu'il est en route ! » cria Jack en tirant ses dernières balles.

« Ils viennent de quitter la base. »

« Merci mon Dieu. »

« Il y a juste un problème. »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? »

« Il nous faut être en contact avec le miroir pour qu'il puisse nous transférer avec les anneaux de transport. »

« Et vous me dites ça après que je sois à court de munition ? » Il regarda la foule qui les entourait. S'ils bougeaient vite et en silence, peut-être que personne ne remarquerait.

« Okay, à mon signal... go ! » ordonna Jack.

Carter ouvrit son côté, pendant que Jack en faisait de même, puis ils roulèrent tous les deux sur l'asphalte. 'Et voilà, adieu à mon super look de petit garçon,' pensa-t-il pour lui-même lorsque quelqu'un lui marcha sur la tête. Des petits bouts de graviers s'accrochèrent à sa peau lorsque, qui qu'il soit avança. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de faire plus de dégâts. La tête de Jack s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Devinant qu'être par terre n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr, il rampa jusqu'à l'arrière du pick-up. Carter était déjà sur la plateforme. Elle lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à monter.

S'accroupissant, ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le ciel. Le vaisseau était peut-être occulté, mais ils ne pouvaient pas manquer la chaleur des moteurs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Jack l'observa chatoyer en devenant visible pendant que Jacob faisait demi-tour pour un autre passage. Carter se saisit de sa main, les tirant tous les deux vers le miroir. Jack fut soudain conscient du fait que Carter et lui étaient en contact, proches. Très proches. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sous le sien, plus chaud que le soleil... et il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

Puis il y eut un whoosh, un déplacement d'air et Jack sentit la chaleur du soleil remplacée par l'air frais du vaisseau de transport. Il se détendit, mais juste quelques secondes. Quelqu'un toussait bruyamment quelque part au-dessus de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours couché sur Carter, et que son père était dans les parages. Il s'écarta d'elle tant bien que mal et se leva, rabaissant son sweat-shirt dans le même temps.

« Jacob, bonjour, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ça ? » demanda Jacob, montrant du doigt l'objet que Carter protégeait encore.

« Oui, Papa, » répondit-elle. « As-tu le réacteur à Naquadah ? »

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, étant donné la quantité d'équipements empilés dans la cale. Il y avait assez de matériel pour envahir un petit pays d'Amérique du Sud. « A l'arrière, nous ne savions pas trop ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin en dehors du réacteur, » expliqua Jacob.

« Je veux tester et faire fonctionner ce truc. Ca aidera peut-être à stabiliser la perturbation, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous de faire une pause ? » demanda Jack. Un commentaire que Carter ignora.

Non pas qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'écoute. Il n'était que son supérieur, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si son père offrait un soutien verbal quelconque. Papa l'aidait en fait à déplacer le miroir en direction, pensait-il, de la salle des machines. Jack décida qu'il ne voulait pas être là et alla à l'avant d'un pas débonnaire. Teal'c pilotait. Ils étaient apparemment partis en hâte car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ôter son chapeau. Jackson occupait la position de co-pilote. Il paraissait un peu vert, comme si le voyage spatial n'était vraiment pas pour lui, mais il était là et Jack tira un peu de réconfort de ce fait. Pour la première fois depuis que Daniel était mort, on aurait dit que SG-1 était à nouveau au complet.

**Chapitre Quinze**

L'espace était grand. Vraiment, vraiment grand. Daniel n'en revenait pas de son immensité. Peu importe que le soleil ait gonflé à cent fois sa taille normale, pour une raison ou une autre, ce fait était amoindri par l'immensité qui s'étendait devant lui. Ils quittèrent le système solaire, volant près de Jupiter, Saturne... Daniel pouvait à peine croire ses yeux alors qu'il visualisait la complexité majestueuse des anneaux de la planète. Puis il cligna des yeux et ils n'étaient plus là. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son homologue avait choisi cette vie. Toute cette... trame complexe de nouvelles expériences... c'était comme une drogue. Daniel se retrouva à vouloir prendre les commandes du vaisseau et voler pour toujours. A part le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de piloter quoi que ce soit, encore moins un vaisseau spatiale, c'était un super plan. Hé, un homme avait le droit de rêver.

Jack se tenait derrière lui, tout aussi captivé. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci que son ami adoptait son attitude la plus enfantine, dans cet univers comme dans celui de Daniel. Daniel l'avait souvent vu excité par une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle technologie, bien qu'il faisait toujours attention à maintenir sa façade d'indifférence devant la majorité du personnel scientifique.

« On ne s'en lasse jamais, » marmonna Jack comme ils quittaient le système solaire. Ils avaient eu un bref aperçu de Pluton avant que Teal'c n'enclenche le moteur hyperespace et que les étoiles se transforment en une masse indistincte.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » demanda Daniel.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à Carter ? » répondit-il, leur bref instant de complicité semblant brisé.

« Non... Non, je... cet endroit où nous allons est à 16 000 années lumière et je me demandais... »

« 16 000 années lumière ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Et vous avez découvert ça ? »

« J'ai eu un peu d'aide, Jonas, Sam, Rodney... »

« Bon boulot. »

« Merci. »

Daniel décida de prendre le compliment dans l'esprit où c'était dit, même si Jack refusait de rencontrer ses yeux. Il avait bien fait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils savaient où ils allaient et, pour autant que le miroir de Sam fonctionnât, ils avaient une chance. Parfois, c'était tout ce dont vous aviez besoin.

« Mon Colonel, j'y suis presque, » appela Sam en passant la tête par la cloison.

« Ce fut rapide, » commenta Jack.

« Je n'ai eu besoin que de connecter l'alimentation et... »

« Ah ! Ne commencez pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas simplement voir ? »

« D'accord. »

Daniel traîna derrière eux, se disant qu'il était inclus dans l'invitation. Le miroir n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il pouvait juste deviner la surface réfléchissante, presque obscurcie par la masse de fils qui semblait être enroulés autour. Et est-ce que c'était une pince à cheveux ? Jacob se tenait là, regardant sa fille travailler.

« Voilà, » dit Sam et elle alluma le réacteur.

Rien ne se passa. Bien que Daniel ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, il s'était attendu à un signe visible, quel qu'il soit, indiquant que le miroir avait été activé. Sûrement qu'un flash de lumière n'était pas trop demander ? Apparemment Sam le pensait aussi car elle prit un tournevis et se mit à serrer les diverses connexions.

« Woah ! »

Une intense lumière bleutée illumina la pièce. Sam vola à travers la pièce contre le mur tout près lorsque le miroir se déchargea à travers son corps. Jack, remarqua Daniel, poussa Jacob de son chemin dans son effort pour l'atteindre. La lumière diminua et Daniel se retrouva en train de regarder dans... dans quoi ? Il s'approcha plus près, écartant les fils comme il tentait de comprendre la vue réfléchie dans la surface argentée. Ce n'était pas l'intérieur du vaisseau cargo, de cela il en était certain.

Il y eut un gémissement provenant de quelque part et Daniel se tourna pour voir Sam être aidée à se relever sur ses pieds. Marchant d'un pas un peu chancelant, elle vint le rejoindre.

« Il marche ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu le dire ? » demanda Jacob.

« Regarde, Papa, c'est un autre monde. »

Daniel décida qu'il devrait la croire sur parole. L'image était sombre, comme un vieux film en noir et blanc, pas tout à fait nette. Alors qu'il plissait les yeux en le regardant, il crut pouvoir voir un paysage se former arbres, maisons, lumières dans le ciel. Puis il cligna des yeux et l'image sembla s'évanouir pour être remplacée par une masse tourbillonnante de ce qui apparaissait être de l'eau.

« Pourquoi est-ce ça ne cesse de changer ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur les réalités auxquelles le miroir se connecte. Il passe d'une réalité à une autre, au hasard, » répondit Sam.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne le pense pas. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions l'utiliser, » ajouta Jacob.

« Papa a raison. Il fonctionne. Cela devrait être suffisant. Nous avons gagné un peu de temps. »

ooo

_Daniel Jackson n'essaya pas fuir, il n'essaya pas de se cacher. En vérité, il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Les Autres pourraient toujours le retrouver. Il n'allait pas faire de difficultés. S'ils voulaient le punir d'avoir aidé ses amis, alors ainsi soit-il. Que pourraient-ils lui faire de pire ? L'abandonner sur une planète déserte comme ils avaient fait avec Orlin ? Pour une raison ou une autre, cela semblait un petit prix à payer. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait aidé ses amis à construire des armes comme l'autre Ancien avait fait. Daniel les avait juste guidés dans la bonne direction, rien de plus._

_Il la sentit arriver. Oma était près de lui._

_« Vous êtes naïf, » dit-elle, « Si vous pensez qu'ils se retiendront de vous punir. »_

_« Je n'ai fait rien de mal, » dit Daniel._

_Il le croyait fermement._

_« Etes-vous prêt ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« A quoi ? »_

_« Votre procès. Venez, ils vous attendent. »_

_« Je vais avoir un procès ? »_

_« Il vous sera permis d'avouer votre culpabilité. »_

_« Pardon ? Ca doit être une définition du terme 'procès' que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis déjà coupable ? »_

_« Vous vous attendiez à ce que la vie soit juste ? »_

_Daniel ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu. Certainement pas à ceci. Est-ce que les êtres ascensionnés n'étaient pas censés être bons et omniscients ?_

_« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Un lieu qui vous coupera le souffle. »_

_« Présumant que je respire toujours. » Et puis ils furent quelque part ailleurs. Malgré lui, Daniel sentit le souffle lui manquer. C'était... c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue. Il se tenait sur une plateforme, dans un espace ouvert. Cela devait être aux franges de la galaxie car une élégante spirale dominait le ciel. Alors qu'il regardait un trio d'étoiles filantes traverser les cieux, les traînées étincelantes s'entremêlant les unes dans les autres en une danse complexe et élaborée. Près de l'horizon, une étoile explosa, des vagues de gaz s'étendant jusqu'à ce qu'elles semblent couvrir le ciel entier._

_« Où suis-je ? » souffla Daniel. « Quel est cet endroit ? »_

_Oma lui sourit. _

_« Bienvenue à la création. »_

ooo

Jacob Carter se retrouva à regarder sa fille dormir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait depuis qu'elle était tout bébé. Il se rappelait se tenir au-dessus de son berceau, incapable de quitter ce petit miracle que sa femme et lui avaient créé. Sam ne s'en souviendrait jamais, mais il l'avait observée la nuit où sa mère avait été tuée, juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette nuit-là, Sam avait dormi sans se réveiller, épuisée par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Sam n'avait plus jamais eu besoin de lui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il semblait. Même maintenant, quand elle était aussi proche de l'épuisement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, Sam ne saurait jamais que c'était Jacob qui avait enveloppé une couverture autour d'elle... et écarté ses cheveux de son front. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Il se demandait parfois si sa fille aurait jamais besoin de quelqu'un. Bien qu'il y avait peut-être une exception...

« Pas trop tôt, » marmonna Jack en entrant dans la cale et voyant Sam dormir.

« Ne devriez-vous pas faire la même chose ? » suggéra Jacob.

Jack lui jeta un regard noir. Pas de problème à faire des commentaires sur la tendance de sa fille à trop travailler, mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide si quelqu'un disait la même chose du Colonel O'Neill.

« Je vais le faire, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Vous savez, ça aurait aidé si Sam avait pu travailler au SGC, » dit Jacob.

« Et à qui la faute ? »

« Sam a toujours été un peu soupe au lait. »

« Vous auriez pu la soutenir un peu plus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Au lieu de vous en prendre à elle comme vous l'avez fait, pourquoi diable ne vous en êtes vous pas pris à ce connard de Général ? »

« Et lui dire quoi ? Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que ce que j'aurais pu dire aurait aidé ? Il m'a mis en détention ! »

« Quoi ? » Il y eut un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de Jack, ce qui donna à Jacob l'envie de le frapper... et pas pour la première fois. L'homme était un exaspérant monsieur-je-sais-tout, mais il avait aussi raison. Jacob savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier sur Sam, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était toujours son père. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait la guider et la conseiller. Sam, cependant, avait une idée très claire de ce qu'elle voulait et cela conduisait naturellement à des frictions entre eux. La triste vérité était qu'ils étaient bien trop semblables de bien des manières.

« Ouais, eh bien... nous faisons tous des erreurs, » marmonna Jacob.

« Oui, nous le faisons, » admit Jack.

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants, observant, attendant. En fait ce fut Jacob qui fut enclin à parler.

« Je ne veux pas que son dernier souvenir de moi soit un mauvais souvenir, » dit-il. « Je ne veux pas que nos derniers mots soient des mots de colère. »

« Elle ne pensera jamais ça, » répondit Jack.

« Je souhaiterais avoir votre foi. »

« Peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas votre fille aussi bien que vous le pensiez. »

« Peut-être. »

Jacob s'autorisa un bref sourire. Une image de Sam lorsqu'elle était enfant lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Je me souviens quand Sam était enfant, » commença-t-il.

« Carter enfant ? Ca devait être quelque chose ! » dit Jack.

« Il y avait une grande colline derrière la maison. Tous les dimanches, nous y allions. Ma femme préparait un pique-nique... vous imaginez les grandes lignes ? Sam adorait descendre la colline en courant. Elle courait avec ses bras et ses jambes battant l'air, puis avant d'atteindre le bas, elle tombait par terre. Chaque fois sans exception. »

« Et dire que je pensais que Carter était celle qui était maligne. »

« Je lui disais, 'tu ne peux pas descendre cette colline en courant, Sammie,' mais elle n'écoutait jamais. Elle se relevait simplement et brossait la poussière de son pantalon et recommençait. »

« Que c'est mignon. »

« Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais écouté son Père et je devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dormir un peu ? Teal'c et moi devrions pouvoir gérer les choses pendant quelque temps. Je promets de vous réveiller si les choses deviennent intéressantes. »

« Promis ? »

Avec cette promesse, Jack s'installa dans un autre coin de la cale, et Jacob fut laissé seul à son observation.

ooo

« Cassandra ! Cassandra ! Décroche, chérie, » hurla Janet dans son portable. Bon sang, c'était encore le répondeur ! D'un côté cela pouvait être une bonne chose et Cassandra s'était cachée... d'un autre côté... Janet ne voulait même pas y penser. La jeune fille n'était peut-être pas le produit de l'ADN du docteur, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa fille adoptive pour autant.

Elle se rappelait très nettement le jour où Sam lui avait demandé de s'occuper de l'enfant. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas très bien alors, mais la détresse de Sam à l'éventualité que Cassandra soit envoyée au loin avait été si palpable que Janet n'avait pas pu se résoudre à faire autrement. Il y avait eu des moments au cours des années qui avaient suivi où elle s'était interrogée sur sa décision, pas regretté, jamais regretté sa décision, mais elle s'était demandée ce que sa vie aurait pu être sans sa fille. A cet instant, alors qu'elle bataillait ferme pour se frayer un chemin dans le trafic, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle plaqua sa main sur le klaxon en traversant une autre intersection. Les feux étaient rouges, mais ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose.

Janet tentait d'ignorer le soleil, mais c'était difficile. On aurait presque pu croire que le monde était à sa fin, mais SG-1 s'en sortait toujours... du moins c'était ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse à elle-même lorsqu'elle dut freiner brutalement. Un groupe de personnes traversa devant elle : hommes, femmes, enfants, tous tentant de fuir la cité bien que personne ne savait où ils allaient aller. Ce n'était pas comme si vous pouviez fuir le soleil.

La maternité avait fait ressortir un aspect de sa personnalité que Janet n'avait jamais soupçonné. Elle aimait prendre soin des gens, cela n'était pas une surprise. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pu résister à la corvée de l'école de médecine, sans parler de l'entraînement de l'Air Force. Les enfants n'étaient jamais entrés dans ses plans de vie, surtout après sa séparation avec son mari. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette farouche dévotion pour personne. C'était à ces moments-là qu'elle pouvait vraiment compatir avec le Colonel O'Neill. Si quelque chose arrivait à Cassandra, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Janet se rappelait encore de sa réaction quand Nirrti avait menacé la vie de sa fille. Elle aurait descendu le Goa'uld, aucun doute sur cela, et elle n'en aurait pas été désolée. Janet s'était souvent demandée à quel point la relation entre Sam et Cassandra avait été intime, mais c'était elle qui, à la fin, était allée pourchasser Nirrti avec le fusil. Sam avait peut-être été l'amie de Cassandra et, dans certaines situations, sa confidente, mais elle n'était pas la mère de l'enfant.

La route devant la maison de Janet était remplie de voitures. On aurait dit que tout le monde avait tenté de sortir de sa maison en même temps. Il y avait des gens qui se disputaient, résultant en des bagarres pas étonnant que Cassandra avait peur. Janet fut forcée d'abandonner sa voiture au bout de la rue et de couvrir les derniers mètres à pieds. Elle aurait probablement regimbé à cette idée si elle n'avait pas pensée à prendre un P90 de l'armurerie en quittant la base.

Beaucoup de ses voisins savaient qu'elle était médecin, un officier de l'Air Force, et certains d'eux se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa maison. En l'absence de toute annonce officielle, Janet représentait une figure d'autorité. Ils ne la voyaient pas comme une mère qui tentait désespérément de rejoindre sa fille.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que ce sont les extra-terrestres ? »

« Le soleil ! Avez-vous vu le soleil ? »

Les voix criaient dans sa direction, un babillage sans queue ni tête. Janet n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

« Rentrez tous chez vous ! » cria-t-elle. « Vous serez en sécurité si vous restez simplement chez vous. »

Certains l'écoutèrent et commencèrent à se disperser, mais le reste se rassembla autour d'elle, pas satisfait par ses mots. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix. Janet leva son P90 et tira au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le choc fut suffisant pour les figer un instant et lui permettre d'atteindre son propre porche.

La maison était sombre et silencieuse. Si Janet ne savait pas le contraire, elle aurait juré qu'il n'y avait personne. Le téléphone était dans l'entrée, la diode rouge clignotant frénétiquement, preuve du nombre de messages que Janet avait laissés.

« Cassie ? » appela-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Cassandra ! »

Bon, où se serait cachée sa fille ? La maison n'avait pas de cave, donc après avoir cherché le rez-de-chaussée, Janet monta les marches. Il n'y avait que deux pièces avec verrous, l'une d'elles étant la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre de Cassandra. En bas, Janet pouvait entendre les gens frapper à sa porte d'entrée.

« Cassie ? C'est moi ! » appela à nouveau Janet, cette fois avec un peu plus d'insistance. Elle ne voulait pas être là si les voisins entraient de force. La chambre de Cassandra n'était pas fermée à clé et il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune fille.

« Maman ? »

Janet leva la tête. Un visage blanc de peur la regardait à travers l'ouverture menant au grenier. Cassie descendit tant bien que mal l'échelle et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Elle sentit les larmes de soulagement piquer ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Lorsqu'une fenêtre vola en éclats quelque part dans la maison, Janet sut qu'elles devaient partir.

« Viens, il faut partir, » dit-elle.

ooo

Jack O'Neill s'était toujours enorgueilli de sa capacité à dormir n'importe quand, n'importe où. C'était l'une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux... même si personne ne reconnaissait cela comme un don. Cette fois ne faillit pas à la règle. Ou cela ne l'aurait pas été si quelque chose ne le titillait pas au fond de son esprit, interrompant ses rêves. Il se réveilla bien avant l'heure prévue, certain que quelque chose clochait.

Tout semblait pourtant normal. Carter dormait toujours paisiblement dans un coin. Teal'c s'était immergé dans son Kelnorim. Daniel ronflait. Jack avait oublié que Daniel ronflait. Il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre à propos de cela. S'arrachant à son introspection, Jack se leva prudemment, tentant d'ignorer la raideur de ses genoux et de son dos. Ils faisaient toujours mal quand il se levait le matin. Une fois qu'il était debout et s'activait, ce n'était pas trop mal. Pour étirer ses jambes, il décida d'aller voir Jacob qui s'était installé au siège du pilote.

« Je pensais que vous dormiez, » le salua Jacob.

« Ouais... eh bien, c'est surfait, demandez à Carter, » répondit Jack.

L'homme ricana.

« Quand y serons-nous ? » demanda Jack.

« Encore deux heures, puis on s'arrêtera pour jeter un œil aux alentours. »

« Jeter un œil aux alentours ? »

« Nous avons le bon secteur. Tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant c'est de trouver le bon système. »

« Oh. »

« Vous ne pensiez pas que nous allions juste tomber dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'espérais que si. » Jacob éclata de rire et Jack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement agacé. Parfois, il souhaiterait avoir connu Jacob avant que l'homme ne devienne un Tok'ra. Jack avait un rêve futile que, juste peut-être, l'absence du symbiote aurait rendu Jacob un peu moins direct dans ses opinions... bien qu'il en doutât. Au moins quand Carter le corrigeait, elle ne lui riait pas au visage.

Redirigeant son regard vers la vue extérieure, Jack tenta de se perdre dans la turbulence de l'hyperespace, mais il ne put écarter son malaise. Au cours des années, il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et cela l'avait rarement desservi. Mais comment était-il censé expliquer à Jacob que quelque chose ne semblait pas normal ? Il souhaitait que Carter ou Jackson se réveille, ou que Teal'c sorte de son Kelnorim.

Attends une seconde.

Teal'c n'avait pas été capable de méditer depuis que toute cette pagaille avait commencé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi portait-il encore son chapeau ?

« Jacob, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas Teal'c. »

Jacob jeta un œil en arrière par-dessus son épaule.

« Il lui ressemble, » murmura-t-il.

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas lui. »

Bougeant prudemment, Jack se mit à avancer vers l'homme qui ressemblait tant à son ami. Malgré le fait qu'il paraissait être en profonde méditation, Teal'c ne serait pas totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Jack ne pensait pas que Jacob et lui avait été entendu, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Il tendit la main et arracha brusquement le chapeau de la tête de l'homme. Teal'c réagit instantanément, sa main vive comme l'éclair saisit Jack par la gorge. Bien que rapide, sa réaction fut trop tardive. Le tatouage sur son front était là, visible à tous : les ailes de corbeau de Cronos, pas le serpent d'Apophis.

« Teal'c ! »

Le cri de Jacob sauva probablement la vie de Jack. Plutôt que de briser son cou, Teal'c le lança contre une cloison proche. Carter et Jackson, perturbés par le bruit, se réveillèrent immédiatement. L'un d'eux avec un pistolet dans la main et l'autre avec un cri. Jack resta couché là, le souffle coupé, incapable de bouger lorsque Teal'c se leva, s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers Jacob.

« Tok'ra, tu vas sortir ce vaisseau de l'hyperespace, » ordonna-t-il.

« Euh... jamais de la vie ! » répondit Jacob. « Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ma fille a un pistolet pointé sur vous et elle tire très bien. » Ce qui, comme il s'avéra, n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait dire. En un mouvement fluide, Teal'c s'était tourné vers Carter. Jack se hissa sur ses pieds, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le pistolet tomba par terre lorsque Teal'c l'ôta de la main de Sam. Elle n'avait hésité qu'une microseconde de trop. Il saisit sa main, la tirant derrière lui comme un enfant avec son ours en peluche.

« Jack, faites quelque chose ! » cria Jackson.

Jack regarda Jacob et acquiesça. Ils se détendirent et se détournèrent.

« Je vais la tuer ! » gronda Teal'c.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Jackson.

Il paraissait hystérique, mais il ne connaissait pas Carter aussi bien que Jack. Il pouvait à présent entendre sa voix, « Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît... »

Elle suppliait Teal'c, sa voix haut perchée et forcée. Jack resta le dos tourné, espérant que Jacob faisait de même. Pour que cela marche, ils devaient prétendre se ficher de ce qui arriverait à Carter et compter sur elle pour faire le reste. Jack croisa les bras devant lui, s'efforçant de ne pas agir comme son instinct l'exigeait. Il y eut un crac et le bruit écoeurant d'un corps tombant au sol. Jack retint son souffle.

« Euh, Papa, mon Colonel, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Sam couchée sur Teal'c, mais son poids léger ne se comparait pas à sa corpulence et le Jaffa menaçait de la balancer. Ne perdant pas de temps, Jack se jeta sur les jambes de Teal'c, pendant que Jacob s'occupait de restreindre les bras de l'homme. Juste pour faire bonne mesure, Daniel s'assit sur la tête de Teal'c.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » dit Jackson en secouant la tête.

« Teal'c m'a appris ce coup-là lui-même, » répondit Carter avec un grand sourire, en se mettant sur ses pieds et prenant un Zat.

« Poussez-vous ! » dit-elle et les trois hommes s'écartèrent en roulant du corps de Teal'c alors qu'elle tirait une fois.

**Chapitre Seize**

« Il a été vu la dernière fois au niveau 16, » dit le Colonel Reynolds à ses hommes. « Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de la réserve de fuel qu'il a, il doit donc être considéré armé et dangereux. »

Walter rit pour lui-même en entendant leurs mots. Ils n'avaient aucune idée, aucune idée du tout. Il était assez proche d'eux pour les sentir. Ce serait tellement facile d'en terminer maintenir. Brûler leurs uniformes et leur faire voir qu'il était plus que simplement le type qui entrait l'adresse des Portes. Ils passèrent à côté de sa cachette, les deux autres membres de SG-3 en grande conversation.

« Alors son nom est Davis ou Harriman ? » demanda Peterson.

« Je pensais que c'était Hooper ? » interrogea Bosco.

« C'est l'un d'entre eux en tout cas. »

« Alors qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre type ? Simmons ? Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Celui qui en pinçait pour le Major Carter ? »

« C'est ça. Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

« Encore en vie la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui. Je crois que le Colonel O'Neill l'a fait muter. »

Ils étaient pathétiques, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La rumeur était tout ce qui intéressait ces hommes. La Porte des étoiles, sa belle Porte des étoiles, ne signifiait rien pour eux. Ils ne restaient pas assis là heure après heure, jour après jour, à la regarder, à l'attendre, à l'écouter chanter... et maintenant, elle était partie. Walter sentit des larmes sur son visage. Quelqu'un devait payer pour l'avoir prise. Le cri vint du fond de sa poitrine lorsqu'il se précipita hors de sa cachette. SG-3 se retourna, la surprise gravée sur leurs visages pathétiques. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait faire cela. Ils pensaient qu'il était faible... mais c'était dur de penser quand vous brûliez.

Il hurla de rire alors qu'il mettait le feu à leurs uniformes, qu'il les regardait se rouler par terre dans leurs tentatives d'éteindre les flammes. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester pour regarder. Il y avait d'autres endroits où aller, d'autres personnes qui méritaient d'être punies. Walter se mit à courir.

« Arrêtez-vous ou je vais tirer ! »

La voix était mortellement sérieuse et Walter jura. Le dernier membre de SG-3 bloquait son chemin.

ooo

« Teal'c avait raison à propos d'une chose, » dit Jacob Carter.

« Et c'était quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« Il faut qu'on arrête ça rapidement. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Teal'c qu'ils avaient ficelé aussi serré qu'ils avaient pu. Maintenant que la poussée d'adrénaline se dissipait, elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Ce n'était pas facile de se retourner contre l'un d'entre vous, même une version altérée et démente. Ceci s'était forcément passé avant leur départ de la Terre, raisonna-t-elle, avant qu'elle ait activé le miroir... et cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Bien qu'il était douteux que les conséquences fussent aussi perturbantes. Sam surprit le Colonel tenter de parler à Teal'c, mais ses efforts avaient été vains. Qui qu'il soit, cet homme n'allait pas les écouter. Ils avaient décidé de le garder inconscient. C'était plus sûr de cette façon-là.

« Mon Colonel ! Dr. Jackson ! » appela Sam, alertant les deux hommes.

« Très bien, voyons voir exactement où nous sommes, » marmonna Jacob.

Le vaisseau trembla et les étoiles réapparurent.

« Alors, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Jack.

Sam retint sa respiration comme Jacob faisait un lent 360°. Là, elle était là. La nébuleuse. Le reste de la supernova. Elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que le nuage de gaz rayonnant, et là, en son cœur, il y avait le pulsar.

« Papa, pouvons-nous l'entendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Comme demandé, son père alluma le communicateur, le réglant à la bonne fréquence. Le vaisseau fut soudain empli du claquement de l'étoile. O'Neill, remarqua-t-elle, couvrit les oreilles, mais pour Sam c'était un son merveilleux. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle en approcherait un de si près. Incapable de résister à l'envie enfantine, Sam tendit la main, posant la pointe de ses doigts contre la vitre. Elle voulait le toucher, même si elle savait qu'il était encore à plusieurs années lumières. Puis elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait et elle retira vivement sa main.

« Peux-tu scanner autour de l'endroit pour un système planétaire viable ? » demanda-t-elle à son père.

« Déjà fait, » répondit-il. « Nous avons deux candidats possibles. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? » demanda le Colonel.

« La nébuleuse est censée s'étendre de l'épaisseur d'une main à travers le ciel, » dit Daniel.

« Et alors ? »

« C'est environ 3° en terme astronomique, » ajouta Sam.

« Je le sais. »

« Et nous savons la taille de la nébuleuse, donc nous pouvons déduire à quelle distance elle est du système solaire en question. »

« Cool. »

« Lequel voulez-vous vérifier en premier ? » demanda Jacob.

D'un geste théâtral, le Colonel se baissa plus près de l'écran, fixant les informations que Jacob avait fait apparaître. Puis il pointa son doigt.

« Eenie, meani... » commença-t-il. « Merde ! »

L'autre vaisseau apparut avant que le scanner du vaisseau Cargo ait le temps d'enregistrer sa présence. Même si elle savait que c'était impossible, Sam put presque entendre le bruit lorsque le vaisseau-mère sortit de l'hyperespace.

« Jacob, sortez-nous de là ! » ordonna O'Neill.

Mais avant que son père put obéir, l'autre vaisseau fit feu, touchant le moteur à hyperespace avec une précision troublante. Le vaisseau trembla sous leurs pieds, et Sam fut très contente d'être assise. Ni le Dr. Jackson, ni le Colonel ne fut aussi chanceux. Elle les entendit jurer lorsque leurs corps entrèrent violemment en contact avec le mur derrière eux.

« Jacob ! » cria de nouveau le Colonel.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, » protesta-t-il.

Devant eux, le vaisseau-mère était suspendu dans l'espace. Attendant, observant. Pourquoi ? Sam ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Ils étaient une proie facile.

« Tau'ri ! » le ton guttural, discordant du Goa'uld se répercuta par les haut-parleurs, submergeant la musique du pulsar.

« J'espère que c'est juste un coup de chance ? » questionna le Dr. Jackson.

« Votre Dieu, Cronos, attend ! »

« Oh, je vous en prie ! » marmonna le Colonel. « Est-ce que quelqu'un ne commence pas à en avoir un peu marre de ça ? »

« Est-ce que Cronos n'est pas mort ? » demanda Jacob.

« Visiblement pas dans cet univers. »

Derrière eux, les anneaux de transport s'activèrent. Sam n'eut pas à regarder pour savoir qu'il y avait des bâtons goa'uld pointés sur son dos. Elle était trop occupée avec le panneau de contrôle devant elle. Le Colonel, remarqua-t-elle, bougea légèrement d'un côté, la masquant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde, et puis il se détourna. Sam tira sur le panneau devant elle, soulagée quand il glissa. L'espace derrière n'était pas grand. Etant donné que la technologie goa'uld était basée sur les cristaux et non des fils, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et elle devait y loger. Ce qu'elle fit, avec un cristal entrant dans son dos et un autre coincé contre son oreille, ce n'était pas vraiment confortable, mais elle était cachée.

Dès que Sam entendit les anneaux de transport s'activer, elle tenta de sortir du petit espace où elle avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à se caser. Ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Le cristal qui s'enfonçait dans son dos avait, elle ne savait comment, réussi à se glisser sous son T-shirt. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'arracher le tissu pour se dégager. S'étirant afin de soulager les muscles endoloris de son dos, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle la cabine silencieuse. Devant elle, le vaisseau de Cronos était toujours suspendu dans l'espace, menaçant. Au moins le Colonel et les autres étaient près. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de dégâts supplémentaires aux contrôles, mais le miroir était la principale inquiétude de Sam. Elle se hâta vers la salle des machines, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été endommagé quand le vaisseau avait été touché. L'atmosphère était âcre. Le système de recyclage de l'air avait apparemment des difficultés à évacuer la fumée. Sam se retrouva à tousser et à s'étouffer. A son soulagement, le miroir était toujours là et il fonctionnait toujours.

Le moteur hyperespace, c'était une autre histoire. Sam faillit abandonner de désespoir quand elle vit le nombre de cristaux noircis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de sortir d'ici, à moins qu'elle ne veuille risquer l'utilisation des anneaux de transport ou les nacelles. Les premiers ne l'amèneraient que sur le vaisseau de Cronos et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en orbite d'une planète habitable, elle devait tenter de réparer le moteur hyperespace.

Il y avait plein de cristaux à bord. Le problème était que Sam n'était pas complètement sûre de ce que quoi faisait quoi. Elle serait dans le pétrin si elle retirait quelque chose qui contrôlait la gravité artificielle... ou pire, le système de vie. Sam ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait. La lenteur et la prudence pourraient ne pas être la meilleure façon de procéder. Une certaine quantité de redondance avait été créée dans le système. Cela au moins elle le savait. Elle devait compter sur son instinct et sa capacité à voir au-delà de la logique, des lois et des équations. Pour citer le Colonel O'Neill, elle devait 'sortir une bonne idée de ses fesses'. Sam savait qu'elle avait tout un univers à sauver, mais quel bien cela ferait-il si ses amis mouraient ? Sombrement, elle se mit au travail.

Changer les cristaux ne fut pas facile. Certains avaient fondu, et elle devait recourir à la force brute et à l'ignorance. Très rapidement, ses mains étaient abîmées et endolories, sans mentionner brûlées. Ce même instinct lui fit engager le moteur hyperespace dès qu'elle eut inséré le dernier cristal. Un brillant éclair de lumière l'enveloppa et la plongea dans les ténèbres.

ooo

Daniel tenta de ne pas regarder Sam disparaître derrière le panneau de contrôle, mais il n'eut pas tellement le temps de s'en inquiéter. Le groupe de Jaffas qui venait de monter à bord par les anneaux fournissait suffisamment de distraction.

« Je parie que la prochaine chose que vous allez dire est 'Kree', » dit Jack, ce qui incita Daniel à le fixa avec des yeux horrifiés. Il n'avait jamais été off-wolrd avec son Jack, aussi il n'avait jamais vraiment été exposé à cet aspect de sa personnalité. Que pouvait-il espérer gagner en aliénant ces gens ?

« Kree ! » cria l'un des Jaffas.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » répliqua Jack.

On ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur quant aux gestes que les Jaffas faisaient. 'Venez avec nous ou vous mourrez d'une mort douloureuse' était assez facile à comprendre dans n'importe quel langage. Levant les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes, les trois hommes firent ce qu'on leur avait ordonné. Le dernier à suivre, Daniel referma le panneau d'un petit coup de pied. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait inquiet de laisser Sam derrière. Etant donné la façon dont elle s'en était sortie avec Teal'c, Daniel ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Il y avait encore une chance qu'elle puisse, peut-être, compléter leur mission.

Deux des Jaffas avaient réussi à extraire Teal'c de ses liens soulevant l'homme inconscient avec quelque difficulté. Utilisant une télécommande, l'un d'eux activa les anneaux qui les transportèrent sur le vaisseau-mère. Daniel se retrouva à regarder autour de lui avec intérêt alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs. Les hiéroglyphes sur les murs étaient fascinants. Il y en avait tellement... mais il n'eut le temps d'en traduire aucun. Ils marchaient trop vite et Daniel eut l'impression que demander de s'arrêter ne serait pas une bonne idée. Une petite pause pipi était probablement hors de question.

La salle où ils furent emmenés se trouvait au sommet de la pyramide. Elle devait être une sorte de salle de contrôle, devina Daniel, à en juger par le nombre de Jaffas qui étaient là et le trône plutôt tape-à-l'œil qui dominait la pièce. Le trône était drapé de fourrure et entouré de colonnes. Une inclinaison à la personnification du dieu grec Cronos, réalisa Daniel.

« Agenouillez-vous devant votre Dieu ! » cracha l'un des Jaffas.

« Je savais que vous alliez dire ça, » marmotta Jack alors que, avec un grognement de douleur, il fut forcé sur ses genoux. Daniel tomba sur les siens de son plein gré, ainsi que Jacob. Jack donnait peut-être l'impression à tous d'avoir déjà fait tout cela avant, mais son action ne calma en rien les nerfs de Daniel. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand Cronos fit son entrée.

Vêtu dans un style grec, le Goa'uld était un homme bâti puissamment, des cheveux gris acier cascadaient en bouclant sur ses épaules... quelque chose que Daniel aurait trouvé amusant si ce n'était l'expression à faire froid dans le dos sur le visage de l'homme. Teal'c vint à ses côtés.

« Les Tau'ri, mon Seigneur ! » s'inclina le Jaffa.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Teal'c.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Cronos.

« Il en manque un. Où est celle que vous appelez Carter ? »

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler, » répondit Jack, son visage impassible.

« Ne me mentez pas ! »

Prenant un bâton goa'uld, Teal'c frappa Jack sur le côté de sa tête. L'homme s'écroula au sol et resta immobile.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Cronos.

« Je ne sais pas, » bredouilla Daniel.

Le Goa'uld ouvrit sa main, révélant un cristal qui brillait. Puis il y eut la douleur... comme Daniel n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait fondre. Il pouvait vaguement entendre quelqu'un crier, mais il ne reconnut pas la voix comme étant la sienne.

« Elle a dû rester sur le vaisseau, » annonça Teal'c.

Puis le feu disparut. Cronos s'était détourné, son regard à présent concentré sur le vaisseau abandonné.

« Détruisez-le ! » ordonna-t-il.

Cette fois, le cri de Daniel fut accompagné par celui de Jacob. Le Tok'ra tenta de se relever bien que ce qu'il espérait accomplir fut un mystère. Il fut immédiatement remis sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de regarder le vaisseau cargo disparaître devant leurs yeux.

ooo

« Maman, ils brûlent la voiture ! » cria Cassie.

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, Janet regarda par-dessus la clôture qui séparait le jardin de la rue. Quelqu'un, qui ressemblait à Mme. Carmichael, la voisine de 90 ans de l'autre côté de la rue, jetait de l'essence sur le capot. Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait prêt avec une boîte d'allumettes.

« Baisse-toi ! » ordonna Janet.

Elle saisit Cassandra et la força au sol. L'air trembla lorsque le réservoir explosa et des éclats de métaux tombèrent en pluie. Sachant qu'ils devaient profiter du chaos, Janet sauta sur ses pieds.

« Cours ! » hurla-t-elle.

A son crédit, Cassie ne discuta pas. Elle s'élança à une vitesse qui aurait fait la fierté de Carl Lewis. Janet courut après elle, contente d'avoir suivi ses propres recommandations concernant la condition physique. A tout autre moment, elle aurait été fière d'elle d'avoir pu se tenir à la hauteur de sa fille bien plus jeune. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent plusieurs blocs plus loin qu'elles osèrent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. La rue résidentielle était, comparativement, calme. Plus important, il y avait plusieurs véhicules abandonnés sur la route.

« Alors Cassandra, » haleta Janet, « une préférence ? »

« Pour ? » haleta sa fille.

« Le transport ? J'incline pour une décapotable. »

« Maman ! »

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que nous courrions jusqu'au SGC, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Maman, tu ne peux pas ! »

« Eh bien, si, je peux. »

Elle utilisa la crosse de son P90 pour fracasser la vitre de la voiture la plus proche. Une alarme se mit à brailler, mais Janet l'ignora. En quelques mouvements rapides, elle ouvrit le capot et déconnecta l'alarme. Pendant que Cassandra se tenait là bouche bée, Janet fit démarrer la voiture en faisant toucher les fils de contact.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, » dit Cassandra en s'installant dans le siège passager.

« Un vestige de ma folle jeunesse. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de te croire. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas la meilleure amie de Sam pour rien, tu sais. Mets ta ceinture, chérie. »

Cassie commençait à retrouver un peu de son assurance alors qu'elles roulaient vers le SGC. Bien que la jeune fille avait vécu bien des choses dans sa vie, Janet se demandait parfois s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle gère trop de choses. A quel point était-elle forte ? La même chose pouvait être dite pour n'importe lequel d'entre d'eux. Tous ses amis sans exception avaient traversé tant de choses, renoncé à tant de choses, que c'était un miracle qu'ils soient tous sain d'esprit. Et Janet avait l'horrible sentiment qu'un jour ce serait son rôle de dire à Cassie que l'un des ses parents adoptifs n'allait pas revenir à la maison. Combien de temps encore la chance de SG-1 pourrait-elle durer ?

Mais Janet eut une surprise de plus lorsque Cassandra et elle passèrent la sécurité du SGC.

« Dr. Fraiser, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui diable se passe ici ? »

En de rares occasions Janet fut tentée de serrer dans ses bras son supérieur. Cet instant se classait parmi celles-là. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi contente de voir quelqu'un.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, monsieur, » lui sourit-elle.

« Je n'étais pas conscient que j'avais été ailleurs, » grommela-t-il. « Un instant j'étais en briefing avec SG-1 et l'instant d'après j'étais au lit chez moi. »

« Si c'est une consolation, je crois que c'est l'univers entier qui a changé. »

« Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ce que vous êtes en train de me dire. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à SG-1 ? »

« Ils sauvent le monde, monsieur. »

« Vous pourrez me briefer pendant la descente. »

ooo

Le fait que sa tête lui fasse mal était un rappel bienvenu que Jack était toujours vivant... même s'il aurait pu souhaiter le contraire. Il était revenu à lui il y a environ dix minutes pour trouver un Daniel s'affairant au-dessus de lui comme une sorte de hamster dément dans ce qui était l'idée de Cronos d'une prison de luxe. Il n'avait pas chaud, il n'était pas confortablement installé et, dans l'échelle des prisons, celle-ci se classait tout en bas de la liste. Littéralement. La cellule faisait deux mètres carrés et on aurait dit qu'elle avait été creusée dans la roche elle-même. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, juste un trou rond quatre mètres au-dessus de lui. A en juger par les meurtrissures sur certaines parties de son corps qu'il préférait ne pas mentionner, Jack arriva à la conclusion qu'ils avaient probablement été jetés dans le trou. Il fit une tentative futile de sortir en sautant, mais cela n'eut pour résultat que d'accentuer son mal de tête, et il soupçonnait que Daniel se moquait de lui. Le seul autre trait de la cellule était un courant d'eau dans un coin. Eau à boire, devina-t-il... sans mentionner les autres choses. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle coule vite.

Un jour très lointain, dans l'improbabilité où il réussirait à prendre sa retraite, Jack jura d'écrire un livre décrivant toutes les prisons où il s'était retrouvé. Ou une thèse, peut-être ? Merde, cela lui vaudrait probablement un de ces doctorats.

Il était donc là. Dans une fosse. Dans une fosse avec Daniel.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Jack.

« Je crois que oui. Cronos m'a frappé avec quelque chose, une sorte de cristal brillant ? »

« Arme de poing. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Daniel avait toujours droit à ce traitement. En fait, je crois qu'il aimait ça. »

« Ca fait mal. »

« Ouais, eh bien... il avait des goûts spéciaux. »

Daniel le regarda avec surprise, mais Jack continua.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob ? » dit-il.

« On l'a emmené devant Cronos, » dit Daniel. « Apparemment notre hôte s'intéresse particulièrement à lui. »

« Pas étonnant. Le symbiote de Jacob, Selmak, est assez haut placé parmi les Tok'ra. »

Jack resta là silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant l'eau couler, levant les yeux au ciel. Il tenta de déduire quelle heure de la journée il était. Le ciel était gris, sans aucun signe visible d'un soleil, aussi sa meilleure estimation était qu'il faisait jour. Un vent froid sembla souffler directement sur son visage et Jack se recroquevilla pour rester chaud. Cela allait devenir très ennuyeux, très vite.

« C'est une bonne chose que Carter soit toujours là-haut pour venir sauver nos fesses, » commenta-t-il.

L'autre homme tressaillit. Jack le regarda. Même pour Daniel... ou un Daniel, la réaction était étrange.

« Daniel ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Daniel.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Carter ? »

Chaque syllabe fut énoncée clairement. Jack ne voulait laisser aucun doute dans l'esprit de Daniel que mentir n'était pas une option. Il n'était pas si terriblement blessé qu'on doive le ménager.

« Cronos a détruit le vaisseau. Teal'c s'est rendu compte que Sam était toujours à bord et il l'a simplement fait exploser. »

« Quoi ? »

« Jack, je l'ai vu arriver. Il n'y aucune possibilité qu'elle ait pu s'en tirer. »

« Carter aura trouvé un moyen. Elle trouve toujours un moyen. »

« Jack... ? »

Mais il se détourna. Carter n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Jack savait qu'il pouvait être entêté, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne croirait jamais que l'un des membres de son équipe soit mort jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le corps lui-même... et peut-être même pas alors. Daniel ne comprenait simplement pas. Carter était là, quelque part, avec son miroir. Le cœur de Jack ne lui laisserait pas croire autrement.

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

Teal'c était en bonne grâce auprès de son maître. Les Tau'ri, c'était avec eux qu'il s'était retrouvé, avaient été depuis longtemps une épine dans le pied des Grands Maîtres. Apophis, Heru'ur, Hathor : aucun d'eux n'avait été capable d'attraper la légendaire SG-1. Mais Teal'c avait réussi là où les autres avaient échoué, même si, à la vérité, il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans leur monde et dans leur confidence. Il avait tous les droits de jubiler, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'approchait de la cellule où Daniel Jackson et O'Neill avaient été placés.

Baissant les yeux sur eux, ils présentaient une image pathétique. Cette planète avait été sélectionnée pour sa position stratégique et non pour son hospitalité. Les jours étaient longs et les nuits froides. Beaucoup de prisonniers avaient été brisés après quelques heures sous ces conditions. Teal'c n'en était pas si certain concernant ces personnes, O'Neill en particulier. I y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait qu'il connaissait la douleur, la torture. Il serait un adversaire digne de ce nom, décida Teal'c. Il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre à cet homme à supplier.

Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'il soit remarqué. O'Neill leva la tête et agita la main.

« Salut, T ! » cria-t-il.

« Jack, » entendit-il Daniel Jackson murmurer, « Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour s'en faire un ennemi. »

« Taisez-vous, Daniel. »

« Je pense juste que... »

« Eh bien, cessez. » Leur désaccord serait leur perte, pensa Teal'c. Etait-ce ainsi avec tous les Tau'ri ? Est-ce qu'ils se battaient plus les uns contre les autres que contre un ennemi commun ? C'était une faiblesse qu'il exploiterait.

« Alors, Teal'c, que diriez-vous de trahir votre 'dieu' et de nous sortir de là ? » cria O'Neill.

« Vous perdez votre temps, Tau'ri, » éclata de rire Teal'c.

« Eh bien, ça a déjà marché, » marmonna l'homme pour lui-même.

« Préparez-vous. Mon dieu vous appellera bientôt et vous souhaiterez être mort ici. »

« Bah, vous voulez connaître un truc sur ce vieux Cronos ? »

Teal'c se mit à s'éloigner. Il s'était lassé de ces jeux de mots. Le Tau'ri n'était plus amusant. Il ne s'éloigna cependant pas assez vite pour éviter d'entendre les derniers mots de O'Neill.

« Il a tué votre père ! »

Teal'c s'arrêta.

« Ouais, je parie qu'il ne vous a pas dit qu'il était mort ? Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il a arraché le symbiote de votre père et l'a laissé mourir. »

Il voulut bloquer ses oreilles à cette tirade de mots.

« La prochaine fois que vous ramperez devant lui, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Demandez-lui de vous dire la vérité ! »

Incapable de supporter davantage, Teal'c se mit à courir. Ceci n'était pas vrai. La racaille Tau'ri essayait de l'embrouiller avec ses mensonges. Cronos était un dieu. Il ne tromperait pas ses guerriers.

N'est-ce pas ?

ooo

Il devait y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Jack savait qu'il ennuyait Daniel, mais il ne supportait pas de rester assis là et accepter son destin. Il continuait de se dire qu'il s'était sorti de lieux pires que celui-ci avec SG-1. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment exactement.

Il regarda autour de lui, encore. Les murs étaient lisses, pas de solution de ce côté là. L'ouverture en l'air était plus haute que leurs tailles combinées. Il ne pouvait pas sauter aussi haut, bien qu'il avait tenté et s'était presque disloqué un genou. Et puis il y avait l'eau... bon sang, rien que d'entendre cette eau courante lui donnait envie de pisser dix fois par heure.

Ayant été inconscient pendant un temps inconnu, Jack ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Quelqu'un avait pris sa montre dans une tentative de le désorienter. Et cela avait marché, ne serait-ce que parce que deux de ses coéquipiers manquaient. Jacob ne leur avait pas été retourné et Carter... Le ciel s'était assombri au cours de la période où ils avaient été emprisonnés, mais il y avait encore une épaisse couverture nuageuse, et donc aucune étoile n'était visible. Il ne faisait pas froid, ce qui était un soulagement. Jack ne pouvait s'imaginer se blottir avec Daniel pour avoir chaud. Ils avaient été nourris. Du pain avait été lâché du trou dans le toit. Il se trouvait là où il était tombé par terre. Dans quelques heures, Jack serait heureux de le manger, mais il n'était pas encore à ce stade. La même chose pouvait être dite de leur provision d'eau. La dysenterie ne serait pas agréable. Surtout quand on était enfermé dans un très petit espace avec une autre personne.

Il doutait qu'il y eût le moindre espoir que Teal'c se montre et les libère.

Jack se rendait compte qu'il avait probablement poussé l'homme trop loin. L'inciter à questionner ses croyances était une chose, mais ôter les fondations de sa vie en était une autre. S'il croyait les mots de Jack, Teal'c allait probablement chercher à se venger. Il serait soit tué par Cronos, soit par les Jaffas loyaux à Cronos, c'était donc une action vouée à l'échec. Non, s'ils allaient sortir d'ici, ils allaient devoir le faire par eux-mêmes.

Daniel prétendait être endormi, mais Jack se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« Si vous avez une idée quelconque, sentez-vous libre de parler, » dit-il. « N'importe quoi. » L'autre homme ouvrit un œil et puis le referma.

« Je prends ça comme un non, » grommela Jack.

« Qu'espériez-vous de moi, Jack ? Peut-être que votre Daniel pouvait sortir d'ici simplement en volant, mais pas moi. »

« Je ne faisais que demander. »

« Très bien. »

Silence. Et Jack se rappela exactement combien il détestait se disputer avec Daniel.

« Comment faites-vous pour vous habituer à ça ? » dit soudain Daniel, juste au moment où Jack pensait dormir un peu.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer. La possibilité que vous ne retournerez pas chez vous ? »

Jack y réfléchit pendant un instant. Y avait-il une réponse ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui avait posé cette question et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Il faisait simplement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Remarquez, il n'y avait rien vers quoi retourner. Presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient là.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas fermer cette fichue eau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que nous pourrions bloquer l'évacuation ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Et puis ? Se noyer ? Ou sortir à la nage ? »

« Jack ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ôtez vos vêtements. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ça. Nous bloquons l'évacuation. Cet endroit se remplit d'eau et nous pourrons atteindre la surface ! »

« Daniel, nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça prendra pour remplir la cellule. Nous pourrions patauger dans l'eau pendant un sacré bout de temps. »

« Avez-vous une meilleure idée ? »

« Non. »

« Ben voilà. »

Reconnaissant que Daniel avait raison, Jack commença à ôter sa veste.

ooo

Sam se réveilla en toussant. Elle déglutit, tentant d'effacer la sècheresse dans sa gorge. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Le moteur hyperespace était silencieux, ses cristaux sombres. L'avait-il emmenée quelque part ? Se redressant comme elle put, Sam alla à l'avant pour regarder par le cockpit. Les étoiles avaient changé, et les restes de la supernova étaient fichtrement plus proches. Un petit saut donc, juste assez pour la dérober au Goa'uld. Elle avait eu de la chance que le moteur hyperespace ait cramé sinon elle serait probablement à l'autre moitié de la galaxie à l'heure qu'il était.

Et maintenant, où ? fut la question qu'elle se posa à elle-même. Les moteurs sub-luminiques semblaient encore en assez bon état, elle devrait donc être capable d'aller quelque part. En assumant qu'il y avait un système planétaire quelque part tout près. Sam devait trouver la base de Cronos. Quel que soit le trouble dans lequel se trouvait l'univers, elle n'allait pas laisser ses amis, ou son père, croupir là-bas. Le système interne devrait pouvoir lui dire, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de les faire fonctionner. Sam s'était toujours fiée à son père ou à Teal'c pour ces choses-là, mais à présent, c'était à elle de jouer. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de système informatique qui lui résistât. C'était à des moments comme celui-là qu'elle avait vraiment besoin des souvenirs que Jolinar lui avait laissés, mais elle ne pouvait s'en servir à sa guise. Ils lui donnaient des indices et des images, rendaient le chemin plus facile, mais il fallut quand même une heure avant qu'elle commence à comprendre comment cela marchait.

Piloter le vaisseau était un autre problème. La seule fois qu'elle avait été près de ce type de technologie, elle avait pris le siège du copilote à côté du Colonel O'Neill. Elle se fit une note mentale de prendre des cours si elle rentrait. Quand elle rentrerait. Bon sang. Les pensées négatives n'aidaient vraiment pas en ce moment. Timidement, elle tenta de faire avancer le vaisseau. Les moteurs calèrent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle réessaya, pour se retrouver à faire un bon en avant, puis en arrière... et Sam fut vraiment contente d'être toute seule. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer les plaisanteries à propos des femmes au volant. Ceci était bien plus difficile qu'il ne paraissait. Cela demandait du doigté. Les mouvements qu'elle devait faire étaient minuscules. Sam découvrit rapidement qu'elle avait juste à plier ses doigts pour faire changer de direction au vaisseau.

Ce n'était pas le type de secours auquel elle était habituée. Habituellement, c'était le Colonel O'Neill qui jouait les héros de films d'action, se précipitant comme Bruce Willis... mais sans la veste. La contribution de Sam était généralement dans un registre plus cérébral non pas qu'elle ne se délectait pas de les arracher aux dents de la mort. Comme le Colonel l'avait découvert, Sam était une accros à l'adrénaline et elle pouvait commencer à en sentir les effets. Bien sûr, voler dans la forteresse de Cronos dans un vaisseau non armé était plutôt dément, mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêtée auparavant. Pendant un rare moment dans sa vie, Sam cessa de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle le fit simplement. Et la sensation était formidable.

ooo

Daniel avait appris à nager de la pire des façons. Il avait cinq ans et Jamie Morgan l'avait poussé dans la piscine à la fête d'anniversaire de Jon King. Il avait donc en conséquence appris très rapidement, et avait tenté d'éviter de le faire depuis. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, quand il décidait qu'il devait améliorer sa forme physique, il faisait quelques longueurs dans la piscine locale, mais rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à cela. Ils avaient pataugé dans l'eau pendant une heure au moins. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes ni ses bras. L'eau, qui était assez chaude quand elle s'écoulait autour de ses chevilles, était maintenant glacée et aspirait la chaleur de son corps. Il leva les yeux. La tâche noire du ciel qui représentait la sortie de leur prison était encore inatteignable. Jack ne semblait pas du tout se fatiguer.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements et pantalons. Ce qui était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que cela prenait autant de temps. Davantage de vêtements auraient fourni un meilleur barrage, mais comme Jack l'avait fort justement souligné, une fois qu'ils se seraient échappés, ils ne voudraient pas affronter un Jaffa à poil. Cela aurait été bien trop embarrassant. Apparemment Jack avait vu 'Piège de cristal' un peu trop de fois pour vouloir s'échapper pieds nus. Maintenant elles étaient un poids autour de son cou, le tirant vers le bas. Ce serait tellement facile de cesser de se battre, de renoncer simplement et de se laisser sombrer.

« Plus très long, » dit Jack.

« C'est facile à dire pour vous, » haleta Daniel.

Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour parler. Daniel s'enfonça un peu et ses bras et jambes battirent l'air comme il luttait pour rester à flot.

« Détendez-vous, » lui dit Jack.

« Jack, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. »

« Si, vous pouvez. »

« Laissez-moi ici. »

« C'est ça, comme si j'allais faire ça ! Je sais que ça fait mal, mais vous devez tenir encore un peu. »

Daniel sentit ses yeux se fermer pour être réveillé par une gifle soudaine.

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire ça, » lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Regardez. » Jack sauta vers le haut et réussit à attraper le bord du trou. Avec effort, il se hissa par-dessus. Daniel regarda ses jambes disparaître. Tout d'un coup, une main lui fut offerte et il fut tiré en l'air et hors de l'eau. Il se retrouva étendu sur le sol dur, fixant le ciel. Jack était affalé à côté de lui. De le voir s'efforcer de reprendre son souffle consola un peu Daniel.

« Désolé, » dit-il.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » répondit Jack.

Ils devraient bouger, pensa Daniel, mais tant que Jack voudrait rester couché là, il ne se sentit pas trop coupable de reprendre son propre souffle. De quelque part, un vent se mit à souffler, gelant leurs vêtements détrempés. Levant les yeux, Daniel remarqua les nuages qui commençaient à disparaître et il put voir les étoiles. Sa première vision d'un ciel alien. Et il était là. Le reste de la supernova, brillant au-dessus d'eux comme un œil menaçant. Jack leva sa main, mesurant la largeur sur le ciel.

« Daniel, » souffla-t-il, « c'est ici. »

« Ici ? Sur cette planète ? Ca semble peu probable. »

« Dans ce système planétaire. »

Daniel ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, la découverte semblait certainement avoir revigoré Jack. Il était sur ses pieds et incitait Daniel à en faire de même.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, » dit-il.

« Pour quoi faire ? Même si vous avez raison, le miroir est détruit avec Sam. »

Soudain Jack fut immobile et Daniel sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne devait absolument pas dire. Jack n'allait jamais accepter le fait que Sam était morte, et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point il connaissait peu cet homme. Quel que soit le lien qu'il y avait entre ces deux êtres, il allait bien au-delà de ce que Daniel avait vu dans son propre monde. Sans dire un autre mot, Jack se mit à marcher.

Même s'ils avaient pris leurs bottes avec eux, le cuir était toujours trempé. Jack ne sembla pas remarquer le sol inégal, mais Daniel se retrouva à trébucher. Le paysage qu'ils traversèrent était lugubre... comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Cela fit frissonner Daniel comme il réalisait que leur cellule n'était pas la seule. Ils durent serpenter entre les fosses, tentant de ne pas glisser et tomber. Cédant à la morbide tentation, il s'arrêta pour regarder en bas. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose qui n'était en aucun cas humain... bien qu'il soupçonnât qu'il l'avait peut-être été autrefois. Un cri s'éleva des profondeurs. Daniel sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il se dépêchait d'avancer. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Jack marchait avec une telle détermination. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter, de ressentir la pitié.

« Jack ! » appela Daniel. « Jack ! »

« Quoi que vous ayez à dire..., » commença Jack.

« Et Jacob ? »

Jack s'arrêta.

« Très bien, on secourt Jacob. Ensuite, on se tire d'ici. »

ooo

Jacob Carter avait déjà été torturé, en personne et dans ses souvenirs. Il savait que c'était la force de Selmak qui l'empêchait de se mettre à table. Sa carrière avec l'Air Force ne l'avait pas préparé à cela. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour les Opérations Spéciales. Jacob n'était pas Jack O'Neill. Avec l'aide de Selmak, Jacob avait été capable de faire face à la cruauté du Goa'uld. Ce n'était pas un aveu facile, à savoir qu'il était intrinsèquement plus faible que sa fille. Sam était dans ses pensées alors qu'il était traîné hors du Sarcophage. Une partie de lui était heureux qu'elle soit morte, qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre cela. Jacob était toujours son père jamais il n'aurait souhaité que quelque chose de mal arrive à sa fille.

Selmak avait violemment protesté à l'idée du Sarcophage. Jacob avait senti le symbiote se tortiller de douleur et de peur. Il savait ce que le fait de ramener un homme de la mort faisait à son âme. Cela n'était pas censé arriver. Quand vous étiez mort, vous étiez mort... Il ne s'était jamais attendu à avoir peur de la mort, pourtant le cancer l'avait dépouillé de tout son courage. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait voulu mourir. Il avait vu ce que cela faisait aux gens, les transformant en une pâle copie d'eux-mêmes. Il avait été aux hospices, là où les infirmières se réfèrent à vous en tant que 'ils' ou 'il', jamais par votre nom. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, il avait donc pris le symbiote.

Il avait pris le symbiote... et s'était retrouvé dans un monde au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Seulement, maintenant que Jacob Carter n'avait plus peur de la mort, c'était la seule chose qui lui était refusée. Lorsque Teal'c commença à l'emmener vers la salle du trône de Cronos, Jacob ut que cela ne finirait pas. A moins qu'il ne parle. Il se détesta de, ne serait-ce que penser à cette possibilité.

« Vous vous amusez ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme silencieux.

« Vous ne gagnerez rien à me railler, » répondit Teal'c.

« Ca valait bien un essai. »

« Non, cela n'en valait pas la peine, comme je l'ai déjà dit à O'Neill. »

Alors Jack était en vie et suffisamment en forme pour se mettre à dos quiconque venait en contact avec lui. Jacob savait qu'il aurait dû être rassuré par ce fait, mais le Colonel était quelque peu imprévisible. Il viendrait soit à la rescousse soit les ferait tous tuer.

« Que vous a dit Jack ? » demanda Jacob, sa curiosité piquée.

« Des mensonges. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De mon Dieu. »

« Il vous a parlé de votre père ? »

Teal'c cessa de marcher. Apparemment, Jacob avait deviné juste.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Oui. »

« Vous mentez. » L'accord momentané fut rompu et Jacob se retrouva à se demander comment il pourrait atteindre l'homme. Il commençait vraiment à être trop vieux pour ces joutes psychologiques. Si Jack avait tenté et échoué...

« Très bien, alors je mens, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais si vous en êtes si sûr, pourquoi avez-vous demandé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout cela est étrange pour moi. Pourquoi étais-je dans votre monde ? »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Jacob d'hésiter. Il devait décider jusqu'à quel point exactement il faisait confiance à cet homme. Tout ce qu'il dirait pourrait être rapporté à Cronos. Remarquez, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Le pire que le Goa'uld pouvait faire était de le tuer, encore.

« Teal'c, ce que vous avez expérimenté était une fuite d'une réalité alternative. Ce que nous tentons de faire est de réparer cela... et ne me dites pas que je mens encore. Ecoutez. A moins que nous ne fassions cela, l'univers se terminera. Il n'y aura plus rien. Rien à gouverner pour votre Dieu ! »

« Je... »

« Ecoutez-moi. Vous devez nous laisser partir. Vous devez nous permettre de mettre fin à cela. Autrement, ce sera le chaos. »

La passion dans la voix de Jacob eut l'effet désiré. Il pouvait voir que Teal'c hésitait.

« Cronos me punira, » dit Teal'c.

« Et vous avez peur. »

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Eh bien, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

Jacob se tendit en préparation du coup qui ne vint jamais. Il avait défié l'honneur de Teal'c, le moins qu'il attendait était un sérieux passage à tabac.

« Aidez-nous, » fut tout ce que Jacob eut besoin de dire. « Vengez votre père, sauvez votre Dieu, mais... je vous en prie. »

« Je vous emmènerai là où vos amis sont retenus. »

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

Teal'c n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il faisait était ce qu'il fallait faire. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ceci était tellement au-delà de son expérience. Sa vie avec Cronos avait été simple. On ne lui demandait pas vraiment de réfléchir, juste de suivre les ordres. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet étrange endroit, son monde avait subi un changement dramatique. C'était ce qui rendait l'histoire de ce Tok'ra si plausible.

Mais si Cronos le découvrait...

Il devait se rappeler qu'il faisait cela pour son dieu, aussi mécontent qu'il puisse être des agissements de son Primat. Teal'c se soumettrait à n'importe quelle punition. Il ne se permettrait pas d'être la proie de la peur que les mots du Tok'ra avaient suscitée.

En un sens il avait de la chance. Il n'avait pas à libérer les hommes de la Tau'ri de leur emprisonnement car il apparaissait qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés par eux-mêmes.

« Jacob ! »

Le cri venait de O'Neill. L'instinct lui fit brandir sa lance, mais il réussit à se retenir de tirer. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent devant eux, trempés.

« Teal'c ? » interrogea O'Neill.

« Il est avec nous, » répondit Jacob Carter.

« Super. »

Ceci était définitivement étrange. Teal'c n'eut rien d'autre à prouver à O'Neill. L'homme semblait parfaitement heureux d'accepter les mots du Tok'ra. La confiance n'était pas un concept très répandu parmi les Jaffas.

« Pouvez-nous procurer un vaisseau ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Oui, » répondit Teal'c.

« Alors allons-y. » Teal'c était le seul armé, aussi il était logique qu'il prenne la tête. Cependant, il aurait été plus facile si Daniel Jackson n'avait pas été à ses côtés, le distrayant avec ses questions.

« J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie, » répondit-il en réponse à une question.

« Alors vous connaissez bien ce système planétaire ? » continua Jackson.

« Oui. Quel est le but de cette interrogation ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une planète ici qui, je ne sais pas... a une étrange histoire associée avec elle ? »

« Non. »

« Interdite, peut-être ? »

« Il n'y a rien d'interdit pour un dieu. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, Teal'c avait l'impression que Daniel Jackson avait envie de fracasser sa tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« Okay, y a-t-il une planète dans ce système solaire qui n'est pas sous le domaine de Cronos ? »

« Il n'y a rien... »

« Ah... »

« Il y a un monde. »

L'aveu était difficile. Il ne voulait pas dire à ces gens qu'il y avait un lieu que les Jaffas avaient peur de fouler. Un lieu hors du contrôle de son Dieu.

« Allez-y, » incita Jackson.

« Il y a une lune qui tourne autour de la cinquième planète. Aucun Jaffa ne peut l'approcher sans devenir fou. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une forme de vie, nous les appelons Erinyes. »

Il ne voulait pas en dire davantage, choisissant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées de Daniel Jackson et de ses questions délicates. Le Tau'ri ne pourrait jamais comprendre la peur que ce mot instillait dans le cœur et l'âme d'un Jaffa. La punition des Erinyes était terrible. Rien ne pouvait protéger contre la folie qu'elles provoquaient. Teal'c connaissait des guerriers qui leur avaient tout offert : prière, sacrifices, larmes. Ce n'était pas un endroit où aller, encore moins les faibles Tau'ri. Ils mourraient.

Cela importait peu à Teal'c. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Ils étaient près du hangar et sa participation était presque terminée. Il serait content d'être débarrassé de ces hommes et de leurs questions troublantes. S'arrêtant un instant, il fit signe aux autres de reculer. O'Neill, cependant, vint à ses côtés.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les vaisseaux de patrouilles seront gardés, et je suis le seul à être armé, » répondit Teal'c.

« Y a-t-il des zats quelque part ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Zat'nikatel, mais zat est bien plus facile à dire, vous ne trouvez pas? »

« L'armurerie n'est pas tout près. Nous risquons d'être découvert. »

« Très bien... euh... pourquoi ne pas prétendre que nous sommes vos prisonniers et nous faire marcher jusqu'au vaisseau ? Vous êtes le Primat de Cronos. Personne ne va vous questionner. »

« En effet. Ceci est un plan valable. »

« C'est le plus vieux de la liste. » Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas lu la liste. »

« Non, je n'ai pas lu votre liste. »

« Ca marchera, croyez-moi. »

Teal'c n'était pas sûr que la supercherie réussirait, mais il devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à délayer. Plus ils restaient, plus les chances d'être découverts étaient grandes. Tentant de cacher son malaise, Teal'c abaissa sa lance et leur indiqua qu'ils devaient le précéder dans le hangar. Les Jaffas se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous lorsque Teal'c entra dans la pièce. Il leur fit un signe de tête, comme ils l'escomptaient, mais se retint de faire tout commentaire.

Même avec une flotte complète d'appareils, le hangar était vaste. Sachant qu'on ne devait pas le voir hésiter, Teal'c choisit un Tel'tak et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

« Teal'c ! Kree ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Teal'c connaissait le Jaffa qui avait parlé, l'un des gardes personnels de Cronos.

« Cronos exige ta présence, » poursuivit-il.

« Je me présenterai à lui dès que j'aurais exécuté ses ordres, » répondit Teal'c.

« Il était très insistant. Je ramènerai les prisonniers dans leurs cellules. »

Cette fois Teal'c hésita. La logique lui disait de lui remettre ces personnes et de retourner vers son Dieu. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas alors ? Les autres Jaffas le remarquèrent. Il pouvait voir les lances être pointées vers eux. Teal'c décida d'agir le premier.

« Courez ! » cria-t-il en tirant.

Jacob Carter saisit Daniel Jackson et fit ce que Teal'c avait ordonné, mais O'Neill arracha la lance d'un Jaffa tout près et se tint à ses côtés. Le courage de l'homme était louable, même si déplacé. Aucun simple humain ne pouvait espérer se mesurer à un Jaffa hautement entraîné.

« Attention ! » cria O'Neill.

L'avertissement vint une milliseconde trop tard. Teal'c nota le mouvement derrière eux, mais l'armure qu'il portait était lourde et il ne put se retourner à temps. La salve toucha son ventre et il tomba durement au sol. Il resta étendu là, incapable de comprendre ce qui arrivait. O'Neill se tenait au-dessus de lui, tirant toujours.

« Laissez-moi, » haleta Teal'c.

« Pas question. »

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de O'Neill. S'il ne voulait pas le laisser, alors Teal'c aurait à le forcer. Ignorant la douleur, il s'efforça de se mettre sur ses pieds. Ses mains serrées sur la blessure, il se mit à chanceler vers le vaisseau le plus proche. Comme il s'y attendait, O'Neill commença à suivre, pour n'être distrait que par une silhouette qui apparut derrière eux. Il changea immédiatement de direction, traînant Teal'c avec lui. Daniel Jackson et Jacob Carter apparurent, fournissant un feu de couverture alors qu'ils trébuchaient vers le vaisseau. Bien que sa vision baissait, Teal'c put voir un éclair de cheveux blond.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama O'Neill.

ooo

Sam avait eu de la chance que l'occultation eût survécu à l'attaque, et qu'elle fonctionnât encore alors qu'elle descendait le vaisseau de son orbite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de bâtiments. La grande structure grecque était au sommet d'un bâtiment qui faisait penser au Parthénon. Sam suivit un autre Tel'tak au sol et n'ôta l'occultation qu'une fois le vaisseau en sécurité dans le hangar. A moins que quelqu'un n'y regarde de très près, il était peu probable qu'il remarque un vaisseau de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Elle voulait trouver les autres, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il y avait une chose que Sam devait d'abord faire. Le fait que le vaisseau l'ait amenée aussi loin était quelque peu un miracle. Elle ne pouvait pas garantir que les moteurs redémarreraient, ni même que le vaisseau volerait à nouveau. Elle devait déplacer le miroir et autant d'équipements qu'elle pourrait dans un autre vaisseau plus fiable. Sam rationalisa sa décision en déduisant qu'elle pourrait déambuler dans cet endroit pendant longtemps et ne pas trouver ses amis. S'ils s'échappaient, ils voudraient un moyen de quitter la planète.

Des tirs d'armes l'alertèrent sur le fait que le Colonel n'avait pas eu besoin de tellement d'aides après tout. Trouvant leurs armes, elle ouvrit le vaisseau pour voir son Père et Daniel courir vers elle, O'Neill et Teal'c couvrant leur fuite. Teal'c tomba à terre et l'air fut soudain rempli de la puanteur de chair brûlée. Sam ne pouvait dire si c'était grave, mais il bougeait encore. Ses membres convulsèrent lorsqu'il s'efforça de se lever. Le Colonel criait, incapable de partir.

« Papa ! » cria Sam, lui signalant sa présence.

Il s'arrêta net, la regardant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous pensions que tu étais morte, » répondit-il.

Sam leur tendit des zats. Il y aurait un temps pour les explications, plus tard. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Sam leva son P90. A des moments comme celui-ci, elle préférait son poids ferme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Teal'c avait réussi à se redresser. Le Colonel O'Neill l'aidait et les deux hommes coururent vers elle. Sam tira, heureuse de voir les Jaffas s'arrêter à la vue et au son de l'arme inconnue. Le répit fut de courte de durée. Ils étaient trop bien entraînés pour ne pas répliquer, mais le tir constant fut suffisant pour les ralentir. Teal'c trébucha près d'elle, suivi par le Colonel puis Daniel et son Père. Sam garda sa position, présumant qu'elle devait leur donner du temps pour rendre le vaisseau opérationnel. Au moins c'était son idée jusqu'à ce qu'une main la saisisse par le col et la traîne à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière elle et le Tel'tak s'éleva dans l'air.

Soudain, Sam se retrouva dans une rude étreinte.

« Vous êtes mouillé, » dit-elle à O'Neill.

« Vous êtes en vie, » répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis son expression se fit grave.

« Comment va Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas très bien, » répondit Daniel.

Teal'c était avachi contre la cloison, sa respiration sifflante. Donnant son P90 au Colonel, Sam s'avança vers le guerrier blessé. Son entraînement médical était au mieux basique. Il y avait très peu qu'elle pouvait faire, sinon le mettre à l'aise. Le coup de lance avait tué son symbiote. Le Colonel s'accroupit à côté d'eux, alors que Teal'c saisissait son bras.

« Pourquoi ? » siffla-t-il. « Vous auriez pu me laisser mourir. »

« Nous ne faisons pas cela, » répondit O'Neill.

« Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre vous. »

« Si vous l'êtes, vous ne le saviez pas, c'est tout. »

Teal'c hocha la tête, trop faible pour répondre. Sam se recula, étreignant ses genoux en le regardant. Le Colonel, remarqua-t-elle, tint la main de Teal'c jusqu'au bout.

A l'aide des anneaux, ils confièrent son corps à l'espace. Pas même son père ne se plaignit d'abaisser le camouflage pendant quelques secondes. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer. La mort et la douleur étaient une part intégrale de la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Pour une fois, elle se fichait que son père regarde. Ce bref moment de chagrin était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas leur Teal'c, mais cela ne semblait pas important.

« L'une des lunes de la cinquième planète, » disait Daniel.

« Ca ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, » répondit son père en tournant le vaisseau dans la bonne direction.

Sam fixait encore l'endroit où le corps de Teal'c s'était trouvé. Elle sentit le Colonel venir se tenir près d'elle.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » lui dit-elle.

C'était un mensonge. Il le savait et elle le savait.

« Alors Carter, » continua-t-il, « c'est quoi exactement un pulsar ? »

ooo

« Alors Jonas, comment trouves-tu la Terre jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Cassandra semblait visiblement avoir surmonté sa peur, se dit Janet lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa fille. Elle s'arrêta dans son examen et passa un œil à travers les rideaux. Cassie n'était pas tout à fait assise sur le lit du jeune homme, mais elle n'en était pas loin.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un pour te montrer..., » poursuivit l'adolescente.

Janet avait envie de renvoyer Cassandra, mais il n'y avait nulle part aller pour elle. Du moins, ici, elle pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Retournant à son patient, elle feuilleta une fois de plus ses notes. Le Général Hammond attendait son rapport d'un instant à l'autre et ce serait bien si elle savait de quoi elle parlait. A savoir pourquoi le Sergent Walter Harriman avait soudainement commencé à faire démonstration de violence ?

Il était la dernière personne que Janet se serait attendue à devoir mettre sous tranquillisant et à attacher au lit. Elle vérifia ses signes vitaux une fois de plus avant d'écarter les rideaux.

« Cass, je vais monter voir le Général Hammond. Reste ici, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Ma'an ! Je pensais que Jonas et moi pourrions aller au mess, » se plaignit Cassie.

« Et qu'a dit Jonas ? » Le jeune homme se contenta de lui faire un sourire coupable. Janet céda. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de discuter.

« Très bien, peu importe, mais je vous veux tous les deux ici quand je reviendrais. »

Ses notes en mains, elle se rendit au bureau du Général. Hammond était toujours là, ce qui était rassurant.

« Walter montre un niveau bas en sérotonine et un niveau élevé en dopamine, » commença-t-elle, « ce type de changement est lié avec les comportements violents. Il fait partie de la catégorie B. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Les personnes avec une biochimie de type B sont connues pour de fréquents comportements agressifs et montrent peu ou pas de remords pour leurs actions. Le problème est, Général, qu'il n'était pas ainsi auparavant. »

« Vous pensez que c'est un autre effet du miroir quantique ? »

« J'en suis certaine, monsieur. A en juger par ce que j'ai vu à l'extérieur, il pourrait ne pas être le seul... et avant que vous ne demandiez, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon d'arrêter cela. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de surveiller et d'attendre. »

« Vous ne me donnez pas beaucoup d'options, docteur. »

« Je suis désolée. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le Général Hammond paraissait un vieil homme prêt à prendre sa retraite. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le rassurer. Emplie d'un sentiment d'échec, Janet jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, espérant être congédiée. Le Général fut interrompu par un appel téléphonique, cependant il lui indiqua de rester là où elle était. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de ne pas écouter.

« M. le Président ? Oui, monsieur... Désolé, monsieur... Etes-vous certain ? Avec tout mon respect... Bien... Monsieur. »

Il raccrocha.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Janet.

« Le Président vient juste de m'ordonner de passer la base en Defcon 2. »

ooo

_Daniel Jackson essaya de ne pas montrer sa nervosité comme il traversait le vaste espace. Oma l'avait quitté, le laissant faire face au tribunal seul. Il pensait qu'il devrait être en colère, mais à cet instant il avait d'autres choses à l'esprit. Par exemple, pourquoi il lui fallait si longtemps pour atteindre sa destination ? S'ils essayaient de l'intimider en le faisant marcher ainsi, c'était raté. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait à lui-même._

_Ils étaient trois à l'attendre. Ses juges deux femmes, un homme... si on pouvait dire que les êtres ascensionnés avaient un sexe. Un débat interne à propos de sa sexualité actuelle n'était pas ce dont il voulait pour le moment. Daniel n'arrivait pas vraiment à les décrire. L'homme était beau, les femmes belles. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'Ascensionné qui ne paraissait pas conserver une forme de perfection physique. Daniel l'avait remarqué sur lui-même. Quand il avait regardé la première fois sous son pull, il avait été surpris de découvrir que la cicatrice de son appendicite avait disparu._

_Daniel leur sourit de manière, espérait-il, rassurante et totalement innocente._

_« Bonjour, » dit-il._

_« Vous êtes Daniel Jackson ? » demanda l'homme. _

_« Oui. »_

_« Humain ? » _

_« Je l'étais. »_

_« De la planète Terre, » ajouta l'une des femmes._

_« Ah, oui, » répondit l'homme, « il y a beaucoup d'humains dans la galaxie. J'avais oublié. » Et Daniel eut soudain un aperçut de l'insignifiance des êtres de chair pour les Ascensionnés. Comme des fourmis à un pique-nique, elles pouvaient être embêtantes si vous les excitiez, et certaines pouvaient piquer. Assez pour provoquer une distraction, mais rien de plus. _

_« Avez-vous des noms ? » demanda Daniel. _

_« Vous pouvez m'appelez Peter, » dit l'homme._

_« Mary. »_

_« Elizabeth. »_

_Leur donner des noms humains était troublant, mais Daniel tenta de cacher son malaise._

_« Et vous êtes ici pour... ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Rendre un jugement, » dit Peter._

_« En ce qui me concerne ? »_

_« Les humains de la Terre. »_

_Daniel se rappela soudain du monde de Orlin. Comment il avait été anéanti en punition à son ingérence. Orlin avait donné à ces gens des armes. Le crime de Daniel pâlissait en comparaison... ou c'était ce qu'il pensait. Et s'ils ne faisaient pas de différence ? Est-ce que son intervention avait condamné la Terre au même destin ?_

**Chapitre Dix-neuf**

Cassandra sentit son visage pâlir lorsque les lumières sur les murs changèrent. Jonas, remarqua-t-elle, continuait de manger, complètement inconscient du soudain changement d'atmosphère dans le mess. Cassie n'était pas une enfant de la guerre froide. Elle avait peut-être passé sa petite enfance sur une autre planète, mais elle avait encore une peur saine d'une guerre nucléaire. Comme tant d'autres, elle avait regardé avec une fascination horrifiée les tours jumelles s'écrouler. Au ralenti, en accéléré, encore et encore alors que la nation s'efforçait d'accepter l'attaque. Et elle l'avait fait seule. Sa mère avait été au travail et la base avait été mise en alerte. Au moins, cette fois, raisonna Cassie, elle était avec les gens qui tenaient à elle.

Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Pas de voie d'entrée, pas de voie de sortie. Avec la Porte des étoiles partie, ils étaient coincés. Cassie avait été la dernière survivante de son monde. Elle n'avait aucun désir de revivre l'expérience. Personne ici ne pouvait savoir réellement ce que c'était que de se tenir là et de regarder mourir tout le monde. C'était quelque chose qui serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Les gens étaient tombés malades, d'abord quelques uns, puis davantage, puis tout le monde. Cassie avait regardé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était toujours en bonne santé. Puis un jour elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Flirter avec Jonas avait soudain perdu son attrait.

« Cassie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Jonas.

« Pas vraiment, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu veux retourner voir ta Mère ? »

« S'il te plaît. » A tout autre moment, Cassie aurait été horrifiée par le ton enfantin de sa voix, mais à cet instant elle voulait juste sa Mère. Comme toute autre adolescente de dix-sept ans, elle aimait penser à elle-même comme à une adulte. Maintenant, elle voulait être de nouveau une petite fille, assez petite pour monter sur les genoux de quelqu'un et être tenue serrée. Comme Sam l'avait tenue quand elles étaient descendues ensemble dans le bunker.

Il y avait eu des moments où Cassie avait été très en colère que Sam ne soit pas celle à s'occuper d'elle. En grandissant, elle avait essayé d'accepter les raisons, mais parfois cela faisait encore mal. Sam était partie maintenant et personne ne savait si elle reviendrait un jour. Cassie regretta chaque sentiment mal placé, chaque mot de colère. Elle pria pour que Sam, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la sauve de ce long calvaire. Ils allaient tous mourir ici, sous terre. A la fin, tout le monde vieillirait et Cassie serait à nouveau seule.

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'eurent pas à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Janet était venue chercher sa fille. Cassie tourna un coin, la vit et courut dans ses bras.

« C'est okay, » apaisa Janet. « Tout ira bien. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » sanglota Cassie.

« Quelque chose d'autre à voir avec la perturbation ? » demanda Jonas.

« Nous le pensons. Cela affecte l'esprit des gens. Les faisant agir de façon... eh bien, disons juste de manière qui ne leur ressemble pas, » répondit Janet.

« Suffisamment pour provoquer la fin du monde ? » demanda Cassie.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

« Nous sommes en Defcon 2. Force de préparation accrue. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois dans l'histoire, pendant la Crise des Missiles de Cuba. Nous l'avons étudiée en histoire, Maman. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Le Général Hammond est en train de parler aux Chefs d'Etat Major. Il tente d'expliquer la situation et comment il serait mal avisé que les Etats-Unis répondent à la menace. »

« Est-ce qu'ils écouteront ? » voulut savoir Jonas.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle mentait. Cassie n'eut même pas à regarder son visage pour savoir. Jonas, par contre, parut rassuré. Levant la tête, Cassie regarda droit dans les yeux de sa Mère.

« Alors, je suppose que Sam a intérêt à se dépêcher. »

ooo

« C'est là, » annonça Jacob.

La cinquième planète, une géante gazeuse, était suspendue au-dessous d'eux. Jack avait été près de Jupiter, mais la géante du système solaire faisait pâle figure à côté de celle-ci. La surface était une cacophonie de couleurs. Carter aurait probablement pu décrire les réactions chimiques qui expliquaient les bleus, verts et rouges, mais Jack ne voulait pas savoir. Il était simplement satisfait de regarder et de s'émerveiller.

« Laquelle est-ce ? » demanda-t-il. « Quelle lune ? »

« Choisissez-en une, il y en a quarante six, » répondit Jacob.

« En fait la plupart d'entre elles ne sont que de petits corps rocheux, nous pouvons les écarter, » ajouta Carter.

« Alors est-ce que Teal'c a dit quelque chose à propos de ces erin truc ? » demanda Jack.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Daniel.

« Mais vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était évident. Daniel faisait son cinéma avec ses lunettes. Parfois, il les portait sur la tête, parfois elles pendouillaient dans sa main. S'il les portaient effectivement sur les yeux, il était continuellement en train de les remonter sur le nez.

« Alors ? » insista Jack.

« D'après la mythologie, les Erinyes furent créées quand Cronos castra son père Uranus. »

« Sympa. »

« Le flot de sang qui se déversa fut reçu par Tellus et elle donna naissance aux Erinyes. Elles sont censées être les détectrices et les vengeresses des crimes et de la méchanceté. Les déesses de la vengeance qui sont prêtes à transpercer de peur le cœur des mortels. On dit qu'elles rendaient leurs victimes folles. »

« Super. » La folie. Il était plus qu'un peu fou déjà et qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un peu plus de folie entre amis ?

« Jack, vous ne comprenez pas. Elles jouent sur vos peurs, votre culpabilité. »

« De quoi ai-je à me sentir coupable ? »

Daniel se contenta de le regarder. Merde. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître tant de choses sur lui ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses autres compagnons. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux était libre. Les mots de Daniel le firent s'interroger dans quoi exactement ils se fourraient. S'il y avait une chose dont Jack avait peur, c'était l'idée de perdre son esprit. Il avait déjà suivi cette voie, la première fois en Irak, puis quand son fils était mort... qu'il soit damné s'il revivait cela.

« Mon Colonel, nous avons trouvé quelque chose, » annonça Carter.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il.

« La troisième lune. Nous recevons des données énergétiques assez étranges juste sous la surface. »

« Souterrains ? »

« Je pense que oui. Il y a une atmosphère respirable, quelques bâtiments... il y a peut-être une voie pour descendre. »

« Il doit forcément y en avoir une, non ? »

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

« Okay, Jacob, faites-nous descendre. »

La descente fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait espérée. Jack s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose tente de les arrêter. Ils étaient occultés, ce qui aurait pu expliquer cela, mais il ne réussit pas à s'en convaincre. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû être soulagé quand Jacob posa le vaisseau avec à peine une secousse. Carter, remarqua-t-il, se dirigea immédiatement vers son précieux miroir. Comment diable allaient-ils transporter ce truc, il n'en savait rien. Elle parut le démonter.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le transporter ainsi. »

« Mais je pensais que le fait qu'il fonctionne stabilisait l'univers ? »

« C'est le cas, mon Colonel, mais il nous faudra simplement prendre le risque. » Elle avait raison. Rien que pour le réacteur à Naquadah, il faudrait deux d'entre eux. Jack regarda les mains de Carter, fortes et sûres. Il mettait beaucoup de confiance en ces doigts agiles. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il tenta de sentir un changement lorsque la lumière de la surface du miroir s'éteignit, mais il ne le put. Tout semblait pareil. « Très bien, les enfants, allons-y ! » ordonna-t-il.

Jacob ouvrit la porte, coupant le système de recyclage d'air. Jack prit une profonde respiration. Ca semblait okay. Il passa sa tête par l'ouverture. La vue devant lui était spectaculaire. Ils avaient atterri dans une prairie de fleurs bleues, s'étendant jusqu'aux arbres qui couvraient les contreforts. Les montagnes au-delà ne ressemblaient à aucune qu'il avait vue sur terre. Leurs sommets rocheux semblaient embrasser le ciel.

« Wow ! » souffla Carter. « Regardez l'océan. »

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'océan ?

« Jack nous devons fouiller ces ruines, » dit Daniel avec enthousiasme.

« Jacob ? » demanda Jack.

« Quoi ? » répondit l'autre homme.

« Allez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que voyez-vous là ? »

« Pareil que vous. »

« Faites-moi plaisir. »

« Très bien, une cité, je vois une cité. »

« Bien. » Déterminé à trouver la vérité, Jack sortit.

ooo

Daniel Jackson passa la porte et entra en enfer. Dans ses rêves, il avait été sur Langara, marché à travers les scènes de destruction... mais ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Il pouvait sentir la chair brûlée.

Entendre les hurlements.

Sentir la chaleur de la boule de feu déclinante.

Ses sens étaient assaillis de tous côtés. Il voulait se recroqueviller en boule et pleurer. Il voulait s'enfuir en courant. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'emmène loin de cet endroit cauchemardesque.

Au milieu de tout ceci, il y avait Jack O'Neill. En dépit de la combinaison anti-radiation, la silhouette était reconnaissable entre mille. Avec reconnaissance, Daniel se dirigea vers lui. Jack le sortirait de là. Il avait foi en son ami. Comme il s'approchait, Daniel put voir que Jack était penché sur quelque chose... quelqu'un. Une forme chiffonnée, qu'on ne pouvait identifier. De cette distance, on aurait dit que la personne était morte. Jack tentait de fourrer le corps dans une combinaison, et il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer de si tôt.

« Venez m'aidez, » marmonnait-il. « Dieu, je vous en prie ! »

Daniel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est trop tard, venez, » dit-il.

A sa surprise, Jack se retourna vers lui, le visage tordu par la colère. Non préparé à l'attaque physique, Daniel se retrouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon de protéger sa tête aux coups qui plurent.

« Jack, s'il vous plait, » haleta Daniel face à l'assaut. A son intense soulagement, l'autre homme s'arrêta.

« Vous n'avez jamais été malade. Vous êtes juste un foutu lâche, » cracha-t-il.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire ! »

« Alors vous l'avez laissée y aller à votre place. Regardez-la, regardez-la maintenant, Daniel ! »

Daniel fut hissé sur ses pieds et forcé à regarder le corps partiellement introduit dans la combinaison. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, il put voir qu'elle bougeait, bien que faiblement. Un faible murmure de douleur sortit de ses lèvres.

« Ca va aller, Samantha, » disait Jack. « Je vais vous ramener à la maison. »

Samantha, le corps était Samantha. Elle était revenue avec d'horribles blessures. Il s'en souvenait maintenant... mais Daniel ne s'était jamais donné la peine de découvrir à quel point elles l'étaient. Elle allait vivre. Il avait saisi cette information et s'y était accroché pour apaiser sa conscience tourmentée. « Mais vous ne l'appréciiez même pas ! » protesta Daniel.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure ! »

Trébuchant en arrière, Daniel se retrouva assis sur un tas de gravats, regardant Jack réussir finalement à mettre la combinaison sur Samantha. Il la souleva dans ses bras et se mit à se diriger vers la lointaine Porte des étoiles.

« Jack, laissez-moi aider ! » cria Daniel en se dépêchant derrière eux.

Il ne voulait pas être laissé seul dans cet endroit.

« Eloignez-vous d'elle, » rétorqua Jack.

« Il n'y a rien que j'aurais pu faire ! »

« Vous auriez pu être là. »

« Et mourir ? »

« Ca aussi. »

« Jack ? »

« A partir de maintenant, vous et moi, c'est fini. »

Daniel s'arrêta. La scène était étrange, mais les mots étaient familiers. A son retour de Langara, Jack avait brutalement mis fin à leur amitié. Ils s'étaient rarement parlés depuis.

Devant lui, la Porte des étoiles explosa à la vie. Jack porta Samantha à travers sans un regard en arrière. Se précipitant en avant, Daniel voulut les suivre mais le vortex se ferma juste avant qu'il ne le traverse. Il se retourna à la recherche du DHD. Jack avait réussi à entrer l'adresse, il devait donc être quelque part. Daniel se rendit compte alors de quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait pas de GDO. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison.

Il était coincé ici pour toujours.

ooo

Elle avait déjà été là. Prisonnière de son propre corps, de son propre esprit. Incapable de crier, d'hurler. La chose était en elle. Sam pouvait encore sentir, c'était le truc bizarre. Ses sens semblaient fonctionner correctement, mais elle ne pouvait pas réagir aux stimuli. Chaque fois que l'Entité forçait son corps à accomplir sa volonté cela faisait mal. Dieu que cela faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant mal...

Elle marchait vite. L'Entité fuyait Jack. Sam le détestait presque pour ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il l'avait fait. Elle souffrait à cause de lui. Il l'avait laissée toucher l'ordinateur parce qu'il avait foi en elle. Il tenait à elle. Quel que soit l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour les ignorer, leurs sentiments influençaient leur relation de travail. Elle s'était bernée en croyant le contraire. Rien n'avait été laissé dans cette pièce.

Il la suivait maintenant. Elle savait qu'on ne permettrait jamais à l'Entité de quitter la base. Ils atteignirent une intersection en T. Son chemin était bloqué dans deux directions par les SF et par Jack. Il prépara son zat. Quelque chose se passa. L'Entité leva ses bras et Sam se sentit soudain délocalisée.

Jack tira une fois.

Sam savait qu'il allait le refaire... et l'Entité aussi. Elle fit à peine une pause, puis leva de nouveau ses bras. Une fois de plus Sam sentit un violent mouvement de torsion et elle se retrouva ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle baissait les yeux sur son corps... juste au moment où Jack tirait une deuxième fois. Son corps s'écroula au sol. En tas. Mort.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait tuée. Voilà. Elle était morte. Sam ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle était encore consciente. Pourquoi elle pouvait encore penser. Cela lui prit quelque temps pour prendre conscience que ses pensées étaient assez puissantes pour contrôler le réseau d'ordinateurs. Puis elle réalisa où et ce qu'elle était. Le corps de Sam était à l'infirmerie. Janet l'avait branchée à une machine pour aider son corps à continuer de fonctionner. Ses poumons respiraient toujours. Son cœur battait toujours, mais c'était une vie artificielle qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Et Jack.

Il était assis là et regardait. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu si perdu, si seul. Il devait y avoir un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Elle...

Janet entra.

« Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais Sam avait fait une demande de son vivant, » dit-elle.

« Oui, elle me l'avait dit, » répondit Jack.

« Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps de la laisser partir. »

« Oui. »

Et ils éteignirent la machine.

ooo

Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Jacob Carter avait perdu sa femme et maintenant il avait perdu sa fille aussi. Ils avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte. Trop tard. Les corps avaient été refoulés dans le couloir. La mort par noyade ne laissait aucune paix, aucune sérénité. Ils avaient lutté pour leur vie et le combat était visible sur leur visage. A la fin, ils avaient dû s'accrocher l'un à l'autre sous l'eau, leurs bras et jambes étaient emmêlés dans une étreinte d'amants. Jacob avait fermé ses oreilles quand George avait gentiment tenté de le prévenir des sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux officiers l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pensait pas que Sam aurait mis en péril sa carrière pour personne, et jamais pour Jack O'Neill.

Avec l'aide du Major Davis, Jacob les sépara. Il voulait tenir sa petite fille une dernière fois.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, leur bleu éclatant caché à jamais. Mais ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté qu'il pleurait. Son esprit, son exubérante intelligence, son humour. Jacob souhaitait pouvoir se vanter pour ce qu'elle était devenue et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, mais il avait été un piètre père. Après avoir fusionné avec Selmak, il avait espéré être capable de rattraper le temps perdu. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

« Nous devrions partir, » dit doucement Davis.

Le sous-marin les attendait.

« Non, » répondit Jacob.

« Nous pouvons les emmener avec nous. »

Jacob baissa les yeux sur son corps et écarta les cheveux de son visage. Quand elle était enfant, Sam avait eu les plus beaux cheveux : longs, épais, d'un blond d'or. Un été, elle les avait coupés. Jacob n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

« Jacob. »

Davis avait raison. Il était l'heure de partir. Jacob hissa Sam dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment le Major allait s'occuper du corps de Jack, mais il s'en fichait.

Sam était morte. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il la ramènerait à la maison et s'assurerait qu'elle soit enterrée avec les honneurs qu'elle méritait. Puis il irait à San Diego voir Mark et les enfants. Une dernière fois. Et puis...

Et puis...

ooo

_« Tout le monde sur Terre ? » interrogea Daniel Jackson. Il devait s'en assurer. Il devait découvrir exactement ce qu'ils prévoyaient et les arrêter s'il pouvait. Les arrêter. Lui. Daniel supposait qu'ils avaient tous des pouvoirs égaux, mais il était seul._

_« C'est le peuple que vous représentez, » dit Mary. « Ce sont les gens à qui vous avez choisi de changer la vie. »_

_« Nous ne savons pas cela, pas encore, » protesta Daniel._

_« Non pertinent, » répondit Peter._

_« Vous avez fait la tentative, » dit Elizabeth._

_Okay, cela était la vérité, mais ce n'était pas juste la Terre qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Ces gens se fichaient peut-être du plan physique de l'existence, mais pouvaient-ils exister sans ce plan ? Daniel ne savait pas._

_« Et tous les autres ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit Peter._

_« L'erreur n'affecte pas uniquement le peuple de la Terre. Si vous ne laissez pas Sam corriger son erreur, alors tout... tout dans l'univers cessera d'exister. »_

_« Vous ne savez pas cela, » dit Elizabeth._

_« Sam semblait en être quasiment certaine. »_

_« Vous vous basez encore sur ce que ces mortels disent ? »_

_Daniel refoula une riposte. Se mettre en colère n'allait pas aider son cas. Il devait rester calme, rester concentré. Oui, il avait encore beaucoup de foi en Sam, en Jack, et tous les autres._

_« Mais et si elle avait raison ? » suggéra-t-il, « Si tout se terminait, qu'en sera-t-il nous ? Pouvez-vous être certains que nous continuerons d'exister sans un univers dans lequel vivre ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des limitations à notre pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Les trois Autres se regardèrent, apparemment troublés par les mots de Daniel. Il sentit une poussée irrationnelle de plaisir._

_« Nous allons nous retirer pour méditer sur vos paroles, » dit Peter._

_« Faites donc ça, » répondit Daniel avec un grand sourire._

_Alors qu'ils s'effaçaient de sa vue, Daniel se rendit compte qu'Oma était de retour à ses côtés._

_« Vous n'avez pas gagné, » lui dit-elle._

_« Je n'en serais pas si sûr, » répondit-il._

_« Ils trouveront un moyen de vous punir. »_

**Chapitre Vingt**

Jack savait que ce n'était pas réel. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il s'avança dans cette salle d'urgence, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rappelait être dans le vaisseau cargo, et tout le monde voyait un extérieur différent. Il était impossible qu'il soit dans un hôpital à Denver en train de regarder Charlie mourir à nouveau. Jack s'avança jusqu'aux côtés de son fils. Il regarda le visage pâle.

« Désolé, fils, je dois aller sauver l'univers, » dit-il en souriant.

Charlie cligna ses yeux. Se baissant, Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils puis il se détourna. Il entendait Sara crier après lui comme il s'éloignait, mais il continua de marcher. Ceci était son passé. Cela n'avait pas de rapport avec ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Il poussa la porte de la salle d'urgence et retourna sur la lune.

Il n'y avait pas de montagnes, pas de champs, pas d'océan, rien que de la roche rouge. Il y avait une Porte des étoiles au loin. Jack regarda ses amis autour de lui. Daniel était accroupi par terre, se berçant d'avant en arrière en un mouvement ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un métronome. Pas très loin, Carter était couchée, ses yeux dans le vague, inconscients. Derrière lui, Jacob Carter était debout, un P90 pointé sur sa tête.

« Jacob, non ! » cria Jack en se précipitant.

Il arracha l'arme des doigts amorphes de Jacob et la jeta aussi loin qu'il put. L'homme tomba sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » sanglota-t-il.

« Faites-moi confiance, ça n'en valait pas la peine, » lui dit Jack.

« Sam est morte ! »

« Non, elle n'est pas morte. »

« Tout ceci est ma faute. » Jack pouvait dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à raisonner l'homme. Quel que soit ce qui contrôlait leurs esprits avait une prise ferme. Il alla jusqu'à Sam. S'il pouvait la sortir de sa transe, alors elle pourrait peut-être atteindre Jacob. S'accroupissant près d'elle, Jack la roula doucement sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient toujours droit devant elle. Il n'y avait rien en eux, pas de vie, pas d'étincelle d'intelligence, pas une once d'humour. Jack la gifla.

« Carter ! Carter ! Réveillez-vous, » insista-t-il.

Toujours celle à suivre un ordre, elle s'efforça de s'asseoir, son visage tordu et terrifié.

« Vous m'avez tuée. » En d'autres circonstances, l'affirmation aurait pu être drôle.

« Non, non, je ne vous ai pas tuée, Carter. Vous êtes vivante. Vous êtes vivante et vous devez aider votre Père. »

« Vous m'avez tuée. »

« Non, Carter... Sam, jamais je ne vous ferais du mal. »

« Je suis morte. » Jack la prit dans ses bras.

« Sentez cela, Sam, sentez-moi. Vous êtes en vie. Vous êtes en vie. »

Lentement, ses yeux commencèrent à reprendre vie. Elle regarda avec émerveillement, sa main venant instinctivement toucher son visage.

« Jack ? » murmura-t-elle.

Pour autant que cela le blessa de le faire, Jack sut qu'il était de sa responsabilité de la ramener à la réalité.

« Jack ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. »

Ils se séparèrent en hâte. Carter se releva tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et regarda autour d'elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste là où nous avons atterri. Venez, votre Père a besoin de vous. Il pense que vous êtes morte. »

Laissant Carter parler doucement à Jacob, Jack tourna son attention sur Daniel. L'homme se balançait toujours. Son rythme n'avait pas changé, n'avait pas faibli. Il marmottait pour lui-même, mais les mots étaient indéchiffrables. Qui savait quel démon personnel il faisait face ? Une fois encore, Jack fut frappé par le fait que ce n'était pas le Daniel qu'il connaissait. Pendant un instant il avait été capable d'oublier.

« Très bien, Danny boy, debout, » gronda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

« Daniel ! » cria sèchement Jack.

Pendant un instant, Jack songea à laisser Daniel là où il était. Il n'était pas une menace pour personne, pas même à lui-même, et cela ne serait-il pas plus facile avec un élément de hasard en moins ? Mais, autant il pouvait aimer l'idée, abandonner Daniel n'était pas une option.

« Daniel allez-vous venir avec nous ou allez-vous rester là ? » demanda-t-il. « J'attends. »

« Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner ? » demanda Daniel, paraissant surpris.

« Non ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Maintenant bougez vos fesses et saisissez-vous de ce réacteur à Naquadah. »

Jack saisit l'autre côté, laissant à Carter et Jacob le soin de s'occuper du miroir.

« Alors Carter, de quel côté ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les données venaient de cette direction, mon Colonel. »

Elle indiqua un affleurement rocheux tout près. Au moins, pensa Jack, ce n'était pas loin. Il était loin de faire confiance à cet endroit. Pour l'instant, ils semblaient tous voir la même réalité, mais cela n'était pas garanti. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas lourd sur le sol nu, il ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux. Appelez-le paranoïaque, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher le sentiment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les épiait.

ooo

Quelqu'un les observait. Sam était trop loin du Colonel pour partager ses soupçons et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était à l'aise pour parler avec son Père. Il penserait qu'elle était paranoïaque. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra leur cadence. Ils devaient atteindre l'affleurement rocheux avant...

Sam ne savait pas.

La première ligne de défense était les illusions, c'était forcément cela. Ils étaient censés être dans leur vaisseau, handicapés par la force des faux souvenirs. S'il n'y avait pas eu le Colonel, ils le seraient. Inutile de dire que Sam était un peu gênée par son comportement. Elle avait toujours été fière de sa force d'esprit, mais c'était O'Neill qui l'avait secourue. Au moins son Père avait été handicapé, mais ce n'était qu'un petit réconfort. Ce qui la perturbait le plus était sa réaction envers Jack... le Colonel. Au moins son Père avait été en dehors du coup et n'avait pas été le témoin de la petite entorse au protocole.

« Est-ce mon imagination ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui se déplace par là ? » demanda le Colonel en criant par-dessus son épaule.

Sam plissa les yeux en regardant l'horizon. Il pouvait s'agir d'un vent de poussière, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. La charge d'un troupeau d'animaux ? En dépit de l'atmosphère respirable, la lune était déserte de vie.

« Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel, » répondit Sam.

O'Neill et Daniel posèrent le réacteur à Naquadah, le premier levant son P90. Faisant signe à son Père, Sam fit de même. Quoi que ce fût, cela s'approchait, pas de doute. Sam pouvait voir les formes sombres dans la poussière. Des créatures vivantes.

« Mon Colonel ? » commença-t-elle nerveusement.

« Ouais... Avançons, les enfants, » ordonna-t-il.

Ils soulevèrent leurs fardeaux une fois de plus et se dirigèrent vers l'affleurement rocheux, bien que quelle protection il offrirait, Sam ne pouvait le dire. C'était déjà assez difficile de courir sans parler des trente ou quarante kilos du miroir quantique. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient jamais réussir à atteindre le couvert.

C'étaient des femelles. D'une façon dévoyée certes, mais la nature de leur sexe était évidente. Noir, si noir que la lumière semblait simplement disparaître. Leurs yeux étaient rouges. Leurs cheveux se tortillaient sur leurs têtes comme des serpents. Elles avaient des ailes... du moins Sam le pensait, cela aurait pu être leurs robes, mais elle ne voulait pas les regarder assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Le Colonel était devant elle et Sam se concentra sur ses fesses, plutôt que ce qui gagnait rapidement du terrain sur eux. Cela faillit marcher, jusqu'au moment où le Colonel et Daniel disparurent. Ils étaient juste devant elle et Sam s'était risquée à regarder derrière elle pendant une seconde. Quand elle s'était retournée, ils étaient partis.

« Papa ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Par là, » cria-t-il en réponse.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre où il voulait dire et elle ne ralentit pas assez pour le découvrir. Elle pouvait les sentir à présent. Une chaleur torride, brûlante sur son dos et son cou. Comme si sentant qu'elles s'avançaient pour la curée, les créatures se mirent à hurler. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Sam lâcha son côté du miroir et tomba sur ses genoux. Elle claqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de bloquer l'horrible son. Pour la première de sa vie, elle souhaita être sourde. Près d'elle, son Père se tortillait sur le sol.

« Carter ! Carter ! » La voix du Colonel était affaiblie et pâle en comparaison du son qui assaillait ses sens. Tout était affecté : odeur, toucher, vue... Le son allait les rendre fous.

« Ce sont les Erinyes, » s'écria Daniel.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, » cria O'Neill en réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous disiez qu'il y avait des légendes. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! » Le débat était futile. Sam ne voulait rien de plus que de s'abandonner aux ténèbres. Le claquement des coups de feu fournit un bref répit. Incapable de faire autre chose, le Colonel leur tirait dessus. Son P90 était inefficace. Sam ne pouvait dire si les balles rebondissaient simplement sur elles ou étaient absorbées par l'obscurité.

« Oreste, » hurla Daniel.

« Quoi ? » demanda son Père, comment pouvait-il trouver l'énergie de parler, Sam n'en avait aucune idée.

« Quand il devint fou, il se mordit son propre doigt. Il vit les Erinyes sous un nouveau jour. »

« Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de l'aide, Daniel ! » ajouta Jack.

Mais c'était ça. Sam sut comment ils pouvaient s'échapper. Elle devait juste trouver la force de le dire.

« Lunettes de vision, » cria-t-elle. « Les lunettes de vision de nuit. Différente longueur d'onde ! »

Elle chercha les siennes, s'efforçant de les tirer de son sac à dos. Une fois que ses yeux furent couverts, les cris moururent et elle osa lever la tête. Au lieu du noir, elle vit du blanc. Aveuglant, terrible, mais Sam sentit que son esprit était de nouveau le sien.

« Il y a une caverne, » dit le Colonel.

Il fit un geste de la main vers les rochers. Sam pouvait voir dans la structure la fente briller. Il y avait une source de chaleur derrière.

« En avant, » ordonna-t-il.

Sam reprit le miroir. Daniel partagea le fardeau avec elle cette fois, laissant le Colonel et son Père couvrir leurs arrières. Poumons haletants, muscles brûlants, elle s'élança dans l'ouverture. C'était étroit. Sam réussit à passer de justesse, Dieu seul savait comment les hommes allaient y arriver. Elle tira le miroir derrière elle, suivi de près par Daniel. Le contact avec la roche avait laissé des égratignures et des contusions sur sa peau. Le son était étouffé ici, mais Sam pouvait entendre le P90 du Colonel et le zat de son Père. Le zat cessa de tirer. S'il n'y avait pas eu Daniel pour la retenir, Sam aurait quitté la sécurité de la caverne. Elle lutta avec lui, mais à sa surprise, il était plus fort qu'elle.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre. « Daniel, lâchez-moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Daniel ! Je jure que je... »

Mais Sam n'eut jamais la chance de dire à Daniel quelle méthode imaginative elle allait utiliser pour le castrer. Le visage de son Père apparut, rapidement suivi par le reste de son corps alors que le Colonel le fourrait dans la caverne.

« Couchez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il sortait du C4 de son sac et Sam n'allait pas discuter avec lui. Daniel et elle traînèrent Jacob en sécurité. Elle pouvait voir les Erinyes à l'entrée de la caverne. Des mains griffues grattant le rocher alors qu'elles tentaient de creuser leur chemin à l'intérieur. Soudain le Colonel O'Neill se précipita vers elle.

« Tirez dans le trou ! » cria-t-il en plongeant à terre.

Et Sam eut juste le temps de couvrir ses oreilles.

ooo

Jacob n'avait pas vu cela venir. Il pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de son âge et peut-être à ses réflexes diminués, mais il savait qu'il avait été plus intéressé de mettre Sam en sécurité que de sauver sa propre peau. Ayant failli la perdre une fois aujourd'hui, il n'était pas trop enclin à revivre cela une seconde fois. Il avait perdu sa concentration quand Daniel et elle avaient disparu de sa vue. Cela ne prit qu'un bref instant, mais elles parurent le sentir. Brusquement, il ressentit une douleur. Puis tout ce qu'il entendit fut le toit qui tombait.

Lorsque la poussière diminua, Jacob tenta de bouger pour découvrir Sam qui le maintenait au sol.

« Ne bouge pas, Papa, » avertit-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur son épaule, voyant l'endroit où la griffe l'avait transpercée. Elle avait apparemment passé à travers. Sam faisait de son mieux pour arrêter le flot de sang, mais les bandages qu'elle appliquait étaient rapidement détrempés. Jacob savait que Selmak avait de meilleures de chances de le guérir qu'elle. Il repoussa ses mains.

« Beau boulot, » dit-il à Jack.

L'entrée de la caverne était complètement bloquée. Il est vrai que rien n'allait les atteindre, d'un autre côté...

« Et comment exactement sommes-nous censés sortir ? » poursuivit Jacob.

Jack lui jeta un regarda noir.

« Nous n'aurons peut-être pas à le faire, » dit Daniel.

Il s'était légèrement écarté des autres et scrutait les recoins de la caverne.

« Ceci semble faire demi-tour, » ajouta-t-il.

« Les émissions énergétiques venaient d'ici, » acquiesça Sam.

« Okay, alors nous explorons un peu, » dit Jack.

Autant il aurait aimé aller avec eux, Jacob savait qu'il n'allait pas bouger de si tôt. Cette blessure prendrait à Selmak un certain temps.

« L'un d'entre nous ferait bien de rester ici et s'assurer que cette barrière tienne, » dit-il.

Il savait qu'il ne trompait personne, mais Jacob voulait s'épargner toute discussion.

« Je resterai avec toi, » se proposa-t-elle immédiatement.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es la seule qui sache comment faire fonctionner le miroir, » argumenta Jacob.

« Je reste ici. »

Ce n'était pas le meilleur des moments pour que Sam démontre son entêtement. Il n'était que son Père. Elle n'allait pas l'écouter.

« Carter, faites ce que vous dit votre Père, » dit Jack, sa voix lasse au-delà de la raison.

Il y avait bien des façons de donner des ordres et celle-ci était la plus subtile des ordres de Jack. Jacob savait que n'importe quel ordre donné sur un ton plus fort aurait résulté en une désobéissance de Sam. De cette façon, elle céda avec à peine une protestation. Sam étreignit Jacob une dernière fois, puis rejoignit Daniel. Jacob regarda Jack, hochant la tête à l'homme.

« Nous reviendrons vous chercher, » promit Jack, que ce soit par égard pour lui ou pour Sam, il ne put le dire. Il espérait juste que c'était vrai.

ooo

_Ils étaient de retour. Daniel une fois de plus se retrouva debout devant les trois Autres, tentant de deviner les pensées derrière leurs expressions impassibles._

_« Nous avons étudié vos paroles, » dit Mary._

_Daniel ne répondit pas. Il les fixa juste, aussi mystérieux que n'importe quel Ancien. S'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient le surpasser, ils se trompaient grandement._

_« Votre argument a son mérite, » continua Elizabeth._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel._

_« Si vous n'aviez pas interféré, les humains de la Terre auraient été effacés. Ils continueront d'exister grâce à vous, » répondit Peter._

_« Et le reste de l'univers ? Est-ce que tout le monde mérite de mourir ? »_

_« Bien que les gens de la Terre ait causé la perturbation, vous avez été très arrogant en supposant qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir fournir un remède. Il y a bien des races qui sont également capables, sinon plus. »_

_« Et si personne ne l'avait remarquée ? »_

_« Alors tel aurait été le destin de l'univers. »_

_Daniel tentait de garder un sévère contrôle de ses émotions. Il tenta, mais échoua. Et c'est eux qui l'appelaient arrogant ? Il n'était pas celui qui était là à attendre tranquillement que toutes choses finissent._

_« Ne voulez pas vous vivre ? » leur demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien qui vaut la peine de se battre à vos yeux ? Ou votre vie est-elle si ennuyeuse que vous désirez que tout se termine ? »_

_Ils ne répondirent pas._

_« Bon sang ! Ils pourraient ne pas réussir. Dans ce cas, vous aurez ce que vous vouliez et ce sera la fin de tout. Avez-vous pensé à ça ? »_

_« Nous allons discuter de votre punition, » dit Elizabeth, ignorant sa question._

_« Attendez ! » l'arrêta Mary._

_Se levant, elle s'approcha de lui. Daniel soutint son regard, n'osant pas parler ou bouger. Il retint sa respiration inexistante. Un par un, les Autres suivirent et Daniel eut une impression soudaine, claire de ce qu'un animal au zoo devait ressentir. Pas un gros chat ou un éléphant... Quelque chose de primitif et d'amusant. Un singe. Etait-ce pourquoi Oma avait voulu qu'il fasse l'ascension ? Pour donner aux Autres quelque chose sur quoi pointer leurs doigts et rire ?_

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas attendre et voir ? » suggéra Daniel. « S'ils réussissent, alors vous pourrez me punir... et moi seul. Le crime était mien donc je devrais en payer le prix. »_

_« Et laisser votre peuple tranquille ? » demanda Mary._

_« Oui. »_

_« Je suis d'accord. »_

_« Moi aussi, » dit Peter. « Elizabeth ? »_

_L'autre femme resta silencieuse, mais elle aussi hocha la tête. Daniel ferma ses yeux et souffla une prière silencieuse. Il avait gagné à ses amis, et à son peuple, un peu plus de temps._

**Chapitre Vingt et Un**

« Monsieur, je pense que cette caverne pourrait bien être artificielle. »

Jack n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots de Carter. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion quelques minutes plus tôt, mais décida de la laisser avoir son moment. Ses mots furent suffisants pour inciter Daniel à l'action car il devint soudain très intéressé par les murs du tunnel. Jack dut l'en écarter.

« Vous pourrez y regarder plus tard, » dit-il.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient se mit à descendre, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour des structures construites par les Anciens. Cela paraissait logique qu'ils aient voulu protéger l'endroit... même en addition de ce qui rôdait à l'extérieur. D'après son look, l'installation avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps. Le sol, autrefois lisse, était à présent couvert de poussière et de gravats. Levant la tête au plafond, Jack put voir les restes de ce qui auraient pu avoir été des lampes. Leurs lunettes à vision nocturne n'avaient plus grande utilité, aussi ils les remplacèrent par leurs lampes torches.

« Ca ne devrait plus être très loin, » dit Sam.

Elle avait raison, comme c'était le cas sur bien des choses. Le passage se termina et ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall aux miroirs. Jack promena lentement sa torche autour de lui, la lumière créant une myriade de réflexions. Les miroirs étaient enfoncés dans les murs de la caverne. Comme si leur présence avait été détectée, la lumière s'alluma.

« Mon Dieu, tout cet endroit doit être fait de Naquadah, » souffla Sam.

« Jack, regardez ! » s'exclama Daniel.

Là, comme une dent manquante, il y avait un trou dans le cercle de miroirs.

« Mon Colonel ! » Carter ramena son attention sur les autres surfaces réfléchissantes.

Elle fixait l'une d'entre elles, donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait de donner un sens à l'image au-delà. Jack s'avança derrière elle.

« C'est nous, » souffla-t-elle.

Ca l'était, mais pas leurs réflexions. Le miroir montrait Carter et lui-même. Elle était en uniforme et il y avait des étoiles de Général sur sa chemise. Un univers alternatif, où le miroir quantique était dans un entrepôt au SGC. Un entrepôt où la porte fut rapidement fermée et le couple s'enlaça en une étreinte passionnée. Carter se recula, directement dans les pieds de Jack. Il étouffa son cri de douleur en clopinant sur le côté et se retrouva debout devant un autre miroir. Dans celui-ci, il pouvait se voir sur une autre planète. Un monde pastoral. Quelqu'un courait vers lui, une petite fille avec ses cheveux nattés. Le Jack du miroir ouvrit ses bras, soulevant l'enfant et la faisant virevolter. Il se sentit sourire à la vision. C'était un acte familier, un qu'il jouait avec Charlie.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'accoutumance dans le fait de regarder ces versions alternatives de lui-même. Dans le suivant, il tenait deux bébés, des jumeaux d'après leurs tenues identiques. Jusqu'à un autre miroir où il se vit mourir. Carter était à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle pleurait aussi fort qu'il l'avait jamais vue le faire. Jack ressentit l'envie de passer la main à travers la vitre et de la réconforter.

« Je pense que cet endroit doit être une sorte d'observatoire, » dit Carter.

Jack se retourna pour saisir un éclair d'une image d'elle avec Martouf, avant qu'elle se tienne devant la surface réfléchissante et ne bloque la vue.

« Observatoire de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pensez-y, vous pourriez regarder votre propre vie et vous empêcher de faire des erreurs. »

« Super. »

« Ou d'observer des civilisations... n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. »

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de le contrôler. »

« Jack ! Sam ! »

La voix de Daniel interrompit leur discussion. L'homme montrait du doigt un autre miroir, son excitation évidente.

« Je pense que ceci est ma réalité, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? » demanda Jack.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Okay, installons ce truc pour que nous puissions vous renvoyer chez vous... Carter ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Jack se retourna, Carter n'était nulle part dans la salle.

« Restez ici et ne touchez à rien, » avertit Jack.

Il refit le chemin par où ils étaient venus, criant son nom. Leurs empreintes de pieds étaient visibles dans la poussière... Trois paires entrant dans la salle. Il n'y avait aucun autre chemin.

Carter était partie. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Jack ferma les yeux. Ils devaient le faire, avec ou sans elle... ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Daniel, vous avez une idée de ce que nous devons faire avec ce truc ? » demanda Jack en retournant dans la caverne.

« Non... et vous ? »

« Non. »

Ils se regardèrent puis le miroir. Jack toucha le réacteur à Naquadah sans conviction. Ceci ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça. Ils avaient juste à connecter le réacteur au miroir et...

« Je pense que ça va là, » dit Daniel obligeamment, plaçant sa main dans l'espace vide.

Quelle que soit la réplique que Jack aurait pu faire mourut sur ses lèvres. Une note basse remplit la salle à un niveau qui cessa d'être un son pour n'être qu'une vibration. Jack sentit le plombage de ses dents bouger alors que le volume augmentait. D'où cela venait, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle remplissait toute la pièce. L'air devant eux bougeait, prenant forme et substance. Jack éloigna Daniel du centre de la chambre. La lumière se courbait, prenant la forme de quelque chose de véritablement terrible.

« J'ai un mauvais sentiment, » marmonna Daniel.

« Vous croyez ? »

La créature ressemblait vaguement à un centaure. A partir de la taille, c'était une femme, avec de longs cheveux sombres encadrant un visage qui aurait presque pu être décrit comme magnifique. Au-dessous, son corps couvert d'écailles se divisait en un millier de jambes, se tortillant comme une fosse à serpent. Jack refoula l'envie de vomir comme il les regardait, visqueux, jamais immobiles. Elle se tourna vers eux et cria. Levant son P90, Jack vida son chargeur dans son corps immonde. Les balles semblèrent glisser sur la surface comme si elle était couverte de Naquadah. Elle pouvait l'être, pour tout ce qu'il en savait. Peut-être que les Anciens l'avait faite ainsi. Irritée, l'une de ses jambes s'élança vers lui, mais Jack réussit à l'esquiver par-dessous.

« Daniel ! » cria-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme ! »

« Le miroir ! »

Si Jack pouvait l'occuper suffisamment, alors peut-être auraient-ils une chance, peut-être. Une seconde jambe le frappa par derrière, l'envoyant au sol.

ooo

George Hammond était assis à son bureau, et fixait le téléphone rouge. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait parlé jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. D'abord aux Chefs d'Etat Major, puis au Président, aucun ne voulait croire que ceci était le résultat d'une erreur, une incompréhension. Autant il détestait l'admettre, George pouvait comprendre leur point de vue. S'il fallait croire la prédiction du Major Carter, alors cela n'aurait de toute façon pas d'importance. Les lancements de missiles avaient été détectés et les USA n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de riposter.

Il pouvait voir tout cela dans son esprit.

Accélération : 3-4 minutes.

Trajet : 25 minutes.

Acquisition : 2 minutes.

Au moins, pour beaucoup, cela serait rapide. Pour les autres... avec un peu de chance, l'univers arriverait d'abord à sa fin.

Après la fin de la Guerre Froide, George avait espéré que la menace d'une guerre nucléaire avait diminué. Il se demandait maintenant si cela avait jamais été le cas. Bien sûr, les Etats-Unis et l'ancienne Union Soviétique avaient diminué leur arsenal, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls joueurs, loin de là. Ironiquement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la race humaine. C'était la faute d'une race si avancée, si lointaine, qu'elle avait choisi de quitter la galaxie. Leurs artéfacts jonchaient leurs anciens mondes comme des jouets dont ils s'étaient débarrassés prêts à faire trébucher les plus petits.

George décida d'aller faire un tour.

Plus que tout, il voulait décrocher le téléphone et appeler ses petites-filles. Dans un monde normal, c'était l'heure à laquelle elles rentreraient à la maison. Pas de doute que Kayla aurait plein d'histoires à raconter sur sa journée d'école. Elle commençait à devenir une sacrée comédienne. Tessa aurait un autre 20 à accrocher sur le réfrigérateur. George avait le secret espoir qu'elle suivrait son grand-père dans l'USAF. Cela pouvait encore arriver... si SG-1 réussissait. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Ils avaient un peu moins de quinze minutes pour cela.

Il n'avait jamais été plus fier des hommes et des femmes sous son commandement. Ils étaient tous à leurs postes, travaillant avec la tranquille efficacité qui était un témoignage de leur entraînement et de leur dévouement.

ooo

Daniel regarda avec horreur Jack tomber et ne pas se relever immédiatement. La créature, sentant qu'elle avait abattu sa proie, se pencha sur son corps couché face contre terre, le poussant d'une de ses jambes. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tourne son attention vers Daniel. Son corps bloquait la seule voie de sortie, il n'y avait donc nulle part par où s'enfuir. Non pas qu'il l'aurait fait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le miroir était à quelques centimètres de sa main, mais il était paralysé par la peur.

Jack avait raison. Il était un lâche.

C'était ainsi que cela s'était passé dans sa réalité, quand on lui avait demandé d'aller sur une mission avec SG-1. En cette occasion, la terreur avait été imaginaire. Maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, pire que n'importe quel cauchemar. Daniel savait ce que c'était et la légende qu'elle avait engendrée. Kampe. Gardienne des Tartares jusqu'à ce que Zeus la tue de ses éclairs. Etant donné que Daniel n'était le réceptacle d'aucun pouvoir divin, il était pour ainsi dire fini.

Toutes ces poussées semblèrent avoir réveillé Jack, car soudain il s'efforça de se remettre sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de Kampe. Elle le laissa aller le regardant se déplacer avec des yeux curieux. Daniel avait le sentiment qu'elle jouait avec lui... avant d'avancer pour la curée.

« Daniel ! » cria encore Jack.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit Daniel.

« Si vous le pouvez ! »

La tête de Kampe virevolta et elle hurla lorsque son attention se tourna vers Daniel. Sa queue frappa, l'empalant sur la pointe. Pendant quelques instants, il resta en l'air avant qu'elle le relâche d'une secousse dédaigneuse. Le feu coula à flots dans ses veines lorsque le poison fit son effet. Jack criait, tentant de ramener l'attention sur lui, mais Daniel connaissait déjà le pire. Il était en train de mourir.

Le poison de scorpion était une neurotoxine et celui de Kampe ne semblait pas être une exception. Daniel pouvait déjà sentir un engourdissement graduel s'étendre à travers son corps. Quelque chose changea. L'inévitabilité de sa mort annihila sa peur. Elle avait simplement cessé d'agir. Il concentra son attention sur le miroir. Sur des jambes qui défaillaient, il rampa vers celui-ci. Rien ne semblait plus important et l'échec ne semblait pas une chose si terrible. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Il n'y avait rien de personnel en jeu. Que pouvait-il perdre d'autre ?

Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à manœuvrer le miroir en position. Cela prit plus de force qu'il ne pensait avoir. Le temps qu'il finisse, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. De l'autre côté de la salle, Jack bougeait toujours, toujours un coup d'avance sur Kampe, mais il fatiguait. Il devait l'être. Daniel retourna son attention sur sa tâche.

Un réacteur à Naquadah. Sûrement que cela ne pouvait pas être plus difficile que de sauter d'une voiture en marche.

Il n'y avait que trois fils à choisir et fort heureusement, ils étaient de couleur. C'était les doigts de Daniel qui étaient le problème. Les fourmillements étaient si intenses que les fils ne cessaient de glisser de sa prise. Il pleurait presque de frustration. Serrant sa main gauche autour des doigts de sa droite, Daniel réussit à saisir un fil et à l'enrouler autour de la connexion sur le miroir. Il voulait s'arrêter, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il pourrait se reposer quand il serait mort.

Le second fil fut connecté. A la périphérie de sa vision, Daniel vit Jack glisser, tomber et rouler hors de portée de la queue de Kampe. Rien que le troisième... rien que le troisième... mais sa vision diminuait. Daniel ne put dire s'il avait réussi à connecté le troisième fil ou pas. Il ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Jack qui criait son nom.

**Chapitre Vingt deux**

« Daniel ! »

Et l'univers fut plongé dans les ténèbres. Cela ne dura qu'une microseconde, mais Jack sentit chaque étoile sans exception s'éteindre. Quand elles flamboyèrent une fois de plus, il sut que quelque chose était différent. L'univers avait fait un pas de côté et s'était engagé sur une nouvelle voie. Et Jack était seul dans le hall aux miroirs. La bête, quoi qu'elle fût, s'était évanouie, rappelée à son antre... ou c'est ce qu'il espérait. Son corps douloureux était la seule preuve qu'elle avait jamais existé.

Le miroir de Carter avait été accepté dans le cercle. Il était à présent enfoncé dans le mur, le Naquadah l'ayant environné comme une sorte d'organisme vivant. La dernière fois que le miroir avait été activé, l'image avait changé continuellement. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle. A présent, lorsque Jack y regarda, l'univers que le miroir montrait était stable. Il pouvait voir Daniel. Il y avait des gens à ses côtés, certains que Jack reconnaissait, et d'autres pas. Mais il recevait des soins médicaux, pour tout le bien que cela pouvait faire. Jack se vit lui-même, juste un instant. Il apparut juste au moment où Daniel était emmené précipitamment sur un chariot.

Il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Ignorant les vues qui apparaissaient dans les autres miroirs, Jack s'avança lentement vers la sortie. Ses muscles commençaient déjà à s'ankyloser et il espérait vraiment que la Porte des étoiles était opérationnelle. Il avait de nouveau ces images de l'infirmerie. L'idée d'un long voyage vers la Terre uniquement en compagnie de Jacob n'était pas du goût de Jack. Il tentait de ne pas penser à Carter et où elle pouvait se trouver à cet instant. Et Teal'c ? Est-ce que son ami était revenu dans cet univers où était-il toujours quelque part ailleurs ? Etait-il mort ? Trop réfléchir n'était habituellement pas le problème de Jack, excepté en des moments comme celui-ci. A la fin, quand il n'y avait plus rien à combattre et que l'adrénaline ne le nourrissait plus. C'était à des moments comme celui-là qu'il se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à être trop vieux pour cela ? S'il n'était pas l'heure de prendre sa retraite, de se caser avec une blonde et une jolie clôture blanche ?

Jack plaça davantage de C4 à l'entrée de la salle. Juste pour décourager tout visiteur futur. L'explosion réveilla Jacob. Il était sur ses pieds et attendait lorsque Jack arriva à l'entrée en courant.

« J'espère vraiment que ce n'était pas notre seule voie de sortie, » grommela-t-il.

« C'est une voie sans issue, » expliqua Jack.

« Eh bien, maintenant ça l'est. »

« Nous allons juste devoir creuser pour sortir d'ici. »

« Super. » Ignorant Jacob, Jack se mit à observer le tas de rocs bloquant leur sortie, tentant de trouver le meilleur endroit pour commencer.

« Où est Sam ? »

C'était la question que Jack avait redoutée.

« Jack ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il.

Il garda son dos vers Jacob, ne désirant pas qu'il voie la vive émotion dans ses yeux. Jack était trop fatigué pour tenter de cacher cela maintenant.

« Quoi ? » cracha Jacob.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta Jack, « elle était là un instant et partie l'instant d'après. Comme Teal'c, comme Siler... Merde ! »

Un morceau de rocher assez gros s'était détaché et était tombé en plein sur son pied.

« Ecoutez, pouvons-nous ne pas avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Je dois retourner au SGC. Elle pourrait être là-bas. »

« Elle a intérêt, » fut la réponse sombre de Jacob.

Jack ne dit rien. Rien n'apaiserait Jacob sinon de voir Sam. Certainement pas des mots. Certains pourraient dire que la vie d'une femme est un petit prix à payer... mais Jack ne serait jamais de ceux-là. Il n'était jamais acceptable de perdre une vie.

Creuser leur chemin pour sortir ne fut pas aisé. Quand Jack faisait sauter quelque chose, il faisait généralement du bon boulot. Il leur fallut deux heures pour faire un trou suffisamment large pour eux deux et se tortiller à travers. La surface de la lune était silencieuse. Pour le moment, quel que soit ce qui protégeait cet endroit était parti. Jack ne prévoyait pas de rester ici assez longtemps pour découvrir si elles allaient revenir. Il avait le sentiment que le répit ne serait que temporaire. L'univers n'était pas si généreux.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il à Jacob.

« Je vais prendre le vaisseau, » dit l'homme. « Les Tok'ra n'en ont pas tant que ça, ils ne peuvent se permettre de les laisser derrière. Dites à Sam de m'appeler. »

« Je le ferai. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant d'aller chacun leur chemin.

ooo

Walter Harriman regarda la Porte des étoiles s'activer avec une certaine fierté.

« Activation extérieure non programmée ! » annonça-t-il.

L'iris se ferma. Le Général Hammond apparut derrière lui.

« Nous recevons le signal de SG-1, » lui dit Harriman.

« Ouvrez l'iris, » ordonna Hammond et il quitta la salle de contrôle pour aller accueillir le Colonel O'Neill.

Et Walter fit cela, avec la certitude d'un travail bien fait. Tout marchait comme il devrait. Il pourrait peut-être même prendre une pause et aller chercher un café... bien qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être trop risqué. Avec toute cette bizarrerie dans la base, cela ne serait pas bon pour Walter si on découvrait qu'il avait quitté son poste. Le fantôme d'un souvenir flotta au fond de son esprit, un qu'il tentait de supprimer. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il se réveille attaché à un lit dans l'infirmerie. Il se rappelait être très, très en colère à propos de quelque chose, mais c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Le Dr. Fraiser avait été très réticente à le laisser sortir et certainement pas sans médecin, lequel montait actuellement la garde avec une très grosse seringue.

Quel que soit ce qui s'était passé, SG-1 avait dû être au centre de cela, à en juger par l'état du Colonel O'Neill. Au moins il était encore sur ses pieds, bien qu'à peine. Au milieu de ses protestations, il s'assit soudain au bas de la rampe. Au signe de tête du Général Hammond, Walter appela l'infirmerie. Les infirmières arrivèrent rapidement, malgré le grand détour à cause du couloir toujours bloqué pour empêcher l'accès aux toilettes des hommes. O'Neill fut forcé d'aller avec elles en dépit de ses protestations très vocales.

La salle d'embarquement se vida et Walter fut laissé à sa contemplation du centre de son existence, uniquement perturbé par la voix du Sergent Siler.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ma clé à molette ? »

ooo

Mis à part les habituels surmenages, entorses et contusions, il n'y avait rien qu'un peu de repos ne pût guérir le Colonel O'Neill. Janet aurait aimé le garder à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours, mais la triste vérité était que tous ses lits étaient occupés. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient vu un nombre extraordinairement élevé de blessures mineures. Puisque O'Neill était mobile, il pouvait probablement s'occuper de lui-même. Bien que sa forme de thérapie consisterait sans doute en une pizza et trop de bières, Janet n'avait pas vraiment d'appréhension à le renvoyer chez lui. Sinon le fait qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas vu Sam depuis un moment maintenant, » dit-elle en se déplaçant pour examiner son patient suivant. Les brûlures du Colonel Reynolds n'étaient pas critiques, mais il était moins que confortable. Jonas Quinn était presque guéri, ce qui était un soulagement. Il recevait bien trop d'attention des infirmières.

« Est-elle rentrée chez elle ou... ? » insista O'Neill.

« Colonel, je ne sais vraiment pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Mais il ne partit toujours pas. Il resta là, paraissant un peu perdu.

« Vous devriez peut-être vérifier avec Teal'c ? » suggéra Janet.

« Il est là ? »

« Euh... oui. Je l'ai vu dix minutes avant votre arrivée. Il venait de partir faire son kelnorim. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourriez l'attraper avant qu'il n'y soit trop profondément plongé. »

« Merci, doc. »

Secouant la tête, Janet regarda le Colonel partir avec allant. Pourquoi pensait-il que Teal'c serait ailleurs était un mystère, mais un qu'elle était disposée à ignorer pour l'instant. Elle avait bien trop à faire pour s'inquiéter de Jack O'Neill.

ooo

_« Ca a marché. Ils ont réussi, » s'écria Daniel, trouvant difficile de ne pas montrer son exultation dans sa voix. Il avait envie de faire la danse de la victoire et faire un doigt d'honneur aux Autres, mais il décida que cela n'aiderait pas sa cause. Ils le puniraient, mais Daniel n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Ses amis étaient en sécurité. Une fois encore, SG-1 avait déjoué le sort._

_« Vos amis ont bien travaillé, » dit Elizabeth._

_« Bien sûr, » sourit Daniel._

_« Nos remerciements sont sans fondement, » répondit Peter._

_« Ils ne le sauront jamais, » ajouta Mary._

_Et soudain Daniel eut un mauvais sentiment concernant toute cette affaire. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les Autres lui souriaient._

_« Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Votre punition a été décidée, » annonça Mary._

_« Très bien, punissez-moi. »_

_« Nous le ferons. »_

_« Faire quoi ? » Daniel eut l'envie illogique de s'examiner lui-même, juste pour s'assurer que tout était à la bonne place._

_« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il._

_« La connaissance que vos amis possèdent est dangereuse aux mains des mortels. Elle doit être ôtée, » dit Peter._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. »_

_« Nous le pouvons. Nous le devons. »_

_« Et moi ? Je suis celui qui devrait être puni. »_

_« C'est vous qui accomplirez cela. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Alors votre planète sera effacée, » dit Elizabeth avec un sourire._

ooo

Le soleil se levait. Une étoile jaune de taille moyenne s'élevait au-dessus de l'horizon. Les nuages, le ciel étaient de toutes les teintes de roses, rouges et oranges... et tout était comme il devrait être. Sam ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris autant de plaisir à regarder le lever du soleil. Assise là, au sommet de la montagne, c'était l'un de ces moments où elle se rappelait combien la Terre pouvait être belle. Elle s'étendit, ignorant l'herbe humide, prenant de profondes respirations d'air froid.

« Carter ! »

La voix du Colonel brisa la paix du matin. Sam savait qu'elle devait répondre.

« Par ici, mon Colonel ! » répondit-elle.

Elle ne se leva pas. Restant là où elle était alors que ses pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, prenant un plaisir puéril à le faire chercher. Finalement son ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle et Sam se redressa.

« Vous voilà, » grommela-t-il, « Je vous ai cherchée partout. »

« Je pensais que je ferais bien de vérifier le soleil, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, eh bien, il est normal et tout. » Avec un grognement, il s'assit à côté d'elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à sa façon de se comporter. Comme s'il voulait la toucher, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon Colonel ? » demanda Sam.

« Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

« D'être sur cette lune ? Le hall aux miroirs ? Vous étiez là et puis vous étiez partie. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je pensais que je vous avais perdue. » Sa voix était lourde de cette émotion qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis le test Zaytarc, mais Sam lui répondit d'une voix légère.

« Eh bien, vous ne m'aviez pas perdue. J'ai été là tout le temps. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

Ils restèrent assis quelque temps, regardant le soleil monter plus haut dans le ciel et commencer à diffuser sa chaleur au monde. Sam se coucha à nouveau, et le Colonel s'étendit à côté d'elle.

« Le miroir a marché, » dit O'Neill.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Vous semblez surprise ? »

Il la taquinait, mais Sam devait avouer qu'elle était souvent étonnée que ses solutions marchent.

« Nous avons encore sauvé le monde ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Vous n'en semblez pas trop content. »

« C'est juste que je... vous savez. »

Le sourire du Colonel fut aussi las que ses mots et Sam se demanda s'il était vraiment fatigué de tout ceci. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être un grand gamin, mais à cet instant, à la lumière du soleil levant, il semblait soudain lessivé. Encore combien de temps pourraient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient, continuer, se demanda-t-elle. Parfois, Sam se regardait dans le miroir et s'interrogeait sur la personne qu'elle était devenue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa vie, mais... et c'était cela. Ses choix. Elle était couchée là à côté de lui, mais elle ne pouvait le toucher, elle ne pouvait le tenir... elle détestait cela.

« Mon Colonel ? » commença-t-elle.

Le nœud dans sa gorge était si gros qu'elle put à peine parler.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je réfléchissais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle rit, elle ne put se retenir. Son visage s'illumina quand il la fit rire. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela auparavant.

« A quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas... à tout ça. »

Elle se mit à faire un geste entre eux, puis laissa retomber sa main.

« Je suis désolée, » marmonna-t-elle, « je suis juste fatiguée, je crois. »

« Nous devrions partir d'ici. »

« Non... non... C'est agréable. »

Si elle rentrait chez elle, elle aurait à être seule et Sam ne voulait pas cela maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur du soleil l'endormir. Et quelque part, dans cette région entre le sommeil et l'éveil, Sam sentit quelqu'un tenir sa main.

ooo

_Il se tenait au-dessus d'eux, regardant ses amis endormis sous le soleil. Se tenant la main comme les enfants, ils semblaient si jeunes, si innocents. C'était drôle, Sam et Jack, ils étaient endurcis et avaient de l'expérience, mais à cet instant, c'était Daniel qui se sentait vieux._

_Et les Autres étaient là._

_Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Eux, ses plus proches amis, étaient les derniers._

_Doucement, il caressa le front de Sam et celui de Jack._

_Fermant les yeux, il courba l'espace autour d'eux, les séparant. L'un se réveillerait chez lui tandis que l'autre se réveillerait dans ses quartiers... ne sachant jamais à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés._

_« C'est fait, » dit-il._

_Et les Autres s'en allèrent. Il savait qu'ils avaient été indulgents. Il devrait être heureux, mais il était conscient qu'à toute autre tentative d'ingérence, la race humaine ferait face à la plus sévère des conséquences. Seul le temps dirait si Daniel pouvait vivre avec cela._

**Chapitre Vingt-trois : Epilogue**

« Et c'est pour ça que vous refusiez de me tirer du petit palace de plaisir de Baal ? » demanda Jack.

Daniel acquiesça, se préparant à la colère de son ami. Il remarqua la main de Sam bouger soudain sur la cuisse de Jack, le distrayant, le réfrénant. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Daniel continua.

« Mais quand il s'est agi d'Abydos, je ne pouvais pas rester là plus longtemps à ne rien faire, et vous savez le reste de l'histoire. »

« En effet, » répondit Teal'c. « Je dois réfléchir à vos mots, Daniel Jackson. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez pas fait de même ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je ne sais pas. »

Regardant ses amis, Daniel vit des expressions similaires dans leurs yeux. Il les avait trahis et il doutait qu'ils comprennent un jour ses raisons. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Il était le seul qui avait fait l'ascension, qui savait... la main de Sarah se glissa dans la sienne. Daniel lui sourit, heureux de son soutien.

« Ecoutez, nous devrions partir, » dit Sam en se levant.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Jack, « Je dois retourner à la base et sortir cette fichue lune de la base de données. J'espère juste que Balinsky ne viendra pas pleurnicher. »

« Jack... » commença Daniel.

« Non. Daniel, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, et je vous pardonnerai. Vous m'avez sauvé les fesses trop de fois pour qu'il en soit autrement. Pour l'instant, je suis fatigué et je suis très, très grincheux. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Je vous verrai dans quelques jours. »

Jack sortit avec raideur, suivi de Teal'c... ce qui ne laissa que Sam. Elle semblait toute aussi déçue par lui et, d'une certaine façon, c'était pire que la colère de Jack et la retenue de Teal'c. Daniel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait été plus affectée que les autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Bien sûr, elle avait fait quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose qui ne serait jamais reconnu par le monde, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était cela. Sam n'était ce genre de personne qui recherchait les félicitations. La plupart de ses accomplissements scientifiques étaient des secrets d'états. Ceci était plus personnel. Elle ne dit rien en suivant les autres.

Sarah et lui se regardèrent.

« Cela aurait pu être pire ? » offrit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aurais préféré si Jack m'avait hurlé dessus. »

« Peut-être qu'il s'amollit avec l'âge ? »

« Ou s'il m'avait frappé. »

« Daniel... »

« Il aurait dû me frapper. »

« Daniel, tu dois arrêter ça. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être bien. Trop dommage s'ils ne l'apprécient pas. »

Daniel fixa Sarah, surpris par la force dans sa voix. Il avait été tellement pris à s'occuper d'elle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et Daniel lui rendit son étreinte, s'autorisant à être réconforté par elle.

« Viens, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment, « retournons au lit. »

« C'est presque le matin ! » protesta-t-il.

« Jack t'a donné deux jours de congés. Je suggère que tu en profites. »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix en la matière car elle le guida vers l'escalier. Daniel savait que Jack ne voulait pas le voir pendant quelque temps. Ce n'était pas simplement une générosité inhabituelle. Et après cela... ils seraient okay.

Comme toujours.

ooo

Sam tint la main de Jack lorsqu'il la ramena jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela, juste qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'un petit geste romantique. Le soleil était bel et bien levé depuis plusieurs heures. 'Faire un saut à la base' s'était transformé en un petit incident diplomatique et un dangereux artéfact d'origine inconnu. Mais ils étaient enfin à la maison. Jack suivit Sam à l'intérieur, désirant un peu de café avant de commencer la dernière étape de son voyage. Ceci devait être le plus long premier rendez-vous de l'histoire.

« Vous pensez à Daniel ? » demanda Jack en lui tendant un mug de thé.

« Un peu, » avoua Sam. « Certaines des choses qu'il a dites... je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'ennuie. »

« Mais c'est le cas. »

« Oui. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Vous voulez me dire ce que c'est exactement ? » offrit-il.

Il n'y avait aucun humour dans ses yeux. Il prenait cela sérieusement, mais elle ne savait pas s'il ressentirait la même chose quand il découvrirait ce qui l'ennuyait exactement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était ce que Daniel avait pris.

« Ces dernières années ont été si dures. Nous avons perdu tant de gens, lutté si fort. Janet... mon Père... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cela aurait été bien plus facile si... »

« Si ? »

« Si nous avions eu cela plus tôt. »

Sam le sentit la serrer plus fort, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vous pensez que nous étions prêts ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« On dirait bien, » répondit Sam.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux alors qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, Jack, » poursuivit-elle.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » sourit-il.

« Pete ? Je l'ai traité si mal. »

Le corps de Jack se contracta en dessous du sien, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Peut-être. »

« Vous détestiez cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Pas la vérité. Maintenant, sentant le corps de Jack contre le sien, elle sut exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Tous ses mots, tous ses encouragements... c'était sans aucun doute le plus grand travail d'acteur de tous les temps.

« Cela me déchirait de l'intérieur, » murmura-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Parce qu'il vous rendait heureuse. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendue compte, mais vous étinceliez. Je ne pouvais pas vous ôter cela. Et il était un type bien, vous savez. C'était assez difficile de le détester. Nous avons à vivre avec nos erreurs, Sam. C'est l'une des choses que Daniel a réussi à m'enseigner. »

Sam hocha la tête. Jack avait raison, mais il passerait du temps avant qu'elle ne cesse de s'interroger. Ils finirent leurs boissons en silence. Sam aurait pu passer le reste de la journée là, blottie contre lui. Elle aurait dormi bien mieux que dans son propre lit. Jack, cependant, devait partir. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se lever à contrecoeur.

« Allez dormir un peu, » ordonna-t-il. « Je vous appellerai plus tard. »

« Vous avez intérêt. Vous me devez toujours un dîner, » l'avertit-elle.

« Demain soir, promis. »

Et il fut parti.

The end


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends in Strange Places

**Interlude Episode 5:**

**Friends in Strange Places **

**by Jo. R**

**Auteur****: Jo. R **

Traducteur: Aybarra

Rating: 13+

Catégorie: Sam/Jack, Sam/autre (en quelque sorte), angst, humour.

Spoilers: 'Emancipation', 'New Order', 'It's Good to Be King'.

Saison: Se situe entre les saisons 8 et 9

Résumé : Sam découvre qu'elle a un ami en un endroit bien étrange.

Disclaimer: They're not mine, never have been and never will be. Ever.

Note de l'auteur : Etrange avec un 'E' majuscule. Grand merci, comme toujours, à Ruthie, Ruth et nos merveilleuses bétas, Jo et Allie.

Note du traducteur : encore maintenant, je trouve incroyable qu'un perso qui était au départ antipathique au possible soit devenu si sympathique à la fin ! (c'est peut-être la barbe ?^^). L'ami en question n'est pas lui... pas assez 'Etrange' d'après le critère de Jo. !lol

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Mal à la tête… ok.

Estomac lourd et barbouillé... ok.

Mal de tête pire les yeux ouverts à la brillante lumière du soleil... ok.

Non. Attends.

Soleil ?

Avec un grognement, Sam ouvrit les yeux.

Soleil. OK. Avec ciel bleu et nuages blancs floconneux, y compris un qui ressemblait à la clé à molette que Siler avait toujours sur lui si elle plissait juste assez et regardait d'un œil...

'Tu t'emportes, Carter,' se réprimanda-t-elle, bougeant et se mettant en position assise, et jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. 'Que diable... ?'

Elle était dans un pré, un grand pré.

Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle n'était pas allée dormir dans un grand pré. Avait-elle bu ? Tombée ivre morte quelque part ? Etait-elle off world ou sur... ?

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et tenta de se rappeler les événements conduisant à son réveil dans un pré.

Rien.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit.

Non, c'était un mensonge. Elle se rappelait éteindre son portable et les expériences qui se déroulaient dans son labo, après un appel téléphonique du Général O'Neill qui prenait de ses nouvelles sur son chemin de retour depuis Washington.

Elle se rappelait saluer et souhaiter une bonne nuit aux SF du poste de garde en partant, traverser le parking jusqu'à sa voiture... C'était là où cela commençait à devenir flou.

Il y avait eu un bruit ou une voix – quelque chose d'inhabituel en tout cas – et elle avait hésité avant de monter dans sa voiture. Puis il y avait eu quelqu'un derrière elle et une autre voix, un cri, venant peut-être d'un des SF et puis... rien.

Rien du tout.

Juste se réveiller au son des oiseaux qui chantaient, le soleil qui la réchauffait, se demandant où diable elle se trouvait et comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut quand elle entendit quelque chose derrière elle et se contorsionna comme elle put pour voir ce que c'était.

Buissons.

Super.

Sa main se tendit vers son pistolet, mais ne rencontra qu'une cuisse vêtue d'un jean. Oh, oui. Elle s'était changée avant de quitter le SGC. Merde.

« Colonel Carter ! »

La voix était familière, tout comme la femme qui se précipita hors des arbres vers elle.

Sam cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle eut la réponse à l'une de ses questions. Elle n'était donc pas sur Terre. Okay. Elle pouvait travailler avec ça.

« Garen. Bonjour. »

« Salutations. » Garen regarda autour d'elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils alors que Sam se mettait sur ses pieds avec précaution, se balançant légèrement. « Est-ce que Daniel Jackson et Teal'c sont avec vous ? Ou votre Général O'Neill ? »

« Euh... Non. » Levant une main à sa tête, Sam rencontra quelque chose de sec et bizarre. De la boue, pensa-t-elle, surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de sang séché. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ici. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils ne sont pas là, mais en êtes-vous sûre ? » Le froncement se creusa et Garen la regarda fixement – avec une légère méfiance, pensa Sam. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, Colonel Carter ? Vous avez été blessée... »

Sam réprima une réplique sarcastique, se disant que la femme avait déjà répondu à sa propre question, mais à la place plaqua un sourire sur son visage. « Je vais bien, juste un peu... confuse. Est-ce que Maybourne – euh – le Roi Arkhan est là quelque part ? »

« Harry est retourné au village. » Garen sourit, son expression perdant un peu de sa dureté comme son visage s'illuminait à la mention de l'ancien Colonel. Sam se retrouva à se demander si Garen avait été l'une des femmes de Maybourne quand SG-1 avait visité la planète la dernière fois ou si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Elle cessa ces pensées brutalement quand elles commencèrent à se diriger dans une direction qu'elle ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas aller. « Il sera ravi de vous voir, Colonel Carter. Venez. »

Garen se tourna et s'éloigna dans les buissons et les arbres, laissant Sam avec très peu de choix sinon que de suivre.

ooo

« Alors vous vous êtes simplement réveillée là ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous ne savez pas 'comment' vous êtes arrivée là ? »

« Non. »

« Hmm. »

« Hmm ? »

Maybourne lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu être un regard furieux, mais choisit de ne pas le remarquer. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jeta un regard mauvais à la femme – l'une de ses épouses, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom car Maybourne ne les avait pas présentées – qui s'était occupée de ses blessures visibles. Sam suspectait à moitié qu'elles n'avaient pas été présentées parce que l'ancien Colonel ne s'en souvenait pas lui-même, mais remarquez, il avait, quoi, huit femmes au dernier recensement, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il s'y mélange parfois.

Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Ecoutez, je veux juste votre aide pour retourner au SGC. Vous avez un GDO, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi juste l'emprunter pour que je puisse retourner chez moi et je ne vous en... aïe. » Sam s'arrêta net pour jeter un regard furieux à la femme qui voulait bien faire, grimaçant lorsque celle-ci continua d'examiner la nouvelle bosse cachée par les cheveux qu'elle venait de découvrir. « Vous pouvez arrêter ça, je vais bien. »

« Elle veut juste s'assurer que vous allez bien, Colonel, détendez-vous. » Si le commentaire n'avait pas été accompagné d'un sourire condescendant, Sam aurait pu le croire. « Je prendrais l'IDC et enverrais un message au SGC. Je suis sûr qu'ils enverront quelqu'un par la Porte. Peut-être même Jack. »

Le sourire s'élargit lorsque le regard noir de Sam s'intensifia.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles et de la traverser. »

« Permettez-moi d'être d'un autre avis, Colonel. » L'expression de Maybourne durcit, mais pas avant qu'elle ne voit quelque chose proche de l'inquiétude – sûrement que non ! – passer dans ses yeux. « Vous arrivez ici sans vous faire annoncer, par un moyen indéterminé, donnant l'impression que vous avez passé plusieurs rounds sur un ring avec Teal'c et vous admettez que vous ne vous souvenez pas du comment vous êtes arrivée ici. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions davantage de quelle façon vous êtes arrivée ici et pourquoi, je vous interdis de quitter le palais. » Il fit un geste de la main à la femme qui s'occupait d'elle. « Montre-lui ses quartiers et assure-toi qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux. »

« Bien sûr, mon roi. » La femme s'inclina devant lui, manquant de remarquer la mine renfrognée de Sam lorsqu'elle l'emmena – avec fermeté – par le bras.

Maybourne s'attarda sur son fauteuil – son trône – pendant quelques instants. Il se demanda brièvement si le NID avait quelque chose à voir avec son état – se demanda si elle serait aussi impatiente de retourner au SGC une fois qu'elle aurait aperçu son reflet et vu la teinte jaune et pourpre de sa peau. Il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et vit Garen le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Nous devons envoyer un message au SGC, leur faire savoir qu'elle est ici et qu'elle va bien. »

« Ils voudront venir la chercher et la ramener dans leur monde. »

« Pas si elle est toujours en danger là-bas. Je connais Jack, il préférera la garder ici, là où elle ne risquera rien, plutôt que de la ramener et qu'elle soit à nouveau en danger. »

« Le Colonel Carter n'acceptera pas cela. Elle était plus qu'insistante pour qu'on lui permette de retourner chez elle. »

« Elle n'a pas le choix. Garen, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Reste avec elle. » Il se leva de son trône, traversa la pièce et toucha avec douceur sa joue. « Tu devras la garder loin de la Porte des étoiles ou me prévenir si elle tente de l'utiliser sans permission. »

« Je ferai selon votre volonté, mon roi. »

Elle le ferait, il le savait, mais elle n'en serait pas contente. Garen, contrairement à ses autres épouses, était farouchement attachée à son droit de faire à sa façon. Une féministe sur un monde où il y en avait peu, contrairement au monde d'où il était originaire. En ce sens, elle ressemblait beaucoup au Colonel Carter, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Porte des étoiles.

ooo

« Salut, Jack. »

« Maybourne. Quelle désagréable surprise. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, Jack, ne sois pas comme ça. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? Alors sois bref, j'ai une situation à gérer ici. »

« Oh, je sais. » Si cela n'avait été la tension dans la voix de Jack, Maybourne aurait pu être tenté de prolonger la conversation un peu plus longtemps. De toutes les choses qui lui manquaient de la Terre, se disputer avec Jack faisait partie de son top trois. « Je présume que cela concerne le Colonel Carter. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Jack, elle est en sécurité. »

« Carter... Carter est là-bas ? »

« Oui, Jack. »

« Avec toi ? »

« Eh bien, non. Elle est dans le village. Probablement en train de réfléchir à différentes façons de me faire du mal, j'imagine, parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser te parler elle-même. »

« Comment Carter est-elle arrivée là-bas ? »

« J'espérais que tu serais capable de m'éclairer là-dessus. Le Colonel Carter ne s'en rappelle pas. »

« Comment est-elle, Harry ? »

« Battue et contusionnée, mais autrement ça va. » Maybourne fit une pause, attendant une réponse, et poursuivit quand aucune ne vint. « Devons-nous continuer cette conversation ou vas-tu passer la Porte des étoiles ? »

« Tu ne renvoies pas Carter ? »

« Sera-t-elle en sécurité ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » La réponse fut arrachée à ses lèvres en un soupir. « Très bien, attends près de la Porte. On sera là très bientôt. Ai-je besoin d'amener une équipe médicale ? »

« Non. L'une de mes femmes s'occupe de la situation. A bientôt, Jack. Terminé. »

Maybourne n'eut à attendre que dix minutes avant que la Porte des étoiles ne se réactive. Il se tenait au pied des marches de pierre quand Teal'c, puis Daniel et enfin Jack en sortirent.

« Bienvenue, une fois encore, dans mon humble demeure. » Il ne put résister à la salutation, son sourire s'agrandissant comme les trois hommes s'approchaient, chacun cherchant autour d'eux leur coéquipière manquante. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener auprès du Colonel Carter. » Il jeta un regard en biais en direction de Jack. « Tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé en chemin. »

« Si nous le savions, nous le pourrions. » Daniel marcha avec Teal'c, derrière Jack et Maybourne. « Sam fut attaquée alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture, il y a deux jours. »

« Deux jours ? » Maybourne s'arrêta si brusquement qu'ils faillirent lui marcher sur les talons. « Elle avait l'impression que c'était seulement hier. »

« Non, c'était il y a deux jours. Les SF au poste de garde ont entendu quelque chose et ils sont sortis pour vérifier. Ils ont vu Carter attaquée par deux anciens du SGC et ont donné l'alerte. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'intervenir quand quelque chose s'est passé. »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Ouais. Ils n'arrivent pas à se rappeler quoi. Ils se sont réveillés à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Carter ou des gens qui l'avaient attaquée. »

« Si le Colonel Carter a été transportée ici, par un moyen quelconque, n'est-il pas possible qu'il en soit de même pour ses assaillants ? »

« Je ferai fouiller les environs par mes gens, mais je doute qu'ils soient là. On dirait que qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, a fait ça, il essayait de la protéger. » Maybourne fit un geste à l'un des gardes qui l'avaient accompagné à la Porte des étoiles. « Rassemble deux équipes et fouillez les forêts et les plaines. Si vous trouvez quiconque n'est pas d'ici, traitez-les avec précaution et amenez-les moi. »

Le garde inclina la tête et partit pour accomplir les ordres.

Maybourne se retourna vers les nouveaux venus et poursuivit, ralentissant aux regards évaluateurs lancés dans sa direction. « Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu allais laisser tomber ce truc de roi, Harry. » Jack haussa nonchalamment ses épaules, une main posée sur la crosse de son P90. Il accéléra l'allure, pensant à la description de Maybourne concernant Carter.

Pensant à la possibilité que la théorie de Teal'c pourrait être correcte.

« Ils n'aimaient pas cette idée. Que peut faire un roi sinon donner à son peuple ce qu'il veut ? »

ooo

« J'étais assez satisfaite avec mes propres vêtements, alors si vous vouliez juste me les redonner... »

« Ils ont été envoyés pour être nettoyés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel Carter, vous pouvez emprunter tout ce qui est à moi pour la durée de votre séjour avec nous. »

Sam baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle portait, une sorte de robe paysanne qui, de son avis, ne contribuait en rien à sa silhouette et, une fois encore, elle souhaita avoir son jean. Elle appréciait l'effort de la femme, mais aurait préféré son jean sale et déchiré par endroits, celui qu'elle avait avant le bain que la femme – Alaina – avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne.

« J'apprécie, mais je me sentirais vraiment plus à l'aise dans mes propres vêtements. »

'Et il est hors de question que je retourne au SGC dans cette robe,' ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Ce qui manquait en terme d'ajustement à sa taille et ses hanches, compensait largement en terme de décolleté, lequel était un peu trop plongeant pour son confort – et, bien trop pour le SGC. Elle avait des nuisettes qui étaient moins suggestives – mêmes celles dont c'était le but.

« Vos vêtements vous seront retournés quand ils auront été raccommodés. » Alaina lui jeta un regard qui coupa sa protestation sur ses lèvres. « Le Roi Arkhan est revenu de la Porte des étoiles et souhaite que vous vous joigniez à lui pour le repas du midi. »

« Ainsi vêtue ? » Sam jeta à elle-même, puis à Alaina un regard sceptique. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Ecoutez, si vous me donniez juste mes vêtements, je ne vous embêterai plus, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas contrarier le Roi Arkhan plus que je n'ai à le faire. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, Colonel Carter. Sam. » Garen apparut à l'embrasure de la porte – au grand soulagement d'Alaina, Sam en était sûre. « Alaina, vous pouvez partir et vous préparer pour le repas. Le Roi Arkhan a demandé que ses épouses se joignent à lui. »

'Super. Le déjeuner avec Maybourne et son harem. Il voudra peut-être m'y ajouter.' Sam frissonna à la pensée et reporta son attention sur Garen. « Garen, je vous en prie. Je sais qu'il vous a probablement dit de ne pas me laisser hors de votre vue, mais je vais bien. Comme je le disais à Alaina, je veux juste rentrer dans mon monde. Mes amis seront inquiets pour moi... »

« Je comprends votre désir de retourner à votre peuple, Sam, mais le Roi Arkhan l'a interdit pour votre propre sécurité. » L'expression de Garen s'adoucit légèrement. « Venez. Il n'aime qu'on le fasse attendre. »

Sam se renfrogna, mais se mit à suivre l'autre femme hors de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue que Garen portait, et regarda son nouveau décolleté et soupira intérieurement. Au moins, se dit-elle dans un coin de son cerveau, il n'y avait personne du SGC pour ajouter à son embarras d'être forcée de porter encore une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée de son plein gré.

Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de taquineries cette fois-ci, pas de plaisanteries à ses dépens.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra avec Garen dans la salle qui servait de salle à manger qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait.

ooo

« Carter. » Les sourcils de Jack formèrent un arc. « Vous êtes... eh bien, étant donné les circonstances... »

« Mon Général ? Daniel. Teal'c. » Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un sens, décida que cela n'aidait pas et les croisa dans l'autre, les joues enflammées. « Maybourne. »

« Surprise. » Le Roi en question lui souriait au haut bout de la table. « Prenez un siège et mangez. Vous devez avoir faim, Colonel, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis deux jours. »

« Deux jours ? » Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les regards qu'elle sentait dirigés sur elle, Sam s'effondra sur la chaise que Maybourne désignait. « De quoi parlez-vous, Maybourne ? »

« Vous avez disparu il y a deux jours, Sam. A l'extérieur du SGC. » Daniel prit la chaise en face d'elle, l'expression dans ses yeux se transformant en inquiétude. « Maybourne dit que vous vous souvenez d'avoir été attaquée ? »

« Oui, mais c'était hier soir. » Elle attendit que quelqu'un confirme. Personne ne le fit. « Ce n'était pas hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ce n'était pas hier soir. Vous avez disparu depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, Colonel Carter. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas où vous avez été ? »

« Non. Non, je ne me rappelle pas. » Son appétit, le peu qu'elle avait, disparut instantanément. Elle leva la tête, son front ridé. « S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je n'ai pas passé deux jours couchée dans un champ au milieu de nulle part. »

« Non. Vous n'étiez pas là hier, ni avant-hier, » répondit Garen avec ce qu'elle pensait être un sourire rassurant. « Je marche souvent par là-bas. Je vous aurais remarquée si vous étiez là. »

« Bon, je suppose que c'est déjà ça. » Sam soupira doucement et se força à rencontrer le regard du Général. Se força à ne pas remarquer la façon dont son regard s'attarda un peu au-dessous de son visage avant de se relever brusquement jusqu'à ses yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu des témoins ? Quelqu'un qui saurait peut-être ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qui saurait peut-être qui est derrière ça ? »

« Les seules personnes qui savent ont disparu avec vous. D'après les SF, un instant vous vous battiez avec eux, l'instant d'après ils se réveillaient pour découvrir que les renforts qu'ils avaient demandé se demandaient ce qui se passait. » Jack la fixa intensément et elle sut qu'il faisait un inventaire mental des coupures et contusions sur son visage. « De ce qu'ils ont dit, je m'attendais à bien pire. »

« De ce que je me rappelle, ça devrait l'être. » Des bribes de ce qui s'était passé lui revenait en mémoire. Comme le couteau dans son dos – littéralement – et le choc qu'elle avait ressenti quand la lame avait percé sa peau. « Est-ce qu'ils ont pu identifier qui étaient les attaquants ? »

« Est-ce que les noms de Tarrant et Brooks vous disent quelque chose ? »

Le front de Sam se plissa de concentration. Elle tenta de conjurer les visages correspondants aux noms. « Je connais les noms, mais je n'arrive pas à les situer. »

« Nous non plus jusqu'à ce que nous contactions Hammond. Apparemment, Tarrant et Brooks ont été tous les deux en poste au SGC pendant un temps, il y a de cela quelques années. Ils ont été séparés et réaffectés pour avoir brisé le règlement. Celui de fraternisation. »

Un regard entendu fut échangé par plus que les deux officiers.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ça. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. Le Général Hammond fut très... discret... sur le sujet. Mais apparemment pas assez discret. Tarrant et Brooks pensaient qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une injustice et ne se sont pas cachés de dire qu'ils voulaient prendre leur revanche sur le SGC, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Et pour faire cela, ils pensaient, quoi, me foutre la raclée ? Cela n'a pas de sens. »

« Non, effectivement, » acquiesça Jack, jetant un regard sévère à Daniel avant qu'il ne commence à théoriser. Il avait déjà sa propre théorie et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait partager avec une pièce pleine de personnes. « C'est pourquoi nous devons les trouver. Pourquoi vous devez vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé après avoir été attaquée. »

« J'ai été passée à tabac et poignardée dans le dos. Puis je me suis réveillée dans un champ ici. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, et je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir été poignardée jusqu'il y a à peine une demi-heure, quand j'ai remarqué une cicatrice qui n'était pas là avant. » Elle baissa les yeux sur l'assiette que quelqu'un – une autre épouse de Maybourne - posa devant elle et sentit son estomac se barbouiller.

Elle se souvint de l'odeur du sang, se rappela du goût dans sa bouche.

Se rappela prendre conscience que cela arrivait finalement, qu'elle était en train de mourir. La petite explosion de colère du fait que cela arrivait sur le parking du SGC, pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Pour aucune cause.

Elle repoussa l'assiette et se leva brusquement, consciente que le sang s'était retiré de son visage. Elle le sentit se retirer de sa tête lorsqu'une vague de vertiges la balaya. « Excusez-moi, je n'ai plus faim. »

Elle suivit la même route que Garen avait empruntée pour la conduire à la salle à manger, retrouvant son chemin vers ce qu'elle présumait être 'sa' chambre pour la durée de son séjour ici. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière elle quand elle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Carter ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un instant. »

'Menteuse,' pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, 'tu as besoin de bien plus que ça.'

« Sam. »

Ce fut le ton de la voix qui le fit. Le ton tranquille, doux qu'il n'utilisait que quand l'un d'eux avait mal, était blessé ou les deux. Celui qu'il avait utilisé quelques fois au cours des rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eus ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de tenter de pousser leur relation un peu plus loin.

« Je vais bien. » Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle se le rappelait plus distinctement qu'auparavant. Se rappelait le son du couteau glissant à travers sa peau, le son lorsqu'il avait été retiré.

Se rappela avoir pensé à Cassandra, à Daniel, à Teal'c...

A Jack.

« Vous peut-être, mais pas moi. » Sa voix vint de quelque part derrière elle, ses mains venant se poser sur ses hanches et il la retourna avec douceur. Il baissa des yeux graves sur elle. « Vous étiez partie et tout ce que nous avons trouvé était votre sang. 'Beaucoup' de sang. Le Docteur Brightman a dit que nous devions nous préparer au pire, qu'il n'était pas possible que vous ayez survécu. »

« J'ai survécu. » Elle repoussa ses propres pensées au fond de son esprit et tendit sa main pour toucher sa joue. L'impression était étrange, d'être capable de faire cela et savoir que, même si cela ne semblait pas normal, ce n'était pas interdit. Que si tout se passait comme ils le désiraient, ils pourraient faire bien plus qu'échanger des baisers volés dans un futur pas si lointain. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis vivante. Je suis là. J'aurais préféré ne pas être 'là', mais j'y suis et je vais bien. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez inquieté. »

« Pas votre faute. » Il abaissa son visage, ses lèvres frôlant son front avec délicatesse. « Ne disparaissez pas à nouveau, d'accord ? »

« J'essaierai, promis. »

« Veillez à tenir cette promesse, Carter. Je deviens trop vieux pour ça. » Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle brièvement, puis se recula, laissant ses bras retomber à ses côtés comme le protocole et sa promesse au Président de garder séparées les relations personnelles et professionnelles. « Est-ce que vous vous rappelez autre chose ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous dire où vous avez été ? Comment vous, eh bien, êtes en vie ? »

Elle fit lentement les cent pas, son front plissé de concentration. Elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas de plume sur son lit et ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir.

Elle entendit une voix lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, que 'il' était là.

Mais c'était impossible. 'Il' se tenait devant elle avec une expression inquiète dans ses yeux, attendant patiemment une réponse, son regard fixé sur elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau.

« Je me souviens vous entendre. Mais ce n'était pas vous. Ca ne pouvait pas être vous. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, gardant juste assez de distance entre eux pour maintenir une apparence de respectabilité, mais par moments, laissa ses doigts frôler ses mains là où elles étaient jointes sur ses genoux. « Se pourrait-il que ce soit moi d'une autre réalité ? Peut-être ma version d'un Réplicateur ? »

« Si c'était un Réplicateur, je ne serais probablement pas ici. Je serais morte ou en train d'être torturée à mort. Et je ne pense pas que c'était vous d'une réalité alternative Je ne sais pas comment cela se pourrait. » Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Je l'ai probablement imaginé. J'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre. Peut-être que les Nox étaient impliqués, d'une manière ou d'une autre nous les avons déjà vus ramener des gens de la mort. Mais cela n'expliquerait pas pourquoi ils orbitaient autour de la Terre pour commencer ou pourquoi ils m'ont laissée ici. »

« Nous le découvrirons. Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. »

« Difficile à faire étant donné votre attitude il y a quelques minutes. » Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Alors quelle est votre théorie quant au pourquoi Tarrant et Brooks s'en sont pris à moi ? Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas, je vous connais. J'ai vu le regard que vous avez lancé à Daniel, vous ne vouliez pas qu'il le dise devant Maybourne. »

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna. « Ma théorie est qu'ils ont pris les rumeurs à propos de vous et moi un peu trop au sérieux. Ils pensaient peut-être que nous avions impunément violé le règlement et pas eux parce que nous étions les chouchous de Hammond. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur eux, ils ont tenté de nous impliquer quand Hammond leur a dit qu'ils allaient être mutés hors du SGC et qu'ils allaient avoir une réprimande dans leur dossier. Et puis nous venons d'être promus, cela n'a pas dû arranger les choses. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont planifié ça ? Qu'ils m'ont visée spécialement pour faire une sorte d'assertion ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient vous blesser aussi sévèrement. Je pense que leur plan était, au départ, de vous kidnapper, peut-être passer un coup de fil pour exiger d'être réaffectés au SGC en échange de votre retour. Ils ont probablement paniqué quand vous avez résisté, quand vous avez alerté les SF. »

Elle frissonna. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle sentit de nouveau le couteau dans son dos et passa inconsciemment une main là où se trouvait la nouvelle cicatrice. « Je me sentirais mieux en sachant où ils sont. »

« Moi aussi. Maybourne a envoyé ses hommes fouiller les alentours. S'ils ont été, eux aussi déposés là, nous les trouverons. »

« Bien. » Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Elle lui jeta un regard et aperçut la direction de son regard, en la suivant, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Pendant qu'on y est, quelqu'un pourrait peut-être me retrouver mes vêtements. Ceci... ce n'est vraiment pas moi. »

« Je ne sais pas Carter. C'est assez à mon goût. » Le sourire en coin brisa l'expression de sérieux et la fit tout de suite sourire en réponse, même si elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il se leva, lâchant sa main. « Je vais aller retrouver vos affaires, mais vous pourriez peut-être garder la robe ? »

« J'ai déjà celle des Shavedi dans ma penderie. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de la place pour une autre tenue alien là-dedans. »

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte. Il se retourna vers elle, une main posée sur son cœur. « Vous l'avez encore ? »

« Hum hum. Ils ne voulaient pas la reprendre. C'était mon cadeau pour avoir sauvé Nya. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de leur dire que je ne la voulais pas. »

« Bien. Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. »

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez heureux. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, allez me chercher mes vêtements ? »

« Comment ? Oh, oui. J'y vais. Je suis parti. Je ne suis même plus là. »

Elle pouffa quand la porte se referma derrière lui, imaginant son regard hébété dans son esprit et la força à rester là à la place des souvenirs qui menaçaient de la remplacer.

ooo

Elle se sentit plus humaine dans son jean et son chemisier. Plus vivante, malgré le trou dans le dos où la lame était passée à travers.

Au moins, ils étaient propres, ayant été nettoyés à la brosse par l'une des femmes de Maybourne jusqu'à ce que le sang soit parti.

Elle rejoignit le groupe dans la salle à manger, s'excusant à voix basse à Garen et Alaina d'être partie aussi brusquement. Elle remarqua que toutes les assiettes sauf la sienne et celle de Jack avaient été enlevées, mais elle ne fit néanmoins aucun effort sinon de jouer avec la nourriture en écoutant les autres parler.

Son attention vagabonde retourna aux diverses conversations – Jack et Maybourne, Daniel et Garen, Alaina et quelques autres femmes – quand elle entendit son nom murmuré par l'une des femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'entendit demander à Alaina si le Roi Arkhan songeait à ajouter une autre parmi elles.

Elle haussa un sourcil, jeta un oeil vers l'endroit où le roi en question était assis. Il rougit un peu, mais continua sa conversation comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Jack, d'un autre côté, la regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Roi Arkhan. » L'un des gardes que Maybourne avait envoyés fouiller les environs réapparut, le visage sombre. « Nous pensons avoir, peut-être, trouvé l'un des étrangers que vous recherchez. »

« Mâle ou femelle ? »

« Femelle, » répondit le garde à Jack, regardant vivement son chef pour s'assurer que c'était ok. « Nous l'avons attachée dans la cour, dans l'attente de votre décision. Elle est confuse sur le comment elle est arrivée ici et a demandé à ce que nous l'aidions à trouver quelqu'un à qui elle se s'est référée comme Jeffery. »

« Jeffery Tarrant, » murmura Daniel. « Ca doit être Brooks. »

« Allons découvrir ce qu'elle sait. Harry ? »

« Ce sera plus intimidant si nous l'interrogeons à l'extérieur devant tout le monde. »

« Bon plan. » Jack repoussa sa chaise et fit signe aux membres de SG-1 de le rejoindre. « Allons-y, les enfants. »

Sam prit une profonde respiration et se leva, poussant une fois encore l'assiette loin d'elle. Elle fit deux pas pour s'éloigner de la table, entendit le raclement de la chaise de quelqu'un sur le sol lorsque l'une des femmes de Maybourne se leva pour les suivre.

Puis la salle disparut et elle se retrouva en un lieu totalement différent.

ooo

« Thor ? »

Jack s'arrêta brusquement. Garen, qui s'était levée pour les suivre, se figeant lorsque Sam disparut dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante, fut remplacée par le petit alien gris.

« O'Neill. » Thor cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. « Ceci n'est pas mon vaisseau. »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas votre vaisseau. Thor, où est allée Sam ? » Daniel rejoignit Jack avec Teal'c, les trois hommes s'approchant de l'Asgard confus.

Maybourne se rassit au haut bout de la table, sa main couvrant celle de l'une de ses femmes effrayées.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, O'Neill. Je crois que le Colonel Carter a été transportée à bord du Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel changea de position mal à l'aise à l'utilisation de son nom, sentant le curieux regard de Maybourne dans son dos.

« Et pourquoi serait-elle à bord de votre vaisseau quand vous... n'y êtes pas ? »

« Parce que mon vaisseau n'est plus sous mon contrôle, O'Neill. Il s'est comporté étrangement depuis quelques temps maintenant. Cependant, je n'en connaissais pas la cause jusqu'à mon arrivée ici. »

« Votre vaisseau est-il compromis, Thor ? Les Réplicateurs sont-ils responsables... »

Thor coupa Teal'c à mi phrase, son regard passant brièvement sur le Jaffa avant de revenir sur Jack. Il paraissait encore plus confus à présent, pensa Jack, en fait il paraissait définitivement embarrassé. « Qu'y a-t-il, Thor ? Pourquoi votre vaisseau a-t-il kidnappé Carter ? »

« Ce n'était pas juste mon vaisseau, O'Neill. C'était vous. »

« Moi ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Thor, je suis juste là. Pas Carter. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire vous personnellement, O'Neill. Je me référais à l'ordinateur de mon vaisseau. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Vous avez donné mon nom à votre ordinateur ? »

« Non, Jack, je ne le pense pas. » Daniel fit un pas en avant, se mettant entre l'Asgard et le Général de plus en plus irrité. « Vous parlez de l'esprit de Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous... avez fusionné... l'ordinateur du vaisseau avec le cerveau de Jack pendant qu'il était en stase ? »

« Cela est correct, Daniel Jackson. Mon vaisseau ne s'est pas comporté normalement depuis. J'ai découvert qu'il ignorait mes ordres à plusieurs reprises et revenait se mettre en orbite de la Terre. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que je vérifie le journal de bord et me rende compte qu'il y avait une surveillance presque constante des membres de SG-1.

« Votre vaisseau nous espionnait ? »

« Non. Il vous suivait attentivement. » Thor tourna de nouveau son regard sur Jack. « Vous devez comprendre, O'Neill, c'est dans un sens 'vous'. Sûrement que vous voudriez vous assurer que vos amis étaient en sécurité si vous ne pouviez pas être avec eux ? »

'Bien vu,' pensa Jack, repassant en revue ce qu'il vivait chaque fois que SG-1 passait la Porte des étoiles sans lui. « Mais je suis humain, Thor. Je suis 'moi'. L'ordinateur de votre vaisseau... »

« Est aussi vous. Il est capable des mêmes pensées et sentiments. » Thor le fixa, sa posture étrangement défensive. « Si un élément de votre esprit n'existait pas dans mon vaisseau, le Colonel Carter serait morte. »

« Alors nous devons notre gratitude au Daniel Jackson. »

« En fait, Teal'c, nous devons notre gratitude au Jack O'Neill qui se trouve à bord du Daniel Jackson. »

« Daniel ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. » Jack fixa Thor à travers ses yeux plissés. « Pourquoi a-t-il emmené Carter maintenant ? Pourquoi vous laisser là et la prendre à la place ? »

Thor cligna des yeux. Encore. « Je ne sais pas, O'Neill. J'essayais de le confronter quand je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Vous tentiez de le confronter ? »

« J'ai reçu une convocation du monde Asgard. Le vaisseau ne voulait pas obtempérer. Ce fut alors que j'ai pris conscience de la cause des problèmes que j'avais expérimentés et je lui ai demandé de se montrer à moi. Une forme holographique de O'Neill est apparue et m'a transporté ici. »

Le bruit de ricanements empêcha les membres de SG1 de poursuivre la discussion. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder en direction de la source pour découvrir Maybourne en train de sourire comme un idiot.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Maybourne ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident, Jack ? » Le sourire de Maybourne s'élargit lorsqu'il se leva. « Tu as un rival, mon ami. »

« Un rival ? »

« Le vaisseau, » répondit Daniel avant Maybourne, avec une grimace. Si Sam n'avait pas à nouveau disparu, cela aurait été amusant. « C'est le vaisseau qui a Sam. »

« Oui, je le sais, Daniel. A quoi voulez-vous venir ? »

« Ce que veut dire le Dr. Jackson, c'est que l'ordinateur à bord du Daniel Jackson partage vos pensées et vos sentiments, O'Neill. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est raisonnable de penser que le vaisseau puisse partager également votre affection pour le Colonel Carter. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir. Une compétition de la part d'un ordinateur... avec son esprit. Super.

ooo

« Okay. Ce n'est 'pas' ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Sam fit un tour complet sur elle-même, visualisant l'environnement familier du centre de contrôle Asgard. « Thor ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Coucou ? »

A donner la chair de poule. Vraiment.

« Salut, Carter. Vous semblez aller mieux. »

Rayez ça. C'était dément.

L'hologramme tremblota, mais continua de lui sourire. Attendant une réponse.

« Salut. »

Il fit un pas en avant, traversant un pupitre de commande.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva écrasée contre un mur. « Aïe. »

« Doucement. » L'inquiétude dans ses yeux adoucit la récrimination dans sa voix. « Vous ne voulez pas vous faire du mal, encore. Ce fut un peu tangent pendant la guérison et je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à refaire ça. »

« Vous m'avez soignée ? »

Il fit un autre pas en avant. Elle fit un pas sur le côté.

« C'est moi, Carter. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. »

« Avec tout mon respect, vous n'êtes pas qui vous semblez être. »

« Je suis celui à qui je ressemble. Okay, peut-être qu'il est maintenant Général et je suis toujours Colonel, mais je suis toujours lui. En quelque sorte. » Il cessa d'avancer, tendit une main vers elle. « Je ne peux pas vous faire de mal, Carter. Je ne peux même pas vous toucher. »

La tristesse de sa voix alors qu'il disait cela la fit s'avancer avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle venait de quitter la position lui permettant d'avoir le dos au mur.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous êtes là. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ? Thor avait fusionné mon esprit avec l'ordinateur du vaisseau quand je – il – le vrai moi – était un glaçon. »

« Je sais cela, mais vous étiez censé être retransféré en lui quand il a été... décongelé, faute de mot plus approprié. »

Le Jack O'Neill devant elle haussa ses épaules et fourra ses mains holographiques dans ses poches holographiques. « Ouais. Je sais. Ca n'a pas si bien marché que ça. Pensez à ça comme à un 'copier/coller' au lieu d'un 'couper/coller' : le fichier original restant sur le disque dur alors qu'une copie a été faite sur une disquette. Ah. Un disque. Un CD. »

Un petit sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres. « Depuis quand connaissez-vous autant sur les ordinateurs ? »

« Depuis que j'en suis devenu un, je crois. En fait, c'est assez cool. J'ai appris beaucoup sur les Asgard – plus que je ne voulais savoir, pour être honnête – et j'ai pu rester un membre de SG1, d'une certaine façon. » Il lui lança un regard entendu. « Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chalet ? »

Mal à l'aise à la pensée qu'il l'avait surveillée – les avait surveillés – le sourire de Sam s'effaça légèrement. « C'est... sympa. Très paisible. »

« J'ai toujours su que vous l'aimeriez. » Le sourire sur son visage mourut un peu aussi. « Je suis désolé pour Papa, Carter. J'aurais aidé si j'avais pu. De plus Thor commençait à être soupçonneux, je devais donc me faire discret... »

« C'est okay. Merci. » Trouvant toute cette conversation un peu trop étrange à son goût, Sam tenta de changer de sujet. « Alors, où est Thor ? Vous ne l'avez pas confiné dans une autre partie du vaisseau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nooonn. Pas exactement. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il regarda le sol, le plafond. Partout sauf elle.

« Monsieur ? »

« Jack. »

« Okay. Jack. Qu'avez-vous fait de Thor ? Je ne pense pas qu'il vous confierait son vaisseau entier, même si vous en êtes une partie. »

« Je... Le p'tit gars avait besoin de vacances. Un break. Alors... »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors je l'ai transporté sur la planète de Maybourne. Comment va Harry, au fait ? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a une demi-douzaine d'épouses ? »

« Plutôt une douzaine, mais ça peut attendre. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez téléporté Thor hors de son propre vaisseau ? »

« Oui. »

« 'Pourquoi' ? »

Jack haussa les épaules et fit un sourire puéril. « Instinct de préservation ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

« Si, je peux. Je l'ai fait. »

« Eh bien, défaites-le. » Elle roula ses yeux, laissant ses mains sur ses hanches. « C'est le vaisseau de Thor, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas le téléporter ailleurs parce que vous pensez qu'il va peut-être effacer votre programme. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il la regarda et bouda. Il 'boudait' vraiment.

« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas. » Elle s'efforça de garder son expression sévère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ramenez-le. Maintenant. »

« Il va m'effacer. »

« J'en doute. Thor vous aime bien, en fait, et s'il avait su que vous existiez pour commencer, il aurait probablement accueilli favorablement la compagnie. » Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou pas, mais remarquez, elle avait elle-même un très gros problème à croire que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était vrai.

« Vous promettez que vous ne le laisserez pas m'effacer ? »

Et il lui faisait ce regard de petit chiot. Celui auquel elle commençait à être de plus en plus familière comme elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui – son homologue humain – en dehors du SGC. Regard qui faisait une apparition quand les Simpsons étaient mentionnés en relation avec ce qu'ils pourraient regarder à la télé.

« Je promets... » Un flash de lumière. Thor, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et une femme qu'elle reconnut vaguement apparurent. « ... que je plaiderai votre cause. Hé, coucou. » Elle leva une main en un petit salut et haussa un sourcil au plus petit des aliens à bord du vaisseau. « Thor. Ravie de vous revoir. »

« C'est agréable de vous voir, aussi, Colonel Carter. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour tout désagrément que vous auriez pu avoir à cause de cette surveillance. »

Le Jack holographique lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Vous vous excusez d'avoir sauvé ma vie, Thor, c'est donc inutile. » Son regard passa de Jack au Jack holographique et elle secoua la tête quand elle remarqua qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard.

Elle se souvint d'une rencontre dans le passé où Jack – l'humain – s'était battu avec son homologue robotique. Autant elle avait trouvé cela amusant à l'époque, elle ne voulait pas connaître dans quel type de problème les deux Jack O'Neill devant elle pourraient se fourrer. L'un se retrouverait probablement téléporté en Antarctique – sans vêtement – et l'autre se retrouverait du mauvais côté de l'équivalent Asgard de la touche 'supprimer'.

« Vous êtes morte. Je vous ai vous mourir. »

La déclaration l'empêcha d'intervenir. Elle se tourna légèrement, fixa la femme qui la fixait également avec incrédulité.

« Capitaine Brooks. »

« Est-ce l'humaine responsable de l'attentat contre votre vie, Colonel Carter ? » Teal'c fit un pas vers le capitaine, laquelle tressaillit instinctivement et fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh, elle n'était pas seule. » Le Jack holographique fit un sourire mauvais à la femme.

« Vous ! » Le regard du Capitaine Brooks passa entre les deux Jack, puis au Jaffa qui avançait sur elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Jeffery ? »

Le vrai Jack fixa son double holographique et haussa ses sourcils. « Qu'avez-'vous' fait de Tarrant ? »

L'hologramme haussa les épaules. « Il refroidit. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il a fait, ce genre de truc. Je le rendrais à la Terre à temps pour la cour martiale que, j'en suis sûr, tu arrangeras dès que tu y retourneras. »

« J'aimerais le voir avant si ça ne vous dérange pas. Juste pour m'assurer qu'il... respire. »

L'hologramme se renfrogna. « Tu penses vraiment que je le tuerais ? Je suis 'toi'. Ne devrais-tu pas me connaître aussi bien que tu te connais ? »

« C'est pourquoi je demande. Je vous connais. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capable. » Jack s'avança posément, se plaçant entre Sam et l'image holographique de lui-même. « Où est Tarrant. »

« Je pense que je peux répondre, O'Neill, » intervint Thor du pupitre de contrôle vers où il s'était avancé. « J'ai détecté un faible signe de vie à bord du vaisseau. » L'Asgard leva les yeux et fixa sans ciller la forme personnifiée de son vaisseau. « Je crois que le terme humain serait de dire qu'il est sur de la glace. »

Sam saisit la signification la première. « Sur la glace ? » Elle fixa le petit alien gris et l'hologramme à tour de rôle, plus stupéfaite par la satisfaction sur le visage de ce dernier et l'approbation dans la voix du premier que par ce qui avait été dit. « S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que ça veut dire que vous avez congelé le type. »

« Pas tout à fait 'congelé'. » L'hologramme miroita et sourit. « Comme je l'ai dit, il se refroidit juste. Repensant à son petit plan. Je le dégèlerai pour le procès. Promis. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'entends ça. » Sam jeta un regard noir à l'hologramme, incluant l'original quand elle saisit le sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. « Sommes-nous certains qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une réalité alternative ? Ou peut-être que je dors toujours au milieu d'un champ sur la planète de Maybourne, en train de faire le plus étrange rêve de ma vie. »

Personne ne répondit.

Daniel et Teal'c paraissaient juste confus. Jack et Jack reprirent la tâche, ô combien importante, de se mesurer du regard, et Thor retourna son regard méprisant sur le Capitaine Brooks.

« Très bien. Ne me répondez pas. » Le regard furieux de Sam se déplaça pour tous les inclure. « Thor. Pouvez-vous nous ramener tous au SGC ? Envoyez Brooks dans une cellule et Tarrant à l'infirmerie. Teal'c, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait, aller avec Tarrant jusqu'à ce que le Général puisse détacher une équipe de sécurité ? »

« Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, Colonel Carter. »

« Hé ! Qui est le Général ici ? » Jack s'arracha brusquement à son concours de regard et lui jeta un regard faussement furieux. « Vraiment, je n'ai aucun respect. »

« Vous en obtiendriez plus si vous ne jetiez pas des regards furieux à vous-même. » Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus et croisa à nouveau ses bras. « Intervenez quand vous voudrez. »

« Très bien. Thor, faites ce qu'elle a dit avec deux exceptions. Laissez Carter et moi ici. Nous devons discuter de ce qui va lui arriver. »

« Je comprends, O'Neill. »

Daniel, Teal'c et Brooks s'évanouirent. Jack se retourna pour faire face à Sam, pour découvrir qu'elle le fixait avec impatience. « Quoi ? »

« Nous n'avons pas voix au chapitre sur ce qui va lui arriver. Va vous arriver. Il est de la responsabilité de Thor. »

« Hé, vous aviez dit que vous plaideriez pour moi... »

« Et je le ferai, mais restez en dehors de ça. » Sam jeta à l'hologramme de Jack un coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur le Jack de chair et de sang.

« Vous prenez son parti ? »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Ouais, et j'en suis reconnaissant, mais... »

« Il est vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je me tienne là sans rien faire et vous laisse être effacé. »

Jack la regarda fixement, un petit sourire s'affichant sur son visage troublé. « Savez-vous à quel point c'est étrange d'entendre ça ? »

« Presque aussi étrange que de le dire, j'en suis sûre. » Sam lui retourna le sourire, fit un petit pas en avant et posa timidement sa main sur son bras. « S'il était une version de moi, seriez-vous aussi rapide à ordonner qu'elle soit effacée ? »

« Non, » avoua-t-il à contrecoeur. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua avec surprise la légère expression de jalousie dans les yeux de l'hologramme. « Mais il représente un risque à la sécurité... »

« Il est dans l'ordinateur de bord d'un vaisseau Asgard. » Sam inclina sa tête, regarda l'hologramme pour découvrir qu'il avait détourné les yeux. « Je suis sûr que si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le vaisseau venait à être compromis, il choisirait d'effacer son propre programme au lieu de laisser quiconque pourrait l'utiliser contre nous prendre possession de ce qu'il sait. »

« Ni moi ni mon vaisseau ne permettront à quiconque d'utiliser les informations que nous possédons contre votre monde, O'Neill. Vous avez ma parole. »

Jack se tourna pour regarder l'hologramme.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard. « Quoi ? Oh, oui. Okay. Nous emporterons les informations dans notre tombe. Ou effacement, dans mon cas. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais la referma quand Sam serra légèrement son bras. Il la regarda, vit l'intention sur son visage et soupira doucement. « Thor, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de venir au SGC avec moi pour s'assurer que Tarrant peut-être réanimé ? »

« Très bien, O'Neill. »

Thor passa une main sur le pupitre et ils disparurent tous les deux.

« Subtile. »

« Oui. » Elle le regarda – l'examina – et sourit doucement. « Merci, pour ce que vous avez fait. »

« Ce n'était rien. Je dirais quand vous voudrez, mais je ne pense pas que Thor me laissera refaire comme bon me plaît. Il a déjà lancé un programme qui restreint mon contrôle et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ca doit être gênant d'être le commandant de la flotte alors que son propre vaisseau fait ce qu'il lui plaît. »

Le sourire de Sam devint légèrement tendu. « Au moins, vous serez toujours en vie, » fit-elle remarquer doucement.

L'hologramme renifla dédaigneusement. « Ce n'est pas être en vie. C'est quelque chose d'autre. »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que l'alternative, sinon vous n'auriez pas été aussi inquiet qu'il vous efface. » Elle grimaça légèrement à la sècheresse de son ton. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse quand il haussa un sourcil. « Ca doit être dur pour vous. D'être vous, mais savoir qu'il est là à vivre votre vie. »

« Ouais. C'est certainement étrange. »

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, tremblota quand elle s'avança et le fixa avec surprise.

Sam tendit sa main, paume en l'air, et attendit. Lentement, précautionneusement, il bougea sa main pour la mettre juste au-dessus de la sienne, mais sans la toucher.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher et il ne voulait pas briser l'illusion.

« Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur moi, sur nous tous. »

« Toujours, Carter. Toujours. »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et retira sa min. Il laissa la sienne retomber lourdement à ses côtés – aussi lourdement qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Et puis il la laissa partir, l'envoya chez elle sans lui et attendit le retour de Thor.

ooo

« Alors qu'est-ce que l'on ressent de pouvoir compter sur les aliens 'et' leurs vaisseaux parmi vos nombreux admirateurs, Carter ? Oh, et Maybourne, on ne peut pas l'oublier. Je dois dire que c'est impressionnant. »

« Faites attention. Vous semblez presque jaloux. » Sam posa sa tête sur son épaule, son attention vagabondant entre l'épisode des Simpsons qu'elle 'devait' absolument regarder selon lui.

« Presque, » acquiesça Jack allégrement, laissant les singeries d'Homer et de sa famille tirer son esprit loin de la réalité.

Sam soupira doucement, ses yeux se fermant. Elle tenta et échoua à repasser dans son esprit les événements récents et se résigna à une autre nuit sans sommeil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Juste en train de penser au Capitaine Brooks et au Major Tarrant. »

Jack changea de position, bousculant sa tête pour qu'elle se redresse à contrecoeur alors même que sa main se posait sur la sienne pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. « Ce n'est pas votre problème, Carter. Ils seront jugés, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. »

« Je sais. Je me sens juste désolée pour eux. »

Son expression se durcit, le dessin animé oublié. « Ils ont tenté de vous tuer – ont failli réussir. »

Elle soupira encore et balança ses pieds sur le sol, démêlant ses doigts des siens pour pouvoir prendre ses bottes. Il commençait à se faire tard, de toute façon, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à ce qu'elle reste pour la nuit. De plus, elle pensait que ce serait pousser leur chance concernant l'approbation qui leur avait été donnée à propos leur relation.

Leurs supérieurs attendaient qu'ils soient discrets et se gardent de faire fi du règlement auquel une entorse avait été faite pour eux. Après tout, ils cherchaient un remplaçant et une fois que ce serait fait...

... Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle ne se sentirait plus aussi coupable d'être là, seule avec lui, alors que Brooks et Tarrant étaient dans des cellules attendant d'être jugés.

« Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir ressentir de la compassion pour eux. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur méthode, mais leur cause... Disons juste que c'en est une en quoi je peux croire. »

Il bougea comme elle finissait de lasser ses bottes, se redressant et tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever. « Je suis d'accord avec leur cause, mais pas leur méthode. » Il l'accompagna à la porte, mais garda sa main quand elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir et à sortir. « Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez partir ? Je sais que vous ne dormez pas. »

Une légère rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues comme elle souriait doucement. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de sommeil non plus si je restais, et vous savez que nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça. » Elle se rapprocha, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler ses joues de ses lèvres. « Bonne nuit, Jack. »

« Appelez-moi quand vous serez rentrée. » Sa voix la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et elle lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner.

Elle l'appellerait, comme elle l'appelait chaque nuit depuis que cela était arrivé.

Juste comme un de ses amis – parfois tous – l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture tous les soirs.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Gentil et touchant, oui, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de leur protection. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils agissent comme des mères poules. D'une part, parce que c'était une chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois et ne se renouvellerait pas. D'autre part, elle était parfaitement en sécurité, plus que consciente qu'elle avait des amis hauts placés, bien qu'en des endroits étranges, qui s'assuraient qu'elle allait bien.

_Note__ : cet épisode était un 'stand alone'. La prochaine histoire sera formée de trois épisodes._


	6. Chapter 6 : Beautiful Intentions

**Interlude Episode 6:**

**Beautiful Intentions **

by Fairygnomes

**Auteur**** : Fairygnomes **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : 13+

Catégorie : Angst, Drama, relation et amitié Sam/Jack

Saison : entre les saison 8 et 9

Spoilers : tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8

Résumé : Quand on vous donne votre identité, dites-moi, vous reconnaîtriez-vous vous-même ?

Disclaimer: Not mine, we're just bored between seasons. We'll put them back...

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai pris tellement de plaisir ! 'm'en vais réécrire le dernier épisode !'

Grands, grands mercis à Jo et Ruth pour tout ! et Grands mercis à Jo (l'autre !) et Allie pour le fabuleux travail de béta et les encouragements :o)

Note du traducteur : cette fic est la première d'une histoire qui se poursuit avec les épisodes 7 et 8 (écrits par Ruth ).

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

La dernière fois, cela avait commencé comme une unique pensée qui tremblotait juste hors de portée de sa conscience. Devenant petit à petit plus forte et plus grande, elle en était venue à consumer tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin découvert ce que son sub-conscient (autrement connu comme Oma De Sala) avait tenté de lui dire. Cette fois, cela le frappa comme un éclair venu du ciel alors qu'il se rendait au travail, frappé avec une telle force qu'il dut se garer sur le bas-côté et se concentrer rien que pour respirer, s'efforçant d'atténuer la douleur qui l'avait accompagnée.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se sente suffisamment compétent pour recommencer à conduire, et alors, juste avant sa sortie, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû passer un coup de fil, leur donner une sorte d'avertissement sur la bombe qu'il était sur le point de lâcher.

_._

ooo

« Où est Daniel ? » demanda le Général Jack O'Neill en entrant dans la salle de briefing, prêt à commencer le briefing de SG-1.

Les deux autres occupants de la salle, le Colonel Sam Carter et Teal'c, haussèrent tous les deux leurs épaules. C'est-à-dire que Sam haussa ses épaules. Teal'c le regarda simplement et ne dit rien, mais Jack reçut le message, il savait assez bien lire son ami après avoir travaillé de manière si proche pendant près de huit ans.

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard, » répondit Sam. Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Jack de la regarder fixement, et elle ajouta précipitamment, « … eh bien, à moins qu'il n'ait passé la nuit sur la base et qu'il ne soit immergé dans quelque chose. Je veux dire que ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard quand il vient de chez lui. »

« Donnons-lui encore cinq minutes, ensuite nous l'appellerons. »

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit de sa poche son portable et vérifia s'il y avait un appel qu'elle avait raté avant de le placer sur la table devant elle.

« Colonel Carter, il y a une chose qui m'a rendu perplexe depuis quelque temps maintenant, » dit doucement Teal'c en faisant un geste vers le téléphone. « Comment est-il possible de recevoir un appel si loin sous terre ? »

Sam se contenta de sourire.

« Il serait peut-être préférable que je ne requière pas d'autres explications ? »

« En effet. »

Le Général avait fini de se verser un café à l'autre bout de la salle et prenait à présent sa place au haut bout de la table, une position avec laquelle il était encore quelque peu inconfortable. _Mais_ _plus pour très longtemps_,pensa-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un coup d'œil subreptice vers Carter. Comme d'habitude, elle le surprit à la regarder, mais maintenant, une légère rougeur se mit à se répandre sur ses joues et elle commença à tripoter son stylo. Il aimait la rendre nerveuse. Tellement qu'il faisait la seule chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire ce matin.

« Alors, T, avez-vous vu le match hier soir ? »

Il n'y avait rien de plus sinistre que la vue d'un Jaffa (avec des cheveux) qui souriait d'un sourire suffisant.

« En effet, O'Neill. Je pense que vous me devez maintenant cinq dollars. »

« Vous avez parié sur un match de hockey contre Teal'c ? » demanda Sam d'un ton incrédule.

Jack haussa les épaules, et tendit l'argent sans autre plainte. Il avait appris amèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire en une telle occasion.

Il fut sauvé d'une humiliation plus poussée par l'arrivée, très bruyante et agitée, du Dr. Daniel Jackson.

« Sympa à vous de vous joindre à nous, Daniel. »

« Est-ce que ça va, Daniel ? » Ignorant l'accueil sarcastique de Jack, Sam se leva et s'avança jusqu'aux marches où Daniel se tenait, s'accrochant à la balustrade et donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil. « Daniel ? » interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, tendant la main pour toucher son bras.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, Sam. Je ne veux pas vous faire revivre cela, mais il faut que je vous le dise. »

« Venez et asseyez-vous, et dites-nous ce qui se passe. Voulez-vous de l'eau ? »

Il parvint à hocher la tête, et se laissa conduire jusqu'à ce qui était traditionnellement son siège pendant les briefings, à côté de Teal'c et en face de Sam. Teal'c était déjà allé lui chercher de l'eau, et l'avait placée devant lui.

Daniel but à longues gorgées. « Je sais où elle est. »

« Où est qui ? » demanda Jack, déterminé à être patient quand il était évident que Daniel était bouleversé.

Il ne regarda pas Sam quand il répondit. « Le Réplicateur que Numéro Cinq a créé, la Réplicarter. Elle n'est pas morte et je sais où elle est. »

ooo

Sam tenta de contrôler la panique qui montait en elle. « Prenez votre temps, Daniel. Dites-nous tout. » Sa voix ne trembla pas.

« Sam… »

« Tout, Daniel. »

Il la regarda alors, absurdement fier de sa force en cet instant, bien qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle était troublée. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait supporter ceci.

« J'étais en chemin comme d'habitude et soudain, ça m'a frappé. Quand elle… 'cette chose' m'a tué, il y avait eu un éclair de lumière qui m'a enveloppé. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais à ce moment là, je ne sais pas si je pensais à quoi que ce soit du tout, je ne me rappelle pas de tout, je pensais que c'était juste moi. Mais maintenant, je me rappelle davantage. En fait, je ne sais pas si me rappeler est le mot juste, ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs à moi… ce sont ceux d'Oma. »

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Daniel se tourna vers sa gauche. « Je ne sais pas, Teal'c. Mais je peux réellement voir tout cela se passer, comme si j'étais un observateur qui regardait la scène de loin. Comme Oma. »

Jack se risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers Sam pour voir comment elle gérait cela. Il avait ses propres souvenirs, du sentiment de culpabilité et d'auto dénigrement de Sam après sa rencontre avec sa 'jumelle'. Il lui avait dit de surmonter cela, de tourner la page et elle l'avait fait, mais cela avait pris du temps. Elle paraissait OK pour le moment, bien que pâle, pourtant elle se penchait avec intérêt alors que Daniel racontait son histoire. Satisfait pour l'instant, il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui parlait toujours.

« En tout cas, j'ai vu lorsque nous avons été, tous les deux, englobés par la lumière. Oma ne s'est pas rendu compte que nous nous tenions si près l'un de l'autre et elle nous a pris tous les deux. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle avait aussi le Réplicateur, elle l'a simplement jeté. »

« 'Jeté' ? C'est une façon étrange de le dire, Daniel. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est son choix de mots, Jack, pas le mien. C'est comme si elle me racontait l'histoire dans ma tête, me laissant regarder à travers ses yeux. C'est assez flippant, à vrai dire. »

« Okay, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Jack était impatient d'arriver au but, mais Sam intervint avant que Daniel ne puisse continuer.

« Attendez un instant, Daniel. Comment se fait-il qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à jeter ? Le faisceau a marché, l'arme sur Dakara a détruit tous les Réplicateurs… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé, Sam, mais le timing était un peu serré. Elle fut endommagée par l'arme, certainement affaiblie, mais pas complètement détruite. Une fraction de seconde de plus et… »

« Super. » Bien que cela ait été dit entre ses dents, ils l'entendirent tous.

« Vous pensez donc savoir où est maintenant le Réplicateur ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, Teal'c. Je le sais. Et je peux vous conduire à elle. A ça. »

Une fois de plus, Jack regarda le Colonel. Il pouvait voir que sa décision avait déjà été prise.

« Mon Général… permission de… »

« Accordée, Colonel. Accordée. Soyez prêts à partir dans une heure. »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait jamais prête.

ooo

Il la trouva dans les vestiaires, assise recroquevillée comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. En un autre temps, quand elle se blâmait pour ses actions et leurs conséquences. Un autre temps où il l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer.

Cette fois, il ne dit pas un mot, il s'assit simplement à côté d'elle et la tira vers lui. Cette fois, elle résista.

« Je vais bien, Teal'c. Je peux gérer ça. » Elle se leva, tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

« Je sais. »

« J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour… »

« Colonel Carter, nous devons être dans la salle d'embarquement dans un quart d'heure, prêts à partir. »

« Je suis déjà prête. »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

« Vous pensez que je ne 'peux' pas gérer ça, est-ce la signification de tout ceci ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »

Il se mit sur ses pieds avec une grâce qui démentait sa taille, et vint se mettre aussi près d'elle qu'il pouvait sans la faire reculer. « Ma confiance en vous n'est pas en question. Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Mais vous devez avoir confiance en vous-même, Colonel Carter. »

Elle leva la tête et soutint son regard pendant un moment, comme si elle comparait ses mots avec son expression. Puis, en un murmure, « Je la hais. Je hais ce qu'elle vous a fait à vous, à nous. A Daniel. Et à cause de ça, je me hais. Parce qu'elle est moi. »

Teal'c secoua la tête. « Cette chose n'est pas vous. C'est une machine. »

« Une machine avec mes souvenirs, mes sentiments… »

« Une machine qui s'est servi de vos souvenirs et de vos sentiments pour vous blesser de la pire des manières. N'est-ce pas similaire à l'action d'un virus informatique, de prendre contrôle de vous sans votre permission ? »

Elle y réfléchit un instant, et hocha lentement la tête. « Vous avez peut-être raison, Teal'c. C'est peut-être ainsi que je vais devoir la gérer. Gérer 'cette chose'. » Elle se rassit sur le banc et commença à lasser ses bottes. « J'ai pris cela tellement personnellement que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui faisait toutes ces horribles choses. Et dire que je ressentais de la pitié pour elle. »

« Ceci est compréhensible, Colonel Carter. Cette chose vous ressemble. Mais ce n'était pas vous et c'est cela que vous devez accepter. Ni Daniel Jackson, ni moi ne vous croyons capable d'aucune de ses actions. »

« Mais c'est justement ça, j'en 'suis' capable. Ou peut-être qu'un jour j'en serais capable. C'est ce qui me fait peur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé combien de personnes j'ai tuées au nom d'Apophis. »

Sam le regarda, et alors son point de vue la frappa. Ils étaient capables de terribles choses, ils avaient tous fait des choses dont ils avaient honte. Ils avaient tué et avaient été tués, ils avaient détruit des vies, l'art et la nature. De bien des façons, Sam appartenait à un groupe d'élite, un groupe qui avait une qualification unique pour la comprendre et comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était plus que d'être militaire, plus que de porter une arme. Les choses qu'ils faisaient étaient indescriptibles, incompréhensibles. Et nécessaires.

Il y avait des choses dont elle avait honte, des choses qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fait et de ne pas avoir fait. Mais elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas, et elle se rendit compte que Teal'c et Daniel avaient une attitude bien plus saine qu'elle ou le Général par rapport à cela. Ils n'étaient pas blasés, ils ne prenaient pas la vie d'autrui légèrement, mais ils les mettaient en perspective, ils y faisaient face et avançaient. Ils avaient perdu des êtres aimés, de la famille et des amis. Elle n'était pas seule.

Cette fois, elle ne résista pas au bras qui la tira vers lui, et elle se blottit et se permit de se reposer sur sa force, juste un moment.

« Merci, Teal'c. Je pense que j'ai compris. »

« J'en suis heureux. Vous êtes une guerrière forte dans les batailles, Colonel Carter, mais parfois vous devez vous reposer sur un autre type de force. Une force que vos amis voient bien mieux que vous-même. »

Elle sourit et lui tapota le bras. « Je ferais bien d'y aller, j'aimerais parler à Daniel avant de partir. Il paraissait assez bouleversé. »

« Je pense qu'il est dans son labo. »

« OK, on se voit dans la salle d'embarquement dans dix minutes ? »

Il inclina la tête et sourit en sortant de la pièce.

ooo

Daniel était effectivement dans son labo, rassemblant frénétiquement des objets assortis disséminés partout dans la pièce et les fourrant dans un sac pendant que Sam observait, amusée, de la porte.

« Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose, Daniel, » dit-elle, en guise de salut.

Il se figea et se tourna vers elle. « Oh ? » dit-il, repoussant ses lunettes qui s'étaient délogées pendant toutes ses allées et venues.

« Oui, l'évier est toujours dans le coin. »

« Ha, ha, Sam. Je veux juste m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié et… »

« Daniel ? »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, et attendit qu'elle traverse la salle vers là où il se tenait. « Quoi ? »

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, d'accord ? Je peux y faire face. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas flipper un peu, et je serai vraiment heureuse quand cette satanée chose sera morte et détruite, mais je peux le supporter. »

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait avec un grand 'ouf' avant de la prendre dans une étreinte d'ours. Prise par surprise, elle rit et se serra contre lui.

« Je me sens mal parce que j'étais celui à s'en rendre compte alors j'avais l'impression que c'était mon idée et… »

« Daniel, si c'était l'idée de quelqu'un, c'était celle d'Oma. Et elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir tort sur ce genre de chose, donc je pense que nous devons simplement lui faire confiance. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, laissant ses bras retomber et il acquiesça. « Je sais, c'est juste que… »

« C'est bon à entendre ? Oui, je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Bon, je vais vous laisser finir de faire vos paquets et on se voit dans la salle d'embarquement dans cinq minutes ? »

« A vos ordres, Ma'ame ! » dit-il avec un salut qui n'était pas trop mal, toutes choses considérées.

Elle quitta la salle en riant et rentra droit dans le Général qui se tenait dans le couloir juste à l'extérieur du labo.

« Doucement, Carter, vous avez failli faire tomber un vieil homme. »

« Eh bien, si le 'vieil homme' n'était pas en train de bouder là, cela ne serait pas un problème, » dit-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir. Un grand poids avait été ôté de ses épaules.

Il la regarda simplement pendant un moment, et puis, à sa totale surprise, il s'avança vers elle, presque nonchalamment, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Mon Général ? »

« Chuut, venez-là. »

« Je 'suis' là. Mais que… ? » Elle pouvait voir au moins trois caméras de sécurité qui les observaient.

Il se recula légèrement, ses bras toujours autour de sa taille. « Apparemment, j'ai raté un mémo. »

Sam le regarda avec une telle expression de confusion qu'il lui sourit et dut résister à l'envie pressante de l'embrasser. Vraiment, vraiment résister à l'envie pressante de se pencher et…

« Hum ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un mouvement qui la ramena plus près de lui. « J'ai dû rater un mémo. N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui 'le Jour de donner à votre Carter une étreinte intergalactique ?' »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tout le monde le fait, et je ne voulais pas être le seul à ne pas le faire, alors… » marmonna-t-il, avant de la regarder avec plein d'espoir.

Il lui fallut un moment. Pour sa défense, elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à digérer au cours des treize dernières minutes.

« Oh. Oui. 'Oh'. »

« Oh ? »

Elle se lova de nouveau dans ses bras et le serra étroitement. « Oh. »

Et puis ils se séparèrent brusquement au cri soudain de douleur qui venait du labo de Daniel, et ils s'y précipitèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

ooo

« Aïe. »

Ce qui s'était passé, c'est que Daniel – dans sa hâte – avait réussi à se mêler les pinceaux dans les lanières du sac qu'il était en train de faire, et il avait trébuché sur le livre qu'il allait mettre dans le sac et…

« Il a une mauvaise entorse à la cheville, et il lui faut au moins deux jours de repos, mon Général. »

« Merci, Doc. » Alors que le Dr. Brightman s'en allait, Jack jeta un regard noir à Daniel qui était à présent assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, tentant d'avaler quelques antalgiques.

« C'était un accident, Jack. »

« Ouais, je sais. Mais votre timing est à chier, Daniel. »

Daniel acquiesça en réponse. « Je pense qu'ils devraient y aller quand même, j'ai le sentiment qu'Oma m'a donné cette... vision… aujourd'hui pour une raison bien spéciale. Je pense que le timing est important et attendre deux jours jusqu'à ce que je puisse remarcher, il se pourrait que ce soit trop tard. »

« Je suis d'accord, O'Neill. Le Colonel Carter est dans la salle de contrôle en train de donner au Sergent Harriman l'adresse de la Porte que Daniel Jackson lui a donnée. Je vais y aller et l'informer que nous allons partir comme prévu. »

« Faites donc ça, T. Mais dites-lui d'attendre, il me faut dix minutes pour me préparer. »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

« Je viens avec vous, T. Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais manquer ma seule et unique chance de rencontrer la jumelle maléfique de Carter ? »

ooo

_Note__ : Suite dans l'épisode 7, « Far From Home » de Ruth M. King. _


	7. Chapter 7 : Far From Home

**Interlude Episode 7:**

**Far From Home **

by Ruth M. King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King  
**Traducteur: Aybarra

Spoilers : Tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8. En particulier 'Gemini', 'Reckoning' et 'Moebius'.

Season / Sequel : Se passe à la fin de la saison 8 et avant la 9.

Rating : 13 +  
Pairing : Sam/Jack  
Résumé : la version Réplicateur de Sam est de retour et elle a pris Jack. Pour le retrouver, Sam a besoin d'un peu d'aide d'une source inattendue.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

**Note de l'auteur** : voici l'épisode Sept ! encore une fois, de nombreux remerciements à Jo et Ruthie pour leur soutien infaillible et leurs encouragements.

Note du traducteur : un episode assez sombre.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Etait-ce cela la mort ?

Elle pouvait encore réfléchir. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses composants élémentaires. Elle avait les souvenirs et les croyances de son alter-ego, pourtant elle restait incertaine. L'humaine était morte une fois, mais il n'y avait pas de souvenir. La salve de la lance l'avait effacée de l'existence jusqu'au moment où elle s'était réveillée chez les Nox.

Sa conscience s'étendit. Attirant, incitant, nourrissant. Lentement. Très lentement, elle rassembla les pièces. Alors que ses composants s'unissaient, elle sut instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que l'arme ne l'ait pas détruite, elle était, elle savait, mortellement blessée.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait que cela finisse.

Il faisait froid ici, tellement froid. Elle avait les souvenirs de Samantha Carter. Elle se rappeait la sensation de bras autour d'elle… d'un baiser bref et interdit. Son peuple était mort. Sa propre vie s'effacerait bientôt. Elle voulait la chaleur, elle voulait l'amour. Elle savait comment elle voulait mourir et ce n'était pas ainsi.

Ils vinrent la chercher, à travers l'obscurité de ce monde froid. Elle le vit et soudain son chemin fut clair.

Il l'aiderait à vivre et elle ne serait plus seule.

Elle le prit dans la nuit. Les autres furent faciles à neutraliser. Elle ne les tua pas, sachant que cela le bouleverserait s'ils mourraient. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

Pendant qu'il dormait, elle entra dans ses rêves. C'était plus facile ainsi. Elle pouvait lui soutirer des informations. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Trouver ce qu'elle voulait ne prit pas longtemps. Un lieu si lointain qu'ils ne le retrouveraient jamais.

Un lieu où ils pourraient être ensemble.

Ils retournèrent à la Porte des étoiles. Personne n'avait de raison de les interroger, ni au SGC ni à la Zone 51.

Et ils furent libres.

ooo

Le Major Samantha Carter ne pleurait pas. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, ses yeux étaient secs et l'avaient été depuis bien des heures. Sam faisait toujours attention à limiter sa consommation d'alcool. Cela ne lui allait pas. Ou disons plutôt que cela n'allait pas avec ceux qui se trouvaient dans son entourage. Trop d'éthanol dans son système et elle devenait quelque peu belliqueuse. Parfois, elle souhaitait pouvoir juste vomir comme les gens normaux, mais non… Il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne au monde entier. Au moins quand elle était seule, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait blesser était elle-même.

Seule.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait à nouveau ainsi. Quand Pete était parti, Jack avait été là pour prendre sa place. Et maintenant… Sam prit une profonde respiration et se versa un autre verre de vin. Il était censé être le général. Il était censé rester en sécurité à la maison. La vérité était que Jack était parti sur cette dernière mission à cause d'elle. La cheville de Daniel n'avait été qu'une excuse. Après plus d'une année à la tête de SG-1, il y avait encore des moments où Sam pensait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. En cette occasion, il avait probablement eu raison. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait rencontré ce Réplicateur… Réplicarter… hé, c'était drôle.

La façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, elle n'avait eu pas une chance. Ils étaient sur la bonne planète. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Même si Daniel n'en était pas certain, il y avait des signes d'activité des réplicateurs. D'après lui, elle était blessée, mourante, même. Une assez bonne raison pour abaisser leur garde.

Sam n'avait aucune idée du comment cela s'était passé. Ils avaient dressé le camp pour la nuit. Teal'c et Jack avaient pris les premiers tours de garde, lui permettant de dormir. Elle s'était réveillée une semaine plus tard à l'infirmerie. Comment Teal'c avait réussi à les ramener à la maison, Sam ne savait pas. Le Réplicateur n'avait pas pris leurs GDO, une négligence de sa part… ou peut-être qu'elle les avait crus morts ? Si elle ne fonctionnait pas correctement, elle pouvait avoir fait une erreur. Une chance. Le SGC avait cru que Teal'c était mort. Sam avait découvert qu'ils avaient vu Jack et elle rentrer en toute sécurité chez eux et puis disparaître dans le Minnesota… Aucune question n'avait été posée.

Et maintenant, Jack était parti.

Il y eut des recherches, mais Sam savait qu'on ne le trouverait pas. Il n'était pas là, c'était aussi simple que cela. Pourquoi le Réplicateur le cacherait-il sur Terre quand elle avait toute la galaxie ? Sam en aurait fait de même. Elle se rappelait avec netteté ses propres expériences avec Numéro Cinq. Jack pensait probablement qu'il vivait son fantasme… Pêche, Minnesota et Sam Carter. Il n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois. Le Réplicateur ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que Numéro Cinq. Elle saurait quels étaient les vrais sentiments de Jack.

Daniel s'en voulait de s'être souvenu. Teal'c s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu les défendre. Sam s'en voulait parce qu'elle avait été celle à faire confiance au Réplicateur au début. Si Jack avait su ce qui allait se passer, Sam était presque certaine qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi rapide à lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute.

La bouteille était vide et il était temps d'aller au lit. Son congé médical était terminé et elle devait se présenter au SGC le lendemain matin. Le travail était tout ce qui lui restait… et il fallait qu'elle mange. Sam détestait se voir ainsi. A la première occasion demain, elle irait voir McKenzie pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider.

Passant de pièce en pièce, elle vérifia méthodiquement les fenêtres et les portes. C'était un réflexe conditionné. Elle savait que sa maison était sûre, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sam vérifiait la porte d'entrée quand quelqu'un frappa. Il y avait une silhouette sombre derrière la vitre, mais elle ne pouvait dire si la personne portait un uniforme ou pas. Dans son esprit, elle pouvait entendre la douce voix lui disant qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Jack. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita qu'elle s'en aille.

« Sam, je vous vois ! »

C'était Daniel… Daniel et il était très excité par quelque chose. Au plus profond d'elle, Sam était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose pour le distraire de Jack, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Cependant, étant donné qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour ne pas ouvrir la porte.

« J'étais sur le point d'aller au lit, » lui dit-elle, espérant que sa voix n'était pas traînante. Si elle l'était, il ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous ? »

« Teal'c et moi. Nous passions en revue le reste des bidules que les responsables des fouilles à Gizeh ont envoyés au SGC et nous avons trouvé ceci. »

Il agitait un morceau de papier devant son visage. Sam le lui prit, en faisant attention à ne pas déchirer le fragile document. C'était du vrai papier, pas du papyrus, quelque chose que leurs doubles avaient sur eux. Le truc vraiment étrange était que cela lui était adressé. Prenant le papier avec elle, elle traversa la cuisine et l'étendit soigneusement sur le comptoir, se penchant tout près pour pouvoir lire les mots effacés.

_Chère Samantha,_

_Si vous lisez ceci alors je présume que nous avons sauvé le futur et tout est comme il devrait être…_

**Chapitre Deux (Ligne de temps alternative)**

« Oui, maman. Oui, je sais. Oui, je rentre bientôt. Non, je ne sais pas exactement quand. » Sam tenta de garder sa voix basse, mais sa conversation commençait à faire tourner des têtes. Elle souhaitait être allé dans un endroit plus isolé pour prendre l'appel… ou ne pas avoir donné ce numéro à sa mère pour commencer.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle n'allait pas traverer la Porte des étoiles, maintenant elle allait être la risée de tous. Combien de femmes ayant la trentaine avaient une mère qui les appelait pour se renseigner sur elles ?

« Maman, je dois y aller, » protesta-t-elle et raccrocha au nez de sa mère. Sam ne devait aller nulle part, mais son Jell-O était en train de fondre.

Elle souhaita que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale. Dieu qu'elle était pathétique. Elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête à sa mère, encore moins à quiconque. Si elle avait eu un peu plus d'assurance, elle ne retournerait pas à un job sans avenir. Sam soupira en son for intérieur en se tournant vers son Jell-O. Elle et le Dr. Jackson partiraient demain matin et, apparemment, il n'y avait rien qu'ils pussent faire. Pour l'instant, le seul côté agréable qu'elle pouvait voir était le fait qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais Rodney McKay, plus, plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Beurrrrrk !

Ce n'était pas juste. Le Dr. Jackson et elle avaient trouvé la Porte des étoiles pour le Général Hammond et maintenant, il allait envoyer un quelconque idiot de l'armée avec le QI d'une patate… oh… oh… oh. Sam renversa sa chaise dans sa hâte d'accueillir l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le mess. Malgré le fait qu'il était à présent en uniforme, il le portait avec une sorte de mépris nonchalant. Sam remarqua qu'il avait complètement oublié de se peigner.

« Colonel O'Neill, » s'exclama-t-elle, tendant brusquement la main en guise de salut.

La main qui engouffra brièvement la sienne était encore maculée de saleté. Il la retira et essuya la paume sur son pantalon. A son désarroi, Sam remarqua une traînée de Jell-O sur le tissu bleu-marine.

« Désolée, » dit Sam avec un mouvement de recul.

« Que doit-on faire pour avoir quelque chose à manger ici ? »

« Le Jell-O n'est pas mal. »

« Super. »

Sam trotina derrière lui lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où on servait de la nourriture chaude.

« Nous sommes vraiment contents de vous voir, » continua-t-elle.

« Nous ? »

« Le Dr. Jackson et moi… du moins, il le serait s'il était là. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Le Colonel O'Neill était occupé à remplir son assiette avec de la viande et de la purée.

« Vous mangez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… Non… Vous savez ce qu'on dit, un instant sur les lèvres, une vie entière sur les hanches. »

Il se contenta de la regarder et l'expression sur son visage suffit à Sam pour resserrer son cardigan marron un peu plus étroitement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en très grande forme physique. Même si elle faisait continuellement un régime, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir ôter ces kilos en trop.

Ayant fini de se servir, O'Neill trouva un siège et Sam apporta son Jell-O pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Quand y allons-nous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« A travers la Porte des étoiles. »

Il posa sa fourchette et la regarda fixement. « Vous n'allez pas passer la Porte des étoiles, » dit-il.

« Mais… mais il le faut. Vous êtes censé défendre notre cause ! » protesta Sam. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort.

« Pourquoi prendrais-je un prof d'anglais et une correctrice sur une mission militaire ? »

« Parce que nous sommes une équipe. »

Il se pencha plus près d'elle et le sourire sur son visage n'était pas très gentil.

« Vous vivez encore avec votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? Et je parie qu'elle choisit aussi vos vêtements. »

Sam eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. Comment savait-il cela ? Elle n'allait pas verser de larmes devant lui, sûrement pas. Sam renifla. Otant ses lunettes, elle s'essuya les yeux. A son crédit, O'Neill parut légèrement honteux.

« Rentrez chez vous, » lui dit-il, son ton étonnamment gentil.

« C'est ça... Chez moi. Je suppose que c'est tout ce à quoi je suis bonne, » dit-elle en reniflant.

Il ne dit rien et Sam décida qu'il était temps de partir.

« Hé, » l'appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

O'Neill tenait ses lunettes. Elle tendit la main, mais il ne les lui rendit pas tout de suite.

« Vous devriez songer à porter des lentilles de contact, » lui-t-il.

« Trop de soucis, » répondit-elle en lui arranchant les lunettes des mains.

« Dommage. »

Ignorant son commentaire, Sam sortit du mess, la tête haute. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main saisir ses fesses. Sam grinça des dents et s'écarta vivement. Rodney McKay se tenait derrière elle.

« Pas mal, » lui dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« De vous jeter ainsi aux pieds de cette tête brûlée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait… Je voulais juste aller sur cette mission. »

« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout et coucher avec lui ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bien sûr, peut-être que ça marcherait ? Je veux dire, le type doit être assez désespéré. »

L'expression sur le visage de McKay l'effraya. Il la regardait comme si elle était de la crotte. Sam avait envie d'aller se doucher immédiatement. Pourquoi attirait-elle les cinglés ? Pendant un instant, elle réfléchit à la suggestion de McKay et puis elle baissa les yeux sur elle. De qui se moquait-elle ? Jack O'Neill était bel homme. En aucun cas il pourrait être intéressé par elle.

Bien que si elle gardait les lumières éteintes et une couverture au-dessus de…

ooo

Cela avait été une très, très longue journée. Rien que ce matin, Jack O'Neill était assis, heureux, sur son bateau, sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit… maintenant, il était presque minuit et il était à l'intérieur de Cheyenne Mountain, se préparant à piloter un vaisseau alien à travers un vortex stable vers une autre planète. Pas de changement de style de vie, pas du tout…

C'est ça.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit grincheux, mais s'en prendre au Dr. Carter avait été probablement exagéré. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce dont Jack O'Neill avait besoin était un jeune officier sur qui hurler… ou un peu de sommeil. C'était ça. Huit bonnes heures de sommeil et il serait de nouveau lui-même, un type cordial.

On lui avait affecté des quartiers quelque part sur ce niveau. Jack jeta un œil sur le papier dans sa main, tentant de comprendre le système de numérotage des chambres. Ah… c'était là. Ouvrant la porte, Jack ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière en jetant son sac sur le lit où il atterrit avec un cri étouffé.

Attends une seconde…

La main de Jack tatonna pour l'interrupteur lorsque quelqu'un alluma la lampe de chevet. Il fut surpris et déçu de découvrir que son lit tant désiré était déjà occupé. Apparemment nue, le drap tenu serré sur sa poitrine et ses lunettes de biais, le Dr. Carter donnait l'impression qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je pensais que c'était ma chambre. »

« Ca l'est, » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'elle allait être malade. Puis elle ôta ses lunettes et se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit. Elle rabattit les couvertures en une invitation.

« Oh, merde ! » jura Jack. Est-ce que cela pouvait-il être plus gênant ?

« Laissez-nous aller avec vous et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, » dit-elle.

Ce qui était probablement destiné à être dit d'une voix suave sortit davantage comme un grincement et pendant un instant Jack fut tenté de rire. Elle commença à sortir du lit, et il ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que vous partiez, » lui dit-il.

« Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? »

« Non. Bon Dieu… pas comme ça ! »

Il la sentit passer à côté de lui vers la porte, et il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de perdre ses draps s'il ne faisait rien. Jack tendit la main pour l'empêcher de courir à travers la base ne portant rien d'autre qu'un drap.

« Vous devriez remettre vos vêtements d'abord, » dit-il.

« Mes vêtements… ? » Elle paraissait complètement perplexe.

Regardant la pièce, Jack aperçut un tas de vêtements marons pliés sur une des chaises. Même ses sous-vêtements étaient démodés, remarqua-t-il, lorsqu'il les lui tendit. Sam les attrapa et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Jack secoua la tête. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour venir ici et tenter cela. D'un côté, il admirait sa tenacité. D'un autre côté, il était atrocement mal à l'aise. Elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait le type 'beauté fatale', mais il devinait qu'elle désirait vraiment, vraiment aller sur cette mission.

Il leva la tête lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que le Dr. Carter se glissa dans la chambre.

« J'apprécierais si vous ne mentionniez pas ceci, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Je l'emporterai avec moi jusqu'à ma tombe, promis, » la rassura Jack.

Sam refusa de le regarder en s'approchant de la porte, les épaules voûtées. Jack se sentit un peu désolé pour elle.

« Un petit conseil, » dit-il. « Ne refaites pas ça. Rien n'en vaut la peine. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Vous aviez raison sur moi. »

« J'avais raison ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pris de risque. Je n'ai jamais saisi l'occasion… Ceci était… ceci était mon rêve. J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Je veux dire, qui voudrait de moi ? »

« Carter ? »

« Mon père voulait un garçon, ma mère veut une ménagère. Et puis il y a McKay… il veut juste me sauter, je pense. »

Jack ne voulait pas entendre cela, pas maintenant, jamais. Les conversations personnelles n'étaient pas son truc. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le flot de mots.

« Dr. Carter, arrêtez ! » dit-il.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je vais y aller, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Faites ça. Il vous faudra vous lever tôt demain. »

« Pourquoi ? Mon vol n'est qu'à midi. »

« Ouais, mais nous passons la Porte des étoiles à 8h00. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu. »

« Vraiment ? Oh mon Dieu ! Nous ne vous décevrons pas, promis. »

Tout d'un coup, Sam l'étreignait étroitement. Puis, en un tourbillon de tissu marron, elle fut partie.

« Je dois le dire à Daniel, » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Jack fut laissé là avec le souvenir embarrassé de son corps chaud pressé contre le sien et un oreiller qui sentait la vanille.

ooo

Elle était une intello, du moins c'est ce que Jack devait constamment se rappeler. Le problème était que plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il trouvait difficile de continuer de penser à elle de cette façon. Les intellos n'étaient pas censées être mignonnes. Jackson n'était certainement rien de plus qu'un poids mort, alors qu'est-ce qui rendait Carter si différente ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme ? Cela y faisait certainement. Jack aimait les femmes.

Ou parce qu'elle s'était proposée de coucher avec lui ?

Okay, il avait refusé, mais maintenant que l'idée était fermement plantée dans son esprit, c'était difficile de s'en débarrasser. Son style de vie au cours des dernières années n'avait pas été propice à rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des rencontres d'une nuit. Cela lui avait suffit pendant qu'il se remettait de Sara ou voulait un lit chaud à partager. Trouver une fille dans un bar n'était pas difficile, même pour un homme dans un âge avancé comme lui. Bien qu'ayant abandonné la vie militaire, il ne s'était pas trop négligé.

Carter était différente. Traitez-le de vieux jeu, mais un coup rapide n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… plus maintenant. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si passionné. Elle croyait en lui, ce qui était quelque peu étrange étant donné le fait qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlés. Sa foi enflammait une étincelle dans son âme fatiguée et usée. Si seulement il pouvait cesser de l'insulter… Regardez-le. Cinquante ans et se comportant comme l'adolescent qui ne parle pas à la fille qu'il aime. Et il aimait effectivement Carter. Il l'aimait beaucoup, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il n'y avait pas tellement lieu de l'admettre. Jack était quasi certain qu'elle n'avait pas grande opinion de lui, bien que leur permettre, au Dr. Jackson et à elle, de venir sur la mission avait dû marquer des points. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Elle était si intelligente et il était… Il avait surpris McKay parler d'elle et de la façon dont elle parlait. Jack ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'homme. C'était très sexy, surtout parce que c'était tellement inattendu.

Devrait-il dire quelque chose ? Et si elle, elle ne l'aimait pas ? Mais elle avait voulu coucher avec lui ? C'était un cercle sans fin et Jack savait qu'il ne n'était pas près de trouver une réponse.

Si jamais ils étaient seuls et si le moment était le propice, il dirait quelque chose. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Elle était une intello.

Juste une intello.

ooo

Le baiser était agréable, décida Sam alors que Jack tenait son visage dans ses mains. Elle tentait encore d'intégrer l'idée qu'il pensait qu'elle était sexy. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela… personne qui ne soit un gros macho ou un qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Sam s'attendait encore à découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'une méchante plaisanterie. Jack tirait leurs corps sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent s'appuyer sur le plancher du Gateship. Sam se retrouva couchée sur son dos, le poids de Jack sur elle et soudain elle se débattit.

« Hé, hé, tout va bien, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, » haleta Sam en se glissant de sous lui.

Elle se retira dans le coin le plus éloigné du vaisseau, mettant autant de distance que possible entre Jack et elle. Il se mit sur ses talons et observa alors qu'elle commençait à hyperventiler.

« Sam ? » interrogea-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas parler maintenant. Il parut blessé et vaguement déçu. Aucun doute que la plupart des femmes cédait aux charmes de Jack O'Neill… mais elle n'était pas la plupart des femmes. Maintenant que l'intensité de l'instant était passée, Sam ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé. Embrasser cet homme… Elle le connaissait à peine.

« Daniel et Teal'c vont se demander ce qui nous arrive, » haleta-t-elle.

« Est-ce que vous… ? »

« Bien, je vais bien, et vous ? »

« Confus. »

Et elle se dit qu'il avait tous les droits de l'être.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, » continua Sam.

Jack ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer la chaleur du désert. Sam se sentit rougir lorsqu'il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ignora le geste et se remit comme elle put sur ses pieds. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, elle devait réparer le vaisseau pour qu'ils puissent déplacer la Porte des étoiles, changer le futur et… Si elle n'était pas prudente, elle allait s'évanouir. Jack l'observait encore et Sam se sentit plus bas que terre.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, » dit-elle.

« Quelqu'un le doit, » répondit-il.

ooo

Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il se tenait à côté et observait pendant que Sam s'activait sur le vaisseau. A la fin, il dut quasiment la traîner physiquement pour qu'elle mange un peu et se repose. Ils retournèrent au camp dans un silence gêné, Sam gardant autant de distance que possible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Un instant ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, ce qui avait été agréable, l'instant d'après… Jack trouvait sa complexité intrigante. Pourquoi une femme aussi intelligente et belle avait-elle une si mauvaise opinion d'elle-même ? Elle ne pensait même pas qu'elle était attirante. A la lumière du feu, il l'observa : le jeu des émotions sur son visage, le doute de soi. Les autres ne faisaient pas très attention. Daniel parlait avec ses amis et Teal'c méditait… du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

« Venez, » dit-il en se levant et tendant sa main.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dormir. »

« Avec vous ? »

« Il commence à faire froid. »

Elle lui jeta ce regard-là, encore. Celui d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Que pensait-elle qu'il allait lui faire ?

« D'accord, je vais aller m'allonger là-bas et si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit… » dit-il, laissant mourir ses mots.

Il espérait qu'elle viendrait avant que la nuit ne s'achève. Elle ne vint pas. Pour autant qu'il savait, Samantha Carter passa la nuit roulée sur elle-même. Jack ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne le savait vraiment pas. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait tenté de le séduire. Sa tentative avait été risible et il se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il avait accepté son offre.

Sam disparut tout de suite après le repas du matin, retournant au Gateship pour continuer ses réparations. Elle prit Teal'c avec elle cette fois, laissant Jack avec personne à qui parler sinon Daniel.

« C'est toujours la même chose avec vous deux, » commença l'autre homme après une heure d'un silence gêné.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Jack.

« Vous et Sam, vous ne réussissez jamais vraiment à être ensemble. »

« Pardon ? »

« Dans ma ligne de temps, c'était le règlement. Nous avons aussi visité deux réalités alternatives. Excepté que dans celles-ci, vous étiez mort… ou alliez mourir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. »

Ce type était tout simplement étrange, décida Jack. Les hommes n'étaient pas censés s'asseoir et discuter de leurs sentiments… pas à moins d'avoir bu une demi-caisse de bière et peut-être quelques verres de whisky.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui parler ? » suggéra Daniel.

Super, maintenant, il donnait des conseils aussi. Qui pensait-il être ? Oprah ? De plus, Sam avait pris Teal'c avec elle. Il semblait assez évident qu'elle ne voulait pas parler avec Jack.

« Ou vous pouvez rester ici avec moi. »

Les mots de Daniel furent accompagnés par une main, posée sur le genou de Jack. Okaaaaaay, peut-être qu'une petite marche était une bonne idée… ça l'éloignerait de Daniel pour commencer. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de l'homme alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la tente.

« Ne merdez pas, cette fois ! » lui cria Daniel.

ooo

Sam n'arrivait à rien. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à fixer un panneau ouvert, le fouillant de temps en temps. Teal'c prétendait ne pas remarquer sa préoccupation. Il se tenait à l'extérieur du Gateship, montant ostensiblement la garde. Ce qui était bien, vraiment. Ils avaient fait prisonniers les Jaffa qui avaient découvert le Gateship, mais tôt ou tard, Râ allait s'apercevoir de leur absence… alors l'enfer s'abattrait sur eux et ils auraient à se battre. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de cela. Des gens seraient blessés, tués. Elle avait l'intention de se tenir aussi loin de l'action que possible. Ses récentes expériences lui suffisaient pour le restant de sa vie.

La nuit dernière, elle n'avait pas pu dormir et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait froid. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait la mort Kawalsky, Daniel, les soldats dont elle n'avait même jamais connus les noms. Jack lui avait donné un pistolet comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'utilise. Sam savait que le mieux qu'elle pourrait faire était de tirer des coups de feu au hasard. Il était douteux qu'elle touche quelque chose. Et si elle le faisait ? La pensée de prendre une vie humaine était suffisante pour la rendre malade.

En fait…

« Teal'c, il faut que j'aille derrière cette dune, » cria-t-elle en courant hors du vaisseau.

Elle n'était pas malade. Elle eut quelques haut-le-cœur, mais c'était tout. Sam se retrouva assise dans le sable, souhaitant ne pas avoir insisté pour venir sur cette mission. Elle avait voulu l'excitation et l'aventure, l'occasion de pouvoir faire la différence, et regardez-la maintenant. C'était pathétique, elle était pathétique.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle avait été si préoccupée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Jack O'Neill approcher. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à cet instant. Quelque chose dans son genou craqua lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant grimacer Sam de compassion.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'être brutale le ferait s'en aller.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes celle qui a commencé… »

La question n'était pas vraiment une surprise, ce qui stupéfia Sam fut le fait qu'elle lui donna une réponse honnête.

« Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais sexy, » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Il parut surpris. Au fond d'elle, Sam savait qu'elle n'était pas attirante, peu importe ce que Jack pourrait dire. Etant donné le fait qu'ils étaient à présent coincés dans le passé, incapables de jamais revoir leurs amis ou leurs familles… eh bien, le désespoir était probablement un facteur.

« Je sais que nous sommes coincés ici et tout ça, mais vous n'avez pas à être gentil avec moi, » continua-t-elle.

« Hola… attendez une seconde. Etre gentil ? Je n'embrasse pas les femmes sexy pour être gentil. »

« Je vous en prie, cessez de parler ainsi. »

« Comment ça ainsi ? Vous êtes sexy, vous êtes intelligente, et je trouve cela attirant, faites avec ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il vous plait… »

« Dites-moi pourquoi et j'arrêterai. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Vous voyez, je ne suis pas gentil maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam éclata de rire, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Il lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire puéril qui illumina son visage. Soudain, il ne parut pas aussi effrayant.

« Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous pousser vers quoi que ce soit que vous ne voulez pas, » dit-il. « On dirait que nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous connaître. »

« Oui… du temps… »

ooo

« Je pense que nous ne devrions pas rester ici, » dit Sam.

« Pourquoi pas ? » voulut savoir Daniel.

« Une fois que nous aurons enfoui le caméscope et le ZPM, nous devrions partir. »

Il y avait un ton de défi dans sa voix qui rappela à Daniel sa Sam Carter et ce ne fut pas un souvenir plaisant. Il l'avait regardée mourir. Il les avait tous vus mourir. Le corps de Sam avait recouvert celui de Jack, le rejoignant dans la mort, ce qu'ils n'avaient pu accomplir au cours de leur vie. Cinq années et le chagrin était revenu de plein fouet à la seconde où il avait vu leurs doubles. Pour une raison ou une autre, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils paraissent différents, avec une barbe ou…

« Où suggérez-vous que nous allions ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous utilisons le Gateship pour trouver une jolie planète déserte, quelque part où nous ne pourrons pas faire de dégâts, » poursuivit-elle.

« Pour autant que la Porte des étoiles demeure ici, le futur est assuré, » dit Teal'c.

« Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir cela. »

Décidément, sa confiance augmentait. Remettre en état le Gateship avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Côté personnalité, Sam était la plus différente de ses amis. Jack était… eh bien, Jack. Teal'c était aussi peu bavard que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Mais la vie de Sam avait clairement pris un chemin très différent. Une chose restait fort heureusement constante, son évidente attirance envers Jack, et vice versa. Daniel les encourageait de toutes ses forces. Dieu seul savait, mais ils avaient besoin de quelque chose… ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

« Une planète déserte ? » interrogea Jack, « Aucune personne du tout ? Etes-vous sûre ? »

« Nous finirions probablement par nous descendre les uns les autres, » acquiesça Daniel.

« C'est le seul moyen de s'assurer que nous n'affecterons pas la ligne du temps, » argumenta Sam.

« Et si nous découvrons quelque part une civilisation qui est déjà condamnée ? »

« Vous connaissez une telle planète ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir et voyez le côté brillant de la chose : nous pourrions ne pas survivre demain. »

« Comme si nous avions besoin qu'on nous le rappelle, » marmonna Jack.

Sam ne parut pas trop heureuse. Ils avaient prévu de partir aux aurores, dans la lumière de l'aube où les choses étaient un peu confuses. Sans dire un mot, elle se glissa hors de la tente. Jack, remarqua Daniel, la regarda partir, son expression fermée et indéchiffrable. C'était ironique, vraiment. Daniel planifiait une campagne militaire, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé faire. Ce qui était pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ou du moins les gens qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils avaient la tâche la plus importante de toutes, s'assurer que la Porte des étoiles reste sur Terre.

ooo

La lumière du désert était froide et Sam souhaita avoir pensé prendre sa veste. Autour d'elle, les autochtones s'occupaient de leurs affaires. Une façade de normalité destinée à tromper leurs maîtres Goa'uld. Ils voulaient leur liberté, il n'y avait pas de doute sur cela, mais Sam était heureuse de ne pas être intégrée dans la vraie bataille. Jack non plus et elle ne pensait pas qu'il aimait tellement cela. Il avait plaidé sa cause, mais Daniel avait été inflexible. Jack était la seule personne qui pouvait piloter le Gateship. Sam savait que la bataille était un mal nécessaire. Elle voulait le futur que la vidéocassette avait montré.

Le chez soi paraissait un lointain souvenir, mais c'était son choix d'être là et elle ne perdrait pas de vue cela. Elle se demanda si elle manquait déjà à quelqu'un. Sa mère serait inquiète que ses appels restent sans réponse. Son frère penserait peut-être à l'appeler dans quelques semaines…

Elle entendit quelqu'un sortir de la tente et se tourna pour voir Jack. Il avait son manteau et Sam l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Des regrets ? » demanda-t-il.

« Posez-moi la question demain, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous voulez aller marcher ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils ne s'éloignèrent que d'une dune, mais ce fut suffisant pour atténuer la lumière des feux et couper court aux clameurs des voix. Les étoiles au-dessus étaient incroyablement brillantes et les formes des constellations étaient étranges. Intellectuellement, Sam savait que des milliers d'années pouvaient apporter des changements dans les étoiles, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé le voir par elle-même.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis confortablement dans le sable, Jack fit apparaître une outre de vin, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Apparemment, c'était une recette de Daniel. L'alcool brut brûla la gorge de Sam et lui fit venir des larmes aux yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack.

« Devrions-nous boire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On dirait ma femme, » grommela Jack.

« Vous êtes marié. »

« Divorcé. »

« Moi aussi. »

Jack prit une autre gorgée, toussa un peu et rangea l'outre.

« Vous avez raison, » sourit-il. « Que ne donnerais-je pas pour une bière froide ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avec votre femme ? » se retrouva-t-elle à demander.

« Nous nous sommes éloignés, je crois. J'étais parti si souvent… peut-être que si nous avions eu des enfants, cela aurait été différent. Et vous ? »

« Il avait une liaison. »

Sa voix était calme quand elle répondit ce qui était un grand accomplissement. Ce qu'elle ne mentionna pas c'est qu'elle avait trouvé son mari au lit avec sa meilleure amie deux semaines après le mariage.

Jonas n'avait jamais voulu être marié à elle. Sam avait su qu'il était ivre quand il avait fait sa demande. Elle n'avait dit oui que parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre chance. Puis elle avait fait l'erreur de le dire à sa mère. Après cela, ils avaient été emportés dans le tourbillon des préparatifs et il n'y avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Sam s'en voulait. La seule fois où elle s'était risquée à suggérer qu'ils devraient peut-être annuler, la réponse avait été une qui serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Menaces, cris, larmes… quand elle avait découvert sa mère avec un couteau sur son poignet, Sam était allée à l'autel.

Le divorce avait été presque un soulagement, bien que Sam s'était souvent demandée ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été capable de satisfaire son mari.

« C'était un idiot, » dit Jack, ce qui était gentil, bien que totalement inexact.

« Non, il ne l'était pas. J'étais l'idiote qui a dit oui, » répondit-elle.

Jack se mit à tracer des boucles dans le sable, visiblement mal à l'aise avec la nature personnelle de la conversation.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il vous a blessé ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que… vous savez… quand nous… l'autre jour… et vous vous êtes figée. »

« Je ne vous connais pas encore si bien que ça et… pour dire la vérité… le sexe n'a jamais été très agréable. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle pouvait voir l'éclat dans ses yeux. Jack prenait visiblement son affirmation comme un défi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Peut-être que vous n'avez jamais été avec la bonne personne ? »

« Peut-être que je suis simplement nulle ? »

« Vous voulez une seconde opinion ? »

Sa voix était basse, rauque. C'était peut-être l'alcool et la mort imminente, mais Sam ne put se retenir de se pencher vers lui. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant serrée.

ooo

Jack avait fait cela depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être distrait par le fait qu'il y avait une femme attirante assise à côté de lui… du moins, il le pensait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil à Sam de temps en temps. Le vaisseau volait plus que bien à présent, et elle avait réparé avec succès l'occultation.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… non… Un peu le mal de l'air, » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est la faute à Daniel, c'est lui qui traîne. »

Teal'c était assis à l'arrière de l'appareil, stoïque, immobile. Il ferait sa part Jack n'en doutait pas. Quant à ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du grand bonhomme, eh bien, c'était un mystère. Sam était un paquet de nerfs, mais elle avait tous les droits de l'être. Ce n'était pas pas son show. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle avait voulu rester à l'écart, mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le style de Samantha Carter.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé la nuit dernière. Jack ne put retenir le sourire qui fendit son visage. Sam le vit et lui offrit un sourire timide. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait beaucoup pour calmer ses nerfs, mais au moins ils étaient arrivés à une compréhension. Faire des plans pour un futur quelconque serait tenter le destin.

Baissant les yeux, Jack vira le Gateship au-dessus du campement, une fois de plus, plaidant silencieusement que Daniel fasse mouvement. S'ils attendaient plus longtemps, ils perdraient l'avantage de la lumière. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tant de temps ? il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de mouvement et Jack ramena le vaisseau au-dessus du désert. Les étoiles commençaient à s'éclipser et le ciel de l'est passait à l'argent. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils devoir attendre ?

« Jack ? » grésilla la voix de Daniel dans la radio.

« Il était temps ! » répliqua brusquement Jack.

« Changement de plan. Nous avons créé la diversion, mais les Jaffa ne semblent pas sur le point de partir. »

« Peu importe, nous y allons. »

« Jack, je pense vraiment que… »

« Vous disiez que la Porte des étoiles doit rester ici. Maintenant fermez-la et laissez-moi faire mon boulot. »

Sam parut un peu surpris à ses mots secs, mais pas question que Jack recule maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c. Ils allaient fortement compter sur la force supérieure et les capacités du Jaffa. Quant à lui-même… Jack savait qu'il essayait de se racheter pour ses erreurs passées. Il n'allait pas foutre en l'air cette fois.

« Très bien, les enfants, c'est maintenant ou jamais, » siffla-t-il en posant le vaisseau.

Leur mission était simple : sortir, attacher la Porte des étoiles au vaisseau, et s'envoler d'ici.

Facile.

Carter avait calculé que s'il étendait partiellement les nacelles du vaisseau, tout en volant à travers la Porte inactive, le vaisseau serait coincé… et devrait pouvoir soulever la Porte des étoiles de sa plateforme.

Simple, net et il aurait sû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Faire passer le vaisseau à travers la Porte était la partie facile, mais le fichu truc ne voulait pas bouger. Les moteurs fatiguaient et Jack aurait juré pouvoir entendre le métal se déchirer.

« Carter, il y a un peu de C4 dans mon sac. Sortez et voyez si vous pouvez souffler un de ces rochers. Teal'c, couvrez-la ! » ordonna-t-il.

Jack était douloureusement conscient qu'il y avait des Jaffa qui s'approchaient. Il ne voulait pas vraiment envoyer Sam dehors, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Un soufle d'air, froid en dépit du soleil levant, témoigna de l'ouverture de la porte. Jack risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui pour les regarder sortir. Ils auraient au plus trente secondes pour poser les charges et partir. Il se mit à compter.

« Allez… allez, » souffla-t-il.

Un cri.

Le ronflement d'une lance goa'uld.

Le terrible bruit des coups de feu.

Carter avait dû utiliser le 9mm qu'il lui avait donné. Puis il entendit un hurlement. Jack abandonna presque le vaisseau pour courir l'aider. Puis il sentit le vaisseau s'incliner légèrement lorsqu'une… deux… personnes montèrent à bord.

« Tout va bien ? » cria-t-il.

« Le Dr. Carter est blessée, » répondit Teal'c.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais bien, » protesta-t-elle.

Et Jack dut la croire car les charges choisirent cet instant pour exploser. Le vaisseau tanga et c'est à peine s'il arriva à le maîtriser. Puis, d'une petite accélération, Jack arriva à libérer la Porte des étoiles. Le C4 avait fait son boulot.

« Carter, est-ce que cet engin a des armes ? » demanda-t-il

« Je ne sais pas, essayez de penser à ça, » suggéra-t-elle.

Jack ferma les yeux.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« A faire exploser ce truc. »

Rien ne se passa. Soit les armes ne fonctionnaient pas, soit elles n'existaient pas. Une explosion fit tanguer le Gateship.

« Ce n'était pas moi, » protesta Jack, « J'engage le système d'occultation. »

Ce qui sonnait beaucoup mieux que 'le système pour devenir invisible'. Il cessa l'accélération, laissant le vaisseau suspendu en l'air pour pouvoir observer le planeur de la mort passer en hurlant au-dessus d'eux. Il fit un demi-tour serré, revenant sur eux. Il y avait toujours la possibilité d'une collision accidentelle et Jack décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Il s'éleva, vers les étoiles.

« Hé, Sam, venez voir ça ! » cria-t-il dès qu'il eut stabilisé leur orbite.

C'était magnifique. Rien que de voir la Terre de l'espace faisait que tout ce voyage en valait la peine. La planète était comme elle devrait être, ses eaux et ses forêts inviolées par les ravages de l'homme.

« Sam, » appela-t-il à nouveau.

« O'Neill, » répondit la voix de Teal'c.

Il y avait une note de panique dans la voix de l'homme et Jack quitta immédiatement les contrôles. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, il pouvait sentir la puanteur de la chair brûlée. Sam était étendue sur le sol du vaisseau, sa cuisse droite brûlée et sanglante. Cela faillit le rendre malade. Jack hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Sam émit une faible protestation lorsqu'il se mit à couper le tissu de son pantalon.

« Sam, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait, vous faire à l'idée que j'aimerais vraiment vous voir nue ? » plaisanta-t-il.

La brûlure était vilaine, mais pas fatale. Ca doit faire un mal de chien, pensa Jack, en prenant son sac. Dieu merci, ils avaient emporté quelques fournitures médicales. Avec autant de douceur qu'il put, il désinfecta la blessure et la banda. Sam gémit tout au long du processus, grinçant des dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Quand il en eut terminé, elle pleurait.

« Hé, c'est fini, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Ca fait mal, » haleta-t-elle.

« Je sais… mais regardez. »

Jack l'incita du regard à regarder vers l'avant du vaisseau. Elle lâcha un petit halètement de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le siège du copilote.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » murmura-t-elle, « quand j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours voulu être astronaute, mais… »

« Vous en êtes une, Sam. »

« Oui, j'en suis une. »

ooo

Il y eut une célébration. Et pourquoi pas ? Les gens d'ici avaient certainement suffisamment de raisons. Râ était parti. Ils avaient vu son vaisseau quitter l'orbite.

Sam était étendue sur son lit, écoutant la musique et les rires, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir en faire partie. Elle avait dormi pendant des heures. La fin de la journée était passée depuis longtemps, mais la fête continuerait toute la nuit. Elle changea gauchement de position. Sa jambe élançait, mais elle savait que leur provision d'antalgique était très limitée. Elle n'allait pas en demander jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité de l'intérieur de la tente et elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Jack assis près de l'ouverture de la tente qui était relevée. Il regardait à l'extérieur, observant la fête et Sam fut contente qu'il ne l'ait pas laissée seule. Elle ne parla pas, mais il avait dû sentir qu'elle était réveillée. Il se retourna, son visage se fendant d'un sourire fatigué.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca fait mal, » répondit-elle.

« Je sais, mais tenez encore un peu si vous pouvez. Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose à manger. »

Sam pouvait sentir la nourriture à l'extérieur et son estomac grondait.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Jack.

Il tint parole, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de viande et du pain sans levain. L'outre d'eau était aussi la bienvenue. Il était aux petits soins pour elle pendant qu'elle mangeait, lui apportant une couverture supplémentaire, quelques oreillers de plus. Sam trouva l'attention agréable. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela de l'homme cynique qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques jours. A la fin, elle leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Ca va, » lui dit-elle, « je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Je sais, je… je… je sais, » bafouilla-t-il, étonnamment mal assuré.

Sam ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il refusait de rencontrer ses yeux, choisissant à la place de retourner à l'entrée de la tente et de contempler fixement la fête à l'extérieur. Sam décida de tenter le coup.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, » dit-elle.

« J'ai donné l'ordre, tout comme je l'ai fait en Sierra Leone, en Irak…, » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Disons juste que j'ai le talent pour faire blesser les gens. »

Elle se rendit compte que cet homme n'était pas loin d'être complètement lessivé. C'était probablement la raison de sa retraite… et puis l'Air Force l'avait de nouveau traîné dans la mêlée.

« Je pensais que tout cela était terminé, » dit-il.

« Ca peut l'être, » répondit Sam.

« C'est mon job. »

Ca semblait étrange. Habituellement, Sam était celle à rechercher le soutien. Elle avait fait de sa vie un tel bordel qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en position de donner des conseils à quiconque. Elle était coincée là, dans le passé de la Terre, avec la capacité d'aller n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi… c'était exultant. Pendant que l'attention de Jack était concentrée ailleurs, Sam rejeta les couvertures et passa une jambe incertaine par-dessus le bord du lit. Au premier abord, elle fut un peu gênée. A un moment donné, au cours des soins, quelqu'un avait dû lui ôter ses vêtements, la laissant en T-shirt et sous-vêtements. Sam n'avait pas trop d'assurance dans sa silhouette. Elle savait que son corps était un peu mou comparé à celui des femmes militaires qu'elle avait rencontrées sur la base, mais il était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter. Jack avait probablement vu sa cellulite.

Sam se mit sur ses pieds. Ca faisait mal, mais pas autant qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle avança tant bien que mal, ses pas lents et incertains. Jack se retourna vivement.

« Retournez dans ce lit ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Jack… »

« Sam… »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux furieux, tentant avec défi de maintenir sa position tout en se tenant en un équilibre précaire sur une jambe. Si Jack pouvait être ridicule, alors elle aussi.

« Vous allez tomber, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que vous me rattraperez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses traits s'adoucirent comme il murmurait un unique mot.

« Toujours. »

ooo

Sam savait qu'elle ne se fatiguerait jamais de la vue de la Terre dans toute sa gloire. Ca allait être difficile de dire adieu. La Porte des étoiles devait être enterrée bientôt et ils quitteraient la Terre pour de bon. Jack l'avait emmenée ici une dernière fois. Son excuse avait été son désir de faire partie du 'mile-high club', mais en fait c'était une couverture pour une soirée romantique loin de la civilisation bouillonnante au sol. Ils ne savaient pas encore où ils allaient s'installer. Ils voulaient tous explorer un peu avant de trouver un endroit qui leur irait.

Ca paraissait étrange de faire ces plans alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps. Etant donné que son premier mariage avait été un tel désastre, Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci serait pire et Jack, comparé à Jonas, c'était le jour et la nuit. Elle se sentit sourire aux doux souvenirs. Oui, ils étaient indéniablement agréables, pensa Sam avec une certaine fierté. Au bout du compte, cela n'avait pas été difficile de se donner à lui.

« Tu veux aller voir la lune ? » offrit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Jack, » avertit-elle.

« Pas de poubelle sur le site d'atterrissage d'Apollo, promis. »

Son ton était léger et taquin, une chose à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer. Sam mit ses bras autour de lui, « Avons-nous assez d'énergie pour aller jusqu'à Saturne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ton désir est un ordre. »

Avec des mouvements à peine perceptibles, il tourna le vaisseau, prêt à lui faire franchir l'orbite terrestre et s'élancer vers les planètes extérieures. La dernière chose à laquelle l'un ou l'autre s'attendait était que l'alarme de proximité se déclenche.

« Que… ? » s'exclama Jack lorsqu'un autre vaisseau apparut de nulle part.

Sam se pencha en avant, tentant d'avoir une bonne vue de l'autre vaisseau avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la Terre.

« Goa'uld ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Sam.

« Quoi alors ? Il ne devrait y avoir rien d'autre en orbite de la Terre avant cinq milles ans. »

« Jack… ça ressemblait à un autre Gateship. »

« C'est impossible. »

Mais il modifiait déjà la course de son vaisseau pour poursuivre l'autre. Il engagea l'occultation, remarqua Sam, et elle se retrouva à retenir son souffle alors qu'ils s'approchaient plus près. L'autre vaisseau décélérait en se préparant à entrer dans l'atmosphère et Jack se mit à suivre la descente. Il y avait peu de doute quant à son origine. C'était sans doute possible un Gateship. A en juger par la façon dont il était apparu en orbite, il n'était certainement pas venu par la Porte des étoiles.

« Merde ! » jura Jack soudain.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils ont dû activer leur système d'occultation. »

Il avait raison. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'autre vaisseau s'était évanoui.

« Penses-tu que nous devrions le dire à quelqu'un ? » demanda Sam.

**Chapitre Trois**

… _Je vous écris ceci parce que je ne sais pas à qui d'autre le dire. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. Jack et moi avons vu un Gateship descendre de l'orbite, nous avons tenté de le suivre, mais nous l'avons perdu en entrant dans l'atmosphère. Nous pensons tous les deux qu'il vient d'un autre temps. Votre temps._

_Je n'ai pas à vous dire à quel point le futur est fragile. Nous n'osons pas intervenir. La Porte des étoiles est sur le point d'être enterrée. Qui qu'ils soient, ils ne pourront pas l'utiliser pour partir._

_Bonne chance, _

_Samantha._

Sam relut la lettre. Ce n'était pas possible… n'est-ce pas ?

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle, « ça doit être Jack. »

« C'est ce que nous pensions. Il est le seul qui puisse piloter un de ces trucs, » dit Daniel.

« Et le seul qui y aurait accès, à qui personne ne poserait de question. »

« Mais sûrement que le vaisseau est toujours dans la Zone 51, nous le saurions s'il avait été volé. »

« C'est un vaisseau pouvant voyager dans le temps, Daniel. Quelqu'un aurait pu le remettre au moment où il est parti. »

« Je crois que je commence à avoir un de ces maux de tête dont Jack parlait toujours. »

Mais Sam pensait déjà bien plus loin. Okay, ils ont prit le vaiseau, sont retournés trois milles ans avant JC… ça n'aidait toujours pas. Même avec un vaiseau pour les suivre, Jack était la seule personne qui pouvait le piloter.

« Même si nous pouvons le poursuivre, comment allons-nous le faire voler ? » demanda Daniel.

Enoncer l'évidence n'aidait pas. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Les mains de Jack avaient activé le vaisseau. Le vaisseau devait le scanner pour rechercher l'ADN des Anciens.

« Nous avons besoin d'un échantillon du code génétique de Jack, » dit-elle.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, » répondit Daniel.

« Merci. »

« Je suis sérieux. Les médecins n'ont cessé de prélever un échantillon ou un autre pendant neuf ans. »

« Daniel, vous êtes un génie. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Comme Sam lui retournait le sourire, elle sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux. Jack… même s'ils échouaient, ils pourraient au moins faire quelque chose. Et il se pourrait qu'il rentre à la maison. Daniel la prit dans une étreinte silencieuse et Sam se retrouva à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

ooo

« Ca doit être la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai faite de ma vie, » murmura Sam pour elle-même en s'asseyant devant les contrôles du vaisseau à remonter le temps.

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Du sang de Jack. Elle espérait juste qu'il y avait suffisamment de globules blancs pour donner assez d'ADN.

« Ca pourrait être pire, » dit Daniel.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a… euh… d'autres fluides corporels que vous auriez pu utiliser. »

« Et que recommanderiez-vous ? » demanda Teal'c, sa voix toute innocente.

« Beuurk ! » fut tout ce que Sam eut besoin de dire.

Elle commençait à souhaiter avoir laissé Daniel à la maison. Sa cheville n'était pas complètement guérie, donc elle avait une parfaite excuse, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Tentant de se détendre, Sam posa ses doigts sanglants sur les contrôles. Rien ne se passa.

« Vous devriez peut-être appuyer plus fort ? » suggéra Daniel.

« Non, j'ai observé Jack faire ça. Il touchait à peine, » contra-t-elle.

Cela n'allait pas se faire par la force brute et l'ignorance… ou avec de la cervelle et un portable. Cette machine n'allait réagir qu'aux qualités indéfinissables qui rendaient Jack O'Neill différent. Trempant ses mains dans un peu plus de sang, Sam réessaya. Le problème pouvait être mental, en ce sens que Sam ne pensait pas pareil que Jack. Elle pensa à la pêche. Assise au bout du ponton, jetant une ligne dans l'étang... Le soleil baignant son dos, le murmure du vent dans les arbres...

« Sam, vous l'avez fait ! »

La voix excitée de Daniel la ramena à la réalité, une réalité où les lumières étaient allumées et où le vaisseau planait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c qui avait un sourire d'approbation.

« Très bien allons-y, » sourit-elle en réponse.

Piloter le vaisseau temporel n'était pas du tout comme piloter un planeur ou un X-302, se rendit compte Sam en l'amenant en orbite de la Terre. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une mauvaise pensée l'enverrait se crasher. Son design était tel qu'il ne ressemblait pas tellement à un vaisseau spatial. D'un point de vue réaliste, ce n'en était pas un. Le gateship avait été conçu pour voler entre deux Portes des étoiles. Ils passaient très peu de temps hors de l'atmosphère. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu remonter dans le temps de son hangar de la Zone 51, mais le meilleur endroit pour scanner quelque chose d'inhabituel était à partir de l'espace. Non pas que Sam s'attendait à trouver Jack facilement. Le Réplicateur ne voudrait pas risquer son propre futur, elle viserait donc à une interaction minimale avec son environnement.

« Cinq mille ans ? » demanda-t-elle à Daniel.

« Plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas à quel point cette machine est précise, » répondit-il.

« Cela ne dépend-il pas de vos pensées, Colonel Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Oui, mais si je ne sais pas avec exactitude, nous pourrions remonter trop loin de plusieurs années. »

« Ou pas assez, » ajouta Daniel.

« Il nous faudra peut-être tâtonner. »

« Faites de votre mieux, Sam. »

Elle fema les yeux, se demandant encore quelle pensée exactement Jack avait usée pour déclencher la machine. Trois mille ans avant JC. C'était une date pour laquelle elle n'avait que peu de notion, pas en termes d'histoire de la Terre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de penser au nombre et espérer que la machine temporelle interprète correctement les vagues instructions. Quand cela se déclencha, le changement fut presque décevant. Une ondulation traversa le vaisseau. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant les étoiles à l'extérieur que Sam put dire que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Nous l'avons fait, » souffla-t-elle.

« Comment prévoyez-vous de retrouver O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Je vais nous engager dans une orbite variable pour que nous puissions couvrir le plus de surface possible. Nous recherchons un objet métallique assez gros, donc ça devrait se voir. »

« C'est une grande planète, » dit Daniel.

« Nous commencerons d'abord par les régions tempérées. »

Trois heures plus tard, ils cherchaient toujours. Sam savait qu'elle allait devoir tenter un atterrissage bientôt. Le vaisseau était prévu pour de courts trajets et il n'était pas équipé de WC. Sam semblait être la seule à perdre patience. Teal'c était assis là, impassible comme toujours, et Daniel avait pensé à apporter un livre.

« Où devrions-nous essayer ensuite ? » demanda Sam pour rompre le silence.

L'Europe et l'Afrique n'avaient rien donné.

« J'ai toujours voulu jeter un œil sur le Mexique, » suggéra Daniel.

« Ce sera donc le Mexique. Avaient-ils déjà inventé le chocolat ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

Sam s'approcha de la péninsule du Yucatan. Elle pointa le vaisseau vers le nord, en direction de l'intérieur du pays et ce qui deviendrait Mexico City. Les grandes civilisations, Aztèques et Mayas, étaient quelque part dans le futur. Cette terre n'avait pas encore été marquée par les temples, les ziggurats... pas étonnant que Daniel ne soit pas tellement intéressé. Quelques milliers d'années plus tard et il aurait eu son visage collé en permanence contre la baie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus d'un balbutiement de civilisation

« Le début des Abejas, » répondit-il, « nous sommes trop tard pour voir les Coxcatlan. »

« Oh. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il y avait des gens là. Il leur faudrait être prudents.

« Je reçois quelque chose, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

Même Teal'c se pencha en avant.

« Il y a quelque chose sur le côté de ce Volcan. L'édifice ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai vu auparavant. Ca n'a rien à faire ici. »

Le volcan se dessinait devant eux. De forme conique, il y avait juste une trace de fumée qui s'échappait du cratère. L'édifice était perché de manière précaire sur les contreforts.

« Popocatepetl, » souffla Daniel.

« Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? » demanda Sam.

« Ca n'a pas tellement changé. »

« Il est actif, » dit Teal'c.

« Oui, et si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a eu une éruption particulièrement forte vers 3000 ans avant JC. »

« Je vais nous descendre du côté le plus éloigné, » dit Sam.

Une fois le vaisseau posé en sécurité, Sam utilisa un peu de leur provision d'eau pour se laver les mains. Avec un peu de chance, ils ramèneraient Jack avec eux. Il y avait une autre tâche déplaisante qu'elle devait exécuter et cela impliquait Daniel.

« Daniel, restez ici et surveillez le vaisseau, » ordonna-t-elle, se préparant pour la dispute inévitable.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le terrain est difficile. Vous êtes toujours blessé. »

« Et je vous ralentirai ? Sam, c'est mon meilleur ami qui est là-bas. »

« Très bien, prouvez-moi que vous allez bien. Courez cent mètres et ensuite je reconsidérerai la question. »

« Le Colonel Carter a raison, Daniel Jackson. Il serait sage que vous restiez ici. »

Sam fut reconnaissante du soutien de Teal'c, même si elle n'en avait pas eu vraiment besoin. Daniel savait quand il était battu. Il jeta ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition, retourna dans le vaisseau et ramassa son livre. Un Daniel boudeur était mieux qu'un Daniel boiteux. Il était plus en sécurité ainsi. De cette façon, elle pourrait se concentrer sur Jack.

« Nous resterons en contact, » appela Sam.

Daniel ne répondit pas.

ooo

Des unités réplicateur. Sam passa ses doigts sur la surface, sentant la légère rugosité. Elle se souvint de celles sur le vaisseau de Numéro Cinq et il y avait quelque chose de différent avec celles-ci. Si elle ne savait le contraire, elle aurait dit qu'elles étaient mortes, bien qu'elles avaient gardé leur forme et leur structure. La marche fut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Plusieurs fois, le sol avait tremblé sous leurs pieds. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à la possibilité d'une explosion imminente.

« Teal'c, y a-t-il une voie de votre côté ? » demanda-t-elle dans sa radio.

« Non, il n'y en pas, » répondit-il.

« Bon, rejoignez-moi à ma position. »

Attendant Teal'c, Sam se rendit compte que cet endroit n'était pas aussi isolé qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord cru. Elle pouvait voir un chemin se faufiler depuis plus bas. Il ne paraissait pas très utilisé. Peut-être que les autochtones montaient ici pour déposer des offrandes au dieu du volcan ?

Elle reporta son attention vers le mur. Il n'y avait pas de portes, pas de fenêtres, mais les réplicateurs n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. S'asseyant, Sam ôta son sac à dos et commença à sortir le C4. Elle attendit que Teal'c apparaisse avant d'installer les charges. L'explosif fit son boulot et un trou de bonne taille apparut dans le mur une fois que la secousse cessa. Sam examina les unités réplicateurs éparpillées. Elles ne firent aucun mouvement pour se reformer.

« Restez près, » ordonna-t-elle, davantage pour le confort de Teal'c que le sien.

L'intérieur du bâtiment n'était pas divisé en pièces et chambres. C'était juste un espace vide et le Réplicateur, Carter comme Sam se référait à elle, les attendait. Elle ne paraissait pas différente, réalisa Sam. Mais pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Elle était une machine, n'étant pas affectée par les ravages de l'âge ou de l'expérience.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle. « Je vous attendais. »

« Où est Jack ? » demanda Sam.

Carter inclina sa tête en un semblant de tristesse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Vous nous direz ce qu'il en est de Jack O'Neill ! » répéta Teal'c.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Carter.

« Pourquoi ? Nous savons que vous l'avez amené ici, » dit Sam.

« Je l'ai fait, mais c'était il y a bien des années. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous savez que la science du voyage temporel n'est pas exacte. Je suis ici depuis deux cents ans. Jack a vieilli et il est mort. »

Sam sentit ses genoux céder. Seule la main puissante de Teal'c la garda sur ses pieds. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer faible. Tout ce temps, réalisait-elle, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait ramener Jack à la maison, le ramener à elle.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas réessayer, Colonel Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

Elle secoua la tête alors que Carter répondait pour elle.

« Le passé a déjà été écrit. Vous n'avez pas secouru Jack. Il a vécu ses dernières années ici. Je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour le rendre heureux et confortable. »

« Vous lui avez fait croire que vous étiez moi, » cracha Sam.

« Ce fut une agréable illusion pour nous deux. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Carter haussa les épaules. Froidement indifférente aux sentiments de Sam.

« Cela importe peu. Tout ce que je souhaite est la chance de finir ma vie en paix. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas la signification de ce mot. »

« Sam, vous devez vous en rendre compte maintenant. Ma vie arrive à sa fin. J'ai été mortellement blessée par l'arme. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit pendant longtemps. »

« L'énergie géothermique. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes perchée sur les contreforts d'un volcan. »

« C'est vrai. Sans l'énergie que cet endroit fournit, je mourrais en quelques heures. »

Sam sentit le début d'une pitié dans son cœur. Carter s'accrochait à la vie. Elle n'avait pas l'espoir d'un après. La propre foi de Sam était chancelante, mais il y avait eu un temps où elle avait cru.

« Je suis contente que vos soyez là, » continua Carter. « Personne d'autre ne comprendrait ceci... l'héritage que je laisse derrière. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Sam.

« Je crois que ma méthode de survie a d'importantes conséquences pour la race humaine toute entière. Sans vous, cela serait perdu. »

« Vous ne désirez plus détruire les humains ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Ce désir date d'il y a longtemps. J'étais très jeune. »

Carter disait toutes les choses qu'il fallait, et Sam devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse. Pas question qu'elle retombe dans le piège de faire confiance à cet être, mas si sa découverte était quelque chose d'important, elle devrait alors apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il se pouvait que ce soit quelque chose qu'ils pourraient reproduire sans l'aide du Réplicateur.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'énergie qui me garde en vie peut aussi aider les humains, » répondit Carter.

« Comment ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'essayez-vous pas pour le découvrir par vous-même ? »

« Colonel Carter ? » interrgea Teal'c.

Sam leva sa main. Elle ne voulait aucune interruption. C'était entre elle et le Réplicateur. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée.

« Je dois savoir ce que la machine fait exactement avant de l'essayer, » dit Sam.

« Si j'ai raison, cela peut être utilisé pour guérir, pour prolonger la vie... malheureusement, la découverte fut trop tardive pour aider Jack. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un vérifie, pour prouver que j'ai raison. »

« Je l'essayerai, » dit Teal'c.

« Non... je le ferai, » lui dit Sam.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Teal'c prenne sa place. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la protège. Si quelque chose se passait mal, elle avait besoin de lui pour la sauver De plus, il n'était pas vraiment humain. Carter fit un geste, illuminant une autre partie de la pièce. Sam pouvait voir un socle, grossièrement creusé pour ajuster une forme bipédique. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'instrumentation, de technologie.

« Il vous faudra vous allonger, » dit Carter.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait, » répondit Sam.

La plateforme était aussi faite d'unités réplicateur et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sentir une légère frayeur en s'allongeant. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle s'était attendue à ce que quelque chose tente de l'emprisonner.

« Détendez-vous, » fredonna Carter, « laissez vous faire. »

« Comment ? »

« Fermez les yeux. »

Sam fit ce qui lui était demandé. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour sentir le changement. Elle s'enfonçait dans le bloc. Les unités réplicateur l'enveloppaient, l'étouffaient. Sam commença à paniquer, se débattant violemment contre leur prise. Dès qu'elle se mit à bouger, ce fut fini. Elle se retrouva allongée où elle se trouvait auparavant.

« Essayez encore, » incita Carter.

Un peu plus confiante, Sam se laissa faire à nouveau. Cette fois, elle le sentit. Cette fois...

ooo

Daniel leur donna une heure.

Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici alors que la vie de Jack était en jeu. De plus, c'était probablement sa seule et unique opportunité d'étudier l'aube de la civilisation Mexicaine. Non pas qu'il semblait y avoir grand-chose par ici, mais il ne le saurait jamais s'il n'y jetait pas un œil. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais Daniel l'avait bandée très serrée et avalé quelques antalgiques.

Co-dydramol, le meilleur ami de l'homme. Il ne sentirait rien après ça. Et quand il réussirait à rattraper Sam et Teal'c, ils ne pourraient pas le renvoyer.

Se sentant confiant, il quitta la sécurité du vaisseau et commença la longue marche autour de la montagne. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, mais sa cheville tint bon et il essaya de se dire qu'il se déplaçait aussi vite que Sam et Teal'c. Daniel marcha pendant des heures, mais il ne semblait pas s'approcher de l'édifice qu'ils avaient vu. Il fut, à contrecoeur, forcé d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il s'était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, perdu. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de retourner sur ses pas... ce qui aurait été bien s'il n'avait pas commencé à pleuvoir.

Le climat mexicain avait peu changé en cinq mille ans. Ces tempêtes estivales éclataient rapidement, sans avertissement et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sinon de trouver un abri et attendre que cela se termine. Daniel se rappela vivement son premier séjour dans le pays au début des années 90. Lui et son compagnon de voyage s'étaient retrouvés dans un cinéma à regarder un film américain dont il ne se souvenait pas du titre. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de centre commercial à disposition pour s'y abriter. Il dut se contenter d'une caverne à peine adéquate, s'asseyant par terre et regardant la pluie tomber.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil revint qu'il se rendit compte que son abri était bien plus profond qu'il n'avait semblé au premier abord. La pluie avait temporairement lavé la puanteur du soufre dans l'air et Daniel pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'humain. Allumant sa lampe torche, il se mit à avancer dans la caverne. Ce fut difficile au début. Le plafond était bas et le chemin étroit. Daniel n'était plus la mauviette qu'il avait été autrefois quand il s'était joint la première fois à SG-1. Les entraînements avec Teal'c avaient fait leur travail et il s'était musclé. Il y avait des parties du passage qui n'étaient pas faciles, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le temps qu'il puisse se tenir de nouveau debout, ce n'était pas seulement sa cheville qui faisait mal.

Il balaya la caverne avec sa lampe torche. Les murs semblaient lisses, mais une inspection plus minutieuse lui permit de découvrir des unités réplicateur. Au centre se trouvait un autel grossier, des offrandes de maïs étaient disséminées sur la surface. Plutôt que d'avoir manqué complètement l'édifice, Daniel en conclut qu'il se trouvait en dessous. Le bâtiment en surface n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg, pour user d'un cliché totalement approprié. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il en bas ?

Daniel pensa appeler Sam, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle et Teal'c devaient avoir atteint le bâtiment à présent. Si le Réplicateur était là, alors il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa position. Il devait y avoir un chemin vers la surface, mais cela lui prit un moment pour le trouver. Il y avait une ouverture dans le toit. Daniel n'avait jamais été attiré par les hauteurs, mais il avait appris à les supporter. Cela ne lui fit rien de sortir un grappin et une corde de son sac et de le jeter en l'air dans l'obscurité. Il accrocha quelque chose. Daniel tira un coup sec sur la corde et elle ne céda pas. Utilisant l'autel il s'éleva en l'air.

Il avait toujours eu une certaine terreur des cours de gym, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ses camarades de lycée penseraient de lui maintenant. Il n'était plus l'enfant qui s'accrochait désespérément au bout de la corde, essayant de son mieux d'être comme les garçons plus costauds et de monter jusqu'en haut. Maintenant, il pouvait se hisser en l'air presque sans effort. Cela aurait dû le faire se sentir fort et puissant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était juste un truc qui devait être fait.

L'odeur était plus forte quand il atteignit la salle supérieure. Tellement forte qu'il dut refouler l'envie de vomir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui qu'il en découvrit la raison. Il y avait là des personnes. Enveloppées dans des unités réplicateur, enfoncées dans les murs. Certaines étaient mortes et dans divers états de décomposition, mais d'autres étaient toujours en vie. A un certain niveau, ils étaient conscients de sa présence. Des mains se tendirent vers lui, des voix s'élevèrent en des cris incohérents. Daniel plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il n'arriva pas à bloquer le son. Ces personnes souffraient, elles avaient mal... et il y en avait des centaines, peut-être des milliers ? La caverne s'étendait dans l'obscurité, au-delà de la limite de sa lampe. Hypnotisé, Daniel s'avança vers celles qui étaient les plus près.

Il tendit la main pour toucher les unités réplicateur qui la retenait, une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Enragé, Daniel s'acharna dessus, mais ne réussit qu'à déchirer sa propre chair. Le seul moyen d'arrêter ceci était de la tuer... tuer le Réplicateur. Sans y penser, il se mit à courir. Sa cheville protesta, mais Daniel ignora la douleur aussi longtemps qu'il put... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva étalé par terre.

« Daniel. »

La voix était à peine reconnaissable, mais Daniel leva la tête.

« Jack ? »

Il saisit la main de son ami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle... elle a fait ça... » murmura Jack.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a besoin de nous... a besoin de nous pour la garder en vie. »

« Nous allons l'arrêter, Jack. Nous allons vous sortir de là. »

« Daniel... mettez-y fin. Je vous en prie. »

La voix était emplie de douleur, emplie d'une souffrance inimaginable, mais Daniel ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois que Jack avait demandé et il serait damné s'il l'écoutait maintenant.

« Pas question, » dit-il. « Je vais revenir. »

ooo

C'était incroyable.

Sam pouvait sentir sa conscience exploser d'énergie alors qu'elle se nourrissait de la machine qui l'enveloppait. Elle se sentait plus forte, plus puissante qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie. Mais à peine cela avait commencé que c'était fini. Alors qu'elle descendait du socle, Sam ne sut dire combien de temps elle avait passé dans la machine, mais elle se retrouva avec un sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle regarda ses bras et ses jambes, surprise qu'ils ne brillent pas.

« Vous vous sentez plus forte, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Carter.

« J'ai l'impression que je pourrais... » commença Sam.

« Faire n'importe quoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Colonel Carter, » interrompit Teal'c, « les effets du Sarcophage sont aussi extrémement agréables. »

« Nous aurons à mener des études poussées, » lui dit Sam.

Elle ressentit un bref éclair d'agacement à l'avertissement de Teal'c. Sam savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle se rendait compte aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de reproduire cette technologie sans l'aide de Carter. Mais pouvait-elle faire cela ? Pouvait-elle faire suffisamment confiance à cette chose pour la ramener sur Terre ou tout autre monde technologiquement sophistiqué ? N'était-il pas plus sûr de la laisser ici où elle ne pourrait plus blesser personne ? Son jugement avait été erronné auparavant.

« Combien de temps vous reste-t-il ? » demanda Sam. « Même avec cette machine ? »

« Six mois, peut-être un peu plus. Pas assez de temps pour accomplir une domination de la galaxie si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. »

« Un peu. »

« Alors laissez-moi ici. Je ne tenterai pas de vous arrêter. »

« Et cette... machine ? »

« Vous pourrez toujours revenir la chercher quand je serai morte. »

C'était vrai et probablement l'option la plus sûre... s'il n'y avait la prédiction de Daniel.

« Le volcan va exploser, » dit Sam. « L'endroit sera détruit. »

« Alors vous devrez me faire confiance. »

« Sam, non ! »

La voix de Daniel résonna à travers la salle. Sam le vit avec horreur clopiner vers eux. Que diable faisait-il ici ? Elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise. Obéir aux ordres n'avait jamais été son point fort.

« Elle vous ment, » continua-t-il.

« Daniel, je l'ai essayée. La machine fonctionne. Elle pourrait être utilisée pour sauver tant de vies, » argumenta-t-elle.

« Mais je pense que vous trouverez que le prix est trop élevé. »

Sam regarda Carter, essayant de lire l'expression sur son visage. Elle était calme, aussi impassible que Teal'c.

« Demandez-lui de vous parler des gens ? Demandez-lui de vous parler de Jack ? » poussa Daniel.

« Jack est mort ! » cria Sam.

Sam n'avait pas voulu perdre son sang-froid, mais la douleur était insupportable.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est en bas, avec le reste d'entre eux, et il nourrit cette... cette... chose. »

Carter se mit en mouvement. Teal'c tenta de l'intercepter, mais elle était trop forte. Le colosse vola à travers la pièce comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un kleenex que l'on jette. Sam leva son P90, même si elle savait que les balles n'auraient aucun effet. Elle avait raison. Carter passa simplement à travers. Si elle avait une faiblesse, elle n'était pas apparente. Elle semblait aussi forte et indestructible qu'elle avait toujours été.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit Daniel foncer à travers la salle, mais avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Carter fut sur elle. Le P90 alla d'un côté et Sam de l'autre. Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. La puissance de la machine pulsait encore dans ses veines. Sam se sentait forte. Assez forte pour se battre contre cette parodie d'elle-même. S'accroupissant, elle prit une posture de défense.

Le premier coup que Sam donna fit mal. Frapper cette créature ne ressemblait pas du tout à frapper un être de chair, mais elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait ignorer la douleur. Elle était plus rapide, plus précise qu'elle avait jamais été. Elle ne battrait probablement pas son adversaire, mais c'était suffisant pour garder Carter occupée pendant que Daniel faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il disposait des charges explosives autour du socle. Une partie de Sam voulait l'arrêter. Elle adorait la sensation de cette puissance, la façon dont son cœur battait en harmonie avec le vent et la pluie. Et elle se détesta pour cela. Avoir cela pendant que d'autres souffraient n'était pas acceptable, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait un autre moyen d'utiliser cette technologie. Etaient-ils en train de détruire quelque chose qui se révélerait être un bénéfice énorme pour l'humanité ?

Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Daniel s'éloigna des charges en se jetant à terre, appuyant sur le détonateur en même temps.

« Non ! »

Le cri fut arraché des entrailles du Réplicateur. Quelque chose dans le bâtiment commença à s'écrouler. Quelle que soit l'énergie qui avait maintenu les unités réplicateur entre elles disparaissait. Mourait. Et Carter mourait avec elles.

« Sortons d'ici ! » hurla Sam.

« Par ici, » lui dit Daniel.

Aidant Teal'c à se relever, ils repartirent par le chemin que Daniel avait emprunté pour venir. Vers le bas. La détérioration des unités avait le même effet qu'ici. Les gens étaient libérés de leur emprisonnement. Ceux qui pouvaient marcher s'enfuirent, mais il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient trop faibles. Il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient morts.

« Aidez les blessés ! » ordonna Sam. « Où est Jack ? »

« Par là, » dit Daniel.

Et il était là. Faible, affreusement maigre, pouvant à peine se tenir debout, mais il était en vie. Sam voulut le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle craignait de briser quelque chose.

« Teal'c, portez-le, » dit-elle.

Les autochtones s'enfuirent aussi vites qu'ils pouvaient. Sam observa la file qu'ils formaient sur les pentes. Ils s'en sortiraient, ils seraient en sécurité, mais des légendes naîtraient. Elle se détourna.

Teal'c portait avec douceur sa charge et Sam s'approcha de lui.

« Jack ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

« Ici, » marmonna-t-il.

« Nous devons retrouver votre vaisseau temporel. »

« Dans la caverne. Par là. Nous... l'avons recouvert de pierres. »

Il montra de la main plus loin dans la montagne. Sam ne voyait rien, mais elle devait lui faire confiance.

« Etes-vous assez fort pour piloter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien. Teal'c, Daniel, allez avec Jack, trouvez le vaisseau. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Daniel.

« Aller chercher l'autre. L'un de nous doit le ramener dans la Zone 51, pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je volerai bas jusqu'à ce que nous partions. »

« Sam, j'ai mal à la tête, » se plaignit Jack.

« Ca va aller, monsieur. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sam se mit à s'éloigner d'eux.

ooo

Quelque part, c'était désorganisant d'être de retour dans le futur. Tout ce qui était arrivé s'était passé il y a si longtemps et pourtant les souvenirs étaient tout frais. Sam se retrouva en train de regarder Popocatepetl sur le volcan et s'interroger. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la ligne de temps était restée intacte... bien qu'elle se demanda si Jack et elle ne devraient pas monter à son chalet et vérifier la situation des poissons.

Non pas que Jack irait nulle part pendant un moment.

Il avait été transféré à l'hôpital de l'Académie pour sa convalescence, pour donner à son corps maltraité le temps de guérir. Sam passa autant de temps qu'elle pouvait à ses côtés. Le Général Hammond, qui avait prit temporairement les commandes du SGC, avait été très compréhensif et n'avait pas remis SG-1 dans le roulement des missions.

Il y avait une vilaine blessure, une cicatrice à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, que Jack voulait voir ôtée. Il avait été très explicite, même si, autrement, il ne parlait pas tellement. Sam ne voulait pas le pousser, elle avait laissé cela aux professionnels, mais elle souhaitait qu'il se soit confié un peu plus à elle. C'était compréhensible, supposait-elle. Il avait probablement des difficultés à la dissocier de son ravisseur. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'analyser ses réactions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se renfermait d'elle. Et ça faisait mal.

Parfois, Sam pensait que Jack ne serait plus jamais proche de quelqu'un.

Aller le voir était devenu de plus en plus difficile. Il dormait beaucoup et parfois Sam arrivait et s'asseyait sur une chaise pendant une heure. Cette nuit en était un exemple parfait. Elle avait traîné Teal'c avec elle, juste pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si Teal'c et la conversation ça faisait deux, au moins il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.

Jack était encore douloureusement maigre. Bien que grand, il n'avait jamais été corpulent, mais maintenant il paraissait carrément émacié. D'après le personnel médical, il mangeait assez bien, c'est juste qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre des muscles.

« O'Neill est un guerrier fort, » dit Teal'c après être resté assis pendant un certain temps.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle.

« Il retrouvera sa force. »

« Je sais. »

Sam se mordit les lèvres, refoulant les larmes. C'était le problème avec le fait de parler avec Teal'c. Il avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. Pour une raison ou une autre, ses mots simples étaient plus touchants que toute autre condoléance soigneusement élaborée.

« C'est juste que c'est si dur, » poursuivit-elle, « de le voir ainsi... »

« En effet. »

« Je ne cesse de penser à cette fichue machine. Nous aurions pu l'utiliser pour l'aider. »

« Et d'autres seraient morts. »

« Je sais... je sais. C'est juste que... vous n'avez pas ressenti ses effets, Teal'c. Après avoir été dans cette chose, je me sentais si forte, si puissante. Et s'il y avait eu un autre moyen ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'O'Neill serait d'accord avec vous. »

« Il ne l'aurait pas su. »

« Cette conversation est vaine, Colonel Carter. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ces événements. Il est inutile de spéculer. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête. Teal'c avait raison, comme toujours. Là où il était question de Jack, la façon de penser de Sam n'était jamais complètement logique. Elle était fatiguée, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

« Apparemment il ne se réveillera pas cette nuit, » dit-elle, « allons-y. »

Se penchant, elle embrassa les lèvres de Jack avant de laisser Teal'c la guider hors de la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Jack ouvrir les yeux et les regarder partir.

ooo

Cela ne faisait plus mal. De cela au moins il en était sûr. L'endroit où il avait été opéré était propre... comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il passa ses doigts sur le greffon de peau. Bientôt, tout ce qui lui resterait serait ses cauchemars. Rien ne pourrait les effacer.

Ceci était sa décision, son choix. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, pris les torts à sa charge, et accepté son déshonneur, son renvoi. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'un seul choix. Il partit ce jour-là. En direction du Minnesota, dans son 4x4. Cela semblait naturel, normal. Rentrer à la maison, le premier arrêt de son long voyage.

Ce fut le jour où il le tua. Il tua l'homme qui avait été Jack O'Neill.

ooo

_Note__ : Fin dans l'Episode Huit, « Don't Give Up » de Ruth . _


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't Give Up

**Interlude Episode 8:**

**Don't Give Up **

**by Ruth M. King**

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King  
**Traducteur : Aybarra

Spoilers : tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8.  
Saison / Suite : Se situe après la saison 8 et avant le commencement de la saison 9

Rating : 13 +  
Pairings : Sam/Jack  
Résumé : Jack a pris une decision drastique.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

**Note de l'auteur** : une fois de plus, un grand merci à Jo et Ruthie pour leur soutien indéfectible et leurs encouragements.

Les paroles de 'Don't give up' de Peter Gabriel sont utilisées sans permission.

Note du traducteur : un épisode assez particulier que j'aime beaucoup.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

_In this proud land we grew up strong, / Sur cette terre fière nous sommes devenus forts,_

_We were wanted all along, / Partout on nous demandait,_

_I was taught to fight, taught to win, / On m'apprit à me battre, à gagner,_

_I never thought I could fail. / Jamais je n'ai pensé que je pourrais échouer._

_No fight left or so it seems, / Il ne restait plus de combat, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait,_

_I am a man whose dreams are all deserted. / Je suis un homme qui a vu tous ses rêves l'abandonner._

_I've changed my face; I've changed my name, / J'ai changé de visage ; j'ai changé de nom,_

_But no one wants you when you lose._ _/ Mais personne ne veut de vous quand vous perdez._

ooo

La première fois que Jack la vit ce fut au petit déjeuner.

Le restaurant était bondé et il n'avait pas pu avoir sa table habituelle, sa serveuse habituelle. S'il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire sur lui, c'est qu'il était une créature de l'habitude. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville, il avait pris son petit déjeuner au même endroit. Doreen, qui le servait habituellement, connaissait sa commande par cœur. Elle n'avait pas à demander, elle lui apportait simplement du café, deux œufs brouillés, des toasts et du bacon. Jack appréciait cela. Il était un homme timide par nature et faire la causette l'emplissait toujours d'une sorte d'appréhension. Au moins si c'était un gars, il pouvait discuter de sports, de pêche ou de n'importe quoi...

Pas étonnant qu'il soit un célibataire endurci.

Il savait qu'il était un personnage à l'allure étrange. La barbe qu'il portait depuis ses vingt ans et ses cheveux, à présent gris acier, tombaient au bas de son cou. Les enfants les plus âgés se moquaient de lui dans la rue. Les plus jeunes se moquaient de lui, mais d'une autre façon. Jack enseignait aux élèves de CP. C'était là qu'il était le plus à l'aise. Les enfants ne le jugeaient pas, et il trouvait une vraie satisfaction à guider leurs premiers pas. Dans une existence autrement monotone, cela lui donnait l'impression de vivre.

Une toux polie lui dit que la serveuse était prête à prendre son ordre et Jack n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder. L'étiquette sur son uniforme affichait Samantha. Doreen avait été une matrone à la silhouette imposante et rassurante, là où cette femme avait la trentaine et était très attirante.

« Que puis-je vous offrir ? » sourit-elle.

« Euh... Doreen sait..., » marmonna-t-il.

« Doreen n'est pas là aujourd'hui. »

« Euh... donnez-moi un instant, » dit-il, se sentant rougir.

« Voulez-vous un peu de café pendant que vous vous décidez ? » offrit-elle.

« Oui... mer... merci. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux en s'éloignant. Jack songea sérieusement à partir sans commander, mais il y avait là des gens qu'il connaissait. Ils se demanderaient pourquoi l'homme qui faisait classe à leurs enfants partait sans prendre son habituel petit déjeuner. Un homme seul dans une petite ville, il était le candidat idéal pour les rumeurs. Des voisins aux grands cœurs lui avaient demandé d'assister à diverses activités sociales, mais il avait toujours décliné, ajoutant à sa réputation de solitaire. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, et n'était pas très intéressé par les femmes, ce que les gens trouvaient bizarre Les gens trouvaient étrange qu'il ne parle pas de son passé. Personne ne semblait pouvoir comprendre que la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'enseigner aux enfants. Le restaurant était sa seule concession à la vie sociale de la ville et c'était uniquement à cause de sa faiblesse pour le bon café.

Parlant de café, Samantha était revenue et il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.

« Voulez-vous que je vous apporte le menu spécial ? » offrit-elle gentiment.

C'était des crêpes, Jack détestait les crêpes, mais il hocha la tête, tentant de mettre un terme à cette expérience inconfortable. Il prit une gorgée de café, utilisant le liquide pour avaler ses vitamines du matin.

« Je leur ai fait mettre un peu plus de chocolat, » dit Samantha en lui souriant quand elle revint avec sa commande.

« Merci, » réussit-il à dire.

« C'était un plaisir. Faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. »

Et, dieu merci, elle partit servir quelqu'un d'autre. Jack attaqua ses crêpes sans conviction. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les manger, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Samantha pourrait revenir et lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le mélange était collant crêpes, fraise, sirop, crème et chocolat. Son estomac ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cet abus, mais il l'avala avec des gorgées de café amer. Jack mangea aussi vite qu'il put, laissant l'addition et un pourboire conséquent sur la table. Alors qu'il passait près de la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Samantha le vit et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'éloigna en hâte sans retourner le salut.

Il passa deux jours avant que Jack n'ose s'aventurer à nouveau dans le restaurant, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifié que Doreen servait qu'il entra.

« Tiens, un revenant, » le salua-t-elle lorsqu'il s'assit à sa table habituelle.

Doreen versa son café, mais au lieu d'aller s'occuper de son petit déjeuner, elle prit le siège en face de lui.

« Vous avez fait une sacrée impression », lui dit-elle d'un ton de conspirateur.

« Ah bon ? » répondit-il.

« Sur Samantha. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Jack regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Là, elle se tenait derrière le bar. Elle saisit son regard et sourit.

« Hum, hum. Samantha est nouvelle en ville, vous savez. Séparée, des enfants, mais ils vivent avec leur père, » continua Doreen. « Et vous savez, il y a le mariage chez les Rayfield le week-end dans quinze jours ? Tout le monde sera là et ce serait une honte si elle ratait ça. »

Lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu, elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Jack avait reçu une invitation, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'y aller.

« J'y... euh, penserai, » répondit-il.

« Faites donc ça. Je vais aller chercher vos œufs, » sourit-elle.

Jack remarqua que Doreen s'était arrêtée pour parler à Samantha en passant et ce fut l'autre femme qui apporta sa commande.

« C'est donc ce que vous prenez habituellement ? » dit Samantha.

« Oui. »

« Pas de crêpes ? »

« Non. »

« Vous n'aimez pas du tout les crêpes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules et tenta de retourner à son National Geographic. Samantha resta là quelques secondes, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Merci, » fut tout ce que Jack dit.

Il pouvait entendre les voix murmurées alors que les deux serveuses discutaient de son manque de courtoisie. Il semblerait que le temps était peut-être venu d'aller fréquenter Denny's sur la nationale.

ooo

La seconde fois qu'il la vit, elle pleurait.

Il rentrait chez lui après l'école, un vendredi après-midi, quand il la vit accroupie dans la rue, penchée au-dessus de quelque chose. Jack ralentit en passant. Personne d'autre ne semblait s'inquiéter qu'une femme pleure sur la route. Il voulut s'en aller, mais il ne le fit pas. Se garant sur le côté, il arrêta sa voiture et sortit. Samantha ne le remarqua pas, elle était occupée avec ce que Jack identifia être un chat blessé.

« Est-ce... est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur lui, son visage strié de larmes.

« Un salaud l'a heurté et là laissé simplement là, » répondit-elle, la gorge serrée.

« Votre chat ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Je suis allée frapper à la porte de quelques maisons, mais personne... Il n'y a pas de collier, ni rien. »

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle luttait pour se retenir de pleurer à nouveau. Jack baissa les yeux sur le chat. Il était encore en vie et miaulait de douleur. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser mourir là. Les voitures passaient en trombe. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit.

« Vous voulez qu'on l'emmène chez le véto ? » offrit-il.

« Vous feriez ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Il retourna à sa voiture et trouva une couverture. En faisant très attention, il l'enroula autour de l'animal et le transporta à la voiture. Samantha y monta d'abord, s'asseyant sur le siège passager pour que Jack puisse étendre le chat sur ses genoux. Apparemment il sentit qu'ils tentaient de l'aider et fit une tentative pour ronronner.

« Pauvre petit, » fredonna Samantha en le caressant avec douceur.

Démarrant la voiture, il s'engagea dans le trafic. Jack eut l'impression qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, mais faire la conversation n'était pas son fort. Le véto n'était pas très loin et Samantha était trop préoccupée avec le chat pour remarquer que le trajet s'était déroulé en silence. Toutes pensées que Jack aurait pu avoir de les laisser là et de s'enfuir furent rapidement étouffées quand il se retrouva à porter l'animal dans le bâtiment. Samantha était partie devant et parlait à la réceptionniste quand il entra. La clinique était grouillante d'activité, mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre. Une infirmière les emmena directement à la salle d'opération.

Le chat avait eu de la chance. Une jambe cassée semblait être toute l'ampleur de ses blessures, mais ils durent attendre pendant les radios et le plâtrage de la jambe. La vétérinaire leur conseilla également de surveiller l'animal durant la nuit, juste au cas où elle aurait raté quelque chose.

« Où vivez-vous ? » demanda Jack lorsqu'ils sortirent.

« La pension de famille sur Maple, » répondit-elle.

« Je vais vous emmener chez vous. »

« Il y a un problème. Aucun animal de compagnie n'est autorisé. Pourrions-nous... Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est okay si nous allons chez vous ? »

Samantha serra le chat tout contre elle, ne désirant visiblement pas le lâcher. Jack hésita, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa maison n'avait rien de spécial : un petit bâtiment de plain-pied au milieu d'appartements. Les meubles étaient tout simples. Jack n'avait pas tellement d'argent quand il avait emménagé. C'était encore décoré du même papier peint au motif de magnolia. Au moins c'était propre et bien rangé, réalisa-t-il en la faisant entrer.

« Je vais aller chercher une boîte, » marmonna-t-il.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Jack prit quelques instants pour tenter de se calmer. Il pouvait entendre Samantha se déplacer dans l'autre pièce. Elle passait probablement en revue ses livres, ses CD, tentant de découvrir un peu plus sur lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela le rendit nerveux. Il y avait une boîte sur le comptoir qui avait auparavant contenu des provisions. Il mit à l'intérieur un vieux torchon et le prit.

« Tenez, » dit-il.

En faisant attention à sa jambe blessée, Samantha plaça doucement le chat sur le lit de fortune.

« Et voilà, » dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, « j'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi. »

Le chat miaula en réponse et se mit à se nettoyer.

« Je pense qu'il aime bien, » dit Samantha en souriant.

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Nous devrions lui trouver un nom. »

« Euh...d'accord. »

Mais son esprit n'arrivait à rien. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie et n'était pas sûr d'aimer les chats. Il regarda l'animal. Il était noir. Il se dit qu'ils pourraient l'appeler...

« Blackie ? » suggéra-t-il.

Samantha éclata de rire et fit un geste pour montrer autour d'elle, « Toute cette musique et cette poésie et vous voulez appeler un chat Blackie ? »

Il rougit et se détourna, mais sentit aussitôt sa main se poser légèrement sur son bras.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Samantha. « Nous pouvons l'appeler Blackie si vous voulez. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce serait super. »

Ils surveillèrent le chat... Blackie, toute la nuit. Jack sortit pour aller chercher de la nourriture pour chat et de la crème pour qu'ils puissent le nourrir. Samantha tenta d'inciter Blackie à manger et boire, le laissant lécher la crème sur le bout de son doigt. Le temps que le soleil se lève, Blackie paraissait tout à fait mieux. Il était assis sur son postérieur, s'intéressant à ce qui l'entourait et tentant de sortir de la boîte.

Jack se sentait épuisé après être resté debout toute la nuit. Il avait essayé de dormir, mais avait trouvé cela impossible en étant assis sur le canapé. Samantha bâillait aussi.

« Je devrais y aller, » dit-elle, « je commence tôt. »

Aussi heureux qu'il fût de la voir partir, Jack était un peu inquiet.

« Est-ce ça ira pour vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première nuit blanche que je passe, » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle donna à Blackie une dernière caresse, ramassa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Euh... Samantha, » l'arrêta Jack.

« Oui ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je dois aller à un mariage la semaine prochaine. Voudriez... voudriez-vous venir avec moi ? »

Sa bouche était sèche, il transpirait et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il faisait cela. Il ne voulait pas aller au mariage.

« J'en serais ravie, » sourit-elle.

ooo

La troisième fois qu'il la vit, elle était magnifique.

Etant donné qu'ils avaient la garde conjointe de Blackie, Samantha était venue plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine. Blackie semblait toujours content de la voir... ou surtout, avec les surprises qu'elle lui apportait. Jack découvrait que cela ne le dérangeait pas de les avoir autour de lui. Blackie était un animal gentil et domestiqué, et ne refusait pas de s'asseoir sur ses genoux toute une soirée. Il remplissait la maison silencieuse de sa présence, sans mentionner ses ronronnements sonores. Ils l'emmenèrent voir le vétérinaire le lundi. Elle fut très contente de ses progrès et les félicita de la façon dont ils s'en étaient occupés. Jack se mit à songer à installer une chatière.

Il s'était résigné au mariage à venir. Les gens paraissaient sincèrement heureux qu'il vienne et la joie de Doreen ne connut pas de bornes quand elle découvrit qu'il emmenait Samantha. Il avait même loué un smoking. C'était ce genre de mariage. Jack espérait vraiment qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'impression quand il arriva à la pension de famille pour prendre Samantha.

« Wow, » dit-elle quand elle le vit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez belle allure. »

« Oh. »

Il décida de la croire sur parole. Bien que portant toujours une veste et une cravate pour aller travailler, il y avait quelque chose avec les smokings qui les rendait inconfortables. Il avait l'impression de porter un uniforme.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-elle tournant sur elle-même devant lui.

Sa robe était très jolie. Bleu pâle, s'évasant à partir de la taille et tombant juste sous ses genoux. Elle avait ébouriffé ses cheveux courts et Jack pouvait voir de minuscules fleurs bleues éparpillées. Elle était plus que jolie, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Aussi il se contenta de sourire et espéra que ce serait suffisant.

Ils étaient un peu en retard, mais ils réussirent à se glisser dans les sièges à l'arrière. La cérémonie fut longue et élaborée, mais il apprécia la musique. Il avait toujours aimé Flower Duet. Samatha prit sa main pendant que les deux femmes chantaient et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elles eurent terminé. Jack la regarda, avec curiosité. N'avait-elle jamais entendu cela auparavant ? Elle renifla et Jack lui offrit son mouchoir.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « Vous devez penser que je suis une idiote. C'est juste que cela me rappelle quelqu'un. »

« Non... non. Ce n'est rien, » la rassura-t-il, et quelque part, c'était vrai.

Il ne protesta même pas sur le fait qu'elle tenait encore sa main lorsque le service s'acheva et qu'ils s'avancèrent vers la réception. D'une certaine façon, ce ne fut pas aussi mauvais qu'il s'attendait. Plusieurs enfants à qui il enseignait étaient là et il se retrouva à les amuser pendant que leurs parents circulaient parmi la foule. Plusieurs adultes eurent également des mots gentils pour lui et sa façon d'enseigner. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il avait un impact positif sur la communauté.

Comme la soirée avançait, les enfants partirent et Jack se retrouva en compagnie de Samantha, observant les autres couples danser. Elle voulait danser. Il pouvait le dire par la façon dont son corps se balançait doucement avec la musique, mais il eut un répit quand quelqu'un lui demanda. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord avant de laisser l'autre homme l'emmener. Jack ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait en les regardant. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Samantha souriait et riait. Jack tenta de se fondre à l'arrière et se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait s'il partait simplement.

Samantha était un peu essoufflée quand elle revint vers lui. Son visage brillait quand elle lui tendit la main.

« Venez, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Danser. »

« Je ne... euh... danse pas. »

« Celle-ci est lente, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de bouger vos pieds. »

Samantha saisit sa main, tirant dessus et Jack se retrouva hors de sa chaise. Elle était étonnamment forte. Tout d'un coup ils furent sur la piste de danse. Samantha avait ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Jack, très timidement, plaçait les siennes sur sa taille.

« Juste une, » le rassura-t-elle, « puis nous pourrons partir. »

« Bien... je veux dire... il commence à se faire tard, » bredouilla-t-il pour réponse.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'en était pas si sûr. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Jack faisait quelques tentatives pour les faire bouger au rythme de la musique. Il se sentait gauche à bouger ses pieds de cette façon. Même si Samantha n'était pas tellement plus petite que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la dominait de la tête et des épaules, ainsi que tous les autres. Il fut soulagé quand la chanson se termina et qu'il la relâcha.

Tenant parole, elle le mena à leurs hôtes pour leur dire au revoir. Ce fut un soulagement d'être dehors, dans l'air frais, même si la soirée était chaude. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations pour se calmer avant de la ramener chez elle.

« Merci, » dit-elle quand ils arrivèrent à sa porte. « Je me suis bien amusée. »

« J'en suis content. »

Et il l'était. Jack avait peut-être détesté chaque instant, mais le fait que Samantha s'était amusée faisait que tout cela en valait la peine. A quel point elle s'était amusée devint rapidement évident lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et attira sa tête vers elle. Jack n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé une femme. S'il pensait que sa façon de danser était maladroite, ceci était pire. Leurs nez se tamponnèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et Jack n'avait aucune de ce qu'il fallait faire avec ses mains.

« Je... on se voit demain, » haleta-t-il quand elle se recula.

« Vous ne voulez pas entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, levant timidement les yeux sur lui.

« Non ! Je veux dire, non merci... Je devrais y aller. »

Jack n'attendit pas qu'elle soit rentrée. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il réfléchisse. S'il n'avait pas embrassé une femme depuis un certain temps, cela faisait encore plus longtemps depuis qu'il avait couché avec une. Au bas mot, Samantha s'attendrait à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait et non pas un homme maladroit comme un adolescent.

Quand il arriva chez lui, le téléphone sonnait, mais Jack l'ignora. Il alla directement au lit.

ooo

_Though I saw it all around / Bien qu'ayant vu cela partout  
Never thought I could be affected / Jamais pensé que je pourrais être affecté  
Thought that we'd be the last to go / Je pensais que nous serions les derniers à partir  
It is so strange the way things turn / C'est si étrange comme les choses se sont passées  
Drove the night toward my home / Je conduisais la nuit vers chez moi  
The place that I was born, on the lakeside / L'endroit où je suis né, sur les bords d'un lac  
As daylight broke, / Comme le jour se levait,  
I saw the Earth / Je vis la Terre  
The trees had burned down to the ground / Les arbres avaient brûlé jusqu'à la racine_

ooo

Jack voulait en finir, mais il ne savait pas comment. Samantha vint le jour suivant, comme promis, apportant le nouveau collier de Blackie. Le chat ne sembla pas très impressionné par la cloche et Jack fit une promesse secrète de la lui ôter dès qu'elle serait partie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder un vieux film : Le Magicien d'Oz. Ca semblait un choix bizarre, mais il ne le mentionna pas. A la fin, Samantha posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Et donc cela continua.

Un mois plus tard, il la voyait toujours. Il s'était habitué aux baisers, au fait de se tenir la main et les étreintes spontanées, mais il ne s'était pas senti capable de pousser plus loin leur relation. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi Samantha était toujours avec lui. Il devait y avoir au moins une demi-douzaine de types qui prendraient volontiers sa place à ses côtés. Des types plus malins, plus jeunes, plus beaux qui la traiteraient comme elle le méritait. Il les voyait tous les jours au restaurant, discutant et flirtant avec elle. Jack s'asseyait à sa table, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder. Elle avait un sourire pour chacun d'eux.

Il avait dit les mots dans sa tête une centaine de fois, et quand elle apparut à sa porte tôt un dimanche matin, Jack était déterminé à les dire. Samantha ne lui donna pas l'occasion.

« Jack, il y avait des gens au restaurant ce matin. Ils demandaient après toi, » dit-elle dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du genre fonctionnaires. Je pensais peut-être que tu n'avais pas payé tes impôts, mais ils ont dit que c'était une question de Sécurité Nationale. »

Quelque part dans son cerveau, un levier s'enclencha.

« Je dois partir, » dit-il.

« Partir ? »

« Partir, quitter cet endroit. »

Jack retourna à l'intérieur en trébuchant, laissant Samantha le suivre.

« Où ? Où iras-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je... je... ne sais pas. »

Il avait simplement cette irrésistible compulsion de quitter la ville. Regardant autour de lui et les possessions qu'il avait si minutieusement assemblées, Jack sut qu'il devait tout laisser derrière. Il y avait un sac sous son lit et il le sortit. Il le fourra avec ses vêtements et ses vitamines, avant de mettre ses bottes de marche. Du liquide... il allait avoir besoin de liquide. Jack ouvrit un livre et récupéra les billets qu'il y avait mis. Voilà, il était prêt.

« Tu prendras soin de Blackie ? » demanda-t-il à Samantha.

« Nous le déposerons chez Doreen en quittant la ville, » dit Samantha.

Jack la regarda la bouche béante. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

« Mais... mais ton travail ? » protesta-t-il.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais avec toi, Jack. »

Juste comme il l'avait découvert au cours de tant d'occasions, Jack ne sut comment dire non.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ne savait pourquoi, Samantha paraissait différente. Ressemblant moins à une serveuse et plus à... il n'était pas sûr.

« Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons aller, » offrit-elle.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Minnesota. »

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Au point où il était, il était content de traverser la moitié du pays. La fuite était la priorité à l'esprit de Jack et il se fichait de l'endroit où il allait se retrouver. Qui ou que fuyait-il ? La question le tourmentait. Il n'était pas plus près d'une réponse lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination. Le chalet était à trente kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Idéal, ou c'est ce qu'il espérait.

L'endroit était presque idyllique. Un bâtiment de plain-pied en bois entouré d'un groupe d'appentis, avec un étang et un petit ponton derrière.

« Bonne pêche ? » demanda Jack.

« Il y a des poissons dans l'étang, mais l'ami à qui cet endroit appartient n'a jamais rien pris, » répondit Samantha d'une voix un peu triste.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Il est parti. J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne voudra pas son chalet ? »

« Non. »

Jack sentit que ceci n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler, aussi il se tut et la suivit dans le chalet.

Il se dit qu'on pouvait le décrire comme douillet à l'intérieur. Une pièce principale, une cuisine, une salle de bain... une chambre.

« Je dormirai ici, » dit-il immédiatement.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je... »

« Ecoute, il n'y pas d'autre endroit où dormir. Le canapé n'est pas assez grand et nous n'avons apporté aucun drap supplémentaire, donc tu ne pourras pas dormir par terre. »

« Je n'ai... je veux dire... Ca fait très longtemps que... »

« Jack, ce n'est rien. Tout ce que nous allons faire, c'est dormir. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, ce ne fut pas aussi rassurant que cela aurait pu être. Jack réalisait qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix en la matière. Il fit une autre protestation quand il se fit tard, mais elle n'en démordit pas. Samantha se prépara la première pour aller au lit. Quand Jack en eut finalement terminé dans la salle de bain, elle était déjà pelotonnée sous le couvre-lit. Si elle était endormie ou pas, il ne sut le dire. Il lui tourna simplement le dos et tenta de prendre le moins de place possible.

ooo

Le matin, cependant, apporta d'autres embarras. Jack se réveilla pour découvrir qu'il avait bougé pendant son sommeil. Il s'était blotti contre le dos de Samantha. Une de ses mains s'était glissée sous son T-shirt et était posée sur sa peau nue. Aussi lentement et avec autant de précaution que possible, Jack commença à l'enlever.

« Non, » dit Samantha à sa surprise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était réveillée.

Jack retira sa main comme elle roulait sur elle-même pour le regarder et il put voir la déception dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il.

Et il se retrouva dans ses bras, sa tête sur sa poitrine, les doigts de Sam passant dans ses cheveux.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait bougé si ce n'était l'odeur de brûlé qui remplit petit à petit le chalet. L'embarras oublié, ils sortirent tous les deux du lit et se rendirent à l'extérieur. On pouvait nettement voir la fumée s'élever au-dessus des arbres. Pas tout près, un kilomètre, peut-être deux ?

« Tu crois que nous devrions aller voir ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui... peut-être, » acquiesça Samantha. « J'appelle les pompiers. »

Ils partirent à pieds, sachant que les routes ne les mèneraient probablement pas jusqu'où ils voulaient aller. La marche fut facile. Guidés par la fumée, ils réussirent à faire le trajet en une demi-heure. Les pompiers étaient déjà là et le feu était quasiment maîtrisé, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur le fait que la fumée s'élevait des restes de ce qui avait été autrefois un chalet.

« Des voisins ? » demanda Jack.

« Je suppose. »

Jack resta en arrière pendant que Samantha alla parler à l'un des hommes. Les dégâts aux environs étaient minimes. C'était heureux que le feu ne se soit pas propagé.

« Ils pensent que c'est peut-être un incendie volontaire, » dit Samantha quand elle revint.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? » demanda Jack.

« Non. Je pense que nous devrions partir. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas rester pour aider ? »

« Tout semble sous contrôle. »

Elle se remit à marcher sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller et Jack se retrouva à traîner derrière elle, se demandant pourquoi elle était si pressée. La première chose que fit Samantha quand ils retournèrent fut de prendre son portable.

« Daniel ? C'est Sam. Oui, nous allons bien tous les deux. Nous revenons au SGC. On se voit plus tard... bye. »

« SGC ? » interrogea Jack.

« J'expliquerai plus tard. »

« Qui est Daniel ? »

Jack fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il était jaloux. Pas seulement du mystérieux Daniel, mais tout également du mystérieux 'ami' à qui le chalet était censé appartenir. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il savait très peu sur Samantha. Elle avait parlé un peu de son passé. Ses parents étaient morts et elle avait un frère... des trucs de famille sans intérêt. Il admettait que, dans une tentative futile de s'empêcher d'être trop impliqué avec elle, il n'avait pas demandé davantage. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas marché.

« Jack... s'il te plaît, tu dois me faire confiance. Nous devons partir d'ici, » insista-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ces gens qui sont venus au restaurant, je pense que ce sont eux qui ont mis le feu. Ils voulaient te tuer, Jack. »

« Me tuer ? »

Il était prof. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le tuer ? Pourtant, il avait fui sa maison parce que ces gens le recherchaient. S'ils étaient vraiment ici, partir semblait être la meilleure option.

« D'accord, » lui dit-il.

ooo

Ils conduisirent toute la nuit jusqu'à Colorado Springs. Chaque partie de la route semblait douloureusement familière à Jack. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais été à ce 'SGC', il semblait savoir instinctivement où il se trouvait. Le temps qu'ils atteignent Cheyenne Mountain, il était convaincu qu'il était déjà venu ici. Le sentiment fut renforcé lorsqu'ils passèrent le poste de sécurité. Les soldats ne cessaient de saluer et il avait l'étrange sentiment que le geste lui était adressé. Ou à Samantha ? Cela aurait pu être Samantha. Elle semblait certainement connaître son chemin ici. Avant longtemps, il se retrouva dans une jolie pièce. Il y avait un lit, des photos sur les murs, une salle de bain attenante... mais il avait quand même l'impression qu'elle l'avait mis en prison. Elle partit peu après et Jack se retrouva seul.

Sortir d'ici allait être beaucoup plus difficile que d'y entrer. Il y avait quelqu'un qui montait la garde à l'extérieur de sa porte un jeune homme très poli qui lui avait demandé comment il allait et l'avait appelé monsieur. Il rendit Jack nerveux. En fait, tout cet endroit avait un mauvais effet. Jack pouvait sentir le poids de la montagne le comprimer. Il voulait sortir.

Il passa une heure avant que Samantha ne se montre à nouveau. Il y avait deux hommes avec elle. Le plus grand des deux avait un emblème en or sur son front. L'autre était un homme nerveux qui portait des lunettes. Samantha les présenta comme Teal'c et Daniel.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » dit tout de suite Daniel.

« Non, désolé, » répondit Jack.

Jack était presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun des deux hommes. Il se serait souvenu du tatouage. Samantha s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Jack, ceci sera sans doute difficile pour toi à accepter, » commença-t-elle, « mais tu es le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force. Je suis le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as disparu il y a trois mois et nous avons tenté de te retrouver. »

Alors tout... tout ce qu'il pensait connaître de lui-même était une imposture. Et Samantha... ?

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi le truc de la serveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il était évident que tu ne me reconnaissais pas, que ta mémoire avait été modifiée d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Alors tu as juste prétendu bien m'aimer ? »

« Non ! Jack, j'espérais juste que tu commencerais à te souvenir. »

Il la regarda. Il ne savait pourquoi, il avait l'impression que sa détresse n'était pas feinte. Etait-ce possible qu'ils se soient connus auparavant ?

« Quelqu'un vous a fait cela, » continua Daniel. « Quand ils se sont aperçus que Sam vous avait retrouvé, ils ont tenté de l'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Cela nous ne le savons pas. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Souhaitez-vous rester seul, O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

Jack hocha la tête, incapable d'exprimer le trouble de ses émotions. Samantha... Sam l'étreignit un instant avant de suivre Daniel et Teal'c hors de la chambre.

Il s'étendit, ne sachant pas quoi penser. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir dans sa classe. Quoi qu'ils disent, il n'était pas un général de l'Air Force. Il était un enseignant et un bon. Il était temps qu'il revienne à cela. Se levant, Jack alla à la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur.

« Je veux parler à Sam, » dit Jack au jeune homme.

« Le Colonel Carter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui... s'il vous plait. »

Quand elle revint, il n'eut que cinq mots pour elle, « Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

ooo

La maison où elle l'emmena montrait des signes d'abandon. Le jardin à l'arrière était envahi d'herbes, les boiseries donnaient l'impression qu'elles avaient besoin d'une bonne couche de peinture, et il y avait un tas de lettres sur la table dans l'entrée. Tout était adressé à Jack O'Neill. Il y avait une photo sur le mur dans le salon. Cheveux court, pas de barbe, mais c'était lui. Il y avait une femme debout à côté de lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Un enfant se tenait entre eux.

« Qui... qui... qui est-ce ? » demanda Jack.

« Ton ex-femme et ton fils, » dit Sam.

« J'ai un fils ? »

« Tu avais. Il est mort. »

Jack ne ressentit rien. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un enfant. Comment pourrait-il pleurer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu ? Tout était faux. Tellement faux. Il sortit sur la terrasse. Sam, remarqua-t-il, ne le suivit pas. Jack descendit les marches et marcha dans le gazon négligé. C'était humide et il sentit l'humidité tremper le bas de son pantalon. En dépit du mauvais état, Jack se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce jardin. Paisible. Il pouvait comprendre qu'un militaire endurci sorte ici pour se détendre.

Sam ne le laisserait pas seul éternellement. A contrecoeur, il retourna à l'intérieur. Le salon était vide.

« Samantha ? » appela-t-il.

« Par ici, » répondit-elle.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans la qualité de sa voix. Dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine, Jack vit pourquoi. Trois hommes se tenaient là. L'un d'eux avait un pistolet contre la tête de Samantha.

Les yeux de Sam le suppliaient de sortir d'ici, mais Jack découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Laissez... laissez la partir ! » bredouilla Jack.

« Oh, je ne le pense pas. Nous avons attendu pas mal de temps pour mettre la main sur elle, » dit l'un des hommes. « Et vous... Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill. »

« Je ne suis pas lui. »

« Pas pour le moment, mais ça changera. »

L'un des hommes s'avança vers lui et avant qu'il ne sache ce qui arrivait, Jack avait envoyé son poing s'écraser sur son visage. Le mouvement fut automatique et la surprise suffit à Sam pour arracher l'arme à l'homme qui la tenait. Jack sut à peine ce qui se passa ensuite. Son corps sembla réagir à un vieil instinct. Il savait comment faire mal à ces personnes. La pensée fut tellement troublante qu'il hésita et soudain il sentit quelque chose de gros et lourd s'écraser violemment à l'arrière de sa tête. Jack fut projeté en avant sur le sol. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu autant mal. Au-dessus de lui, la lutte continuait. Voulant aider Sam, Jack tenta de se lever, mais le mouvement fut de trop. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sam avait pris possession du pistolet et le pointait sur les intrus d'une manière très professionnelle. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle savait s'en servir et s'en servirait.

« Appelle la base, » ordonna-t-elle, « je pense que c'est sous la pizzeria dans le répertoire. »

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa tête, Jack fit ce qu'elle demanda. Il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre l'homme à qui il parla. Apparemment, ce genre de chose arrivait tout le temps. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était comme ces gens... mais ses articulations douloureuses lui disait le contraire. Jack sortit à nouveau, où Sam le trouva un peu plus tard.

« Hé, » dit-elle.

Il tenta de lui sourire, puis grimaça. Sam tendit sa main, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Tu devrais faire examiner ça, » lui dit-elle.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il.

Sam sourit, « C'est ce que tu dis toujours. »

Sam semblait le connaître si intimement que Jack se retrouva soudain vouloir savoir plus.

« Qui suis-je ? Je veux dire quel genre d'homme voudrait faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle prit sa main, « Tu es un homme bien, Jack. Ne doute jamais de cela, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. »

« Mais les choses que j'ai dû faire... »

« Seulement quand tu le devais. »

Avec sa main toujours dans la sienne, elle le guida à l'intérieur de la maison puis sur le toit. Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise.

« C'est là que tu observes les étoiles, » lui dit-elle. « Il y des mondes là-haut, d'innombrables personnes... et tant d'entre elles te sont reconnaissantes. Jack, laisse nous t'aider. Laisse nous retrouver cet homme. »

Jack ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi effrayé. Il pouvait revenir à sa vie sûre et bien ordonnée, ou il pouvait faire le pas dans l'inconnu.

« Jack, je t'en prie, » dit Sam.

Il hocha la tête.

ooo

_Rest your head / Repose ton esprit  
You worry too much / Tu t'inquiètes trop  
It's going to be alright / Ca va s'arranger  
When times get rough / Quand les temps deviennent difficiles  
You can fall back on us / Tu peux compter sur nous  
Don't give up / Ne renonce pas  
Please don't give up / Je t'en prie, ne renonce pas_

ooo

Il y eut des tests. Beaucoup de tests, mais Jack ne se plaignit pas. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Sam vint avec lui pour aller chercher les résultats. Le Dr... Brightman paraissait inquiète, comme il se doit.

« J'ai parcouru les notes du Dr. Fraiser, » commença-t-elle.

A côté de lui, Sam grimaça. Il semblait qu'entendre le nom de l'autre docteur la rendait mal à l'aise. Jack ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien ?

« Le Colonel Carter nous a donné un échantillon de vos vitamines et nous avons découverts des molécules identiques à celles associées avec un alien du nom de Martin Lloyd. Votre analyse de sang montre des traces des mêmes substances. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? » répondit Jack.

« Parmi d'autres choses, ces molécules sont connues pour provoquer l'amnésie. »

« Et me donner une toute nouvelle vie ? »

« Oui... à en juger par l'exemple de Martin Lloyd. »

Sam était très calme, remarqua-t-il. Elle regardait tout sauf lui.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel à passer, » marmonna-t-elle et elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

« Il y a une bonne nouvelle, cependant, » poursuivit le docteur. « Pour inverser les effets, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de cesser de les prendre. »

Ca semblait si simple.

« D'accord, » dit Jack.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Sam revint. Quand elle le rejoignit finalement, ses yeux étaient étrangement rouges. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer, c'était pour Blackie. Il avait le sentiment que les larmes n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle versait facilement.

« Hé, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant avec douceur les larmes.

« Rien, » répondit-elle.

Mais ça devait être quelque chose. Pour la première fois, de sa propre volonté, Jack mit ses bras autour d'elle et la tira contre lui.

« Dis-moi, » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ? »

« Non, pas toi, » dit-elle.

« Alors qui ? »

Elle prit une profonde respiration, son corps frissonna contre le sien. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer.

« J'ai parlé à Martin Lloyd, » dit-elle. « Jack est allé le voir... »

« Et ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Jack s'est fait ça à lui-même. Il a fui sa vie, tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il m'a fuie... »

Il sentit le poing de Sam se resserrer sur le tissu de sa chemise, les ongles de son autre main s'enfoncer au creux de ses reins. Jack ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment des mots pourraient-ils réparer ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » offrit-il.

Sam hocha la tête, « Mais pas ici. »

Ils retournèrent chez Jack O'Neill, commandèrent une pizza et ouvrirent une bouteille de vin. Sam semblait plus à l'aise là qu'à la base. Une fois vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un vieux T-shirt, elle ressemblait à la serveuse qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois. La femme qu'il avait commencé à aimer. Oui, il se l'avouait maintenant.

« Je pense que ça a commencé quand tu as été porté disparu, » commença-t-elle. « Nous t'avons ramené, mais... tu étais blessé. Terriblement blessé. Tu as passé une longue période à l'hôpital. »

« Qui m'a blessé ? »

« Moi. Eh bien, pas vraiment moi. Quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Elle utilisait les humains pour s'en nourrir, pour la garder en vie... et tu étais l'un d'entre eux. Avant que je le sache, je... j'ai essayé la machine. Je me sentais si bien... je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était... »

« Et l'a-t-il découvert ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Peut-être. J'ai parlé à Teal'c pendant que nous étions dans sa chambre... Je pensais qu'il était endormi, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas. Il est parti peu de temps après. Ca prend sens maintenant. Je voulais croire que quelqu'un en était responsable, mais je pense que c'était ma faute depuis le début. »

« Mais ces hommes... ? »

« Tu sais trop de choses... Quelqu'un a dû décider qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te laisser partir. »

« On dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. »

« Je ne vais dire à personne que c'était lui. Sa carrière serait finie, il... »

« Chuut. »

Timidement, il traça le contour de son visage. Le baiser fut presque aussi maladroit que leur premier, peut-être même plus parce qu'il fut celui qui l'initia.

« Jack, je... » commença Sam quand ils se séparèrent.

« Garde-le pour lui, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante, « il reviendra bientôt. »

« Je l'espère. Il me manque tellement. »

Sam rentra chez elle peu après. Jack lui offrit sa chambre d'ami, mais elle déclina. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de garder ses distances avec lui. Après son départ, il alla sur le toit et regarda les étoiles, se demandant comment c'était de voyager parmi elles. Soudain, il sut où il devait être.

ooo

Jack O'Neill se réveilla dans son propre lit, dans sa propre maison, sentant le vide autour de lui.

Il était de retour... et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou pas. Se levant, se douchant... se rasant... il remarqua qu'il avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux.

Et d'un petit déjeuner. Il voulait un petit déjeuner.

Deux œufs, brouillés, des toasts et une tranche de bacon. Et du café pour faire descendre ses vita...

« Bon Dieu ! »

Jack pressa la paume de ses mains sur les yeux. Il n'allait pas y retourner, n'allait pas reprendre cette route de l'oubli. Se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, il tenta de retrouver une sorte d'équilibre et Jack se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas être seul à cet instant.

Il quitta sa maison sans se donner la peine de manger. Les routes étaient tranquilles, mais il ne le remarqua que quand il atteignit sa maison. Personne n'était debout. Pas même un rideau ne bougea lorsqu'il ouvrit la barrière et remonta l'allée.

Sam répondit quand il frappa à la porte. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux gonflés de sommeil. Cela prit un moment pour qu'elle prenne conscience de son changement d'apparence et alors elle sourit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être faire un petit voyage, » suggéra-t-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils à son passage du coq à l'âne.

« Et aller chercher Blackie. »

Elle recula et Jack la suivit dans la maison.

ooo

_Don't give up 'cause you have friends / Ne renonce pas car tu as des amis_

_Don't give up / Ne renonce pas_

_You're not the only one __/ Tu n'es pas le seul_

_Don't give up __/ Ne renonce pas_

_No reason to be ashamed / Pas de raison d'avoir honte_

_Don't give up / Ne renonce pas_

_You still have us / Nous sommes là pour toi_

_Don't give up now / Ne renonce pas maintenant_

_We're proud of who you are / Nous sommes fiers de qui tu es_

_Don't give up / Ne renonce pas_

_You know it's never been easy / Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été facile_

_Don't give up 'cause I believe there's a place / Ne renonce pas car je crois qu'il y a un endroit_

_There's a place where we belong / Un endroit qui nous est destiné_

ooo

_Note__ : voilà, cette 'trilogie' se termine avec cette fic de Ruth. Les deux derniers épisodes sont des 'stand alone'. _


	9. Chapter 9 : My Enemy's Enemy

**Interlude Episode 9:**

**My Enemy's Enemy **

by Jo. R

**Auteur**** : Jo. R **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : 13+

Catégorie : Sam/Jack, Teal'c/Ishta, action, drama, mild angst, mild Daniel/Sarah.

Spoilers: 'Birthright,' 'Sacrifices', 'Death Knell'

Saison : entre les saisons huit et neuf, neuvième episode dans la série Interlude, co-écrite par Fairygnomes et Ruth .

Résumé : L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine though again I would like to lay claim to certain characters if they're not used to their full potential in season nine.

**Note de l'auteur** : Daniel Jackson (l'homme) est absent de cette histoire. Prétendez juste que c'est parce que Michael Shanks dirige l'épisode ou quelque chose comme ça. /Etreintes/ Ca n'a rien à voir avec le personage, promis. /D'autres étreintes/

Note du traducteur : pas forcément nécessaire, mais il vaut mieux avoir lu l'épisode 5, « Friends in Stange Places ».

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir.

Il le regrettait maintenant.

A la place, Jack était resté assis dans son bureau, parlant à Harriman de quelque chose d'insignifiant, quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait même pas. Il avait confié à Teal'c le soin de lui dire au revoir étant donné que Daniel était en chemin vers l'Angleterre avec Sarah, en route pour voir sa famille – la première visite de Sarah depuis son calvaire avec le Goa'uld.

Teal'c l'avait informé qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle était partie avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que le sourire était tendu ou que son regard s'était sans cesse porté sur la salle de contrôle dans l'espoir que le Général se montrerait pour lui dire au revoir.

Et maintenant elle était partie.

La planète était inaccessible, grouillant de ce qui semblait être une armée entière de super soldats. Des super soldats qui marchaient partout dans le camp déserté, les feux et la destruction tout autour d'eux.

Des super soldats qui avaient descendu l'UAV qu'ils avaient envoyé à travers, après qu'il ait transmis une bonne vision de la dévastation qu'ils avaient provoquée dans le camp Jaffa le plus proche de la Porte des étoiles.

Personne n'avait répondu aux appels radio avant que la Porte des étoiles ne se ferme.

Ni les Jaffa, ni Carter.

Teal'c prévoyait d'y aller – officellement il attendait la permission, attendait que Jack obtienne la permission de ses supérieurs, mais officieusement, il prévoyait d'y aller, avec ou sans, dès que l'opportunité se présenterait.

Jack n'était pas sûr qu'il s'y opposerait tellement s'il en venait à cela.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il ne se retrouverait pas lui-même à désobéir aux ordres, pour pouvoir aller avec son ami.

Il y avait une chance pour qu'ils s'en soient sortis, bien sûr. Carter, Ishta et les autres qui avaient fait du camp leur foyer. Ce n'était qu'un camp parmi bien d'autres, l'endroit où les guerrières s'étaient installées après qu'il soit devenu évident qu'elles ne seraient pas les bienvenues parmi les guerriers mâles qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avaient encore des problèmes pour se battre côté à côte avec leurs homologues féminins.

Il savait que Teal'c espérait le mieux, non seulement pour Ishta et son peuple, mais pour Carter, son fils Ry'ac et sa belle-fille Kar'yn, qui avaient fait leur foyer dans l'un des autres camps. Avec Bra'tac, son vieil ami et mentor.

Il savait que Teal'c espérait qu'il y avait eu suffisamment d'avertissement pour qu'ils évacuent la zone et répandent la nouvelle aux autres camps.

Pour s'éparpiller, se cacher et survivre.

Tout cela était trop familier. Trop réel.

Assis à son bureau, en sécurité, il se souvint d'une autre fois, une autre mission. Se souvint inspecter chaque perte alors qu'ils croisaient chaque corps. Espérant chaque fois que ce n'était pas elle. Une partie de lui espérant peut-être que c'était le cas.

Savoir qu'elle était morte était mieux que de ne pas savoir du tout.

Trop de gens étaient morts ce jour-là et il avait le sentiment que c'était un record qui pourrait être battu.

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir.

La pensée lui revint, tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme les vautours tournaient en cercles au-dessus des morts. Les choses avaient été tendues entre eux, gênées. Il n'avait pas fait l'effort d'aller vers elle, de lui souhaiter une visite rapide et sûre.

Il avait choisi la voie de la facilité, comme d'habitude, et il se détestait pour cela.

Il le regrettait maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais.

« O'Neill. »

« Teal'c. Salut. »

Teal'c se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son visage sans expression. Pour quiconque qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu être perçu comme insensible, mais Jack le connaissait mieux que cela. Jack vit l'angoisse, qu'il ne laisserait pas voir sur son visage, dans sa posture, dans la façon qu'il avait de se tenir. « Est-ce qu'une décision a été prise ? »

« Pas encore, T. » Jack soupira et regarda le téléphone, essayant de le faire sonner par sa simple volonté. « Ils y réfléchissent. J'attends un appel d'une minute à l'autre. »

Il regarda de nouveau le téléphone et souhaita qu'il sonne.

Il resta toujours silencieux.

« Et s'ils décident de ne pas nous laisser rechercher les survivants ? »

Jack leva les yeux sur lui. Les détourna à la question muette. « Je ne sais pas, T. »

« Le Colonel Carter insisterait pour une tentative de secours si elle était là, O'Neill. »

'Si c'était vous.'

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour se défendre.

La referma quand aucun mot ne sortit.

« Je vais retourner à la salle de contrôle. »

Retourner et attendre.

Jack regarda son ami partir, souhaitant pouvoir penser à quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas.

ooo

La forêt offrait l'abri dont ils avaient désespérément besoin, mais il n'était pas facile de se déplacer sans être vu avec deux douzaines de compagnons, certains blessés, d'autres non. Certains des enfants, d'autres des vieillards.

Tous s'efforçant de grimper la colline.

Deux douzaines.

Le nombre l'époustouflait toujours, faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux.

Ishta jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui marchait à côté d'elle, vit son visage abasourdi et souhaita pouvoir lui offrir un réconfort.

Elle souhaita pouvoir lui dire que sa femme avait survécu, qu'elle avait trouvé d'autres survivants d'un des camps parmi les plus grands et tentaient de s'échapper avec eux.

Pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne pensait pas que Rya'c la croirait.

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

Kar'yn était une bonne guerrière – elle devrait le savoir, elle l'avait entraînée et lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait – mais même Ishta devait avouer que la jeune guerrière avait été distraite dernièrement, agissant même étrangement.

Kar'yn avait commencé à errer entre le camp où elle vivait avec son mari et celui près de la Porte des étoiles pour rendre visite à ses sœurs, faisant souvent le voyage seule et à des intervalles imprévus. Elles lui manquaient, elle adorait être avec son mari, mais il lui manquait le sentiment de faire partie de la seule famille qu'elle avait jamais connue.

« Ishta ! »

La voix la fit s'arrêter brusquement, presque trébucher. La vague de vertiges lui rappela qu'elle avait besoin d'une autre dose de tretonine et elle se promit de s'en injecter à la prochaine occasion qui se présenterait.

Quand aucun des autres, les Jaffas qui méprisaient la drogue, ne seraient là pour voir.

Elle s'était faite un nom et elle méritait leur respect. Cela la rendait à la fois furieuse et triste qu'elle ne puisse pas le gagner aussi facilement que ses frères.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Neith ? »

Neith se tenait devant elle, sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, sa jeune sœur, une ombre toujours présente à ses côtés. Nesa paraissait troublée, remarqua Ishta, et elle resserra sa prise sur sa lance. « C'est le Colonel Carter, Ishta. Elle nous suivait, mais maintenant, on ne la vit nulle part. L'un des autres dit qu'il pensait qu'elle était blessée d'après sa façon de se tenir. »

Les yeux d'Ishta s'étrécirent. « L'un des nôtres soupçonnait qu'elle était blessée et ne l'a pas dit ? »

Neith haussa les épaules et changea de position, mal à l'aise. Plusieurs guerriers Jaffas qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter l'échange se jetèrent des coups d'œil avec méfiance. Il y avait certains parmi eux qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à accepter les Tau'ri, en dépit de l'aide qu'ils avaient offerte au cours des années.

Les mêmes qui avaient des problèmes à accepter Ishta et le pouvoir qu'elle détenait.

« Nous devrons nous replier et la chercher. » C'était Rya'c qui avait parlé, son regard défiant quiconque de ses frères qui oserait protester. Ishta le fixa, réprimant ses propres ordres et laissa le fils de Teal'c avoir sa première expérience de commandement. « Le Colonel Carter a aidé à sauver les vies de nombreux Jaffas qui se tiennent devant moi. Nous avons une dette envers elle et son peuple. Il est de notre devoir de la retrouver. »

Aucun ne protesta.

Plusieurs Jaffas mâles s'échangèrent des regards, mais aucun n'osa parler.

Ishta comprit pourquoi.

Elle se tenait à côté de Rya'c, lui offrant son soutien. Elle, la compagne de Teal'c et lui, le fils unique de Teal'c.

Teal'c était un héros, une légende parmi son peuple. Peu oserait prendre le risque de le mettre en colère.

Cela l'avait ennuyée autrefois, l'avait mise en colère qu'il puisse si facilement obtenir leur respect et gagner leur confiance par sa seule réputation. Elle l'avait utilisée, plus d'une fois depuis son arrivée sur ce monde pour obtenir des provisions et de l'aide pour ses sœurs et leur camp. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait fait honte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – le Colonel Carter, se souvint-elle – souligne qu'elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour aider son peuple à survivre.

Tout bon chef le ferait.

« Je suis d'accord avec le jeune Rya'c. »

La voix la prit, et bien d'autres, par surprise.

La petite foule s'ouvrit.

Maître Bra'tac se tenait à l'arrière du groupe, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa lance. Le sang coulait d'une blessure fraîche à sa tête, mais son expression était déterminée.

« Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Les enfants et les blessés devraient continuer. Il y a des cavernes plus haut dans la montagne où ils pourront se reposer. Quiconque souhaite se porter volontaire pour chercher le Colonel Carter devrait rester. Ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas devraient voyager avec les autres et baisser leur tête de honte. »

Un nombre surprenant de Jaffas se mit à s'éloigner, aussi bien les valides que les blessés. Nesa resta aux côtés de Neith, remarqua Ishta avec approbation, refusant de partir même lorsque sa sœur lui donna l'ordre.

« Je ne partirai pas, Neith. Je ferai mon devoir et aiderai à rechercher notre sœur. »

Cela la surprit.

Ishta jeta un coup d'œil d'abord à Rya'c, puis à Bra'tac. Le premier avait une expression d'approbation sur son visage, le dernier la regardait d'un air d'attendre quelque chose.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais considéré le Colonel Carter comme l'une d'entre elles. En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la connaître après que Teal'c ait gagné son timide respect. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle le regrettait, surprise de n'avoir aucune objection à ce que le Colonel Carter fasse partie de sa famille.

Elles étaient toutes les deux des guerrières, toutes les deux se battant pour leur peuple.

Toutes les deux luttaient contre deux ennemis – ceux qui souhaitaient blesser leur peuple et ceux de leur propre peuple qui n'arrivaient pas à accepter leur place parmi eux.

« Nous devrions commencer tout de suite, » dit Ishta, remarquant le petit hochement de tête de Bra'tac quand elle ne contredit pas la proclamation de Nesa. « Il n'y aura bientôt plus de lumière. »

Ils restaient six d'entre eux – elle-même, Rya'c, Bra'tac, Neith, Nesa et un Jaffa mâle qu'elle ne reconnut pas, mais un que Bra'tac visiblement connaissait. Ils se séparèrent en groupes de deux et elle se retrouva avec Rya'c, se dirigeant vers le bas de la montagne à la recherche de sa sœur manquante.

ooo

Des super soldats.

Génial.

Fantastique.

Le truc 'idéal' pour couronner ce qui avait été un mois assez merdique.

Sam s'agenouilla dans la boue, cachée par un massif d'arbustes alors qu'un super soldat passait à côté. Elle garda sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme sur qui elle était tombée par hasard, celle dont elle avait entendu le cri et avait décidé d'aller vérifier au lieu de suivre les autres.

Kar'yn frissonna, des larmes coulant sur son visage, trempant la main de Sam et dégoulinant de ses doigts, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Resta couchée.

Sam n'ôta sa main que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le super soldat était parti et s'assit, relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait.

« Colonel Carter. » Kar'yn la regarda fixement et tenta de refouler d'autres larmes. « Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était vous et ensuite j'ai vu le guerrier... »

Avec précaution, Sam posa une main sur sa joue et toucha avec hésitation le bleu qui, elle le savait, se formait. « Ma faute, Kar'yn. J'aurais dû tenter de vous avertir. » Elle grimaça à la douleur qu'elle ressentit en bougeant sa mâchoire. « Vous avez un super crochet du droit. Est-ce que c'est Ishta qui vous l'a enseigné ? »

« Je ne suis pas familière avec cette expression. » L'embarras de Kar'yn d'avoir été prise par surprise se transforma en confusion. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. J'essayais de retrouver Rya'c, mon peuple... J'étais en route pour rendre visite à mes sœurs quand j'ai entendu des explosions. J'ai pris un autre chemin pour mon village, mais il était vide. Seuls les morts restaient. J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas trouvé Rya'c. » Son expression changea à nouveau, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. « Avez-vous vu mon mari ? Nous nous sommes disputés ce matin et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'excuser... »

« Rya'c va bien, Kar'yn. » 'Ou du moins, il allait bien', songea Sam, 'la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.' « Nous devons partir. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons rattraper les autres. Rya'c est avec eux. Rya'c et Ishta, je pense que j'ai vu aussi Bra'tac, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Quand Kar'yn ne protesta pas, Sam vérifia que la voie était libre et se força à se lever, une main posée sur son flanc, en grimaçant. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et se permit un coup d'œil, fronçant les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que le sang avait suinté à travers le bandage de fortune qu'elle s'était fait.

« Vous êtes blessée ! » Kar'yn la fixa avec une surprise horrifiée.

« Ce n'est rien. » Sam éloigna son t-shirt de sa blessure, faisant de son mieux pour empêcher le sang de détremper les couches extérieures de ses vêtements.

Ce n'était pas rien, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire tout un plat. Elle avait connu pire.

C'était juste une égratignure.

Une égratignure profonde et extrêmement grave, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler comment c'était arrivé. Dans la confusion de la première vague de l'attaque, il y avait un brouillard dans ses souvenirs quant à ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle se rappelait entendre des tirs d'armes, risposter elle-même, râlant que son petit séjour supposé sans incident pour dire à Ishta et Rya'c que Teal'c avait été retardé s'était mal tourné. Elle se souvenait avoir souhaité que Jack O'Neill – la version informatisée à bord du Daniel Jackson – fût en train de l'observer et intervienne pour sauver la mise et quand cela n'arriva pas, elle se retrouva à ressentir la douleur d'une blessure qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir reçue.

Souhaitant que le seul et unique Jack O'Neill soit là, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Venez, Kar'yn, nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire. »

Kar'yn hocha la tête et marcha derrière elle, le silence s'étendant sur elles, laissant la place pour la pensée qu'aucune d'elle ne souhaitait dire tout haut, 'Surtout si nous voulons battre les super soldats.'

Sam continua sa marche, se forçant à avancer en se tenant droite malgré la douleur à son flanc. Elle était consciente des coups d'œil inquiets de Kar'yn, mais choisit de ne pas y répondre.

Car ce faisant cela attirerait l'attention sur elles et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se risquer.

ooo

« Oui, Monsieur. Oui. Je comprends, Monsieur, mais nous ne pouvons pas... Non. Non, c'est... Monsieur, il s'agit du Colonel Carter et de tous les Jaffas rebelles. Ce sont des soldats, mais ils ont besoin de renforts. Oui, Monsieur. Oui, au revoir, Monsieur. »

Jack claqua le récepteur un peu plus fort que nécessaire et fixa furieusement le téléphone.

« Ils n'ont pas accepté votre demande. »

« Non. »

Cela ne le surprit pas de trouver Teal'c dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant de ces yeux sombres qui voyaient toujours beaucoup trop.

« Je souhaite repartir, O'Neill. Avec ou sans l'assistance du SGC. »

Sauf à lui injecter un tranquillisant et à l'enfermer dans une cellule, Jack savait que c'était exactement ce que Teal'c ferait. Il zatterait quiconque tenterait de l'arrêter et s'ouvrirait la voie en se battant.

« Vous n'aurez pas pas à faire ça, Teal'C. Allez sans assistance, je veux dire. » Jack soupira et laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur la photo sur son bureau, une nouvelle addition qui avait été cachée dans son tiroir du haut, mais qu'il avait ressortie après son retour au SGC. SG-1, prise juste quelques jours après sa promotion au grade de Général. Souriant, heureux. En vie. Ensemble. « Je vais demander des volontaires. Peut-être contacter Thor. Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons obtenir sur ce coup-là. »

« Je trouverai les volontaires, O'Neill. »

'Trouver ou menacer ?' se demanda Jack. « Teal'c ? »

« O'Neill ? »

« Assurez-vous qu'ils soient réellement des 'volontaires', d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, O'Neill. »

Jack secoua la tête et reporta ses yeux sur la photographie sur son bureau une fois que le Jaffa fut hors de vue, se demandant comment exprimer au mieux le message qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser derrière lui.

ooo

Elle se figea en entendant des pas à sa droite. Kar'yn faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais elle réussit à s'arrêter juste à temps. Sam leva son bras dans l'intention de faire le signal signifiant le silence, signal auquel elle s'était habituée, pour seulement réaliser que c'était inutile. Kar'yn ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'était pas militaire.

Elle n'était pas SG-1.

Les pas qu'elle avait entendus s'arrêtèrent.

Sam retint son souffle.

Une brindille craqua.

Kar'yn marmonna quelque chose que Sam présuma être un juron Jaffa et agrippa sa lance, prête et capable en dépit de sa nervosité apparente.

Sam resserra sa prise sur son P90 et visa en direction du bruit. Son doigt frôlant la gachette.

Et elle se figea quand un visage familier se montra.

« Rya'c ! »

Kar'yn s'élança en avant, la lance à moitié serrée dans une main, traînant derrière elle alors qu'elle se précipitait dans les bras ouverts de son mari. Sam abaissa son fusil et échangea un regard avec Ishta, toutes les deux heureuses de voir le couple réuni.

« C'est bon de voir que tu n'es pas blessée, Kar'yn. Va avec Rya'c et trouvez Bra'tac et Neith. Dites-leur que nous avons trouvé le Colonel Carter. On se verra dans les cavernes. »

« Mais Ishta... » Kar'yn jeta un regard à Sam, mais celui qu'elle reçut d'Ishta suffit à la faire taire. « Comme tu voudras. Soyez prudent. » Rya'c laissa sa femme l'éloigner à contrecoeur, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la maîtresse de son père et à son amie.

Ishta fixa Sam de ses yeux évaluateurs. « Vous avez été blessée. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Nous devrions continuer. Il y a des super soldats partout. » Elle s'apprêtait à dépasser Ishta dans la même direction que Rya'c et Kar'yn avaient prise, mais se retrouva bloquée par une main ferme sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main, puis regarda Ishta. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir me chercher. Je vais bien. »

« Cela est discutable. » Ishta garda sa main sur le bras de Sam. « Vous êtes une amie de Teal'c. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous. Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser mourir ici aux mains de notre ennemi. »

« L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. »

Ishta fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Juste une expression terrienne. » Sam ménagea un petit sourire quand Ishta lâcha son bras. « J'apprécie votre sollicitude, Ishta, mais je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas. »

La confusion dans le froncement de sourcils trahit la surprise. « Je n'ai pas d'antipathie envers vous, Colonel Carter. »

« Oubliez ça, ce n'est pas important. Nous devrions y aller... » Une fois encore elle tenta de la dépasser. Une fois encore Ishta l'arrêta.

« Je vous admire et vous respecte, Colonel Carter. Teal'c m'a parlé de votre bravoure, de votre adresse au combat. Il a aussi expliqué que vous et moi avons beaucoup en commun. Les hommes de votre monde trouvent cela aussi difficile à accepter que mes frères avec moi. »

Sam changea de position avec malaise. « Je ne sais pas ce que Teal'c vous a dit, mais ce n'est pas si terrible... »

« Vous êtes comme moi. Une femme guerrière dans un monde d'hommes. Je n'ai pas d'antipathie envers vous, Samantha, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir exprimé cela plus clairement. Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vous connaître. Vous êtes effectivement digne de mon amitié, comme Teal'c l'a dit. »

« Je suis... flattée, Ishta, vraiment. » Sam réussit un autre petit sourire. « Peut-être que quand ceci sera terminé, je pourrais passer du temps avec votre peuple, vous aider à rebâtir votre camp. Peut-être que nous pourrons alors apprendre à nous connaître. »

Ishta sourit, un sourire légèrement réservé, mais le plus chaleureux que Sam avait jamais vu sur son visage qui lui soit destiné. « J'aimerais cela. »

Et c'était vrai, réalisa Ishta avec surprise. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître la seule femme de la Tau'ri pour laquelle, elle le savait, Teal'c donnerait volontiers sa vie.

Pour la troisième fois, Sam tenta de dépasser la prêtresse Jaffa, contente de pouvoir le faire sans être arrêtée. Elle sentit Ishta bouger derrière elle et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux femmes avancent au même rythme, marchant aussi silencieusement que possible à travers le sous-bois.

Sam posa une main sur son flanc, faisant suffisamment confiance aux aptitudes de combat d'Ishta pour se permettre d'abaisser sa garde, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Elle espérait qu'elles arriveraient rapidement aux cavernes, avant que sa capacité à fuir ou à se battre ne la déserte complètement.

ooo

La Porte des étoiles s'arrêta à la moitié de sa séquence. Jack et Teal'c se tenaient au pied de la rampe, tous les deux se retournant pour regarder la salle de contrôle.

Tous deux surpris lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Hé, coucou. » La voix les fit tous les deux se retourner vers la Porte des étoiles, vers la silhouette tremblottante qui se tenait sur la rampe. « Thor est un peu occupé pour le moment. Quoi de neuf ? »

Jack se regarda lui-même sous sa forme holographique et ravala un grognement. Super. Il plissa les yeux à son alter-ego et se demanda ce qu'il savait.

Ce dont il avait été témoin, de quelque part là-haut.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour sembla dire que l'hologramme en savait beaucoup.

« Nous avons besoin de votre assistance, » dit Teal'c à l'hologramme quand Jack resta silencieux. « Le Colonel Carter et la rébellion Jaffa ont été attaqués. Nous pensons que les super soldats d'Anubis ne sont pas au courant que leur faux Dieu a été vaincu. »

« Des super soldats ? » L'hologramme cligna des yeux, tremblotta légèrement. « Au pluriel ? »

Lui, aussi, se souvenait des dégâts qu'un seul super soldat avait infligés au Site Alpha.

« Nous avons pu voir au moins une douzaine avant que l'UAV ne soit détruit. Nous requérons votre aide pour secourir les survivants. »

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que nous pourrons faire. »

Jack jeta un regard furieux à lui-même, agacé qu'un programme informatique puisse faire plus pour les aider – plus pour aider Carter – que lui-même. « N'avez-vous pas besoin de demander d'abord la permission ? Thor est celui qui tient les rênes... »

Teal'c et lui se retrouvèrent debout sur le pont du vaisseau de Thor, le petit alien gris devant eux avec l'hologramme à ses côtés.

« Nous serons heureux de faire tout ce que nous pourrons pour aider, O'Neill. » Thor fit un petit hochement de tête en direction du Général avant de tourner son attention vers Teal'c. « Nous avons entré les coordonnées du monde où vous vouliez vous rendre et nous y serons dans peu de temps. »

« Mes remerciements. » Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête.

L'hologramme observait calmement, évitant le regard de Jack. « Nous ne pourrons pas transporter tout le monde de la surface sur le vaisseau. Il n'y a pas assez de place et nous n'avons pas les ressources nécessaires. »

« Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour les super soldats ? » Jack fit un pas en avant, poussant de côté son ressentiment pour l'autre version de lui-même, pour se concentrer sur la situation. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'hologramme s'il était un abruti.

« Vous avez une arme que vous pouvez utiliser contre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack acquiesça en réponse à la question de Thor, montrant l'appreil dans sa main. « Carter et son Père l'ont développé. Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant. »

« Non. »

L'Asgard et l'hologramme se regardèrent. Jack et Teal'c avaient l'impression qu'ils communiquaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment.

« Si vous nous permettez d'étudier l'appareil, nous pourrons peut-être synthétiser une version plus grande. »

Thor ne paraissait pas content en disant cela, mais l'hologramme croisa ses bras avec détermination.

« Euh, bien sûr. Pas de problème. »

L'hologramme hocha la tête et jeta à Jack un regard froid et se tourna pour quitter la pièce. « Venez. Je vais vous montrer quoi faire avec. »

Jack échangea un coup d'œil avec Teal'c, ayant l'impression qu'il leur manquait une information, mais suivit l'hologramme – lui-même – hors de la pièce.

Thor et Teal'c restèrent en derrière, l'Asgard s'activant à l'une des consoles, le Jaffa se retrouvant sans rien à faire sinon attendre.

ooo

« Elles ne peuvent pas être loin derrière nous. »

« Je ne les vois pas. »

« Nous n'aurions pas dû les quitter. Nous aurions dû les attendre et les laisser nous rattraper... »

« Elles sont toutes les deux de grandes guerrière, Rya'c. Elles nous rejoindront dans peu de temps. » Alors même qu'il disait cela, Bra'tac fixait l'entrée de la caverne, regardant le flanc de la montagne en vain, ses yeux cherchant les deux femmes manquantes dans la faible lumière. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a d'autres ici qui ont besoin de notre attention. »

Rya'c se tenait près de lui avec Neith à ses côtés. Kar'yn s'occupait des blessés parmi leur peuple et Nesa dormait d'un sommeil agité avec les autres enfants. « Kar'yn dit que le Colonel Carter était blessée. Cela les a peut-être ralenties... »

« Dans ce cas, elles nous rejoindrons bientôt, » répéta calmement Bra'tac. Avec beaucoup plus de calme qu'il n'en ressentait.

« Pas si elles ont été capturées à cause de la blessure. » Neith regarda furieusement, dans l'obscurité, un ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait voir. « Nous devrions sortir et les chercher. Elles auront peut-être besoin d'aide. »

« Sortir maintenant reviendrait à une mort certaine, » dit Bra'tac sèchement, ses yeux durs en regardant les deux jeune guerriers. « Notre ennemi peut probablement voir aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Le Colonel Carter et Ishta ont l'expérience du combat. Elles se sont sans doute mises à l'abri jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité soit passée. Sois patiente, Neith. Elles viendront. »

« Et si elles ne viennent pas ? »

« Si elles ne viennent pas, alors nous iront les chercher dès les premières lueurs du jour. » La réponse vint de derrière eux, d'un des Jaffa mâle qui avait fui vers les cavernes avec les jeunes et les blessés. Un qui n'avait pas aidé à chercher la Tau'ri manquante et se sentait honteux de sa couardise. « Il y a plusieurs d'entre nous qui se porteront volontaires. »

« Comme vous l'avez fait plus tôt ? »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête sous le poids du regard de Bra'tac. « Nous étions inquiets pour notre peuple, pour nos enfants. »

« Ishta est l'une des nôtre ou avais-tu oublié cela ? »

Le Jaffa ne répondit pas.

« Je m'en doutais. » Bra'tac soupira profondément et reprit son observation du flanc de la montagne à travers l'obscurité. « Nous attendrons pour le moment et nous nous occuperons de nos blessés. Demain, nous irons les chercher et reviendrons avec elles dans les cavernes. »

Son ton ne laissa aucune place à la discussion. Neith et Rya'c le laissèrent seul à l'entrée de la caverne à contrecoeur et partirent faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leurs frères et sœurs blessés.

ooo

« Est-ce que ça va, Colonel Carter ? »

Ishta plissa les yeux en une tentative pour mieux voir à travers l'obscurité. Les deux femmes étaient blotties dans une petite clairière entourée de buissons épais et de broussailles. Aussi longtemps qu'elles étaient silencieuses et ne bougeaient pas trop, elle était sûre qu'elles resteraient inaperçues des patrouilles qu'elles pouvaient entendre dans la forêt. C'était une bonne chose que le Colonel Carter ait trouvé la tanière, même si c'était par accident.

Même si la femme Tau'ri était restée silencieuse depuis qu'elles avaient décidé d'attendre la lumière du jour pour continuer.

« Colonel Carter ? »

Il y eut une petite toux, étouffée dans le but de le rendre plus silencieux. Quand elle parla, la voix de Sam était rauque, mal assurée. Presque comme si cela exigeait toutes ses forces pour parler. « Je vais bien. Juste froid. »

Froid et saignant lentement à mort, mais autrement ça allait.

Eh bien, pas vraiment, mais Sam ne pensait pas qu'Ishta voulait connaître ses problèmes. Surtout pas ceux concernant sa vie amoureuse ou son absence.

Ishta défit l'attache de son manteau à son cou et se déplaça dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus près de Sam. Elle hésita un instant, mal à l'aise, mais écarta le sentiment et s'avança pour s'accroupir aussi près du Colonel qu'elle pouvait, étalant le manteau sur elles du mieux qu'elle put.

« Vous devriez le garder. » La voix de Sam était faible, vaincue. « Ca vous fera plus de bien, de toute façon. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler ainsi. Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer. »

« Je serai morte avant le matin. Il n'y pas d'autre façon de le dire plus gentiment. Je suis mourante, Ishta, et je vous ralentis. Dès qu'il commencera à faire jour, vous devez me laisser derrière et vous diriger vers les cavernes. Le SGC aura tenté d'entrer en contact d'ici là, ils doivent savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

Elle ne dit pas qu'ils enverraient des renforts parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient probablement pas.

Parce qu'elle savait que si le Général du SGC voulait envoyer des renforts, ses supérieurs élèveraient une objection. Quel était l'intérêt de perdre d'autres vies quand il n'y avait aucune chance de gagner ?

« Je vois. »

Le ton. Si semblable à celui de Teal'c. Sam soupira et ferma les yeux, écartant la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son ami. Ne reverrait jamais Teal'c, Daniel ou Jack.

« Vous êtes faible, Colonel Carter. Je me trompais quand je croyais que vous et moi étions semblables. »

Sam renifla. La version Jaffa de la psychologie inverse. Super.

« Je suis faible, ouais. Je suis mourante. Ca va de soi, en quelque sorte. »

Ishta fit un bruit qui aurait pu être un grondement. « Vous ne mourrez pas. Vous êtes blessée et vous avez besoin de vous reposer, mais vous ne mourrez que si vous renoncez. »

« Je ne suis pas Jaffa, Ishta. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous... »

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que je l'étais autrefois, mais je ne renoncerai pas jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de choix, et je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela. »

« Chuuut ! »

Des pas approchaient. Les deux femmes se figèrent et se firent silencieuse.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa respirer trop fort, de peur que le soldat n'entende.

Ce n'est que lorsque les bruits de pas continuèrent et s'évanourirent que Sam osa parler de nouveau. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se disputer, bien trop épuisée pour rentrer dans un débat sur les sensibilités Jaffa.

« Si je dois passer la nuit, vous allez devoir me tenir éveillée. »

« Et comment vais-je faire cela ? »

Sam s'apprêta à hausser les épaules, mais s'arrêta quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait une tête posée sur son épaule. « Parlez-moi. »

« De quoi souhaitez-vous parler ? »

« N'importe quoi. De vous. Comment vous êtes-vous rendue compte que les Goa'uld étaient de faux dieux ? Comment avez-vous pu organiser votre peuple et installer votre camp sur l'un des mondes de Moloc sans être découvertes ? Il a dû falloir pas mal de préparations... J'ai dû mal à imaginer comment c'était pour vous. »

Ishta resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes. Sam sentant ses paupières s'abaisser, tenta désespérément de les garder ouverts.

« J'étais très jeune quand j'ai commencé à soupçonner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai été choisie pour être entraînée par l'une des Prêtresses de Moloc... »

La voix était basse, mais forte et étrangement réconfortante. Sam laissa ses yeux se fermer, mais ne s'endormit pas, se concentrant sur les mots, sur l'histoire.

Se concentrant à rester en vie.

ooo

« Suis-je invisible ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Non, attendez, désolé. C'est vous. »

De nouveau pas de réponse. Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Le moins que vous puissiez faire est de me parler. »

« Le moins que je puisse faire est de t'emmener sur une planète sans Porte des étoiles et te laisser là-bas. »

« Ah. »

Enfin. Une réponse. Pas celle qu'il attendait, mais une réponse quand même.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre en rogne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ? » répliqua immédiatement son alter-ego, se concentrant pour faire... quel que soit ce qu'il était en train de faire avec l'arme et l'une des consoles du vaisseau. « Tu l'as blessée. »

Jack ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. « J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait venir. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas renoncé à nous espionner. Quand allez-vous avoir une vie àvous ? »

« J'avais une vie. J'ai une vie. Il se trouve que c'est toi qui la vies. » L'hologramme lui jeta un regard méchant. « Et pas très bien, je dois le dire. J'avais en quelque sorte espéré, après notre dernière rencontre, que tu aurais cessé d'être un abruti. »

« Si vous étiez ominiscient, vous comprendriez. Je ne 'voulais' pas la blesser... »

Son double renifla. « Ouais, c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu n'as absolument rien fait pour remettre les choses en place et maintenant tu te sens mal parce que tu sais que tu n'en auras peut-être plus l'occasion. »

Le froncement de Jack s'approndit, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même.

« Tu es un idiot, » poursuivit l'hologramme, profitant du silence. « Un abruti né. Tu avais quelque chose de bien, mais parce que quelque chose de pénible arrive, parce que ça devient un peu trop dur, tu pars et tu jettes tout ça en l'air. »

« Je peux ravoir tout ça. »

L'hologramme renifla encore, un son désagréable. « Pas si elle est morte. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais vit l'expression sur le visage de son double et s'arrêta. Le sang reflua de son visage. « Vous la surveillez. Vous et Thor. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux si sérieux. »

L'hologramme ne dit rien, mais l'émotion dans ses yeux disait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. C'était étrange, pensa Jack, de voir que ces sentiments lui étaient réfléchis dans ses propres yeux.

« Sérieux comment ? »

« Très. »

« Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas la téléporter ici ? La soigner ? »

« Pas si nous voulons que ceci marche. Nous avons besoin de toute l'énergie que nous pouvons rassembler pour que ça marche. »

« Rien à foutre. Sauvez-la. »

« Au prix de la vie de tous les autres ? De tous les Jaffas ? » L'hologramme grimaça. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle ne le voudrait pas et toi non plus. Pas vraiment. »

Jack n'en était pas si sûr. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider... quoi que vous soyez en train de faire ? »

Un petit sourire en coin fut la première réponse. « Non. »

« Okay. » Il mit ses mains dans les poches et fixa au-delà de – à travers – l'hologramme la console sur laquelle était posée l'arme. « Que faites-vous exactement ? Thor ne semblait pas très enchanté... »

« Il sera content du résultat, mais probablement pas avec ce qui se passera pour y arriver. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

Si c'était possible, l'hologramme se raidit. « Je meurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous modifions le vaisseau en une version plus grande de l'arme, une qui sera capable d'anihiler tous les super soldats sur la planète. La quantité d'énergie nécessaire, la quantité de puissance impliquée... » Un haussement d'épaules et une expression gênée interrompirent l'explication. « Cela surchagera les ordinateurs du vaisseau, grillera quelques circuits. Effacera quelques programmes. »

« Le vôtre inclus. »

« Le mien inclus. »

Jack déglutit et se détourna, partageant le malaise de l'ordinateur. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen... ? »

« Ca prendrait trop de temps pour faire autre chose. Elle n'a pas le temps. Aucun d'eux n'en a. »

« En êtes-vous sûr... ? »

L'hologramme interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le regarda. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Jack, soulagé quand son double se détourna.

ooo

« Samantha ? »

« Je suis éveillée. »

« Bien. »

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Teal'c comme avant, cependant. » Les mots furent dits avec un petit sourire, un sourire amusé qu'Ishta parvint à peine à distinguer dans la lumière qui s'améliorait lentement.

« Vous m'aviez dit de continuer à parler. »

« Je ne dois m'en prendre quà moi-même. »

Ishta sourit en réponse et s'éloigna, étirant ses membres endoloris et tentant de détendre les muscles qui s'étaient engourdis pendant la nuit. Elle surveilla Sam, notant que la pâleur de sa compagne Tau'ri laissait beaucoup à désirer. « Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

Sam tenta de bouger, grimaçant à l'effort que cela prit pour déplacer son pied juste un petit peu. Comme Ishta, son corps s'était ankylosé et cela prendrait du temps pour que le sang commence à circuler. Ce qui en restait, en tout cas. « Ca va aller. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un coup de main, cependant. »

« Je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous aider. » Le sourire d'Ishta s'estompa légèrement bien que ses mots fussent sincères. L'inquiétude assombrit ses yeux et elle se força à les détourner, pour prendre la petite poche attachée à sa ceinture et retirer la trétonine qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'en injecta, trouvant injuste de pouvoir se sentir mieux grâce à quelque chose de si petit alors que tous les médicaments et les provisions qui les attendaient dans les cavernes n'apaiseraient probablement pas la souffrance du Colonel Carter.

« Ne le soyez pas. »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de Sam, clignant des yeux quand elle se rendit compte que l'autre femme avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à se lever et se tenir près d'elle alors même que Sam donnait l'impression que la plus infime des brises la ferait tomber. « Que je ne sois pas quoi ? »

« Ne vous sentez pas désolée pour moi. Ne vous sentez pas mal parce que vous ne pouvez pas me sauver. Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Ishta baissa la tête, mais ne dit rien, ne la relevant que quand elle sentit une main froide s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle vit Sam lui tendre sa cape et la prit à contrecoeur. « Vous devriez la garder... »

« Cela vous aidera à vous protéger si on nous tire dessus. »

L'expression qui accompagna la réponse n'était pas de celle avec laquelle Ishta voulait argumenter. A la place, elle soupira et resserra le manteau autour d'elle, puis prit le contrôle de la situation et ouvrit la voie hors de la petite clairière.

ooo

L'air se fit plus rare comme elles montaient. Sam se retrouva obligée de ralentir de plus en plus, luttant pour combattre les vergites et remplir ses poumons avec assez d'air pour continuer à marcher.

« Peut-être... peut-être que vous devriez partir en avant, » dit-elle à Ishta quand la guerrière dut rebrousser chemin pour la quatrième fois en autant de minutes. « Je ne vous dis pas de m'abandonner, juste d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer ainsi. »

Ishta commença à répondre, mais fut distraite par un son derrière elle. Elle virevolta, sa lance prête instantanément et sourit quand elle eut une bonne vision de l'intrus. « Teal'c ! »

« Ishta. » Teal'c lui rendit son sourire et fit un signe de tête. Ses yeux la quittèrent pour passer à la Tau'ri et ils se troublèrent. « Colonel Carter. »

« Teal'c. Ravie de vous voir. » Son sourire était sincère en dépit de son épuisement. « J'en déduis que les Asgard... ? »

« En effet. » Il s'avança pour rejoindre Ishta à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de la taille de Sam, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il avait été briefé à la fois par O'Neill et par l'hologramme quant à son état et sut en la voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas exagéré. « O'Neill est à bord du Daniel Jackson en ce moment. Ils pourront bientôt nous aider, mais d'abord, ils doivent s'occuper de l'armée d'Anubis. »

Une petite lueur d'espoir tremblotta dans les yeux de Sam, mais elle la refoula. Juste parce que Jack était à bord du vaisseau Asgard ne signifiait pas que tout ce concernait leur relation allait s'arranger.

« Daniel Jackson ? » Ishta les fixa avec confusion et il fallut quelques instants à Sam et à Teal'c pour comprendre qu'elle pensait qu'il se référait à l'homme et non au vaisseau Asgard.

« Le Daniel Jackson est un vaisseau Asgard, » expliqua Sam avec un sourire. « Thor semble aimer les bâptiser d'après les gens, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Ishta se transforma en un de surprise. « Ce vaisseau, il est capable de combattre l'armée d'Anubis ? »

« Oui. » Teal'c évita de regarder Sam. « L'ordinateur du vaisseau a été modifié pour imiter l'arme que le Colonel Carter et son Père ont développée pour les vaincre. »

Sam voulut demander comment, voulut demander quels étaient les risques, si Thor ou Jack seraient en sécurité à bord. Si le Jack O'Neill holographique qui lui avait une fois sauvé la vie serait toujours là, mais elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Entre eux deux, Teal'c et Ishta purent la déplacer à nouveau, usant d'autant de force que les deux Jaffas osaient, ne laissant aucune place aux questions.

Aucune place à la peur.

ooo

« Père ! »

« Rya'c. » Teal'c rencontra le regard surpris de son fils avec un sourire, déposant doucement le Colonel Carter insconsciente sur le sol de la caverne. « C'est bon de voir que tu vas bien, mon fils. Kar'yn ? »

« Elle est ici, elle s'occupe des autres. » Rya'c étreignit son père, heureux lorsque l'étreinte fut retournée. « Est-ce que les Tau'ri ont envoyé leurs gens pour aider ? Est-ce que les guerriers ont été vaincus ? »

« Bientôt, Rya'c. Ils seront bientôt vaincus. » A l'instant où Teal'c fut hors des bras de son fils, il fut entouré par les Jaffas. Bra'tac, Rya'c, Kar'yn, même la jeune Nesa. Ils le regardaient tous avec impatience, attendant que le célèbre guerrier leur apporte de bonnes nouvelles. « Il y a un vaisseau Asgard en orbite de ce monde. Dans moins d'une heure, il déchargera une arme qui détruira l'armée d'Anubis. »

« Pour de bon ? » voulut savoir Nesa.

« Pour de bon, » confirma Teal'c avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille.

« Bien. » Nesa retourna le sourire et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du Colonel Carter alors qu'Ishta tentait de la mettre à l'aise tout en luttant elle-même contre l'insistance de Neith qu'elle devait se faire examiner elle aussi. « Est-ce que le Colonel Carter va s'en sortir ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ishta jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c en répondant, le regardant s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, sa main se posant sur celle de la femme insconsciente. « Elle est faible, Teal'c. Combien de temps devons-nous encore attendre pour de l'aide ? »

« Ce ne sera pas long. » Il passa sa main sur celle du Colonel Carter, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son poignet. Il sentit le pouls et espéra avoir raison.

ooo

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux mal à l'aise à la situation présente, mais conscients tous les deux qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible.

« Ne merde pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si elle vit. Arrange les choses et ne merde pas de nouveau. »

« Okay. »

« Promis ? »

« Bon sang, ouais ! Okay. Je promets. » Jack jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Thor, convaincu que c'était un sourire qui avait passé sur les lèvres de l'Asgard pendant une fraction de seconde. « Je promets, » répéta-t-il, un ton peu plus bas. Un peu plus solennellement. Il regarda dans les yeux de son alter-ego et haussa les épaules. « J'essaierai en tout cas. »

« Ca suffira. » L'hologramme lui fit un sourire tendu et regarda Thor. « Je suis prêt. »

Thor fit un petit hochement de tête mais ne dit rien. C'était presque comme si le petit alien gris en était venu à s'attacher à la personnalité imprévue de son ordinateur et était triste de le voir partir. Déplaçant une pierre blanche sur une console, Thor regarda disparaître l'hologramme.

« Faisons-le. » La voix résonna dans la pièce de façon décousue. « Allumage. »

Jack ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts dans ses poches.

« Visée. »

'Je vous en prie, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, je vous en prie.'

« Feu dans trois. »

« Deux. »

« Un. Adieu. »

Des étincelles volèrent. Une console explosa en partie et une feuille de métal fut éjectée à travers la pièce. Thor s'abrita derrière sa console, Jack plongea hors du chemin. De la fumée et de la vapeur remplirent la pièce. D'autres étincelles. D'autres consoles qui explosaient.

Puis le silence.

Jack se redressa et regarda la console de Thor. L'Asgard réapparut et commença immédiatement à vérifier les rapports des systèmes.

« Thor ? »

« Cela a réussi, O'Neill. »

« Et... moi ? Lui ? »

« Son programme a été complètement effacé. »

Jack ferma les yeux. « Et Carter ? »

« Je localise le Colonel Carter immédiatement, O'Neill. Elle et les blessés les plus atteints seront transportés à bord et je ferai de mon mieux pour eux pendant que nous voyagerons jusqu'à votre monde. »

« Merci. » Jack ouvrit les yeux, ses doigts croisés refermés en poings à ses côtés. Il s'avança pour se tenir près d'une des baies alors que Thor se mettait au travail, souhaitant qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour aider.

ooo

Sam sut avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Si les bips n'avaient pas trahi cela, l'odeur de désinfectant l'aurait fait.

« Coucou, Sam. »

« Daniel ! » Le sourire était sincère, mais cela faisait mal – sa bouche était sèche et elle avait mal à ses joues. « Hé. Vous êtes rentré d'Angleterre. »

« Depuis deux jours. » Il se pencha et l'étreignit doucement. « Sarah vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait vous rendre visite quand vous vous sentirez un peu mieux. »

« Ce serait sympa. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Daniel fit un grand sourire, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une façon qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. « Elle va super bien. Sa famille était super. Je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. » Elle prit le gobelet en papier qu'il lui tendit avec reconnaissance et but à petites gorgées l'eau froide. « C'est mieux, merci. »

« Pas de problème. » Il la regarda poser elle-même le gobelet, son sourire s'agrandissant quand elle se redressa en une position un peu plus surélevée. « C'est bon de vous voir éveillée. Tout le monde est passé voir comment vous alliez. Vous avez une admiratrice en la personne de Nesa. Elle m'a fait promettre de vous dire que vous devez revenir rendre visite quand ils auront réinstallé leur nouveau camp. »

Sam arqua un sourcil, fouillant son esprit et rit doucement quand elle se souvint. « Je lui ai donné du chocolat, » expliqua-t-elle calmement, « avant l'attaque. Tous les autres semblaient occupés, mais elle voulait me poser des questions, surtout sur vous. Je pense qu'elle est sans doute une future accro au chocolat. »

« L'avez-vous introduit à Ishta et à Kar'yn aussi ? Elles sont restées aussi longtemps qu'elles pouvaient, attendant que vous vous réveilliez. Teal'c a l'ordre express d'envoyer un message pour les informer que vous allez bien. »

« Pourrez-vous demander à Teal'c de les remercier pour leur sollicitude ? »

« Bien sûr. » Daniel jeta un œil vers la porte, vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir rôder à l'entrée. « Je vais aller le lui dire maintenant. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, la surprenant en train de rouler des yeux et sut qu'elle avait deviné qui c'était. « Prenez soin de vous, Sam. Je reviendrai plus tard vous raser avec des histoires de mon séjour en Angleterre. »

« J'en suis impatiente. »

Et c'était vrai. En quelque sorte.

Daniel partit et Jack entra, s'avançant maladroitement jusqu'à son lit. « Coucou. »

« Coucou. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elle fit une pause, examinant la question, réfléchissant à la réponse. « Je me sens bien. Je dois être faite du bon bois. »

Son sourire fut instantané. « Le meilleur. »

Elle l'étudia soigneusement, regarda son regard passer sur son visage puis se détourner. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas vous dire ? »

« Je vous connais, mon Général. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Jack soupira, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il saisit la chaise que Daniel venait de quitter et l'enfourcha. « T vous a dit comment nous prévoyions de nous débarrasser des super soldats, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. En modifiant le Daniel Jackson. » Ses yeux se plissèrent puis s'agrandirent. « Il y a eu une surcharge de l'ordinateur, n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop de puissance. »

Jack acquiesça et son regard se détourna à nouveau.

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains et refoula l'humidité qui montait à ses yeux. « Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Vous... Le vous à bord du vaisseau. »

« Oui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, Carter. » Il força son regard à revenir sur son visage, luttant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait saisir sa main ou non pour finalement couvrir ses mains avec la sienne. « Il voulait le faire. Il savait que vous aviez besoin d'aide et il a décidé que ça en valait la peine. »

Elle hocha la tête et resta immobile pendant plusieurs longues secondes, regardant fixement leurs mains. « Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Pensez-vous que ça en valait la peine ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brusquement les siens, son expression stupéfaite. « Quel genre de question est-ce là ? Bien sûr que je pense que ça en valait la peine. »

« Je vérifiais juste. » Son sourire était timide et incertain.

Les doigts de Jack s'enroulèrent autour des siens et il approcha un peu plus son siège. « Vraiment ? »

Elle le fixa, baisant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes puis regardant son visage. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis... »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

« Je comprends. »

« Pas de vous. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, fit une rapide vérification pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et porta sa main à ses lèvres quand il en fut sûr. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ses articulations et il sourit quand elle rougit. « Tout était juste... J'avais besoin de comprendre certains trucs. »

Elle lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir. « Et vous l'avez fait maintenant ? »

« Oui. » Il approcha encore sa chaise, aussi près qu'il put, et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. « Oui, c'est fait. »

Fin

ooo

_Note__ : fin de la série dans l'Episode Dix, « Kith and Kin » par Fairygnomese, Jo. R et Ruth !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Kith and Kin

**Interlude Episode 10:**

**Kith and Kin **

by Fairygnomes, Jo. R and Ruth M. King

**Auteurs**** : Fairygnomes, Jo. R et Ruth **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating: 13+

Catégorie : Angst, Drama, Sam/Jack Relation/Amitié

Season/Sequel : se déroule entre la saison 8 et la saison 9

Spoilers: Tout jusqu'à la fin de la saison 8

Résumé : Parfois, le passé change le futur.

Disclaimer: Not mine, we're just bored between seasons. We're putting them back now.

**Note de l'auteur** : Mes plus grands remerciements à Jo et Ruth d'avoir écrit cette série avec moi. Nous l'avons fait ! Et merci à Allie et Jo pour leur soutien et leur encouragement. Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas pu corriger celle-ci, je viens de la finir il y a cinq minutes !

Note du traducteur : voici donc le dernier épisode de la série 'Interlude'. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec cette série.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Jack était ivre.

« Je suis soûl, » dit-il à Sam en s'asseyant bruyamment à côté d'elle.

« Oui, tu l'es, » répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jack ivre auparavant. Bien sûr, il aimait une bière ou deux, mais il ne s'était jamais laissé aller. Il restait toujours maître de lui.

Ceci avait été une mauvaise idée. Elle était de Jack et personne n'avait eu le cœur d'être en désaccord. La vérité était que, depuis son retour, ils avaient tous marché sur la pointe des pieds autour de lui. Quand il avait suggéré qu'ils montent tous sur le vaisseau de Thor pour faire une veillée en l'honneur de son double informatique, Sam avait espéré que ce serait une chance pour eux de rétablir le lien qui unissait l'équipe, mais maintenant, elle n'en était pas si sûre. Jack semblait avoir l'intention de noyer son chagrin. Thor observait avec curiosité, se demandant sans aucun doute pourquoi les humains choisissaient d'ingurgiter ce poison.

« Thor, mon pote ! » cria Jack.

Il s'écarta de Sam et tituba jusqu'à l'alien. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel en face d'elle, lequel haussa ses épaules. Ils se posaient tous les deux la même question. Est-ce que Jack avait vraiment accepté tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Les inquiétudes de Sam avaient des racines plus profondes. Est-ce qu'un jour il cesserait de lui en vouloir ?

« Thor... il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, » dit-il.

« Oui, O'Neill ? » répondit Thor.

« Je vous aime. »

L'alien cligna des yeux, mais l'attention de Jack était rapidement passée à Daniel.

« Et vous... et vous. Je vous aime aussi. »

Il vacilla aux côtés de Daniel et passa un bras autour de lui.

« Savez-vous combien vous êtes mignon sans vos lunettes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Merci, Jack, » dit Daniel avec un sourire nerveux.

Jack ouvrit une autre bière et regarda attentivement le torse de Teal'c.

« T... je peux voir vos tétons. »

« O'Neill, je pense que vous avez consommé une quantité suffisante de cette boisson, » avertit Teal'c.

« Je ne vous aime pas ! » répliqua sèchement Jack et, d'un air de défi, déglutit la bouteille en une gorgée. Puis il rota.

« Tu es tellement séduisant en ce moment, » marmonna Sam.

Ils durent l'emmener chez lui avant qu'il ne provoque un incident intergalactique... ou ne tente d'avoir les bébés de Thor. Elle fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c et les deux hommes se saisirent des bras de leur ami. Il se débattit quelques secondes, puis s'affaissa en avant.

« Renvoyez-nous, Thor, » demanda Sam.

« Au SGC ? » demanda Thor.

« La maison de Jack serait mieux, » recommanda Daniel.

Il avait raison. Cela ne ferait aucun bien à Jack si ses subordonnés le voyaient dans cet état.

« Est-ce que O'Neill ira bien ? » interrogea l'alien.

« Rien qu'un café et une douche froide ne puissent résoudre... et peut-être un peu d'aspirine, » le rassura Sam.

« Ceci est une très étrange tradition... même pour les humains. »

« Oui, eh bien... vous auriez dû le voir à la veillée de Daniel, la première. Il a fracassé la voiture du Général. Je pense que vous pouvez vous estimer heureux. »

Au moins, l'ivresse ne semblait pas rendre Jack trop agressif.

Sam fit un signe de tête à Teal'c et, tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c lâchèrent tout de suite, laissant leur ami s'affaler sur le lit. Jack resta étendu là sans bouger.

« Devons-nous appeler un docteur ? » se hasarda Teal'c.

« Il s'en remettra, » dit Daniel.

« Aidez-moi, » dit Sam comme elle commençait à lui ôter les chaussures.

A eux trois, ils réussirent à dévêtir Jack et à le mettre au lit. Il ne bougea pas un orteil, mais déplacer un homme de sa taille n'était pas facile, surtout quand il était un poids mort.

Sam ne savait pas avec certitude quand il s'était évanoui... ou s'il prétendait simplement.

« Vous feriez bien de partir, les gars, » dit-elle à Daniel et Teal'c une fois qu'ils eurent installé Jack.

« Etes-vous sûre ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui. Je garderai un œil sur lui. »

Elle espérait que son ivresse passerait avec le sommeil, mais un sixième sens la fit se coucher sur le canapé, plutôt que de prendre la chambre d'ami. Il était 3 heures du matin quand elle l'entendit. Ses pas étaient incertains. Il trébucha un peu sur les marches et Sam retint sa respiration. Elle ne parla pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait.

Il alla droit à son meuble à alcools.

Il était peu probable qu'il vît Sam lorsqu'il sortit la bouteille de single malt. Il monta prudemment les marches avec et disparut. Sam rejeta le plaid qui la couvrait et suivit. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Jack n'avait pas dépassé la cuisine. Sam s'arrêta et l'observa de la porte. De ses mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le scotch et le versa dans l'évier.

Il se tint là pendant un long moment, la tête inclinée, ses mains posées sur le comptoir. Sam se garda bien de lui parler maintenant. Même après tout ce temps, il n'aimait pas apparaître vulnérable devant elle... devant qui que ce soit... bien qu'elle soupçonnât que Daniel était peut-être l'exception à cette règle.

Lentement, avec précaution, elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Sam ? »

Elle se figea, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à prétendre.

« Je suis là, » répondit-elle.

« Me suis-je conduit comme un imbécile ? »

« Plutôt. Thor ne donnera pas de si tôt ton nom à l'un de ses vaisseaux. »

« Ca commençait à être embarrassant, de toute façon. »

« Jack... »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tente de s'en sortir en plaisantant.

« Je sais... je sais... » dit-il.

La voix de Jack trahit sa colère et Sam espéra qu'il était juste agacé avec lui-même. Il ne la regardait pas, aussi c'était difficile à dire.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« La boisson. »

« Juste cette nuit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Crois-tu que je viendrais travailler à moitié ivre ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Sam réalisa alors qu'elle aurait à dire la vérité. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'était sûre de rien quand il était question de Jack. L'homme qu'elle pensait connaître avait disparu sous les couches de douleur et de doute... et tout était de sa faute. Sam se détourna, sachant que la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de sortir d'ici. Elle avait une main sur la porte d'entrée avant que Jack ne l'arrête. Il l'attira près de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon, » murmura-t-il. « Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. »

« Si tu es sur le point de dire 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi...' » commença Sam.

« Dieu, non ! »

« Alors tu as juste besoin de temps. »

« Carter ! »

L'utilisation de son nom de famille arrêta net Sam. Son corps se tendit au garde à vous, ce qui était impressionnant étant donné le fait que Jack avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle. Avec effort, elle permit à son corps de se détendre.

« Te perdre est la dernière chose que je veux, » dit-il.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

ooo

Cela au moins était la vérité. Honnêtement, Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était temps pour un changement. Quelles que soient leurs bonnes intentions, il savait que Sam et lui ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi. Leur relation était tout ou rien. Il voulait davantage d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de raison de nier cela.

Un vieux film passait silencieusement à la télé et les images tremblotantes étaient la seule illumination dans la pièce silencieuse. Jack regarda Katherine Hepburn embrasser Humphrey Bogart...

Regardant Sam, présentement pelotonnée sur le canapé près de lui, sa tête sur ses cuisses, Jack prit conscience qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour être avec elle... même quitter le SGC.

Quitter le SGC.

Une révélation, qui avait tout à voir avec lui et rien à voir avec Sam... ou son double maléfique.

Il avait besoin de temps loin du SGC. Il avait besoin de temps pour se reprendre, un endroit où on ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il risque sa vie tous les jours, où il n'aurait pas à envoyer les gens qu'il aimait à leurs morts. Peut-être qu'il était un lâche, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. S'il n'avait plus confiance en lui-même, alors il ne pouvait pas espérer que les autres aient confiance en lui.

Avec douceur, il se glissa de sous la tête de Sam et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour trouver le téléphone.

« Fiston, savez-vous quelle heure il est ? » demanda la voix à l'autre bout.

« 5 heures du matin à Colorado Springs, » répondit Jack.

« Est-ce que le monde arrive à sa fin ? »

« Pas que je sache, Monsieur... je veux dire George. »

Il y eut un profond soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne et Jack eut un grand sourire. Ennuyer ses supérieurs était si profondément enraciné en lui qu'il ne put se retenir.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, monsieur ? »

« Jack... »

« D'accord, d'accord... Il fallait que je vous appelle avant de me dégonfler. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Il me faut un nouveau job. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit et Jack se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, bien que cela était peut-être un effet secondaire de l'alcool.

George resta silencieux un long moment avant de dire, « Il se trouve que je connais un poste à DC. »

« Lequel, monsieur ? »

Et George le lui dit.

ooo

Cela avait été la pire année de sa vie. Elle avait perdue sa meilleure amie au tout début, et son père tout à la fin. Elle s'était retrouvée fiancée, puis 'défiancée' en quelques mois, blessant deux hommes bien dans le processus et les perdant presque tous les deux. Et pourtant... la vie de Sam Carter n'avait jamais été simple. Scientifique ? Théoricienne en astrophysique. Soldat ? Chef d'une équipe d'une base militaire ultra secrète, qui voyageait sur d'autres planètes. Blonde ? Ne pensez même pas à aller par là. Non, sa vie n'avait jamais été simple, et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais les pertes en cours de route commençaient à devenir de plus en plus dures à accepter. Le vide dans sa vie qu'elle avait remplis avec une amie et un père étaient de nouveau vides et cela faisait mal.

Retraçant de ses doigts les pétales des roses posés sur la pelouse, elle ôta une unique rose rose du bouquet avant de les réarranger pour qu'il soit à nouveau parfait. Janet adorait les roses, aussi Sam en apportait chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Se remettant lentement sur ses pieds, elle épousseta son jean avant de commencer la longue descente de la colline. Il y avait encore une tombe à visiter : une qui était nouvelle, où l'herbe était trop brillante et trop verte pour être autre chose qu'un nouveau gazon que l'on venait de poser.

La pluie menaçait comme elle approchait et elle espéra que le temps resterait ainsi encore quelques minutes. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps Jack attendait dans le 4x4 et elle avait promis de n'être partie que quelques minutes. C'était une règle non dite qu'elle n'allait jamais seule au cimetière. Daniel venait avec elle habituellement, offrant le réconfort et le soutient, partageant sa peine. Teal'c s'était joint à eux quelques fois, ses larmes silencieuses les faisant pleurer aussi. Il pleurait son peuple, les guerriers tombés au cours des batailles, parmi lesquels il comptait Janet. Et maintenant, Jacob. Jack ne s'était jamais joint à eux, préférant (si c'était le mot juste) venir seul. Il avait maintenant trois tombes à visiter. Elle s'accroupit et déposa la rose unique sur le marbre noir de la pierre tombale. Les roses avaient été la fleur préférée de sa mère également, l'une des choses d'elle dont elle se souvenait avec clarté. Sam détestait la façon dont les années avaient émoussé ses souvenirs, recouvrant tout d'une couche de poussière qui étouffait et aveuglait. Mais elle se souvenait des roses.

La pierre tombale portait deux noms. Après une discussion avec Mark, ils avaient convenu qu'il était important d'avoir les deux noms là. Il avait fait ajouter le nom de leur père sur celle de leur mère à San Diego. Bien que certains pourraient penser qu'il était étrange d'avoir deux tombes, cela les aidait, cela les aidait à penser à eux ensemble. Sam savait que ses parents n'étaient pas enterrés là, le corps de son père ayant été emporté chez les Tok'ra, mais la Terre était son foyer aussi et il méritait un monument funéraire ici aussi. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et elle se releva tandis qu'il marmonnait une excuse. Elle réussit même à sourire, même s'il était faible.

« Coucou. »

« Coucou. Ca va ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Prête à partir ? »

« Oui. » Elle tendit sa main et attrapa quelques gouttes de pluie. « Je crois que nous devrions courir. »

Il saisit sa main et ils coururent vers le 4x4, évitant les flaques qui se formaient déjà sous la pluie battante. Après avoir déverrouillé les portières, Jack monta dans le 4x4 et attendit que Sam le rejoigne. Et attendit. Elle était toujours debout à l'extérieur, laissant la pluie la tremper. Il la laissa là jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne, il brava alors la tempête pour ouvrir la portière et l'aider à monter à l'intérieur.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais enroula simplement ses bras autour d'elle et tenta de ne pas trembler trop violemment. Jack mit le chauffage dans le 4x4, mais, comme le véhicule n'avait pas roulé depuis un certain temps, l'air pulsé n'avait pas eu le temps de se réchauffer. En moins de dix minutes (mais pas sans enfreindre quelques règles du code de la route), ils se garaient à l'extérieur de la maison de Sam. Elle ne fit toujours pas un mouvement, restant assise là, les larmes se joignant maintenant aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage. Jack la conduisit avec douceur dans la maison, la poussant vers la chambre pour qu'elle puisse changer ses vêtements, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Le temps qu'elle émerge de sa chambre, vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle, il y avait du thé et des toast prêts dans le salon. Sa propre veste détrempée était accrochée sur le radiateur de l'entrée, ses bottes et chaussettes perchées dessus dans une tentative pour les sécher. La vision de Jack marchant pieds nus dans son salon la fit sourire comme elle s'avançait jusqu'au canapé pour le rejoindre.

« Merci, » dit-elle en commençant à manger les toasts, laissant le thé refroidir.

« Pas de problème. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant que Sam ne rassemble suffisamment ses idées pour les lui expliquer.

« Je pensais à cette mission, il y a quelques années. Celle où la Porte était sous l'eau. Je ne t'ai jamais dit de quoi Daniel et moi avions discuté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Jamais. »

Son sourire était mélancolique comme elle se penchait pour prendre son thé. « Te rappelles-tu comment tout cela a commencé ? »

« Je me souviens d'avoir été mouillé, très mouillé ! »

ooo

/Flashback/

_Ils venaient de voir partir les derniers Jaffa quand la Porte des étoiles commença à tourner._

_« A couvert ! » hurla Jack, et les autres membres de SG-1 n'attendirent pas qu'on le leur dise deux fois. Sam et Teal'c plongèrent derrière le bâtiment à présent en ruines et se mirent en position défensive au milieu des décombres. Daniel s'évanouit dans l'air... ou c'est ce qu'il avait semblé. Jack pouvait à peine le voir de l'autre côté de la clairière, se cachant dans l'herbe. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que son équipe était hors de vue, Jack l'imita, grimaçant quand l'herbe lui chatouilla le nez._

_La Porte des étoiles s'activa avec son habituel 'kawoosh' et quatre doigts s'avancèrent d'une fraction vers la détente. Une silhouette solitaire passa la Porte, clignant des yeux dans la brillante lumière du soleil. Il était vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle des Tok'ra et semblait nerveux comme il jetait des coups d'œil d'un côté à l'autre._

_Jack décida de prendre le risque._

_« Arrêtez-vous là ! » Sautant sur ses pieds, Jack pointa son fusil sur l'homme et se mit à avancer vers lui, lentement et avec assurance. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Teal'c faire de même, même si Sam et Daniel restèrent hors de vue._

_« Colonel Jack O'Neill ? »_

_« Ca... se pourrait. » Il ne put s'empêcher de psalmodier les mots. « Et vous êtes... ? »_

_« Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas, Jack ? » _

_Le Colonel se figea, dévisageant le jeune homme des pieds à la tête. Et puis cela le frappa._

_« Charlie ? »_

_« C'est bon de vous voir, Jack, » dit le jeune homme avant de le prendre dans une étreinte d'ours._

_Il fallut aux autres quelques instants avant de reconnaître l'enfant dans l'homme qui se tenait à présent devant eux. Comme il souriait timidement à Sam, elle lui retourna un grand sourire et l'étreignit étroitement. « Tu as grandi ! »_

_Il roula ses yeux, « Ouais, ça arrive. » Elle se recula pour mieux le regarder, voyant les cheveux châtain qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, la force avec laquelle il se tenait, le doux sourire, mais les yeux inquiets. Sam observa alors qu'il saluait Daniel et Teal'c, les étreignant aussi. Teal'c ne réagit pas comme elle s'y attendait, retournant le geste avec une émotion inhabituelle. Le petit garçon et sa 'mère' avaient affecté tout SG-1, il y a de cela toutes ces années et, bien qu'ils ne l'eussent pas vu depuis sa visite sur Terre, son esprit était en quelque sorte demeuré avec eux. Jack avait tenté de rendre visite à plusieurs occasions, mais les Tok'ra avaient toujours trouvé une excuse : Charlie commençait juste à s'habituer au symbiote, il était parti pour se rétablir, il le 'devait', et l'avait fait sans l'aide des premiers humains avec qui il avait été en contact. Mais en le regardant maintenant, il paraissait heureux, bien que Sam fût préoccupée par le souci dans ses yeux._

_« Alors, je parie que vous vous demandez ce que je fais ici, » dit Charlie en s'asseyant par terre pas très loin de la Porte des étoiles._

_« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas simplement une coïncidence ? » _

_« Non, Jack. Même si je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir tous. J'aurais juste souhaité que les circonstances soient différentes. » Il fit une pause, et ils reconnurent tous cette lutte interne particulière aux Tok'ra. Jack frissonna légèrement, et sentit de la sympathie de la part du Major qui était assise à côté de lui par terre._

_« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Nous avons besoin... c'est-à-dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis un agent infiltré à la cour de Kneph depuis quelques mois, principalement dans le but de rassembler des informations. Mais il y a une semaine, les locaux ont commencé à parler de se battre et de renverser le Goa'uld qui faisait de leurs vies une misère. Alors j'ai aidé là où je pouvais, je leur ai donné des conseils sur les armes, sur la tactique et ainsi de suite. J'ai contacté le Grand Conseil Tok'ra et demandé du soutien, mais il n'y avait personne de disponible pour m'aider. Ces jours-ci, nous sommes très éparpillés, Jack, et malgré mes tentatives pour les persuader du contraire, le Conseil ne voit en ceci rien de plus qu'une insurrection insignifiante, rien qui mérite à leurs yeux de risquer des vies. »_

_Le Colonel marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, qui aurait pu ou ne pas être le mot 'typique'. Charlie lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Exactement ce que je pense. Je sais que je suis un Tok'ra, mais à certains moments, ils sont tous tellement obnubilés par leur instinct de survie qu'ils oublient que notre objectif principal est de nous battre, d'aider les gens. Votre père, Major Carter, est l'un des rares Tok'ra qui se souvient encore de ce pour quoi nous nous battons. »_

_Sam acquiesça. « As-tu des nouvelles récentes de lui ? »_

_« Pas depuis quelques semaines. J'espérais être capable d'obtenir son aide avec la situation actuelle, mais on m'a dit qu'il était injoignable pour un futur proche. Mais je sais qu'il va bien, » poursuivit-il précipitamment, tentant de la rassurer. Sam répondit par un sourire, bien qu'elle n'arrivât pas à réprimer l'inquiétude qui lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Rien de nouveau, cependant, pour autant qu'il s'agissait de son père._

_« Alors, tu as contacté le Grand Conseil et il n'y avait pas d'aide disponible ? » continua Daniel. _

_Charlie hocha la tête. « Je suis donc retourné sur la planète, pour découvrir que l'insurrection avait déjà eu lieu ! Tanek, l'un des habitants avec qui je travaillais en étroite collaboration, m'a dit qu'une opportunité s'était présentée d'elle-même, et qu'ils avaient décidé de la saisir. Tout s'est passé comme prévu, et Kneph a été renversé et il se trouve actuellement dans son propre donjon, attendant son jugement. »_

_« Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ? » demanda Teal'c, et les autres membres de SG-1 hochèrent tous la tête._

_Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un long soupir. « Tanek m'a dit que dès que le soulèvement avait commencé, un dignitaire local du nom de Kesin a décidé qu'on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau une occasion en or. »_

_Se mettant debout, avec colère, Charlie se mit à faire les cent pas, agitant les mains tout en racontant le reste de l'histoire. « Il s'est présenté au peuple et a dit que c'était lui qui avait organisé la rébellion et qu'il pourrait les diriger bien mieux que Ramin, le chef des combattants de la liberté, qui prévoyait d'organiser les élections juste après l'insurrection. Avant qu'ils aient la chance de protester, Ramin et les autres chefs se sont retrouvés aux côtés de Kneph dans le donjon, attendant un procès pour _'crime contre le nouveau gouvernement'_ ou quelque chose d'aussi inconsistant. »_

_« Est-ce que Kesin est aussi un Goa'uld ? »_

_Charlie se tourna vers Teal'c pour répondre à sa question. « Pas que je sache. Je pense qu'il s'est juste dit que Kneph avait eu la belle vie et il a décidé d'en profiter à son tour. Il était l'un des rares qui avait prospéré sous le règne de Kneph, et il voyait sa chance lui glisser entre les doigts. »_

_« Alors il a décidé de se faire passer pour un Dieu et de se faire une place à vie. » Daniel fit une grimace en parlant, son dégoût envers quiconque voudrait être comme un Goa'uld manifeste._

_Ayant entendu suffisamment, Jack se mit sur ses pieds. « Bien, je vais aller éclaircir ça avec Hammond, et ensuite nous pourrons partir. » Il tendit une main à Sam, et la hissa sur ses pieds comme Daniel et Teal'c se levaient aussi._

_« Voulez-vous que nous venions avec vous, Jack ? » demanda Daniel._

_Le Colonel secoua la tête. « Ca ira, Daniel. Je vais juste activer la Porte et discuter de ça via le MALP. Je ne pense pas qu'il faudra beaucoup pour convaincre le Général Hammond. »_

_« Je vous accompagnerai, O'Neill. » Teal'c attendit le signe d'acquiescement du Colonel et le suivit en direction de la Porte et du DHD._

_Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rassit à côté de Sam. Elle lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. « Je suis sûre que le Général Hammond nous donnera le feu vert, Charlie. »_

_Il acquiesça. « Je l'espère aussi. Les gens de la planète méritent une chance d'être libres, une chance d'être eux-mêmes au lieu d'être les marionnettes de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Anubis ? » demanda Daniel. « Nous ne cessons de tomber par hasard sur lui. »_

_Charlie haussa les épaules. « Pour être honnête, Daniel, je suis pas mal hors du coup sur beaucoup de choses. Je me suis concentré sur des Goa'uld mineurs comme Kneph, travaillant surtout sous couvert. Je ne suis pas trop au courant de l'état actuel des Grands Maîtres. »_

_Charlie fut sauvé d'une interrogation plus poussée de la part de Daniel par le retour de Jack et de Teal'c. Jack hocha fermement la tête en réponse à la question muette de Charlie et sans mots inutiles, ils se mirent à se préparer pour partir._

/Fin du Flashback/

ooo

« Il n'a fallu aucune persuasion pour le convaincre, ce qui m'a assez surpris. »

Sam acquiesça, puis se leva lentement pour aller se faire une autre tasse de thé, et du café pour le Général. Elle trouvait qu'il était plus facile de l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête maintenant, même si elle se trompait encore parfois sur son nouveau titre.

Il paraissait encore mal à l'aise derrière le bureau qui avait appartenu au Général Hammond. Elle avait vu ses doigts tapoter le bois quand il était au téléphone, ressenti la frustration qui émanait de lui quand une équipe off-world avait des problèmes et qu'il ne pouvait pas mener la mission de secours. La paperasse l'ennuyait, il se fichait des problèmes terre-à-terre et parfois elle se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision en prenant le commandement du SGC.

Sam finit de préparer les boissons et revint au salon. Jack avait son portable à l'oreille, parlant d'une voix étouffée. Il se leva brusquement dès qu'il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce, et elle le regarda, haussant un sourcil préoccupé. Il secoua la tête, lui faisant un bref sourire pour la rassurer et sortit dans l'entrée où elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Présumant que c'était quelque chose de confidentiel, lié probablement au personnel, Sam haussa les épaules et se réinstalla sur le canapé avec son thé.

Ses yeux aperçurent la plus récente lettre de Cassandra, posée sur la table basse au-dessus d'une pile de _Scientific American_. Elle se pencha pour la prendre et la lut pour la quatrième fois. Cela n'apaisa pas son inquiétude pour la jeune fille, pas plus que les trois autres fois. Il n'y avait là rien de flagrant, pas d'appels à l'aide ou de soucis à propos de ses études. Mais l'étincelle avait quitté Cassie. Sam avait essayé de lui parler, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait étaient des réponses évasives d'adolescente à ses questions. Le seul enthousiasme dans la voix de Cassie avait été quand Sam avait suggéré qu'elles fassent quelque chose ensemble pendant les vacances d'été. Elle décida de se procurer quelques brochures de voyages dès qu'elle pourrait. Et ensuite dire à Jack qu'elle allait partir...

Quand Jack retourna dans la pièce, il paraissait différent, pour une raison ou une autre. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais cela lui allait. Il revint sur le canapé, s'y affaissa et l'attira vers lui, ignorant ses protestations concernant le thé chaud qu'elle tenait. D'une main il saisit le mug et le posa maladroitement sur la table basse, et ses bras l'enveloppèrent, la tenant si étroitement qu'elle dut se forcer pour avoir un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

« Jack ? »

« Chuut, juste un moment. » Et, bien qu'elle commençât à remettre en doute sa perception antérieure qu'il avait eu de bonnes nouvelles, elle pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur, lent et régulier à l'opposé du sien, et cela la rassura. Ses bras relâchèrent leur prise et il se recula pour la regarder, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Sam décida qu'elle poserait les questions plus tard. _Beaucoup_ plus tard.

ooo

/Flashback/

_Charlie avait négligé de les avertir d'un fait assez important à propos de la planète où ils se rendaient. Comme Jack passait le vortex et se re-matérialisait dans l'air frais, il découvrit que ce dernier manquait singulièrement. Il battit frénétiquement ses bras et ses jambes, ce qui eut l'heureux effet de propulser son corps vers la surface de l'eau dans laquelle il était immergé. Haletant et recrachant l'eau, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur son visage avant de continuer à faire du sur-place. Le reste de SG-1 souffrit du même sort à peine quelques secondes derrière lui, et il fut donc incapable de les avertir avant._

_« Tout le monde va bien ? » réussit-il à demander, arrivant finalement à libérer ses poumons de l'eau au goût terreux._

_Deux 'Ouais' et un 'Oui' plus tard, il se rendit compte que Charlie n'avait toujours pas fait surface. Daniel en était visiblement venu à la même conclusion, car il commença à replonger dans l'eau pour le chercher. Soudain, il y eut un éclair de lumière sous l'eau, et la forme sombre qui était Daniel parut disparaître à l'intérieur._

_« Eh, merde, » fut tout ce que Jack eut le temps de dire avant qu'ils ne soient tous aspirés dans l'eau._

_Ce qui parut être des heures plus tard, mais qui ne furent en réalité que quelques secondes, Jack ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir qu'il était dans une grande caverne souterraine, entouré de son équipe trempée._

_Il demanda à nouveau, « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » et eut une réponse similaire. Cette fois, cependant, Charlie répondit aussi, derrière lui._

_Jack tourna lentement sur lui-même, et regarda furieusement le jeune homme qui arborait un grand sourire. « Tu savais pour l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui, Jack. J'ai été là auparavant, vous vous rappelez ? » _

_« Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne pas en parler ? »_

_Charlie tenta, du mieux qu'il put, de paraître désolé. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème. J'avais oublié que la planète sur laquelle je vous ai rencontrés avait un décalage horaire avec celle-ci. Habituellement, à cette heure de l'après-midi, la Porte n'est pas sous l'eau étant donné que la marée est basse, mais je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux. »_

_Jack secoua la tête, et réussit à éclabousser tout le monde dans la salle, un fait qui sembla lui remonter le moral. « Tu n'es pas du tout désolé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Charlie se contenta de sourire, puis fit un geste vers une porte à l'autre bout de la caverne. « Prêt, Jack ? La cachette de la Résistance n'est pas très loin d'ici, nous pourrons tous avoir des vêtements secs et ensuite tenter de découvrir ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis parti. »_

_« Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti ? » demanda Daniel, renonçant à ses tentatives de sécher ses lunettes sur son t-shirt trempé et échouant misérablement._

_« Quatre jours, » répondit Charlie par-dessus son épaule, en poussant prudemment la porte pour l'ouvrir, vérifiant la zone au-delà, puis leur fit signe de le suivre._

_Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans une obscurité presque totale, une autre porte fut ouverte devant eux, et SG-1 se retrouva dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus petite. Charlie tâta le mur, appuyant au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'un clic sonore se fît entendre, et une autre porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, ils durent tous s'accroupir pour entrer dans l'espace au-delà._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, et leurs yeux accoutumés à la semi obscurité, ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible. Charlie expliqua que ceci avait été leur abri durant la résistance, et qu'il y avait assez de provisions stockées ici (y compris de l'eau) pour leur durer sans problème plusieurs semaines._

_« Eh bien, espérons qu'on n'en arrive pas là, » dit Sam en commençant à sortir ses propres provisions de son sac à dos et les rangeant près des autres dans la pièce._

_« Je vais aller jeter un œil et voir si je peux découvrir ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ. » Charlie regarda d'un air interrogateur Jack, lequel hocha la tête et fit signe à Teal'c._

_« Nous venons avec. Carter, Daniel, est-ce que c'est OK pour vous de rester et monter le 'camp' ici ? »_

_« Pas de problème, mon Colonel. » Sam tenta de cacher son amusement comme son supérieur s'avançait tant bien que mal, apparemment inconscient du fait qu'il était toujours trempé, comme le reste d'entre eux. Elle attendit, puis décida que c'était de loin une trop jolie opportunité pour la gaspiller. « Et, mon Colonel ? Ne devriez-vous pas ôter ces vêtements mouillés ? »_

_Jack se tourna vers elle, et une goutte d'eau solitaire coula le long de son visage, comme pour accentuer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il leva une main pour l'essuyer et roula ses yeux, surtout pour lui-même. « Je pense que la citation est 'Puis-je vous aider à ôter ces vêtements mouillés', Major. »_

_Sam se contenta d'un petit sourire satisfait, et se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce pour se changer. Les quatre hommes se détournèrent précipitamment, bien qu'elle eût juré que le Colonel prit une fraction de seconde de plus que les autres pour se retourner complètement. Et elle n'en était pas absolument sûre dans l'obscurité lugubre, mais elle aurait dit qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil._

_Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous changés, les membres mâles du groupe se changeant dès que Sam en avait fini, et, à son avis, faisant tout un foin pour qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne se doutait pas que Daniel était aussi timide._

_Faisant un ballot de ses vêtements mouillés, elle se mit à refaire son sac à dos, disposant l'équipement pour la cuisine et les sacs de couchage en divers points de la pièce. Après quelques recherches dans les étagères à un bout, elle trouva des couvertures et de la nourriture séchée, avec d'autres objets dont elle ne pouvait que présumer que c'étaient des armes._

_« Avez-vous faim, Sam ? » demanda Daniel de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_« Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que vous le mentionnez, je meurs de faim ! » répondit-elle._

_Il leva une barre chocolatée qu'il venait visiblement de sortir de sa poche et l'agita devant elle. Souriante, Sam s'avança jusqu'à lui, prit la barre et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent dans un silence satisfait pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les gargouillements de l'eau au-dessus d'eux, étouffée par les couches de roches et de pierres._

_« C'est super de revoir Charlie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Jamais je ne me serais attendu à avoir des nouvelles de lui. Les Tok'ra ne sont pas très doués pour garder le contact, pas vrai ? »_

_Sam sourit avec regret. « Oui, j'ai de la chance si j'ai des nouvelles de mon père tous les six mois. »_

_Une main vint couvrir la sienne juste un instant, avant que Daniel ne réponde. « Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous pensiez de tout ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que devenir un Tok'ra a sauvé sa vie, mais... » Sa voix s'estompa, comme s'il ne désirait pas exprimer quelque chose de mal sur son père._

_« Tout ceci est très étrange. Même si Papa et moi n'étions pas très proches, nous nous voyions quand même assez régulièrement. Je me sentais mal du fait que Mark ne le laissait pas voir les enfants, et j'essayais de compenser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais tout ce que nous avons jamais fait était de nous repousser l'un l'autre, nous étions des étrangers, n'ayant rien à se dire. Et puis j'ai découvert qu'il avait le cancer et tout s'est écroulé. Je me suis effondrée, et la seule chose, _la_ seule chose qu'il voulait voir avant de mourir était celle que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. »_

_Sam dut prendre quelques profondes respirations pour empêcher les larmes de couler, mais elle réussit à contrôler la vague d'émotions qui montait en elle. Elle se rappela la fin heureuse, et cela aida._

_« Je n'en avais aucune idée, Sam. Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé. »_

_« Je sais, je crois que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache ce qui se passait. Le Général Hammond savait, et a été un réel soutien. Et nous ne nous connaissions pas si bien que ça à l'époque. Vous veniez probablement de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça et je ne voulais pas vous accabler. »_

_Daniel rit, et haussa les épaules. « Je fais ça souvent, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sam ne dit rien, haussant juste un sourcil avant de rire elle aussi. « En tout cas, les choses sont très différentes maintenant. Avec Papa, je veux dire. Nous ne voyons pas aussi souvent, mais ça ne semble pas important. Même quand nous travaillons ensemble et qu'il est un vieux grincheux, je me sens plus proche de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été. »_

_Il hocha la tête. « Puis-je vous dire quelque chose ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de votre père. Selmak est pas mal intimidant, mais le Général Jacob Carter, c'est quelque chose ! »_

_« Ca c'est sûr, Daniel. Cependant, il vous aime vraiment bien. »_

_« C'est vrai ? J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il désapprouvait le fait que je sois dans une équipe militaire. »_

_Elle y réfléchit un moment. « Peut-être au début, mais maintenant il vous voit comme une partie intégrante de SG-1, autant que le reste d'entre nous. »_

_« Vous savez qu'une fois il m'a interrogé sur vous ? Sur vous et moi... »_

_« _Vous et moi ? _»_

_Avant que Daniel ne puisse répondre, leurs radios grésillèrent, et la voix du Colonel résonna d'un ton désespéré._

_« Carter ! Daniel ! Tirez-vous de là en vitesse ! »_

_Ils se mirent tant bien que mal sur leurs pieds, Sam saisissant sa radio pour répondre tout en courant vers la porte. « Que se passe-t-il, mon Colonel ? »_

_« Pas le temps... ouvert les vannes... » La transmission fut interrompue, non seulement de son côté, mais aussi du leur. Ils pouvaient entendre le son de l'eau qui se précipitait, s'approchant de plus en plus._

_« On dirait que l'eau est toute proche, Sam. Soyez prudente en ouvrant la porte. »_

_Sam acquiesça, et se mit à tirer la porte avec précaution vers eux. Une énorme vague se précipita à l'intérieur, ouvrant complètement la porte et en moins de deux, ils eurent leurs chevilles dans l'eau. Puis leurs genoux._

_Les radios grésillèrent et sifflèrent alors que l'eau tourbillonnait autour de leurs pieds, tentant de les attirer en dessous._

_« Nous devons sortir d'ici, Sam. »_

_Elle lui lança un coup d'œil légèrement paniqué. « Et pour aller où, Daniel ? L'eau vient de par là, ça ne peut qu'être plus profond dans la direction d'où nous sommes venus. »_

_« Vous avez raison. Nous allons aller de l'autre côté, peut-être que nous trouverons un truc qui sera un peu plus haut où attendre jusqu'à ce que ça baisse. »_

_Elle savait que c'était quasiment sans espoir, mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? « OK, allons-y. »_

_A pas aussi prudents que possibles, s'assurant qu'elle avait un sol dur sous ses pieds pour chaque pas (pas une tâche facile dans une obscurité presque totale et avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille), elle commença à suivre le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'eau montait régulièrement, mais il leur semblait qu'ils progressaient sur une légère pente ascendante._

_« Continuez d'avancer, » hurla Daniel, et elle le sentit saisir le dos de sa veste. Cela la déséquilibra brièvement, et il la lâcha un instant plus tard. « Désolé, Sam ! »_

_« Ce n'est rien. » Elle n'avait pas le souffle nécessaire pour dire davantage. Et maintenant ses dents claquaient, l'eau tout autour d'eux était glaciale. _

_Après ce qui sembla cinq minutes à forcer son passage, il y eut une autre porte devant elle, sur la droite du couloir._

_« Est-ce que je l'ouvre ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit un Daniel aussi essoufflé qu'elle._

_« OK, c'est parti. » Sam prit une profonde respiration et tenta de pousser sur la porte. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. « Daniel, pouvez-vous m'aider ? C'est trop dur de pousser avec l'eau. »_

_Elle sentit ses mains passer autour d'elle, et saisir la poignée. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de compter jusqu'à trois, ils poussèrent simplement de toute leur force. Elle bougea un tout petit peu, puis un peu plus, et puis juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se glisser à travers._

_Avançant à l'aveuglette, Sam tâtonna devant elle, et se saisit de ce qu'il y avait devant elle, une échelle, juste à temps. Elle expliqua à Daniel pour l'échelle et se mit à grimper. Ce fut un processus difficile, glissant, tout cela rendu plus difficile par ses mains gelées qui ne cessaient de glisser sur les barreaux. Mais ils montaient, précédent l'eau qui montait à présent moins rapidement derrière eux, Daniel ayant réussi à refermer la porte autant que possible._

_« Jusqu'où ça monte ? » demanda Daniel derrière elle._

_« On dirait encore vingt mètres, plus ou moins, mais c'est difficile à dire. »_

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sam atteignit le sommet et se retrouva en face d'une écoutille qui ressemblait à celles du SGC. Elle leva un bras et la poussa, tombant presque de l'échelle quand elle céda facilement. Et tenta de ne pas s'étouffer lorsque l'eau se déversa à l'intérieur, sur son visage, couvrant son nez et piquant ses yeux._

_« Sam ? »_

_Elle crachota un peu, et remit en place l'écoutille. « Je vais bien. C'est si froid ! »_

_Il ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'il acquiesçait. « Alors, et maintenant ? »_

_Sam se retourna et se percha précairement sur un barreau de l'échelle. Elle se tenait prudemment d'une main, activant sa radio de l'autre. « Mon Colonel ? Teal'c ? Je vous en prie, répondez. »_

_C'était faible, mais c'était là. « Carter ? Dieu merci ! Où êtes-vous ? Est-ce que Daniel est avec vous ? »_

_« Mon Colonel, c'est bon d'entendre votre voix. Daniel et moi allons bien... »_

_« Pour le moment, » interrompit Daniel._

_« Pour le moment. Nous sommes dans une sorte puits de mine, mais l'eau continue de monter, » continua Sam._

_« Avez-vous atteint le sommet du puits ? »_

_« Oui, mon Colonel. Mais quand j'ai ouvert l'écoutille, de l'eau est entrée, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-haut. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Quand nous sommes arrivés à la prison où la résistance était retenue prisonnière, nous avons découvert qu'ils venaient de déclencher une autre tentative d'évasion. Nous les avons aidés et sortis de là. Malheureusement, les Jaffa de Kevin ont ouvert une sorte d'écluse qui a ouvert le sommet de la caverne et laissé l'eau entrer à l'intérieur. Nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse. »_

_« Peut-être que l'écoutille mène à la surface, Sam. Si c'était censé être une sorte d'accès, elle doit mener quelque part. »_

_« Vous avez sans doute raison. Mon Colonel, aucun moyen que l'eau puisse s'écouler pour que nous puissions sortir par où nous sommes venus ? »_

_La réponse du Colonel fut brève, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix. « Absolument pas, Carter. Et d'après Charlie, ça va aller en empirant avec le changement de marée. »_

_Elle baissa les yeux sur Daniel, et il hocha la tête fermement. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

_« Monsieur, Daniel et moi allons tenter d'ouvrir à nouveau l'écoutille et espérer trouver notre voie de sortie vers la surface. »_

_« Carter, et si c'est un cul-de-sac ? »_

_Daniel plaça sa main sur la radio à la place des doigts tremblants de Sam. « Jack, l'eau au-dessous de nous monte, dans moins de dix minutes, nous n'aurons plus le choix. »_

_Il y eut un instant de silence. « Très bien. Bonne chance, Daniel. Repassez-moi Carter, voulez-vous ? »_

_Il lui tendit sans un mot la radio. _

_« Mon Colonel ? »_

_« Soyez prudente, d'accord ? Nagez jusqu'à la surface et... mon Dieu... »_

_« Je le ferai. Vous me souhaitez bonne chance ? »_

_« Bonne chance, » murmura-t-il. Et attendit. Et lança une prière à Dieu, quel qu'il soit, qui n'en était pas un faux._

_ooo _

_« Qu'alliez-vous dire plus tôt ? » demanda Sam._

_« Quand ? » Daniel était confus._

_« Vous disiez que Papa vous avez dit quelque chose. »_

_« Sam, l'eau monte, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de... »_

_« _Dites-le _moi. »_

_Il soupira. « OK. Eh bien, c'était il y a quelques années. Il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes intentions à votre égard. »_

_Sam fut choquée. « Il a quoi ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il pensait que vous et moi étions... Eh bien, pas que nous étions, mais que peut-être nous y pensions. »_

_« Y pensiez-vous ? »_

_« Non ! Sans vouloir vous offenser. »_

_« Aucune offense. Alors il vous a fait le coup de 'La Discussion' ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Il a essayé, mais je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que nous étions amis, et que je ne pensais pas à vous de cette façon-là. Il a paru un peu déçu, et marmonné quelque chose à propos d'avoir à parler à Teal'c. »_

_« Vous inventez ça de toutes pièces. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Si. »_

_« N... ooh, cette eau est glaciale ! »_

_Sam se redressa et se retourna. « Elle a atteint vos pieds ? Alors il est temps d'y aller. »_

_Daniel monta derrière elle, ses pieds juste un barreau sous les siens, et pour un bref moment enroula ses bras autour d'elle. « Nous y allons ensemble. »_

_Sam prit une profonde respiration. « OK, c'est parti. »_

_ooo_

_Le temps parut s'arrêter sous l'eau. Elle pouvait sentir la main de Daniel dans la sienne, la tirant vers ce qu'ils espéraient être la surface. Il y avait une lumière au-dessus d'eux, et ils nagèrent et battirent désespérément des pieds vers elle, les poumons commençant à brûler légèrement par le manque d'oxygène. Ils étaient si près, et puis ils rencontrèrent quelque chose de solide. Ils étaient sous un mur de verre, les séparant de la surface, les empêchant de l'atteindre._

_Il y avait des formes sombres qui se déplaçaient au-dessus d'eux et Sam et Daniel se mirent à frapper comme des forcenés sur le verre, tentant de le briser, le bouger, n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes tout avait été laissé dans la caverne quand Jack leur avait dit de ficher le camp._

_Soudain, le verre sembla céder un peu, puis il y eut un fracas de tous les diables et ils furent hissés par deux paires de bras puissants. Haletant et pris de haut-le-cœur, Sam découvrit qu'elle était dans les bras de Teal'c, et il la fit se pencher et frotta son dos pour apaiser sa toux et l'aider à se débarrasser de l'eau dans ses poumons. Elle réussit à regarder à sa droite et vit que le Colonel faisait de même avec Daniel. Mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent jamais._

/Fin du Flashback/

ooo

« J'ai vraiment pensé que je t'avais perdue. Si vous n'étiez pas remontés là où vous... »

« Oui, ce fut vraiment très juste, beaucoup trop juste. »

« Charlie était près de la Porte, en train d'aider à évacuer les autres combattants de la résistance. Il s'est senti vraiment mal de vous avoir fait courir un tel risque. »

« Il n'a cessé de le dire. C'est un gentil garçon. »

« Oui, pour un Tok'ra. » Il fit une pause. « Savoir que vous étiez hors de portée et que je ne pouvais rien faire... »

Elle se pencha et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis là, Jack. »

« Promis ? »

« Toujours. » Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait être certain de cela.

ooo

Ce fut Cassie qui demanda à ce qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble et Teal'c, étonnamment, fut celui qui suggéra qu'ils retournent au chalet. Même s'il avait encore à travailler son goût pour la pêche, il comprenait bien l'adolescente et savait un peu ce que Sam et elle traversaient.

Lui aussi avait perdu un parent et connaissait les sentiments qui empoisonnaient ceux qui avaient vécu cette épreuve.

Personne ne protesta quand l'idée fut suggérée et bientôt le groupe de cinq se retrouva au chalet, Sam et Jack assis sur le ponton pendant que Teal'c et Daniel emmenaient Cassandra à la ville voisine pour faire le plein de glace, de la bouffe d'ados et d'alcools – le régime de base dès que les membres de SG-1 se retrouvaient avec l'adolescente.

« Jack. »

« Oui ? » Il arrêta son mouvement de lancer quand elle ne dit rien de plus et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il baissa ses mains quand il vit qu'elle était en train de le regarder, son expression grave. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sam haussa ses épaules et regarda l'étang, souriant faiblement quand elle aperçut une tortue nager sans bruit. « Je pense que je vais prendre un congé exceptionnel du SGC. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que... » Elle haussa à nouveau ses épaules et ses traits s'étirèrent en une expression troublée. « J'ai négligé Cassie quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. J'ai été prise par mon propre chagrin, à me distancer de toi... J'ai besoin de me rattraper auprès d'elle et je pense avoir besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. »

Jack acquiesça en silence. Il n'était pas surpris. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Faire une pause, se reposer. Ca vous fera du bien à toutes les deux. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi cela devrait-il me déranger ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, paraissant incertaine. « Cassie veut quitter le Colorado. Ce sont les vacances d'été elle veut de vraies vacances. J'ai juste pensé que ça te dérangerait, je ne sais pas, que peut-être je te manquerais ? »

La note d'inquiétude dans sa voix lui fit poser la canne à pêche et se tourner pour la regarder en face. Il tendit une main et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, sa main s'attardant comme ses doigts glissaient sur son visage. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair et lui dire la vraie raison de son attitude distante au cours des dernières semaines, temps de la rassurer que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son double maléfique leur avait fait.

« J'ai entendu dire que DC était un endroit sympa pour passer l'été, » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, abaissant sa main pour la poser sur la sienne. « Le Général Hammond a décidé de se retirer de la tête du Homeworld Security. Ils m'ont demandé de prendre sa place. » Il vit la surprise sur son visage, la vit disparaître rapidement derrière un masque soigneusement élaboré. « Ils ont dit que ce serait la solution parfaite à notre problème, mais je n'allais pas l'accepter si ça signifiait que j'allais être loin de Springs... et de toi. »

Elle sourit à cela, un peu de sa peur allégée par la sincérité dans sa voix et le rouge de l'embarras qui montait à ses joues. « Je parie qu'ils n'étaient pas enchantés par ça, surtout que nous avions dit que cela n'interférerait pas... »

« En fait, le Président est pas mal compréhensif. » Il sourit malicieusement et serra brièvement ses doigts. « Je crois que tu as un autre admirateur dans les rangs. » Son sourire s'agrandit quand les doigts de Sam se refermèrent sur les siens et serrèrent. « Il a suggéré que ce soit à temps partiel. Quatre jours là-bas et trois jours dans le Colorado. Bien sûr, si tu es à DC avec Cassie durant les premiers mois... »

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire identique fendant lentement leurs visages. Il tira doucement sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle déplace sa chaise plus près et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près. Ce n'était pas le meilleur départ pour officialiser leur relation intime, mais au moins c'était un début.

Pendant de longues, paisibles minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, savourant simplement la compagnie de l'autre, savourant la nouvelle proximité et remerciant Thor, ou tout être qui prenait soin d'eux, de leur permettre d'être arrivés à ce point de leurs vies, d'avoir surmonté les obstacles que l'univers avait décidé de mettre sur leur chemin.

Le crissement du gravier sous les pneus dans l'allée les avertit du retour des autres, mais au lieu de s'écarter comme ils l'auraient fait autre fois, Sam s'approcha un peu plus et soupira doucement quand il déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Nous allons devoir le dire à Daniel et à Teal'c. Ils méritent de savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Ils comprendront, » la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme, resserrant brièvement son bras autour de ses épaules. « De plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'est pour toujours. Tu reviendras et je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que possible jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus permanent soit décidé. »

« Permanent comme toi à DC à plein temps ? »

« Non. » Il sourit à nouveau elle sentait qu'il y avait là plus qu'elle ne voyait. « La retraite. Définitive, cette fois. Pas question de me faire revenir. »

Elle se crispa, mais ne dit rien, se contentant finalement de hocher la tête contre la sienne. « Et SG-1 ? Ce sera leur première question... »

Il y réfléchit quelques instants, son front se creusant comme il essayait de mettre un nom sur le visage du nouveau type qui allait débuter au SGC. « Mitchell. Le nouveau type. Ce sera une bonne façon pour lui d'apprendre. »

Elle gloussa, en y réfléchissant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un nouveau membre du SGC était mis tout de suite dans le bain, raisonna-t-elle, se rappelant son propre début avec le programme – en moins de deux semaines, elle travaillait avec un Colonel grincheux, un archéologue qui avait vécu sur une autre planète pendant un an et un alien qui parlait rarement et ne souriait presque jamais. Elle s'en était bien sortie. En quelque sorte. « Tu t'arrangeras avec ton remplaçant ? »

« Considère que c'est fait. »

« Merci. » Elle inclina sa tête en arrière pour accepter le baiser affectueux qu'il lui accorda et sourit quand elle entendit un profond soupir derrière eux.

« Vous deux, vous devriez vraiment prendre une chambre, » remarqua Daniel, posant la glacière que Teal'c et lui avaient descendue jusqu'à la berge herbeuse avec un grognement.

Cassandra pouffa et s'avança pour s'asseoir devant le couple sur le ponton, ôtant en vitesse ses chaussures et chaussettes pour pouvoir balancer ses pieds dans l'eau froide. « Je trouve que c'est mignon, » déclara-t-elle, enchantée par la vue de la tortue, que Sam avait aperçue plus tôt, qui passait à la nage. « Cool ! »

« Ne feriez-vous pas de même si Sarah Gardner était ici, Daniel Jackson ? »

Sam sourit largement et secoua la tête, se redressant dans sa chaise, mais gardant le contact avec Jack en tenant sa main. Ils lui manqueraient, réalisa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur, et elle dut se dire à elle-même qu'ils ne seraient séparés que temporairement.

« Assez de chamailleries, les enfants, nous avons une annonce à faire. » Jack soupira quand les yeux de Daniel sortirent presque de leurs orbites et que la tête de Cassie pivota si vite qu'il était sûr que ça avait dû faire mal, alors que son regard tombait tout de suite sur la main de Sam. « Non, pas ce genre d'annonce, » ajouta-t-il, faisant les gros yeux. « Pas encore. » Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur son visage avec un air inquisiteur et il s'efforça de ne pas rougir. « C'est à propos du boulot. »

Le visage de Cassie se renfrogna et elle reporta les yeux sur l'étang. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil qui disait qu'il était méchant, mais il sourit et haussa les épaules et lui répondit d'un regard qui disait qu'il n'y avait là rien de nouveau.

La réaction, il savait, en vaudrait la peine, et ce fut le cas.

Cassie poussa un cri perçant et sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de peu, se faisant, de tomber la tête la première dans l'étang, avant de jeter ses bras autour de Sam. Elle babilla avec excitation toute la matinée, tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée sur ce qu'elles pourraient faire, où elles iraient et, bien sûr, quels magasins faire, où elles pourraient accumuler des kilomètres de factures.

Les réactions de Daniel et de Teal'c manquèrent un peu d'entrain, heureux pour leurs amis, mais incertains quant à leurs places, et ce ne fut qu'après une conversation qui prit une bonne partie de la nuit qu'ils eurent l'assurance que cela n'était en rien la fin, simplement un nouveau départ pour eux tous.

Aux premières heures du matin, Daniel et Teal'c se retirèrent dans la chambre d'ami et Cassandra se pelotonna dans le canapé où elle avait insisté pour dormir durant leur séjour, ordonnant au couple d'aller au lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu.

Ils s'étendirent sur le lit dans la chambre principale, les bras autour de l'autre, le sommeil leur échappant.

« Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question fut posée à voix basse, si basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, sa main caressant de manière apaisante son dos pour dénouer les muscles tendus. « Ce sera super. »

« Promis ? »

« Toujours. »

The end


End file.
